Il y a un début à tout 1
by Enola83
Summary: Remus, Sirius, James, Peter et Lily entrent en première année. Ils découvrent Poudlard mais Sirius, James et Peter rencontrent des difficultés à se faire de Remus un ami. FINIE
1. Lily Evans

_**IL Y A UN DEBUT A TOUT**_

_(Volet 1)_

_Note 1 : Je l'avoue, le rouge aux joues et à genou et tt ce que vous voulez, je fais du rabattage de lecteurs et de reviewers MDR ! Ben oui, cette fic ci est sérieuse, j'ai l'intention de l'écrire correctement et je suis en plein dedans, mais je me permets de faire un peu de pub pour mon autre histoire « Harry Potter et le miroir de Parenze » Vous voudriez pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil ? Siouplait (yeux de chiens battus ou de chat potté pour ceux qui auraient vu Shrek 2 ;-P)_

_Note 2 : Les (attendez je compte) 6 premiers chapitres sont des "avant Poudlard". Le 1er, qui suit, est consacré à Lily, le 2d sera pour Sirius, le 3ème pour James, le 4ème pour Remus, le 5ème pour un perso de mon invention et le 6ème pour Peter Pettigrow. Valà ! Tt est dit, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

**Chapitre 1 : Lily Evans **

Le soleil s'était levé depuis une heure que la maison des Evans s'animait déjà. Mme Evans préparait un délicieux petit déjeuner pour ce jour de congé et son mari bavardait avec le voisin des dernières nouvelles.

Les Evans étaient des personnes très appréciées dans le quartier et également dans tout Ely. Ils avaient deux filles ; la plus âgée, Pétunia, avait quatorze ans et traversait ce que ses parents pensaient être sa crise d'adolescence. Elle leur répondait, était désagréable et disait parfois des choses, au sujet des autres personnes, qui lui valaient une bonne gifle de la part de son père ou de sa mère. Elle ne s'entendait absolument pas avec sa jeune sœur de onze ans envers laquelle elle semblait avoir un mépris sans limite.

Pourtant Lily ne demandait pas mieux que d'être son amie. C'était une petite fille très gentille et très douce, parfois un peu secrète mais toujours vive. Elle reprochait souvent à sa grande sœur de mener la vie dure à ses parents qui étaient d'excellentes personnes.

Edouard Evans était bibliothécaire et travaillait à la médiathèque d'Ely. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre les gens en confiance, engager des conversations ou se lier d'amitié. Il y avait toujours des mauvaises langues qui disaient qu'il y cherchait un intérêt personnel mais il ne s'agissait là que de radoteurs que personne n'écoutait.

Sa femme, Naomi, était d'origine française. Ses études l'avaient menée en Angleterre vers l'âge de vingt ans, où elle avait rencontré Edouard Evans, qui vivait alors à Oxford. Elle travaillait dans un centre de recherches sur les maladies infectieuses. Il s'agissait également d'une personne douce et battante, bien que moins avenante que son mari. Ce qui ne signifiait pas grand chose en fait puisque personne ne pouvait être aussi sociable que M Evans.

Ils étaient parfaitement heureux dans leur vie, et seule l'attitude de leur aînée, qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas, les chagrinait.

Ce matin-là ressemblait à tous les autres, le soleil tapait fort et la chaleur commençait déjà à se faire sentir, comme il se devait en un dimanche d'été. Pétunia passa en coup de vent dans le salon, attrapant un toast sur la table.

- J'vais chez Lucille, lança-t-elle au passage à sa mère.

Elle sortit avant que sa mère ait pu l'appeler et tomba sur son père, qui l'attrapa par le bras.

- Sûrement pas, jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, nous étions d'accord pour prendre le petit déjeuner en famille.

- J'ai quatorze ans ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser !

- Oui, tu iras voir Lucille après manger. Tu n'as pas à discuter, retourne dans le salon.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en lançant un regard noir à Lily qui arrivait pendant que son père déposait le courrier sur la table et versait du café dans les tasses. Sa femme entra.

- Au fait, Lily, demain, nous irons remplir les dernières formalités pour ton admission au collège. Nous en profiterons pour faire quelques courses, j'ai pu prendre ma journée. Tu viens avec nous, Pétunia ?

- J'ai mieux à faire, dit-elle avec hargne.

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi, Pétunia. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour te rendre la vie agréable et voilà comment tu nous remercies. Je te préviens, nous... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

M Evans fixait avec surprise une grosse enveloppe parcheminée dont l'adresse avait été écrite à l'encre verte. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Lily.

- Qui peut bien t'envoyer une telle lettre ?

- C'est pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa mère prit l'enveloppe et regarda au dos.

- Il y a un sceau. Un P entouré d'un lion, d'un aigle, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent. On dirait des armoiries... Ça ne te dérange pas si je l'ouvre pour toi, Lily ?

Comme sa fille secouait la tête, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et parcourut l'un des parchemins. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Qu'y a-t-il Naomi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, regarda Lily, la lettre, Lily, puis porta sa main à ses lèvres. Elle passa le parchemin à son mari qui eût, à peu de chose près, la même réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pétunia avec curiosité.

- Ah ben ça... C'est une blague, pas vrai, Edouard ?

- Je ne crois pas, Naomi, répondit-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Lily. Tiens, lis.

Lily le regarda un instant puis porta son attention sur la lettre et lut à voix haute.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore._

_Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou de la Confédération anglaise des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Miss Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre admission au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Vos origines ne vous permettant pas d'être en contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie, un guide vous attendra à l'adresse ci-jointe le 1er juillet à 10.00 afin de vous renseigner sur les différentes dispositions à prendre._

_Veuillez croire, Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

_Proterio Achear_

Directeur-adjoint 

Lily resta un instant la bouche à demi-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Sa sœur fut la première à réagir.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. La magie, ça n'existe pas. C'est une mauvaise farce, voilà tout... Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas de moi.

Son père poussa un soupir de résignation.

- Monte dans ta chambre, Pétunia, et tu n'en sortiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas appris à être plus aimable.

Après qu'elle soit sortie, il se tourna vers sa plus jeune fille en souriant.

- Une sorcière dans la famille. Ah ben ça ! Nous avons toujours su que tu étais spéciale, mais de là à imaginer...

- Nous sommes fiers de toi, ma chérie, dit sa mère en l'enlaçant. Je suppose qu'ils ne prennent pas n'importe qui dans cette école.

Tout autre aurait trouvé étrange que les Evans ne se posent pas plus de questions. Seulement voilà, très jeune déjà, Lily avait présenté des dons incroyables. Que ce soit une fleur qui se mettait à pousser en un clin d'œil quand elle était impatiente de la voir, une tâche qui disparaissait quand elle avait peur de se faire gronder, ou encore sa sœur qui se retrouvait soudain aphone quand elle lui disait une chose désagréable, des événements étranges l'avaient toujours entourée. Cependant, voulant que leur fille ait une vie normale, les Evans n'en avaient jamais parlé à quiconque et cherchaient toujours des explications rationnelles.

Malgré tout, il était de notoriété publique que M Evans adorait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Souvent plongé dans des bouquins, il se contentait de ne pas trouver d'explications et d'agir avec Lily comme si rien d'anormal ne se passait. Cela étant, lui et sa femme n'avaient pas empêché leur fille de se servir de ses dons. "Il faut être fier de qui tu es, lui disait souvent sa mère, quelles que soient tes différences. Tu es toi, tu es notre fille, et nous t'aimons ainsi."

De toute manière, Lily ne savait pas contrôler parfaitement ses "pouvoirs", c'était sur le coup d'émotions qu'elle s'en servait sans le vouloir. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle commençait à réussir à les appeler d'elle-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit dans le jardin pendant que ses parents essayaient de repérer le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle était un peu inquiète d'aller dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et même dans un monde dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais elle se dit que sa mère avait raison et qu'on ne l'avait pas admise pour rien.

Elle s'approcha d'un rosier, une chenille grimpait péniblement le long du tronc. Et la magie ? Elle savait en faire mais elle ne connaissait rien à la théorie... Elle secoua la tête : c'était ce qu'on allait lui apprendre dans ce collège. Elle sourit et effleura la chenille qui se transforma en un papillon bleu et argent. Elle sourit en le regardant s'envoler vers le soleil éclatant ; oui, c'était vraiment une merveilleuse matinée.

-

Une semaine plus tard, ils prirent la route de Londres. Pétunia avait atteint des sommets de ressentiment pendant ces quelques jours et ses parents l'avaient finalement laissé aller chez son amie pour la journée. Il était inutile de l'emmener et de se faire du souci en plus.

Le rendez-vous était fixé à 10 heures dans une taverne répondant au nom du _Chaudron baveur_. Bien qu'il ait été clairement indiqué où elle se trouvait dans la lettre, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à la trouver et ce fut finalement Lily qui découvrit le minuscule pub, coincé entre deux immeubles.

En entrant, le père de Lily attrapa instinctivement la main de sa fille alors que sa mère serrait son épaule. L'endroit n'avait rien pour être rassurant, sombre et enfumé, on aurait dit un bar mal famé, avec sa clientèle pour le moins étrange. Certains ne semblaient même pas humains. Un homme entre deux âges, vêtu d'une robe violet foncé et d'un chapeau pointu s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour, vous êtes les Evans ?

Comme M Evans hochait la tête, il écrivit quelque chose sur le parchemin qu'il tenait grâce à une plume d'oie puis leur fit signe de le suivre à une table.

- Bien, donc c'est votre premier contact avec le monde des sorciers. Votre fille, il adressa un sourire à Lily, va entrer dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie : le collège Poudlard. Nous allons donc vous attribuer un guide qui répondra à toutes vos questions et vous aidera à faire vos différents achats. Il consulta un registre et son sourire s'élargit. Ah ! Vous avez de la chance, vous tombez sur Arthur Weasley, un sorcier très sympathique qui est sorti de l'école depuis peu. Vous verrez, il adore les moldus.

- Les moldus ?

- Pardon, les moldus sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Il tapota avec une baguette sur son parchemin et un jeune homme aux cheveux roux vifs apparut face à eux.

- Arthur, voici la famille Evans. Ce sont eux que tu devras guider. Je vous laisse, bonne journée, dit-il avant de se diriger vers une femme et un petit garçon qui venaient d'entrer.

Le jeune homme leur adressa un grand sourire et la mère de Lily jugea bon de faire les présentations.

- Je m'appelle Naomi, voici mon mari, Edouard, et, bien sûr, notre fille, Lily.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en serrant vivement la main de chacun. Tu verras, Lily, Poudlard, c'est super. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons au chemin de Traverse.

Il les entraîna dans une cour fermée et tapa sur plusieurs briques de mur. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, le mur s'ouvrit sur une rue défiant leur imagination.

- Le chemin de Traverse, expliqua Arthur Weasley, est le meilleur endroit pour qui souhaite faire des achats de nature magique. Cette rue est inaccessible aux moldus non admis et nous autres, sorciers, pouvons y être nous-mêmes.

Les Evans ne le contredirent pas, il y avait là des personnes habillées pour le moins étrangement à leurs yeux. Ils portaient quasiment tous de longues robes de différentes couleurs ou des vêtements qui devaient être à la mode deux ou trois siècles auparavant. Ils croisaient également d'étranges créatures, certaines petites avec de grandes oreilles parcheminées et d'autres plus grandes, avec des dents en pointe.

Les magasins étaient également source de curiosité. Depuis la ménagerie, remplie de chouettes, de hiboux, de chats et de certains animaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, jusqu'à la boutique de balais, en passant par l'herboriste, le vendeur de baguettes magiques et celui de chaudrons, chaque échoppe amenait son lot d'étonnement. Ils écoutaient avec passion les différentes explications que leur donnait Arthur Weasley.

Il les mena d'abord à la banque Gringotts, pour échanger leur argent, puis les conduisit dans les différents magasins. Il semblait connaître tout le monde ici et ils étaient très bien accueillis partout où ils allaient. Leur guide se montrait aussi curieux à leur sujet qu'eux du sien. Il ne cessait de leur poser différentes questions sur les moldus.

Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparer pour accélérer leurs courses. Mme Evans accompagna Arthur Weasley pour acheter quelques ingrédients utiles à la fabrication de potions pendant que son mari et sa fille entraient dans la librairie Fleury et Boot.

Le père de Lily était enchanté de découvrir les différents ouvrages disposés sur les étagères. Voyant son intérêt, la libraire cessa un instant de prendre des livres et vint l'accueillir. Presque aussitôt, ils entrèrent en grande discussion. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

La seule autre cliente de la librairie était une fille de son âge, aux cheveux acajou, qui lisait un livre en chantonnant. Elle leva les yeux et lui adressa un grand sourire en reposant son livre. Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants de vie.

- Salut ! Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ?

- Oui, j'ai reçu ma lettre il y a une semaine.

Lily se sentait un peu gênée et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. La fille lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Toi, je parie que tes parents sont tous les deux des moldus. T'as pas l'air à l'aise.

Lily rougit sans répondre.

- Ça ira mieux plus tard, tu vas vite t'habituer. Elle tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta en claquant des talons. Tu verras, tout le monde arrive au même point, à Poudlard.

Une femme entra dans la boutique. Elle avait un regard terne et adressa un sourire vague à la fille qui parlait à Lily.

- Tu t'es fait une amie, Tara ? C'est bien... très bien. Elle ne parla pas un instant. Tu as pris tes livres ? Nous devons y aller.

- T'inquiète maman, je les ai. Je regardais juste quelques bouquins.

La femme hocha la tête et sortit de la boutique.

- Bon, ben j'y vais. On se reverra à Poudlard !

Et elle sortit de la librairie, moitié courante, moitié dansante. Le père de Lily se rapprocha d'elle en regardant avec étonnement la gamine. Lily se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit la libraire en souriant. Je la connais bien, cette petite, elle est pleine de vie et très gentille. Elle prit un air peiné. Mais sa mère est un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps, elle semble tout le temps fatiguée, la pauvre.

M Evans avait pris des livres supplémentaires, en plus des manuels scolaires, car, avait-il dit : « Je veux être au courant de tout ce qui te concerne et tout ce qui a attrait au monde des sorciers. Comme ça, tu pourras me parler plus facilement de ce que tu feras là-bas. »

Arthur Weasley les mena ensuite chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques. M Ollivander, bien que très aimable, avait un abord assez inquiétant. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'il parlait toujours dans un murmure, ou peut-être, aussi, à l'aspect lugubre de sa boutique.

Ils essayèrent plusieurs baguettes avant que Lily ne trouve la sienne. Etrangement, elle se sentit rassurée quand elle la tint dans ses mains, elle eut l'impression de découvrir une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

M Ollivander se caressa le menton, il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Elle est en bois de saule, très souple et rapide, 25,6 centimètres et... un crin de licorne femelle à l'intérieur... Un animal très mystérieux, il m'a laissé lui prendre cinq crins, pas un de plus...Il s'ensuivit un long silence. C'est une excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Bonne rentrée à Poudlard.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'une voix très basse, en fixant Lily. Elle fut ravie de quitter la boutique. Son père se tourna vers Arthur Weasley.

- Excusez-moi, M Weasley...

- Appelez-moi Arthur.

- Arthur. Pour quelles raisons cet homme a-t-il donné tant de précisions sur la baguette ?

- Un sorcier n'est rien sans sa baguette, il faut qu'il la connaisse très bien. Il eut un sourire amusé. Ollivander est un peu... fou, il parle toujours avec mystère ; il ne faut pas vous laisser impressionner, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

Dans la boutique de baguettes, M Ollivander regardait ses clients s'éloigner en parlant.

- Je le savais, dit une petite voix, dans l'ombre des étagères.

- Et comment ?

- Je l'ai vue, quand elle faisait ses achats, je l'ai reconnue de suite.

- On ne peut pas reconnaître quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu, fit remarquer le vieil homme.

- Pas dans ce cas. Elle a l'air gentille...

- C'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle, il me semble, dit Ollivander, et il sembla soudain presque triste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, grand-père, on fera attention.

-

Le matin du 1er septembre, Lily descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, toute excitée. Sa sœur était elle-même partie la veille dans son collège. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 10 heure à la gare King's Cross, entre les voies 9 et 10. Tout le long de la route qui les menait à la gare, Lily sentait son impatience grandir. Elle avait lu _L'histoire de Poudlard_ pour ne pas se retrouver totalement perdue là-bas. Aussi était-elle partagée entre la curiosité de découvrir le château et la tristesse de quitter ses parents pour quelques mois.

A 9.50, ils trouvèrent un petit groupe de personnes, dont une dizaine d'enfants, rassemblées entre les voies 9 et 10. On aurait pu croire qu'ils attendaient un train – mais, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient ? L'air de rien, une femme se rapprocha d'eux. Elle était bizarrement habillée : elle portait une longue jupe très chic, une veste à carreaux bleus et orange ornée d'étoiles à quatre branches et était chaussée de sandales en plastique jaune fluo.

- Bonjour, je suis là pour vous aider. Elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse. C'est la première fois que je suis préposée à l'accueil des élèves. Je crois que je ne suis pas habillée comme il faut, vu comme ils me regardent tous.

-Oh, euh... A vrai dire, il faudrait juste que vous mettiez des chaussures et une veste plus... unie, répondit gentiment Mme Evans

- Merci du conseil. Nous avons encore deux familles à attendre mais votre fille peut y aller maintenant si elle veut. Elle désigna le pilier le plus proche. Tu n'as qu'à avancer droit sur ce poteau et tu te retrouveras de l'autre côté, sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

- Mais elle va s'écraser contre le mur ! s'exclama Mme Evans d'un air effaré.

- Oh non, c'est de la magie. Tenez, en voilà un qui y va.

Un des jeunes garçons s'était placé devant le pilier, il adressa un signe de main à un homme, puis, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire crispée, il fonça droit sur le mur. Quelques instants après, il avait disparu.

- Magnifique ! s'émerveilla M Evans. Mais, les autres... moldus ne remarquent rien ?

- Ils ne voient jamais rien. Vous, c'est différent puisque votre fille va à Poudlard. Il vous est en revanche impossible de vous rendre sur les quais du Poudlard Express. Il n'y a pas à vous inquiéter pour les bagages, elles sont prises en charge dés maintenant et jusqu'au collège. Voilà, le départ est à onze heures précises, bon voyage.

Et elle s'éclipsa. Lily resta jusqu'au bout avec ses parents. A 10.50, elle franchit la barrière magique et se retrouva face au plus incroyable –et au plus magnifique– train qu'elle eût jamais vu. Elle vit également les autres élèves qui seraient bientôt ses condisciples et elle se sentit intimidée.

(à suivre...)

Les prochains chapitres (du moins ceux spécifiques aux persos seront un peu moins longs que celui-là)


	2. Sirius Black

**Moonlight **: Bon, ben à toi de juger si la suite vaut le début ;-) Tes désirs sont des ordres, voici le chapitre 2, sur Sirius Black.

**Chapitre 2 : Sirius Black**

- Comment osent-ils ? rugit Procyon Black en tapant le plat de sa main avec force sur la table. Cette attitude est inacceptable ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils fassent passer des décrets de protection pour les elfes de maison !

Sa femme – Nocera Black – lut avec dédain le parchemin qu'avait amené Achernar, le frère de Procyon, avant de secouer la tête de consternation et de mépris.

- Notre ministère est définitivement en train de sombrer, déclara-t-elle. Elladora, c'est bien toi qui m'avais fait part de cette aberrante amende qu'a dû régler M. Goyle, juste pour s'être un peu amusé avec des Moldus ?

Sirius Black, onze ans d'ici quelques mois, regarda sa tante hocher la tête et répondre à sa mère en réprimant une grimace. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de conversation ! Il mourrait d'envie de se lever et de cracher à la figure de sa famille tout le mal qu'il pouvait penser d'eux, mais il savait que la colère de Nocera Black n'était pas un sentiment avec lequel on pouvait jouer sans en subir les terribles conséquences.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère Regulus, de trois ans son cadet, qui semblait littéralement boire les paroles des adultes, et à Narcissa, sa cousine – qui entrerait en quatrième année à Poudlard à la rentrée –, bien sagement assise et gardant sur son visage l'air digne qu'on lui avait appris à prendre dés son plus jeune âge.

Sirius en aurait vomi, devant tant d'hypocrisie et de malveillance, s'il n'y avait eu Andromeda dans le salon avec eux.

Andromeda était une des sœurs aînées de Narcissa. Elle avait terminé ses études à Poudlard l'an passé et était de loin la cousine préférée de Sirius. Elle avait une autre sœur, plus âgée, qui se nommait Bellatrix et que Sirius détestait presque autant qu'il haïssait sa mère. Fort heureusement, Bellatrix n'était pas là aujourd'hui, elle devait certainement être en train de préparer son mariage avec cet imbécile de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Autant Sirius abhorrait Bellatrix, autant il adorait Andromeda et cela pour une simple et bonne raison : Andromeda n'avait rien de commun avec la famille Black. Elle s'était souvent opposée à ses parents, en contradiction avec leurs idées et, pour cela, Sirius la respectait grandement.

Pour le moment, Andromeda semblait nerveuse. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle jetait de fréquents et furtifs coups d'œil vers Sirius tout en se trémoussant sur sa chaise, preuve qu'elle désirait lui parler au plus vite.

Alors qu'un blanc s'était installé dans la conversation des adultes, Sirius se leva poliment.

- Mère, m'autorisez-vous à montrer à Andromeda les affaires que nous avons achetées pour Poudlard ?

Nocera Black le regarda avec froideur et ne répondit pas immédiatement, le jaugeant d'un air méprisant. Sirius savait pertinemment que leurs parents n'aimaient pas les laisser seuls, lui et Andromeda, les deux enfants avaient des idées vraiment très étranges et dérangeantes. D'un autre côté, ils préféraient les voir sortir de la pièce plutôt que de subir leurs regards outrés ou choqués ô combien désagréables et humiliants pour la famille.

- Revenez immédiatement après, dit la mère de Sirius avant de s'en retourner à la conversation.

A peine la permission donnée, Sirius et Andromeda sortirent rapidement de la salle sous le regard dédaigneux de Narcissa et curieux de Regulus.

Andromeda entraîna Sirius au grenier et lança un sortilège de cloisonnage et d'insonorisation sur la pièce pour être sûre qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés – avec Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, on ne savait jamais. Les deux enfants s'étaient toujours réfugiés dans le grenier lorsqu'ils souhaitaient parler des divergences d'opinion qu'ils avaient avec leurs parents loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais aujourd'hui, à voir le visage rayonnant d'Andromeda lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, Sirius devina qu'ils ne discuteraient pas du nouveau décret de protection des Moldus.

- Sirius, il m'arrive quelque chose de merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je suis amoureuse !

Son cousin arbora aussitôt le même sourire mêlant une pointe d'étonnement.

- Vraiment ? De qui s'agit-il ?

- Oh ! Tu ne risques pas de le connaître, rigola Andromeda en se laissant tomber au sol pour s'asseoir. J'ai été chez une amie pendant les vacances – Amélia Tonks – sans que mes parents soient au courant, ils auraient fait une crise sinon. Et là, j'ai rencontré son frère, Ted, c'est son frère jumeau en fait, et il est... il est...

Andromeda ne trouva pas ses mots mais d'après la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de sa cousine, Sirius comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme avec qui elle désirait passer le reste de sa vie. Quelque chose intriguait néanmoins le jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi Elladora et Achernar ne sont pas au courant ?

- Pendant les sept semaines que j'ai passées chez les Tonks, ils me croyaient chez Kelly Preston – c'est une fille de ma maison qui est aussi issue d'une ancienne famille de sorciers. Si j'ai menti c'est parce que...

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, mal à l'aise, et regarda son cousin de biais. Sirius en fut surpris, ils n'avaient jamais été gênés l'un en présence de l'autre.

- En fait, Amélia est de famille moldue et Ted est un Moldu, dit-elle en attendant la réaction de son cousin avec inquiétude.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds et resta la bouche béante quelques secondes avant de dire.

- Par Merlin ! Tes parents vont te tuer s'ils l'apprennent !

Andromeda grimaça.

- Oui, je sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire. Eux, ils ont déjà préparé mon mariage avec Rabastan Lestrange, le frère du futur mari à Bellatrix, mais ils peuvent toujours rêver.

Elle tourna un regard indécis vers son cousin.

- Alors... ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? s'indigna Sirius. Tu me prends pour mon frère ou quoi ? Je trouve ça merveilleux au contraire.

- Merci Sirius, je me doutais que tu comprendrais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, avoua Andromeda en retrouvant le sourire. Ton avis a beaucoup d'importance pour moi tu sais.

Sirius bouda un peu mais pardonna l'écart de sa cousine quand elle dit sa dernière phrase.

- C'est réciproque, assura-t-il, si tu n'avais pas été là... Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de tenir tête à mes parents certaines fois.

- Oh, je suis certaine que ça n'aurait rien changé, assura Andromeda en rigolant. Crois-moi Sirius, tu en as dans le ventre, avec ou sans moi, et tu sauras très bien te débrouiller seul.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda sa cousine avec appréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Andromeda soupira puis se plaça face à Sirius en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Comme tu l'as dit, mes parents n'accepteront jamais que j'épouse un Moldu alors... je vais devoir partir Sirius, je vais devoir quitter la famille et nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous voir pendant très longtemps.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius en écarquillant les yeux. Mais... mais pourquoi ? Je pourrais venir te voir et...

- Tes parents ne voudront jamais et tu n'auras pas les moyens de venir me rejoindre. Je suis désolée Sirius mais je crois que c'est la dernière fois que nous parlons avant que tu n'aies au moins atteint ta majorité.

Sirius la regarda d'un air abasourdi puis se dégagea avec force de sa cousine.

- Je m'en fiche de mes parents ! Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas partir avec toi ? J'en ai assez de cette famille et de cette maison ! Et toi, tu veux me laisser seul face à tous ces crétins dégénérés ?

- Sirius, calme-toi. Il n'est pas bon de se mettre la famille Black à dos. Ca ne va sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir au départ, pour moi, mais peu importe, puisque Ted sera à mes côtés. Mais toi, tu es trop jeune, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, et puis je ne peux pas t'arracher comme ça à tes parents, il y a des lois.

- Il m'est arrivé malheur à ma naissance, en sortant du ventre immonde de ma soi-disant mère, grommela Sirius.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu comprends.

Sirius lança un regard noir à sa cousine. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'abandonnait alors que les pressions de sa famille allaient s'accroître avec son entrée à Poudlard, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse le laisser seul pour un type qu'elle ne connaissait même pas depuis deux mois, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais lorsque ses yeux gris orage croisèrent l'outre mer de ceux de sa cousine, sa colère s'évapora.

C'était sa chance de s'échapper à toutes ces idées absurdes et désuètes, sa porte de sortie vers la liberté et Sirius ne souhaitait pas qu'elle la franchisse en ayant en mémoire une dispute avec lui juste à cause de son égoïsme. Aussi hocha-t-il la tête avec un sourire triste.

- Du moment que tu es heureuse, Andromeda, alors tout me va, dit-il. Et puis je pourrais bien attendre quelques années pour ma cousine préférée.

Andromeda le serra fortement contre lui, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

- Tu verras Sirius, à Poudlard, tu rencontreras des gens qui t'aideront et, un jour, tu pourras toi aussi briser tes chaînes et t'envoler loin de ce monde de folie et de cruauté. N'oublie jamais : tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, une personne remarquable, ne laisse jamais personne oser te dire le contraire.

- J'entendrais pas souvent ça à Serpentard, constata Sirius avec amertume.

- Pourquoi irais-tu à Serpentard ? J'ai bien été à Serdaigle, moi.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Le fait était que ses parents étaient plus virulents que ceux de sa cousine et il ne s'imaginait pas aller dans une autre maison.

Andromeda plongea une main dans une poche de sa robe et en ressortit un écrin, qu'elle déposa dans la paume de Sirius.

- Considère ça comme un cadeau de félicitation pour ton admission à Poudlard ou une promesse qu'on se reverra. Non, ne l'ouvre pas maintenant. Tu l'ouvriras dans le Poudlard Express, d'accord ? Avec ça, je suis sûre que tu ne m'oublieras pas et que je serai toujours avec toi, d'une certaine façon.

- Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier Andromeda, lui assura Sirius en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec gravité. Jamais.

- Moi non plus Sirius, moi non plus. Bon, on ferait mieux de descendre ou ils vont finir par se poser des questions.

- Pff ! Faudrait déjà qu'ils aient un cerveau pour ça, grommela Sirius.

En descendant les escaliers, Sirius glissa l'écrin dans une de ses poches, un pincement au cœur. Lorsque, une heure plus tard, la famille d'Andromeda prit congé. Sirius se retint pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de sa cousine. Il resta un long moment devant la cheminée après qu'elle eut utilisée la poudre de Cheminette en songeant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait avant très longtemps.

-

Le 1er septembre, ce fut une voiture du ministère qui vint chercher Sirius et son père pour les mener à King's Cross. Procyon Black avait assez de relations au ministère pour ça, songea son fils avec dégoût.

Marchant aux côtés de son père, suivis par un domestique qui poussait le chariot des valises, Sirius traversa le hall de gare Moldu en refreinant le fou rire qui le prenait lorsqu'il voyait la mine dédaigneuse et dégoûtée de son père.

Ils étaient arrivés très tôt à la gare, de sorte que, lorsqu'ils passèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Le domestique alla ranger les valises dans un compartiment tandis que M. Black tournait un regard noir sur son fils après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Tu as intérêt à suivre les intérêts des Black une fois à Poudlard, mon garçon, lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Je ne te cacherai pas que tu nous déçois beaucoup avec tes idées absurdes d'égalité. Je te préviens que tu regretteras le jour où tu es venu au monde s'il te vient l'idée de déshonorer notre nom.

- Je regrette déjà ce jour, répliqua Sirius avec hargne, et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour déshonorer ce nom, il l'est de nature.

Procyon Black attrapa le bras de son fils avec une telle force que Sirius sentit sa circulation se couper, mais il fit son possible pour ne pas grimacer.

- Tu es une honte pour ta mère et pour moi, Sirius. Si ce n'était pour la fierté de la famille, cela ferait longtemps que tu n'habiterais plus sous notre toit.

- Ce dont je rêve depuis toujours, ne put s'empêcher de cracher Sirius.

L'étreinte de son père se resserra encore et, cette fois-ci, Sirius émit un faible gémissement.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me répondre de la sorte, ou je te promets que ce rêve deviendra un espoir de délivrance pour échapper à la douleur que je ne me gênerai pas de te faire ressentir, pas plus que ta mère.

Le jeune garçon frissonna, son père était tout à fait capable de mettre ses paroles en action.

- Maintenant, mon cher "fils", tu vas prendre exemple sur Narcissa et Bellatrix et j'espère pour toi que je ne recevrais aucun message de Narcissa me disant que tu fréquentes des Sang-De-Bourbe.

- Quelle ironie que d'utiliser ce nom quand on sait que le nôtre est pourri depuis des générations, ricana Sirius avec mépris.

M. Black projeta son fils à terre et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un Black et tu devras te comporter comme tel. Ton talent sera très utile dans l'avenir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais avant de s'en aller.

Sirius se releva en massant son bras endolori, une soudaine peur enserrant son cœur. Il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler son père. Il avait toujours été très doué pour la magie, il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait des sorts que lui apprenaient ses parents – sauf certains qu'il se refusait à exécuter et faisait semblant de rater mais il savait pertinemment que ses parents n'étaient pas dupes. C'était là la seule chose chez leur fils qui rendaient fiers Procyon et Nocera Black, et ils avaient déjà de grands projets pour lui.

Il secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux châtain, l'observait avec perplexité. Il avait sans doute assisté à une partie de l'incartade entre lui et son père et Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais.

- T'as un problème ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus désagréable possible.

Le garçon inconnu l'observa encore un moment puis haussa la tête d'un air las avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Sirius, pour une raison ou une autre, il n'était pas rassuré par l'attitude de l'étranger.

-

Dans l'heure qui suivit, les élèves arrivèrent en masse, accompagnés de leurs parents et frères ou sœurs, dans un tohu-bohu joyeux. Sirius alla s'installer dans son compartiment, la mine morose, n'ayant pas très envie de se mêler à cette ambiance si familiale et enthousiaste.

Il regretta néanmoins de ne pas être resté dans le couloir lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur sa cousine Narcissa, suivie de près par deux de ses amies et deux garçons du même âge dont l'un d'eux n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy, le fils d'amis à ses parents – accessoirement futur mari arrangé de Narcissa.

Comme si Sirius n'avait pas été là, ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes et entamèrent une conversation sur le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

- Franchement, nous n'aurions pu cauchemardé pire, commenta avec dédain Lillian Forester, une des amies de Narcissa.

- Au moins, Dippet était un crétin et il ne faisait aucun souci, confirma Narcissa. Mais avec cet adorateur des Moldus...

- Dumbledore, grogna le second garçon comme si ce nom lui écorchait la langue. Sûr qu'il va y en avoir, des soucis, avec lui, mais il se pliera au conseil d'administration, comme les autres.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, répliqua Lucius avec froideur. Ce sorcier est très puissant et ne ressemble pas aux autres, mais nous n'avons pas à nous en inquiéter, je doute que ses années en tant que directeur durent très longtemps.

Les cinq quatrième année eurent un ricanement sinistre qui inquiéta légèrement Sirius. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose changeait dans le monde de la magie et encore plus chez lui. Ses parents semblaient heureux de quelque chose et il avait vaguement entendu parler d'un « mage noir qui portait l'espoir de la purification de la race », selon les termes de sa mère.

- En parlant de ça, dit soudain Narcissa en se tournant vers son jeune cousin. Mon oncle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur lorsque nous l'avons croisé avec père et mère. Que lui as-tu encore dit comme ineptie ?

- Je ne lui ai pas tenu de propos plus ineptes que vous n'en tenez, remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucius Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Tu as du culot petit ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais il t'en faudra, tu me diras...

Sirius se rendit compte que cinq paires d'yeux gourmands s'étaient tournées vers lui et il se trémoussa sur la banquette sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser aux projets obscurs de ses parents à son égard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il d'une voix moins assurée.

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras le temps de comprendre, notre jeune prodige, ricana Lucius. En attendant, Narcissa nous a prévenu que nous aurions sans doute besoin de parfaire ton... éducation.

Sirius se redressa, sur la défensive.

- Mon éducation se porte à merveille, je te remercie.

- Bon, alors dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir nous aider pour une petite farce, continua Lucius, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Il y a plusieurs Sang-De-Bourbe parmis les première année.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous aider à quoi que ce soit, répondit Sirius avec froideur en se levant.

- Tu avais raison Narcissa, nous allons devoir nous charger de lui, remarqua sa seconde amie.

- J'ai déjà été à bonne école, remarqua Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte. Au fait Narcissa, comment se porte Andromeda ?

Les poings de la jeune fille se serrèrent brusquement et elle émit un hoquet de surprise.

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom ! persifla-t-elle avec rage. Andromeda n'est plus ma sœur et je ne sais rien sur elle !

« Bingo ! J'ai trouvé le sujet qui fâche, songea Sirius avec satisfaction. »

- Et tu crois aller où comme ça ? demanda Lucius en bloquant le passage au couloir à Sirius.

- Ça te regarde peut-être ? Laisse-moi passer.

- Laisse le sortir Lucius. Je ne supporterai pas la vue de cet avorton une seconde de plus.

Sirius se retint de lui resservir le compliment et sortit dans le couloir.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer en inspirant profondément puis avança le long du couloir en maudissant sa famille jusqu'au dernier membre – tout en ayant pris soin de mettre de côté Andromeda. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un et trouva la victime parfaite en passant la tête dans un compartiment.

Un garçon de son âge aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et assez petit était mollement assis sur la banquette, l'air morose, en train de faire sortir des ronds de fumée de sa baguette. Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Sirius et il sortit sa propre baguette.

(à suivre...)

Rqe : Nocera vient de nocere, qui signifie nuisible, en latin

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Hein, dîtes ? Hein dîtes ? Z'avez aimé ma vision de Sirius à cette époque ? Vous trouvez ça nul ? Bonne comme mauvaise, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues ;-)


	3. James Potter

**Lumie **: Merci beaucoup Lumie ! Comme tu l'as demandé, voici le chapitre 3 avec James Potter et le suivant sera sur Remus (mon chouchou, lol) Je sais pas si ça promet, mais je fais en tout cas de mon mieux pour satisfaire mes lecteurs, alors j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

**Chapitre 3 : James Potter**

- JAMES POTTER !

Un garçon d'environ onze ans se recroquevilla comme sous l'effet d'un coup de fusil lorsque la voix de sa mère claqua dans le silence de la maison – il fallait dire qu'à quatre heure du matin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruits – alors qu'il allait poser son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur une Jenny Potter rouge de colère alors que la lumière du corridor s'allumait. Elle se planta devant son fils, le regard flamboyant.

- Alors ?

James leva vers elle un regard plein de tendresse dans l'espoir de l'attendrir mais c'était peine perdue avec elle. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa le balai qu'il tenait à la main et le brandit devant elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des heures pour aller jouer au Quidditch ?

- Mais maman, je dois faire tout le temps attention pendant la journée, à cause des Moldus, et la nuit... tenta James.

- Je ne veux pas d'explication ! Je t'avais prévenu James ! Je te l'avais dit la dernière fois. Ton balai restera enfermé jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été !

- Non ! s'exclama James, horrifié. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je t'en prie, je ne recommencerais jamais plus, promis !

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça la dernière fois, répliqua sa mère avec fureur. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Et, de toute façon, tu n'auras pas le droit à un balai, à Poudlard.

- Règle stupide, grommela James.

- Excellente règle ! Mais bon sang James, par tous les pouvoirs de Merlin, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu risques à sortir à des heures aussi tardives à ton âge et par les temps qui courent ?

James redressa la tête, intéressé. Sa mère travaillait à la Gazette des sorciers comme chroniqueuse et son père était Auror, aussi étaient-ils très au courant de ce qu'il se passait au jour le jour mais abordaient rarement le sujet en présence de leur fils. Il tentait donc de glaner le maximum d'informations dés que ses parents laissaient échapper quelque chose.

- Les temps qui courent ? répéta innocemment James.

Mme Potter fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, gamin, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu sais que nous avons du travail en ce moment et qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

James se serait donné des gifles. Depuis plusieurs nuits, sa mère travaillait sans relâche sur des archives jusque tard la nuit ou tôt le matin, enfermée dans une pièce adjacente au salon. S'il s'était souvenu de ça, il serait rentré de l'autre côté et ne se serait pas fait prendre.

- Maintenant, monte te coucher, mais sois sûr que nous en reparlerons avec ton père !

Le jeune garçon frissonna. Depuis quelques temps, Henry Potter était très nerveux et très porté sur les questions de sécurité. James doutait qu'il le félicite pour sa ballade nocturne. Il remonta d'un pas lent et lourd à sa chambre en essayant de trouver des solutions pour que sa mère change d'avis au sujet de son balai et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Le bruit d'un froissement d'aile l'accueillit et il redressa la tête en souriant.

- Salut Falke, tu es déjà rentrée ? dit-il gentiment en s'approchant de la chauve souris perchée au porte manteau.

Il tendit sa main pour qu'elle s'accroche et retourna sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, la main haute devant lui, en regardant la petite roussette.

- Tu te rends compte ? Me confisquer mon balai alors que je n'ai plus que trois jours pour en profiter ! Plus de doute, j'ai une mère sadique !

Il regarda la chauve-souris secouer fortement la tête puis se lécher le bout des ailes avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

- Poudlard... murmura-t-il. Pff ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'y aller ! Tu peux me dire l'intérêt d'aller dans ce vieux château pourri alors que je peux apprendre comme je veux à la maison ? Je suis bien trop doué pour aller à Poudlard, je devrais avoir un précepteur !

Falke lui lança un regard intense de ses yeux noirs et James secoua la tête.

- Je suis pas vantard, je suis réaliste. Enfin, espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de crétins dans ce château miteux. Après tout, j'ai tout essayé avec papa et maman et j'ai plus le choix, je vais à Poudlard.

James poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et se renfrogna d'avantage.

- Et puis pourquoi les première année n'auraient pas droit d'avoir leur balai ? Décidément, nous vivons dans un monde injuste.

Il bâilla et la roussette déploya ses ailes pour retourner s'installer sur son portemanteau alors que son maître laissait sa main retomber en s'endormant.

-

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il vérifiait d'un air morose s'il n'avait rien oublié dans ses valises, Henry Potter – qui avait été absent ces derniers jours, parti en mission – ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'avança à pas furibonds vers son fils, auquel il asséna deux gifles monumentales.

- Espèce d'inconscient ! hurla-t-il. Faut-il avoir atteint un état de crétinisme proche de celui d'un pitiponk pour agir de la sorte ! As-tu pensé à l'inquiétude de ta mère ? As-tu pensé aux dangers que tu encourais ? Non ! Monsieur James Potter est plus fort que tout le monde et ne craint rien ni personne ! Par la foudre d'Astaroth, pourrais-tu au moins une fois dans ta vie penser aux autres et à ta sécurité ?

James était mortifié et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son père. Au fil de ses paroles, il sentait un sentiment de culpabilité monter en lui et ses joues le chauffaient plus que jamais.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il, honteux.

Un soupir de lassitude de son père lui fit relever la tête.

- Je sais que tu es désolé James, tu es toujours désolé et sincère en plus mais... Tu es trop impulsif mon fils, il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler. Nous entrons dans une période qui s'annonce lourde de menace et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je t'aime James.

- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Henry Potter sourit et serra son fils contre lui.

- Tu es jeune, c'est normal que tu sois comme ça, je sais que ça s'arrangera quand tu grandiras, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi si tu veux faire plaisir à ta mère et pouvoir prendre soin d'elle si un jour je ne suis plus là.

James se dégagea de l'étreinte douce de son père et le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu seras toujours là, dit-il d'un ton entre l'interrogation et l'affirmation.

Son père le fit asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit et le regarda avec gravité.

- James, il se passe des choses dans le monde de la magie. Des choses importantes et qui risquent d'avoir de terribles conséquences. Pour le moment, nous ne savons pas trop à quoi nous en tenir, pour être franc, mais un puissant pouvoir néfaste prend de l'ampleur et je suis Auror, des jours incertains vont commencer James. Je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Si, dit-il en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Promets moi de faire ton possible pour toujours revenir. Promets moi de te battre jusqu'au bout, même s'il n'y a plus d'espoir, accroche-toi à la vie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te le promettre James, toi et ta mère êtes une garantie que je le ferai.

Un silence s'installa puis Henry Potter sourit.

- Allez, termine tes bagages et descend manger. Ta mère nous a préparé un festin de gala pour ton départ !

-

James Potter regardait défiler le paysage, il poussa un soupir. Et voilà, il était parti pour Poudlard et le crétinisme intégral de ses condisciples. D'un autre côté, il espérait bien s'amuser durant ces sept années et, d'après ce qu'il savait de Poudlard, les occasions ne manqueraient pas.

Il soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur la banquette d'une cabine vide, sa baguette à la main. Il commença à en faire sortir des fumées de toutes les couleurs, s'amusant à les changer de forme. Pour le moment, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il ne vit pas le garçon de son âge s'arrêter devant la porte de sa cabine. Le nouveau venu l'observa quelques secondes puis esquissa un sourire narquois. Il sortit sa propre baguette et à peine eût-il prononcé une formule qu'un éclair éblouissant fit sursauter James. Il le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs éclatait de rire.

- Alors le minot, on a peur de son ombre ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

James fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient le même âge et il savait très bien que ce garçon parlait de sa taille, il devait faire une demi tête en moins. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ça.

Il visa droit sur l'inconnu.

- _Furoncula !_

Mais le garçon eut le temps de se baisser et le rayon se perdit dans le couloir. Il voulut riposter, cependant James avait prévu le coup et eut le temps de bloquer son attaque.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, le regard noir, puis les traits de leur visage se détendirent en même temps et ils partirent d'un fou rire tous les deux. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils finirent par s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre.

- On était fait pour se rencontrer, nous deux, dit James après qu'ils se soient un peu calmés. Je m'appelle Potter, James Potter.

- Sirius Black. Heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'y entende aussi bien en magie. J'ai crains un instant que ce serait trop facile.

Un cri puis des pleurnichements se firent entendre. Ils se rendirent dans la cabine voisine et virent un jeune garçon en train d'enlever un dernier furoncle à un autre élève, celui qui pleurnichait. Une fille de cinquième année regarda Sirius et James en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? On ne lance pas ce genre de sort dans le train.

Elle portait un insigne de préfète. James fit une grimace.

- Désolé, pas fait exprès.

Sirius mit sa main sur sa nuque.

- Hey ! Il va déjà mieux, c'était pas grave.

- Merci, dit le garçon qui avait été atteint à celui qui l'avait aidé.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête puis son regard croisa une seconde celui de James avant qu'il détourne les yeux et se rasseye près de la fenêtre.

La fille pointa un doigt sur eux.

- Et vous, vous vous calmez maintenant.

Ils retournèrent dans leur cabine.

- Quelle bande de rabat-joie ! pesta Sirius.

- A qui le dis-tu ! ...Dis donc, t'as vu comme il a réussi à enlever les furoncles, ce type ? Il a l'air de s'y connaître, lui aussi.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Tant mieux pour lui. Bon, à toi l'honneur. Puisqu'on peut pas s'éclater, raconte-moi un peu d'où tu viens.

- Bah ! Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Disons que j'aurai préféré y rester.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Je connais déjà plein de trucs, ça va m'ennuyer les cours, soupira-t-il.

- Ouais, et tes chevilles, elles vont bien ? ricana Sirius.

- Tu peux parler monsieur « J'ai craint un instant que ce serait trop facile » !

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Un point pour toi !

James le suivit dans son fou rire, parfaitement à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait un climat de connivence régner avec ce Sirius. Bien que leur rencontre ne se soit pas déroulée dans les meilleures conditions pour cela, il sentait que ce garçon aux cheveux plus noirs que les siens et aux yeux de plomb deviendrait un excellent ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Au moment où ils descendaient, ils entendirent une voix puissante.

- Les première année, par ici. Allez, regroupez-vous.

- Wahow ! Il est grand ce type, remarqua Sirius.

- Mais il ne mange pas les petits enfants, déclara un préfet de Serdaigle, derrière eux. Allez, suivez les autres.

- Il nous prend pour qui, lui, grogna Sirius.

- Allez, viens.

- Non attends.

Sirius lui désigna le chemin que prenaient les autres années.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

James le regarda, puis le "géant", enfin il sourit.

- J'en dis allons-y !

Au moment où ils s'éloignaient, quelqu'un les arrêta. C'était le garçon qui avait soigné les furoncles.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Ça te regarde ? répliqua Sirius.

- Tu veux venir ? proposa James.

James sentait un élan de sympathie vis-à-vis de ce garçon qui semblait un peu timide. C'était idiot mais, rien qu'en le regardant, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le garçon hésita un instant puis secoua la tête.

- Tant pis.

Ils suivirent les autres élèves puis restèrent cachés dans des buissons jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit monté dans les diligences puis, au moment où elles partaient, ils foncèrent jusqu'à la dernière et s'accrochèrent à l'arrière.

- On va avoir des ennuis, remarqua James d'un ton neutre.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Sirius.

Et ils partirent d'un grand rire. Au moins, ça, ce serait une arrivée en bonne et due forme.

A peine eurent-ils passé le grand portail qu'ils lâchèrent la diligence et se cachèrent derrière un pilier. Ils attendirent un instant puis entrèrent dans le château une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne.

- Et maintenant ? On va visiter les lieux ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, on aura tout le temps plus tard. Mon père m'a raconté comment ça se passait. Il désigna un grand escalier. C'est par là que les premières années arrivent. Attendons-les et voyons la tête que fera le professeur qui viendra les chercher.

- Excellente idée !

Ils se cachèrent dans l'ombre d'une porte et n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Bientôt un homme d'un certain âge passa près d'eux et attendit au sommet de l'escalier, puis une rumeur de voix et de pas s'éleva alors que les premières années arrivaient.

A ce moment, Sirius et James sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent, tout sourire, vers leurs camarades. Le silence s'était fait devant le professeur mais, remarquant les regards étonnés, il se retourna et vit les deux garçons.

- C'est génial ici, déclara Sirius. Félicitations pour la déco.

- Ambiance très cool, confirma James.

- Mais... mais que faîtes-vous là ? s'exclama le professeur. Hagrid !

Le garde-chasse apparut et regarda avec surprise les deux garçons.

- J'ignore ce qu'ils font là, professeur Achear.

- Quoi ? Nous ne devions pas prendre les diligences ? demanda James d'un air faussement étonné.

- Que ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ! s'exclama Sirius.

Aucun des deux ne tentait de jouer la comédie. Ils se moquaient ouvertement. Le professeur Achear fronça les sourcils.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, rejoignez les autres.

Il commença son petit discours alors que les autres élèves regardaient Sirius et James comme s'ils étaient des héros. James repéra de nouveau le garçon châtain, adossé à la rampe de l'escalier, la tête baissée, il remarqua qu'il se retenait de rire. Non loin de lui se tenait un type aux cheveux noirs et gras qui regardait James avec dédain.

- T'as un problème, toi ? lui demanda-t-il avec hargne.

- J'ai rien dit, répondit-il.

- Nous y allons, dit le professeur d'une voix un peu plus forte pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où les autres élèves et professeurs attendaient.

- Tu crois qu'on l'a vexé ? demanda Sirius d'un air faussement innocent en désignant Achear.

- Non, juste un peu frustré.

Il en profita pour observer les autres élèves. La plupart semblaient inquiets, d'autres nerveux ou émerveillés. Rares étaient ceux qui, comme lui et Sirius, étaient détendus. Il remarqua cependant une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux acajou qui hochait la tête de droite à gauche en claquant des doigts et en chantonnant, on l'aurait crue en promenade de santé.

A la lumière des chandelles, il put mieux observer le garçon châtain. Il était très pâle et semblait fatigué. Il se tenait toujours un peu à l'écart, même si le garçon qu'il avait aidé ne le lâchait pas. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez lui.

(à suivre...)

La chauve souris de James : Falke vient de l'opéra de Strauss _« La Chauve souris »_


	4. Remus Lupin

**Chapitre 4 : Remus Lupin**

John Lupin, accoudé à un bureau sur lequel s'amoncelait une quantité impressionnante de feuilles présentant une écriture allongée et rapide, un stylo bic à la main, laissait son regard se perdre dans un tableau qui représentait un paysage de montagne. Il ne vit pas plus qu'il n'entendit la poignée tourner lentement puis une tête châtain se glisser avec précaution dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Remus savait très bien que son père n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il se trouvait dans "sa" pièce, il risquait alors de perdre le fil de ses idées. Mais en le voyant le regard perdu dans le vague, reposant sa main qui avait dû courir sur le papier les deux heures précédentes, il s'enhardit et entra totalement dans le petit bureau en toussotant pour signaler sa présence.

Son père sursauta si fort qu'une dizaine de feuilles glissa du bureau pour atterrir parmi la multitude de boulettes de papier qui jonchait le sol.

- Je... excuse-moi papa, bafouilla Remus.

L'adulte le regarda un instant sans sembler le voir et secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits avant de lui adresser un demi-sourire.

- Ce n'est rien Remus, je m'étais perdu dans le miroir d'un lac, répondit-il en se baissant pour ramasser les feuilles.

Son fils esquissa un sourire, lorsque John Lupin sortait de deux heures intensives de création littéraire, cela lui demandait beaucoup de temps avant de revenir à la réalité.

- Tu voulais juste me voir ou tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda malicieusement M. Lupin en voyant que Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- En fait, je viens de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard, répondit-il en montrant une épaisse enveloppe, l'air un peu inquiet.

Le sourire de son père s'assombrit un peu pour immédiatement retrouver son expression de douceur.

- Tu vois, tu n'avais aucune anxiété à avoir, ce Dumbledore a tenu sa promesse. Tu l'as dit à ta mère ?

- Il n'est que trois heures, remarqua Remus, décontenancé. Elle ne rentrera pas avant six heures.

L'homme lança un regard stupéfait au réveil qui se trouvait sur un petit meuble.

- Seulement ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est fou, j'étais persuadé qu'il était plus tard que ça avec tout ce que j'ai écrit ! Il me reste encore du temps !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, John Lupin farfouilla dans ses notes, relut deux trois lignes puis ouvrit un nouveau bloc note d'une longue série. Esquissant un sourire, Remus allait refermer la porte lorsque son père le rappela.

- Je suis fier de toi. Si ce directeur juge que tu peux aller dans cette école, d'après ce que ta mère m'en a dit, je lui fais confiance. Tout ira pour le mieux.

Un véritable sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant alors qu'il refermait la porte du bureau et se dirigeait vers le balcon. Cette journée était à l'image de son cœur en cet instant : radieuse et illuminée. Les derniers mots de son père l'avaient transporté loin de là, dans une contrée riche en promesses d'avenir mais d'autres mots vinrent assombrir le ciel si clair et la joie de Remus s'effaça rapidement.

A combien de temps remontait cette conversation entre ses parents ? Quatre, cinq mois ? Tous deux étaient persuadés qu'il était sagement endormi dans son lit lorsqu'ils avaient commencé cette discussion à son sujet, alors que Remus les écoutait attentivement, caché dans un coin sombre.

Théia Lupin, sa mère, tentait par tous les moyens de faire admettre à son mari que Remus devait faire ses études à Poudlard alors que John persistait à penser qu'il devait prendre des cours particuliers. Les arguments avancés par ses deux parents devraient à jamais rester gravés dans son cœur et son esprit.

« C'est totalement absurde John ! Tu ne vas pas laisser cette enfant rester cloisonné toute sa vie dans cette maison ? Il a besoin de rencontrer d'autres enfants. »

« Pour qu'ils agissent avec lui comme ceux du village l'ont fait lorsqu'ils ont appris qui il était ? avait rugi John Lupin, qui ne s'énervait pourtant jamais. Remus n'osera jamais plus avouer sa véritable nature à qui que ce soit, tu veux pour lui une vie de mensonge ? »

« Ça vaut mieux qu'une vie de reclus ! avait répliqué sa mère. »

« Bon sang Théia, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Je ne recherche que le bien de Remus, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ! Quelle assurance avons-nous de la protection qu'ils pourront lui assurer, ainsi qu'aux autres élèves, dans cette école ? »

« Il est doué ! Tu ne peux pas le nier ! Il a appris tout seul certains sortilèges et a une connaissance importante des créatures magiques, tu ne peux pas lui retirer la chance de... »

« Et pourquoi les a-t-il appris ? la coupa son mari d'une voix triste et sourde. Il l'a fait pour se défendre des autres et se soigner de ses blessures quand on ne pouvait pas être là immédiatement. Mais quel sortilège pourrait soigner les maux du cœur ? Tu sais quelle est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Si jamais Remus s'échappe lors d'une de ses transformations et que le loup-garou tue quelqu'un ou ne fait même que le mordre, notre fils en mourra lui-même. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive... jamais... »

Théia Lupin avait serré son mari contre elle et déposé sa tête contre son torse.

« Faisons au moins la demande, d'accord ? On verra bien ce qu'ils nous répondront. Et nous n'en parlerons pas à Remus, pour qu'il n'ait pas de faux espoirs. »

Son mari avait soupiré et caressé sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre Théia. J'ai peur pour lui autant que... que j'ai peur de lui... Crois-tu que je sois un mauvais père ? »

« Chht ! Je t'interdis de penser ça mon amour. Tu es un père remarquable. Beaucoup n'auraient jamais pu réagir comme tu l'as fait. D'abord t'intégrer dans le monde de la magie alors que tu es un Moldu, ensuite supporter ton fils dans une épreuve que tu n'aurais même jamais imaginé. John Lupin, vous êtes un homme extraordinaire un peu surpassé par les événements mais qui avez toujours su être là pour ceux que vous aimez, d'accord ? »

Remus avait beaucoup pleuré cette nuit-là mais jamais ses parents n'avaient su qu'il les avait entendu. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il savait que son père avait raison sur toute la ligne et cela rendait cette conversation encore plus douloureuse à ressasser.

Trois semaines plus tard, en rentrant de l'école, sa mère l'avait attrapée dans ses bras en pleurant de joie et en émettant des cris stridents dans lesquels Remus n'avait pas la moindre chance de reconnaître des phrases. Ce jour-là, la famille Lupin avait remercié toute la soirée le nouveau directeur de Poudlard – Albus Dumbledore – qui avait accepté que le jeune Lupin fasse son entrée à Poudlard, même si le sourire de son père paraissait un peu crispé.

Et pourtant, malgré cette ambiance de fête, c'était à partir de là que tout s'était dégradé, sans que Remus n'en comprenne exactement la raison.

Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient plus que tout mais à compter de ce jour, tous deux devinrent beaucoup plus distants avec lui. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus eu une réelle conversation avec l'un ou l'autre. John Lupin s'était muré dans un mutisme frôlant l'indifférence, trouvant refuge dans ses écrits plus qu'avant, et Théia Lupin passait beaucoup plus de temps à son travail – au service de recensement des créatures dangereuses – se plongeant corps et âmes dans le combat qu'elle avait entamé depuis maintenant près de trois ans, à savoir faire accepter la dualité des êtres mi-humain, mi-créature.

Remus, quant à lui, avait commencé à douter des dires de cet Albus Dumbledore, duquel sa mère disait pourtant le plus grand bien. Et s'il s'était moqué d'eux ? Si la lettre de Poudlard ne venait jamais ? Pire ! S'il renvoyait une lettre où il disait qu'ils n'avaient tout de même pas sérieusement cru qu'un monstre tel que lui serait accepté dans l'école ? Le garçon était blasé niveau cruauté humaine, il l'avait subi pendant assez longtemps pour ne plus être surpris de rien, mais il n'empêchait que ce genre de choses lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

Et finalement, elle était là, cette fameuse lettre, la clé qui allait lui ouvrir les portes d'un nouveau monde et d'une nouvelle vie. En attendant, cette "clé" en main, allongé dans l'herbe non entretenue du jardin, de nouvelles questions assaillaient le jeune loup-garou.

_« Toutes les mesures ont été prise pour que votre scolarité se déroule le plus normalement possible, vous en serez informé le 2 septembre par le directeur adjoint »_, telle était la phrase écrite sur le parchemin qu'il serrait étroitement entre ses doigts crispés. Des mesures ? De quel genre ? Où allaient-ils le mettre lors de ses transformations ?

Son regard se porta automatiquement sur la remise que son père avait construite à son attention. La cabane était très solide et, à la demande de sa femme, John Lupin avait recouvert tous les murs intérieurs de matelas solidement fixés afin que Remus ne se fasse pas mal lorsque, sous sa forme de loup-garou, il se jetait avec violence contre les parois de bois dur.

Evidemment, avec le temps, les matelas s'étaient retrouvés en lambeau mais les Lupin n'avaient pas les moyens de changer chaque mois cette maigre protection, aussi se contentaient-ils de rembourrer et recoudre ce capiton de fortune après chaque pleine lune.

Remus soupira en se frottant le visage : il était tout à la fois heureux et apeuré de se rendre à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son esprit se montrait aussi dualiste que sa nature et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

-

C'était forcé ! Remus avait beau le savoir depuis belle lurette, dans son esprit de gamin de onze ans, il restait persuadé que la lune le rappelait à l'ordre, réfrénant ses ardeurs et lui rappelant qu'il était destiné à rester à l'écart.

Le 1er septembre, il se réveilla avec une impression nauséeuse et la certitude de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Il fallait dire que la pleine lune avait eu lieu la nuit précédente et que le loup-garou s'était montré plus virulent que jamais – certaines cicatrices avaient encore du mal à partir malgré le baume réparateur.

Théia Lupin entra dans la chambre de son fils avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais nous devons y aller tôt. Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt, nous t'attendons en bas.

Sept heures et demi à son réveil – cadeau de son père pour ses onze ans. Remus savait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sa mère avait déjà demandé à commencer plus tard pour être avec son fils à King's Cross et son père n'avait pas pu repousser le rendez-vous avec un éditeur londonien à neuf heures et demi précises.

Après avoir expédié son petit-déjeuner, Remus monta dans la voiture en assez mauvais état de son père et la famille Lupin se rendit à la gare. Suite à des embouteillages, ils arrivèrent à neuf heures devant King's Cross, de sorte que les adieux furent assez précipités, John et Théia Lupin ayant juste le temps de se rendre à pied à leurs destinations respectives, ce qui irait plus vite qu'en voiture. Remus ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait combien ses parents se démenaient pour trouver des rentrées d'argent et il savait aussi que sa mère travaillerait plus tard le soir pendant quelques jours pour rattraper les deux heures et demi qu'elle avait prises pour accompagner son fils.

Le Poudlard Express se trouvait déjà en gare et Remus constata qu'il était le premier à arriver sur le quai, mais bien vite, d'autres élèves accompagnés de leurs parents débarquèrent à leur tour sur la voie 9 ¾. Voulant éviter autant que possible le contact avec les autres élèves – du moins pour le moment – il alla ranger ses valises dans un porte bagage mais ne put s'empêcher de ressortir pour admirer une fois de plus l'extraordinaire locomotive rouge et noir qui tirait le convoi.

Placé dans un coin sombre, son attention fut cependant déviée par une étrange scène qui se jouait entre un adulte et un garçon de son âge – apparemment un père et son fils. L'homme venait de jeter le jeune garçon à terre et lui lança quelque chose avec une malveillance que Remus ne pouvait que trop nettement percevoir.

Le garçon resta un instant à terre et le jeune Lupin sentit une peur intense monter en lui alors qu'il se relevait en frottant son bras. L'autre secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, se rendant compte par la même occasion que Remus le regardait fixement.

- T'as un problème ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Remus n'arrêta pas pour autant de l'observer, songeant qu'il devrait sûrement s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de la part de tous les élèves, il n'en avait jamais été autrement de toute façon. Il finit par hausser les épaules alors qu'une profonde lassitude l'envahissait et remonta dans le Poudlard Express, considérant la foule d'élèves qui grossissait de minutes en minutes.

Il aurait bien voulu rester tranquille dans son compartiment, seul, à regarder les collines succéder aux lacs et aux plaines, mais il était décidément écrit que cette journée ne se passerait pas selon son désir. Le train n'était pas parti depuis dix minutes que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec violence, laissant apparaître une fille de son âge, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- Salut ! claironna-t-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant avant de faire deux sauts en direction de Remus pour se planter devant lui, l'air si radieux que le garçon se demanda si elle n'allait pas exploser.

- Je m'appelle Tara Milten ! annonça-t-elle comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'il avait gagné un millions de Gallions. C'est ma première année à Poudlard ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Remus Lupin, répondit-il calmement, avec une pointe de timidité.

Il trouvait cette fille pour le moins inquiétante et se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une folle échappée d'un asile, mais la question qu'il allait lui poser mourut dans sa gorge. Il était subjugué par ses cheveux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir des cheveux d'une telle couleur acajou et aussi brillants ?

- Remus ? répéta la fille. Waah ! J'adore ! C'est trop cool comme prénom ! Moi, en fait, mon vrai nom, c'est Taranatés (1), ridicule pas vrai ? C'est une idée de ma grand-mère, elle n'a jamais eu tout son esprit, comme tu le vois. Heureusement que maman m'a inscrite sous le nom de Tara, tu imagines l'horreur ? Taranatés ! Non mais je te demande ! Enfin, bref, ça n'est pas très important. Tu es heureux d'aller à Poudlard ? Moi, oui, je sens que ça va être fantastique, je vais rencontrer plein de monde et pouvoir faire connaissance. D'ailleurs, je te laisse, j'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir, mais on se reverra, j'en suis sûre. A plus tard Remus !

Et elle sortit en coup de vent, toujours aussi gaie, laissant un Remus abasourdi et certain que l'état mental de cette fille était tout sauf sain. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de folie de son esprit et se perdait de nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois.

« Mais qu'on me fiche la paix ! songea Remus. A quoi ça sert de venir me voir puisque vous fuirez comme tous les autres ? »

Il leva cependant la tête sur le nouvel arrivant : un garçon grassouillet à l'air timide et extrêmement gêné le regarda avec hésitation.

- Je... Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si faible que Remus doutait qu'il ait pu entendre quelque chose s'il n'avait eu les sens aiguisés par la récente pleine lune.

- Bien sûr, je t'en prie, répondit-il poliment.

Le garçon sembla soulagé et s'assit en face de Remus, qui ne fit plus attention à lui, à l'inverse de l'arrivant.

- Je suis Peter Pettigrow, dit-il d'une voix encore basse et légèrement chevrotante.

- Remus Lupin, répéta-t-il en s'obligeant à s'intéresser au garçon.

Pourtant, il n'en avait aucune envie. A quoi ça servirait ? Il valait mieux qu'il reste seul sans trop lier connaissance avec les autres élèves, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

- Tu as une idée dans quelle maison tu vas être ? continua le dénommé Peter en trouvant un peu plus d'assurance dans le regard de Remus. A mon avis, j'irai à Poufsouffle, je ne suis pas assez doué pour aller dans les autres maisons.

- Poufsouffle est aussi prestigieuse que les autres maisons, remarqua calmement Remus. La loyauté, la sincérité et la justice sont des notions très importantes.

Peter le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés d'admiration, comme si Remus venait de porter la plus sage des paroles et celui-ci s'en agaça intérieurement. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les gens qui avaient des préjugés. Mais vu le garçon, il se douta que celui-ci manquait tout simplement de confiance en lui. Peter réitéra sa question et Remus haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas où j'irai. Je m'en moque. Une maison ou une autre, ça ne changera jamais rien...

Les mots lui étaient venus tout seul et il lança un regard anxieux au garçon, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être très vif d'esprit et n'avait pas saisi l'allusion échappée accidentellement.

Pour la troisième fois, la porte s'ouvrit et une fille d'une quinzaine d'année arborant un insigne reluisant de préfète pénétra dans le compartiment en leur souriant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emmeline Vance, je suis élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle et préfète. J'ignore dans quelle maison vous vous trouverez mais si jamais vous avez des soucis pendant le trajet, n'hésitez pas à...

Elle fut coupée par une forte détonation provenant du compartiment voisin, quelqu'un lança une phrase d'un ton moqueur puis une autre personne prononça le sortilège de furoncles. Un rayon lumineux s'écrasa contre la vitre et fut projeté droit sur Peter Pettigrow.

Un long moment, personne ne parla. Hébété, Peter ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Remus fronçait les sourcils et la préfète paraissait abasourdie. Des éclats de rire dans le couloir ramenèrent Remus à la réalité et il sortit sa baguette en soupirant.

Le voyant faire, Emmeline lui agrippa la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On va pas le laisser comme ça, remarqua Remus, je connais le contre sort.

« Forcément, songea amèrement l'enfant, il a bien fallu que je l'apprenne pour les fois où on me le faisait subir. »

La préfète finit par hocher la tête et Remus pointa sa baguette sur Peter.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? couina le concerné.

Emmeline sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et le présenta au garçon pour qu'il voie les furoncles qui le recouvraient – et commençaient à disparaître grâce à Remus. Peter poussa alors un petit cri aigu et se mit à pleurnicher. Deux ombres s'encadrèrent dans la porte tandis que le dernier furoncle disparaissait.

La préfète les regarda avec colère.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? On ne lance pas ce genre de sort dans le train.

- Désolé, pas fait exprès, répondit l'un des garçons.

- Hey ! Il va déjà mieux, c'était pas grave, ajouta l'autre en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

- Merci, murmura Peter à Remus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis regarda les deux responsables. Il connaissait le premier – il s'agissait du garçon qui avait eu une dispute avec son père – puis s'attarda sur le second. Les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air curieux, Remus eut le même étrange sentiment qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu l'autre la première fois. Il finit par détourner le regard et se rasseoir avec indifférence.

- Et vous, vous vous calmez maintenant, entendit-il Emmeline dire avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, bientôt suivis par la préfète.

Pour la discrétion, c'était raté et il semblait que Peter Pettigrow avait décidé de s'accrocher à lui suite à son aide. Il poussa un soupir mental, on l'y reprendrait, à vouloir secourir les gens !

(1) Taranatès : fusion de Taranis et Teutatés (ou Toutatis, si vous préférez) dieux de la mythologie celte, respectivement dieu du Ciel et du Tonnerre et dieu de la Guerre, protecteur des tribus et gardien des morts.

_Chapitre 5 : Tara Milten ( ;-) )_


	5. Tara Milten

**Chapitre 5 : Tara Milten**

Dans un appartement prenant tout un étage au-dessus d'une petite boutique d'apothicaire, à la sortie d'un village et en bordure de forêt, une femme était calmement assise à la table d'une cuisine propre, en train de lire son courrier, sans se douter que quelque chose allait bientôt venir la perturber.

Une explosion retentissante se fit brusquement entendre dans une pièce voisine, manquant lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait, une chose bleue et rouge passa en coup de vent dans son champ de vision. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... A la quatrième, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Hem... Tara ?

Dans un dérapage impressionnant, sa fille – vêtue d'une robe bleue – s'arrêta juste avant la sortie.

- Oui maman ? demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire d'innocence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ma chérie ?

- Hein ? Oh, tu veux parler du petit incident ? Rien de grave, j'ai tenté une expérience en potion mais ça a un peu raté, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi excitée ? s'étonna sa mère.

- Bah ! Je m'entraîne en fait, pour quand je serai à Poudlard, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Ces simples paroles eurent pour effet de voiler les yeux d'Elroa Lawill. Elle baissa la tête et regarda dans le vague avec tristesse. Aussitôt, le visage de sa fille devint grave, très différent du masque de gaieté candide qu'elle portait une minute auparavant. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et la serra contre elle.

- Ne sois pas triste, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Après tout, jouer une gamine insupportable d'enthousiasme n'est pas si terrible que ça... Je ne pense pas que j'aurai beaucoup d'efforts à fournir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas envie que tu vives dans un mensonge.

- Ça ne durera pas, un jour, certains sauront qui je suis vraiment, et ces personnes seront celles en qui j'aurai confiance.

- Je le sais bien mais...

Tara regarda sa mère en plissant des yeux.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu hérites la perspicacité de ton grand-père ? plaisanta Mme Lawill.

Elle poussa un soupir et alla prendre sur une commode l'enveloppe parcheminée contenant la lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

- J'ai encore en mémoire le combat que nous avons dû mener pour que je te garde avec moi, dit-elle dans un murmure. Ton père n'avait jamais été si virulent et même si nous avons gagné... J'ai peur qu'il revienne avec de nouveaux arguments.

- Maman, qu'il soit venu t'aider pour expliquer la situation à Albus Dumbledore prouve bien qu'il a fini par accepter que je reste avec toi.

- Oui, mais justement... Il semblait tellement plus mature, tellement plus responsable...

Cette fois, sa fille fronça les sourcils et se planta devant elle.

- Ecoute, tu es une mère merveilleuse, qui mérite cent fois plus que l'affection que je te donne déjà, loup-garou ou pas. Papa ne pourrait jamais te remplacer, c'est à peine si je le connais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenue lycanthrope que tu as changé. Tu es toujours la même, sauf pendant les pleines lunes, et je t'aime. On s'est déjà sorti de tout un tas de situations, alors nous surmonterons cette épreuve aussi. Toutes les deux.

Sa mère la serra à son tour contre elle.

- Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi, Tara. Depuis que tu es née, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est impossible.

- Mais parce que c'est le cas, remarqua-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Bon, je vais finir de nettoyer tout mon bazar et chercher comment rendre sa couleur d'origine à Gédéon.

En disant cela, elle regarda un chat aux couleurs rouge, bleu, jaune et vert vifs pénétrer dans la cuisine, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Elroa Lawill éclata de rire tandis que Tara tentait d'amadouer le chat, qui ne semblait pas prêt à lui faire confiance.

« Tu as sûrement raison mon enfant, songea-t-elle, je ne devrais pas autant m'inquiéter pour toi, tu as toujours su te débrouiller mieux que n'importe qui. Et puis là-bas, tu _les_ rencontreras, ceux dont tu me parles tant sans _les_ connaître... Tara, ma fille, te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point tu es une personne remarquable ? »

-

Premiers achats pour Poudlard, Tara en était aussi excitée qu'une puce, même si elle aurait préféré attendre quelques jours, la pleine lune ayant eu lieu seulement deux nuits avant, mais sa mère lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien.

En passant devant la boutique de baguettes magiques, la fillette marqua une pause, l'air songeur. Elle avait trouvé la sienne alors qu'elle avait huit ans, à la grande surprise de son grand-père qui, à l'époque, ignorait tout de son pouvoir de voyance. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en songeant au jeu qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout jouer avec son grand-père. Elle était la seule, selon sa mère, à être capable de déstabiliser M. Ollivander en paraissant plus mystérieuse que lui.

Après être passé à Gringotts et avoir fait la majorité de leurs achats, Mme Lawill proposa à sa fille d'aller chercher ses livres pendant qu'elle-même se chargerait des accessoires pour l'astronomie.

Il n'y avait personne chez Fleury et Boot lorsqu'elle y entra et, tandis que la libraire se chargeait de réunir ses différents bouquins, elle attrapa un livre et le feuilleta en fredonnant un air à la mode. Lorsque la clochette de l'entrée retentit, elle ne redressa pas la tête mais elle eut soudain un étrange pressentiment et leva les yeux vers la fille qui venait d'arriver avec un homme qui devait être son père, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut ! Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ?

- Oui, j'ai reçu ma lettre il y a une semaine.

Elle semblait embarrassée et Tara en devina vite la raison, lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

- Toi, je parie que tes parents sont tous les deux des moldus. T'as pas l'air à l'aise.

Les joues de l'autre fille s'empourprèrent, confirmant ses dires. Au fond d'elle, Tara savait. Comment ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais elle savait que cette fille était l'une d'entre eux, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu sans hésitation. Il était trop tôt cependant, trop tôt pour les explications, aussi décida-t-elle de commencer son rôle.

- Ça ira mieux plus tard, tu vas vite t'habituer. Elle tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta en claquant des talons, l'air malicieux. Tu verras, tout le monde arrive au même point, à Poudlard.

A ce moment, sa mère fit son entrée dans la librairie, l'air encore un peu hagard de la pleine lune précédente.

- Tu t'es fait une amie, Tara ? C'est bien... très bien... Tu as pris tes livres ? Nous devons y aller.

- T'inquiète maman, je les ai. Je regardais juste quelques bouquins.

Mme Lawill hocha la tête et sortit.

- Bon, ben j'y vais. On se reverra à Poudlard !

Et elle prit la suite de sa mère, moitié courante, moitié dansante, consciente du regard stupéfait de l'autre fille, et se retenant d'en rire. Une fois certaine que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle se pencha vers sa mère, animée d'une joie nouvelle.

- Elle en fait partie maman, je sais qu'elle en fait partie !

Sa mère lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? A-t-elle seulement acheté sa baguette ?

- C'est une bonne question, reconnut Tara en réfléchissant. Je vais voir grand-père, attends-moi !

Elle courut aussi vite que le permettaient ses jambes de onze ans jusqu'à la boutique Ollivander et ouvrit sans ménagement la porte d'entrée. Les deux personnes présentes la fixèrent d'un regard mêlant la surprise et le dédain, ce à quoi elle répondit par un immense sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement sans tenir compte du regard foudroyant de l'homme.

Un père et son fils, songea-t-elle immédiatement, vu la similitude qui existait entre leurs deux visages. Le même nez crochu, les mêmes cheveux noirs et gras et... Tara laissa une seconde tomber son masque, l'air perplexe. Cet homme lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'elle comprenne quoi.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais l'honneur d'une visite, Taranatès.

Tara grimaça en entendant son grand-père l'appeler par son prénom entier.

- Pure curiosité, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Voilà votre baguette, M. Rogue, ajouta le vendeur en tendant une longue boîte au garçon. Elle vous sera sans doute très utile pour vous aider à Poudlard.

Le gamin lui lança un regard intrigué mais son père posa sa main sur son épaule assez rudement.

- Merci beaucoup, M. Ollivander. Nous y allons Severus.

Tara resta un long moment bloqué sur la porte par laquelle étaient sortis les deux personnages, le regard dans le vague et seule la voix de son grand-père la ramena à la réalité.

- Ce jeune garçon t'intéresserait-il ? Tu as d'étranges goûts, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

La fillette haussa les épaules.

- Severus Rogue ? Va falloir que je retienne. Tu as eu la visite d'une fille qui va entrer à Poudlard, d'origine moldue et aux cheveux roux foncé ? demanda-t-elle sans plus de façon.

- Tu me rassures, un instant, j'avais cru que tu étais venue me faire une visite de courtoisie, grimaça le vieil homme, que cette perspective semblait rebuter. Non, je n'ai pas reçu de telle visite... mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Tara se retourna aussitôt pour voir la fille accompagnée de trois adultes se diriger vers la boutique. Avec un « Oups ! » empressé, elle alla se cacher dans l'arrière-boutique au moment où ils pénétraient chez Ollivander. Le choix de la baguette dura un long moment mais lorsque son grand-père donna les caractéristiques de celle qui choisit finalement Lily – puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait d'après ce que Tara avait entendu – elle se retint de pousser un cri de joie.

Elle revint dans le magasin dés leur sortie, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, alors que M. Ollivander continuait de fixer le groupe.

- Je le savais, lança-t-elle.

- Et comment ?

- Je l'ai vue, quand elle faisait ses achats, je l'ai reconnue de suite.

- On ne peut pas reconnaître quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu, fit remarquer le vieil homme.

- Pas dans ce cas. Elle a l'air gentille...

- C'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle, il me semble, dit Ollivander.

Pour la première fois, Tara sentit une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, grand-père, on fera attention, le rassura-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna, l'air fâché.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler grand-père ?

- Tant que ça t'énervera, je continuerai, répondit la gamine en lui adressant un sourire angélique.

-

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Tara observait avec amusement les multiples embrassades et ultimes recommandations des parents aux enfants. Elle-même était toute seule. Elle avait préféré demander à sa mère de la laisser avant le passage magique car elle estimait préférable qu'elle la voit le moins possible jouer la comédie.

« Attention mesdames et messieurs ! Le rideau se lève ! Acteurs en place pour le premier acte ! songea-t-elle avant de s'avancer d'une démarche à la fois légère et bondissante vers les wagons. »

Son objectif premier était de se faire connaître par le maximum de personnes dés le départ, le second était de trouver les _autres_, car M. Ollivander lui avait dit que les quatre baguettes avaient été vendues – bien que le vieil homme n'ait pas voulu lui dire à qui. Maintenant, elle comptait sur l'intuition qui l'avait conduite à Lily.

Elle poussa la première porte qui se présenta à elle, déboulant dans le compartiment comme une tornade. Quatre jeunes qui devaient avoir quatorze ans étaient tranquillement installés et levèrent des yeux ronds sur elle.

- Tara Milten ! lança-t-elle sans autre préambule. C'est ma première année à Poudlard. Dans la logique, je vais aller à Gryffondor, mais bon, je pourrais aussi bien aller dans une des trois autres maisons, aussi. Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Euh... répondit très judicieusement un des trois garçons.

- Je suis Franck Londubat, de Poufsouffle, déclara enfin un de ses amis, se remettant de l'arrivée éclair de la fillette. Et voici Sturgis Podmore, de Poufsouffle également, Kyle Hightlaw, de Gryffondor, et Lucie Verina, de Serdaigle. Nous sommes en quatrième année.

- On dirait que tu es heureuse de te rendre à Poudlard, remarqua Lucie en souriant.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? Et puis, avec tout le monde qu'il y a, je suis sûre que ça va être très amusant. D'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres gens avec lesquels je dois faire connaissance, alors à plus tard !

Et ainsi, plusieurs wagons et expressions stupéfaites plus tard, Tara pouvait se vanter de connaître la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Evidemment, elle ne les avait pas tous vu, et cela elle le savait car il manquait encore deux des quatre qu'elle devait trouver. Deux car elle en avait trouvé un autre. Un jeune garçon plutôt étrange qui se nommait Remus Lupin et avec lequel elle avait parlé en coup de vent, comme tous les autres – après tout, elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons.

D'ailleurs, elle songea que cela risquait d'être difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, mine de rien, lorsque le train s'immobilisa. Mais les autres élèves étaient tellement absorbés par la nouveauté pour les premières années et la faim pour les autres qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que la fillette restait en arrière, près de l'accueil.

- Mademoiselle, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne rejoignez pas vos camarades ? lança une voix sévère de femme. Suivez-moi, nous allons voir ça.

La femme à l'air strict, les cheveux rattachés en chignon serré, la mena à l'écart des autres et sortit discrètement sa baguette pour lancer un sort à voix basse.

- Miss Milten, je suis le professeur McGonagall, j'assure les cours de métamorphose à Poudlard. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé durant votre trajet ?

- Mieux que je ne l'aurai imaginé, professeur, assura Tara en souriant.

- Bien, votre mère nous a assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun soucis, mais si jamais vous rencontrez un quelconque problème ou que vous craignez que quelqu'un puisse tout découvrir, il faudra venir m'en faire part. J'ai été désignée comme intermédiaire entre vous et le professeur Dumbledore.

- Quels autres professeurs sont au courant de mon don ?

- Les professeurs Achear – maître des potions – et Carvi – botanique. Vu leurs postes, n'hésitez pas à venir les voir si jamais vous avez besoin d'une potion ou d'un ingrédient pour calmer les maux de tête, car je crois savoir que vous avez quelques soucis avec cela.

- Mon pouvoir n'est pas de tout repos, admit Tara, mais j'ai toujours su faire avec.

- Parfait. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les embarcations. Nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard.

Durant la traversée du lac, Tara observa les élèves qui l'entouraient dans l'espoir de trouver les deux derniers membres du "groupe", sans arriver à rien. Elle repéra néanmoins Remus Lupin, installé silencieusement dans une barque alors qu'un garçon rondouillard semblait scotché à lui. Il paraissait un peu inquiet et lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'homme gigantesque qui les conduisait, comme s'il craignait qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose, mais de quoi ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le professeur adjoint entamait son discours. Deux jeunes garçons aux cheveux aussi noirs l'un que l'autre arrivèrent par derrière, mine de rien, comme s'il était naturel qu'ils soient là avant les autres.

Tara n'entendit rien de la courte discussion qui suivit entre les garçons et le professeur tellement son cœur s'était serré. Le doute n'était pas permis, il s'agissait bien d'_eux_. Les derniers de ceux qu'elle cherchait. Les cinq étaient au rendez-vous, liés depuis des temps immémoriaux, elle était pourtant la seule à le savoir, et elle en ressentait à la fois une profonde solitude et un sentiment de puissance qui aurait pu les protéger de n'importe quoi.

Alors qu'elle avançait avec nonchalance avec les autres élèves, dansant à moitié sur une chanson qu'elle s'était mise en tête à l'aide d'un sortilège, Tara Milten songea que, oui, décidément, les années à Poudlard promettait de l'amusement et sans aucun doute une infinie série de rebondissements.

(A suivre...)


	6. Peter Pettigrow

**Milady2 **: Ben la voilà, la suite. Et tant mieux que tu aimes surtout Black et Lupin paske j'avoue que ça va principalement tourner autour d'eux lol.

_Rqe : A vous de voir ce que vous en dîtes, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre sur Pettigrow (va se vider l'estomac complétement retourné). Petite précision : Je HAIS, j'ABHORE, je DETESTE, j'EXECRE Pettigrow, mais j'ai laissé mes sentiments de côté, après tout, là, c'est qu'un môme. lol _

**Chapitre 6 : Peter Pettigrow**

L'enfant se précipita vers le placard et entra à l'intérieur en claquant la porte derrière lui. Recroquevillé, la tête entre les genoux et le corps tremblant de peur, il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir et se fermer puis deux chaises racler.

- Nous aurions dû nous en charger dés le début, il est trop tard maintenant, remarqua une voix d'homme glacial.

- C'est mieux ainsi, répondit un autre homme. Qui aurait hérité du môme après ? J'imagine bien ta femme s'occuper de ce gamin...

- Prends garde à ce que tu dis ! grogna son compagnon d'un ton menaçant. C'est toi qui aurais pu le récupérer.

- Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas marié, lui fit remarquer l'autre, mais trêve de dispute. C'est sûr que ça nous aurait arrangé que ce sale mioche soit Cracmol. Le ministère se fiche totalement d'eux. On l'aurait envoyé à l'orphelinat et notre très chère cousine aurait mystérieusement disparu.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas et il a été admis à Poudlard, souffla l'autre. On doit garder Augusta pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Personne ne viendra mettre le nez dans leurs affaires, nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté.

- Depuis le temps que nous cachons cette dégénérée, nous avons l'habitude... A qui la faute, me diras-tu ? Tout le monde sait bien qu'il est mauvais de se marier entre membres d'une même famille.

- Tu voudrais nous voir épouser des Sang-De-Bourbe ? persifla le second homme. Si les autres sorciers avaient autant de dignité que nous, nous n'aurions pas ces soucis. De toute manière, tout tombe à l'eau maintenant. Finalement, Peter n'est pas Cracmol et s'il ne va pas à Poudlard, ça éveillera les soupçons.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se vante d'avoir une mère complètement tarée. Et puis nous pourrions en tirer quelque chose un jour, va savoir.

- Ce n'est pas en lui qu'IL met tous ses espoirs, ricana-t-il. Beaucoup de jeunes prometteurs se trouvent déjà à Poudlard et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il garde un œil sur un gamin en particulier.

Le corps du petit Peter s'était raidi en entendant l'homme parler de LUI. Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait mais à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu des gens aborder le sujet, caché quelque part, un sentiment de terreur l'avait envahi.

- J'ai surtout appris qu'ils rencontraient des soucis. Leur famille n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Entre la gamine qui a osé aller rejoindre un Moldu et ce garçon qui semble en accord avec ces principes, leur puissance n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- Prends garde à ce que Nocera ne t'entende jamais dire cela. Elle est pire que son mari, cette femme-là.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et sortirent sans cesser de discuter. Le bruit de leur pas s'atténua lentement jusqu'à ce que le silence règne de nouveau à cet étage. Pourtant, l'enfant resta prostré plusieurs minutes après leur départ, paralysé par la peur. Lorsqu'il sortit du placard, ce fut avec une extrême prudence.

Il aurait dû être habitué, il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver là, à écouter ce discours qu'il avait maintes fois entendu, mais à chaque fois, il se laissait piéger et n'avait d'autre choix que de se cacher et d'écouter ce qui se disait.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui indiqua que ses grands cousins venaient de quitter la maison et c'est alors seulement qu'il s'autorisa à sortir du salon pour monter à l'étage. Il stoppa devant la porte d'une chambre et passa une tête timide à l'intérieur.

Au fond de la pièce, assise sur son lit, une femme assez maigre se balançait d'avant en arrière, un vague sourire sur le visage, en chantonnant une mélodie d'antan.

- Maman ? risqua le garçon en s'approchant d'elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Oh, Peter ! dit-elle d'une voix de petite fille. Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec appréhension.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma rencontre avec ton père, c'est magnifique non ? Il a oublié d'envoyer une lettre, il est plutôt distrait, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Il faut que je prépare tout pour son arrivée. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Peter se contenta de hocher douloureusement la tête. La vérité, c'est que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Quand il était petit, quand il n'était pas encore en âge de comprendre et que sa mère lui disait qu'il verrait bientôt son père, Peter était heureux. Mais les mois devenant des années, il avait fini par comprendre que jamais il ne connaîtrait son père.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris d'une autre conversation surprise, sa mère s'était attachée à un étranger de passage qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Maintenant, l'enfant savait que sa mère n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle était "anormale" comme ne cessaient de le dire ceux de sa famille.

Il avait eu très peur, deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait appris que les autres comptaient se débarrasser de lui et de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun don pour la magie et cela aurait facilité les choses. Sans doute cela avait-il été un facteur déclenchant, toujours est-il qu'il s'avéra bientôt que Peter – bien que très peu doué – n'était pas un Cracmol.

La plus grande peur de l'enfant était que quelqu'un fasse du mal à sa mère. Un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient tous les deux, ils avaient croisés un groupe d'adolescents qui avait eu vite fait de remarquer l'état d'Augusta Pettigrow et qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à eux. Peter était alors entré dans une rage folle, leur lançant des pierres de toutes ses forces et abattant ses poings à l'aveuglette. Au final, les autres avaient pris la fuite et lui et sa mère étaient rentrés comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais ça, il n'y arrivait que lorsque sa mère était près de lui, car lorsqu'il était seul, Peter avait peur de tout et était incapable de se défendre, quelque chose le bloquait systématiquement. Un manque de confiance en lui, un rabaissement de sa personne dû aux multiples sobriquets des gens de sa famille.

- Il faudra te faire beau pour son retour, dit soudain Augusta, et t'entraîner un peu. Tu es bien médiocre, mon pauvre Peter. Quand je pense à ton père, qui est si fort et si beau... Il faut t'améliorer mon chéri, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi mauvais.

Elle avait dit cela avec tendresse et Peter cacha le mal que ces paroles lui faisait.

-Je ferai de mon mieux à Poudlard, maman, marmonna-t-il.

La femme l'agrippa soudain par le pan de sa robe, l'air terrifié.

- Tu pars ? Quand pars-tu ? Non ! Tu ne dois pas partir !

- Je vais à Poudlard maman, dans sept jours, pour m'instruire. Et je reviendrais aux vacances de Noël.

Elle le regarda un instant puis sembla s'apaiser.

- Oui... Poudlard... école... Bien, c'est très bien... Sans doute vont-ils réussir à te rendre moins bête que tu n'es...

A ce moment, une femme en robe blanche et à la mine sèche entra dans la chambre.

- Sortez d'ici, M. Pettigrow, votre mère a besoin de repos et c'est l'heure de sa toilette.

Il se rendit à sa chambre en traînant les pieds et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Si seulement tout pouvait changer avec Poudlard...

-

Sur le quai, de nombreux enfants s'extasiaient devant l'impressionnante locomotive du Poudlard Express, mais Peter ne trouvait pas qu'il y avait de quoi, en fait, il la trouvait plus effrayante qu'autre chose. L'énorme machine émettait des bruits métalliques et sonores peu rassurants et l'épaisse fumée blanche qui s'en échappait enveloppait l'avant du quai d'une épaisse brume à travers laquelle les gens apparaissaient comme des spectres. Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas cette locomotive.

Dans le train, il passa plusieurs compartiments sans oser y entrer, ne voulant pas déranger les élèves qui s'y trouvaient et discutaient allégrement. Il finit par en trouver un où se trouvait un unique garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte alors que le garçon levait la tête vers lui sans rien dire.

« Peut-être est-ce que je le dérange, pensa Peter, angoissé. Peut-être va-t-il me dire de partir... Non, il a l'air gentil et... doux... »

- Je... Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un murmure qu'à autre chose et il se demanda un instant si l'autre l'avait entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête poliment.

- Bien sûr, je t'en prie.

Peter se détendit, plus à l'aise et alla s'asseoir face au garçon. Celui-ci détourna son regard vers la fenêtre et Peter songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un air aussi fatigué. D'immenses cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il était extrêmement pâle. Peut-être était-il encore plus nerveux que lui à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Pourtant, il semblait plus las que stressé.

- Je suis Peter Pettigrow, tenta-t-il en ressentant son angoisse monter comme le garçon ne semblait pas faire attention à lui.

- Remus Lupin.

« Bon, il me parle, c'est déjà ça. Il a pas l'air méchant, arrête d'être aussi nerveux, Peter, se sermonna l'enfant. Et puis son regard... Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu un regard comme le sien ! Il est si tendre et si triste à la fois...»

- Tu as une idée dans quelle maison tu vas être ? A mon avis, j'irai à Poufsouffle, ajouta-t-il avec amertume, je ne suis pas assez doué pour aller dans les autres maisons.

- Poufsouffle est aussi prestigieuse que les autres maisons, répondit calmement Remus. La loyauté, la sincérité et la justice sont des notions très importantes.

Peter ouvrir de grands yeux en entendant ça. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, habitué aux préjugés de sa famille. Il était très impressionné par ce jeune garçon qui avait son âge mais semblait déjà posséder une certaine sagesse et était heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

- Alors ? Et toi ? Dans quelle maison tu penses être ?

- Je ne sais pas où j'irai. Je m'en moque. Une maison ou une autre, ça ne changera jamais rien...

Peter hocha la tête. Oui, cette réponse correspondait bien avec ce qu'il lui avait dit avant mais... ça ne changerait rien à quoi ? Que voulait dire Remus par là ? Alors que cette interrogation lui venait, une préfète fit son entrée dans le compartiment et se présenta comme étant Emmeline Vance.

Il se sentait de plus en plus détendu au fil de la conversation lorsque, brusquement, des explosions retentirent et il fut aveuglé par un éclair de lumière. Il avait vaguement conscience que quelque chose venait de lui frapper le visage et d'un picotement désagréable mais ne comprenait absolument pas ce que ça signifiait et il comprenait encore moins les regards abasourdis que lui lançaient les deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Emmeline venait de saisir la main de Remus et il se rendit compte qu'il avait sorti sa baguette.

- On va pas le laisser comme ça, je connais le contre sort.

Maintenant, la peur recommençait à prendre de l'emprise sur son cœur, alors que Remus levait sa baguette vers lui.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? gémit-il avec inquiétude.

Avec un soupir, la préfète lui tendit un miroir de poche et Peter put découvrir son visage constellé de pustules verdâtres. Poussant un petit cri aigu, il lâcha le miroir et partit en sanglots quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Emmeline s'élève à nouveau.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? On ne lance pas ce genre de sort dans le train.

- Désolé, pas fait exprès.

- Hey ! Il va déjà mieux, c'était pas grave.

Remus releva sa baguette, signe qu'il avait fini.

- Merci, murmura Peter avec un petit sourire.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se tourna vers les deux responsables, Peter suivant son regard. L'un d'eux ne semblait pas vraiment inquiété de la situation, comme si cet incident pouvait arriver à tout le monde mais l'autre avait l'air plus désolé, ce qui fit penser à Peter qu'ils ne mentaient pas tout à l'heure.

- Et vous, vous vous calmez maintenant, les sermonna Emmeline.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmeline les laissa de nouveau seuls et Peter tourna de nouveau son regard impressionné vers Remus.

- Comment as-tu appris ce contre sort ?

Remus se raidit légèrement.

- Quelques recherches, marmonna-t-il. Je ne voulais pas arriver à Poudlard sans rien connaître.

- Moi, je ne connais rien, soupira Peter. Je suis vraiment nul en magie. En fait, ma famille espérait que je sois Cracmol mais finalement non.

- « Espérait » ? répéta Remus d'un air intrigué.

Le feu monta aux joues de Peter alors qu'il rougissait.

- Euh... C'est-à-dire... Enfin, ils pensaient en fait... Comme j'avais aucun don... Et puis... enfin voilà, quoi, baragouina-t-il.

Un moment, Remus l'observa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais il détourna brusquement le regard une fois de plus sans rien demander d'autre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Peter se dit qu'il devait être assez solitaire. Il parlait peu et semblait vouloir éviter le contact avec les autres le plus possible. Il décida donc d'arrêter de parler – du moins pour le moment – et sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche pour la grignoter.

Arrivé à la moitié, il se rendit compte qu'il serait poli d'en proposer à Remus mais celui-ci s'était endormi. Le front reposant contre la vitre, les yeux fermés, son visage semblait tourmenté dans son sommeil. Peter l'examina plus en détail, notant son visage aux traits délicats et ses cheveux châtains d'une extrême finesse. Il y avait un décalage étrange entre les moments où il était éveillé et ceux où il dormait. Eveillé, malgré son apparente fatigue, il émanait de lui une force et un calme qui étaient à la limite du dérangeant pour un garçon de cet âge ; endormi, il redevenait un enfant, avec une telle fragilité visible que n'importe qui aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger du monde.

« J'en suis certain, songea Peter avec un petit sourire, ce type gagne à être connu. Je ne vais pas le lâcher de sitôt. »

Remus dormit pratiquement tout le voyage mais lorsque Peter revint dans le compartiment une minute avant l'entrée en gare, après avoir été faire un tour, il n'était déjà plus là. Peter sentit la panique refaire surface en lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter les portes de Poudlard tout seul. Dés que le train fut arrêté, il se précipita à l'extérieur, dans la cohue des élèves, pour tenter de le retrouver.

- Les premières années, par ici ! Allez, regroupez-vous !

La voix tonitruante fit sursauter Peter qui découvrit avec effroi qu'elle appartenait à un homme qui devait bien faire dans les trois mètres de haut.

- Où allez-vous ?

En reconnaissant la voix, Peter se tourna vivement, oubliant le géant, pour tenter d'apercevoir Remus. Il finit par le voir, à deux mètres de lui, regardant en direction des calèches avec une expression mêlant l'appréhension, l'envie et la tristesse.

« Comment peut-on mettre autant d'expression dans un seul regard ? se demanda Peter en s'avançant vers lui. »

- Remus ! Je croyais que je t'avais perdu. Que se passe-t-il ?

Son nouvel "ami" le regarda avec étonnement, surpris de le trouver là, apparemment, et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Tout va bien. On devrait y aller ou on va se faire réprimander.

Tandis que des barques les amenaient jusqu'au château par la traversée d'un lac, Peter remarqua d'étranges mouvements dans la nuit, à la surface de l'eau, et Remus lui répondit qu'il devait sûrement s'agir du calmar géant qui vivait dans le lac. Dés lors, Peter évita de trop se pencher en dehors de la barque. Il ne comptait pas finir sa vie dans l'estomac d'un céphalopode – même si Remus lui assurait qu'il était végétarien.

Alors que le directeur adjoint entamait son discours, Peter eut la surprise de voir apparaître derrière lui les deux garçons à cause desquels il s'était retrouvé avec des furoncles sur la figure. L'air fier et moqueur, le professeur ne semblait absolument pas les impressionner.

« Ils manquent pas de culot ceux-là ! Comme j'aimerai avoir autant d'assurance qu'eux... Si on était dans la même maison, ils pourraient peut-être m'aider... Ouais, rêve pas Peter, ils vont sûrement aller à Gryffondor, tel qu'ils sont partis, tu n'iras pas là, toi. »

Il remarqua qu'à côté de lui, Remus, accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier, la tête baissé, retenait difficilement un fou rire. La différence était flagrante, on aurait dit qu'un autre garçon s'était tenu à ses côtés. Les traces de fatigue et d'amertume avaient pour un instant laisser la place à de la vivacité et de la joie. Peter décida que, s'ils devaient être dans la même maison, il ferait tout pour que Remus soit le plus souvent ainsi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves purent pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Etrangement, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la table des professeurs, Peter sentit l'excitation prendre le pas sur la peur. Aujourd'hui, il le savait, quelque chose allait changer dans sa vie.

(à suivre...)

lol, pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Mumus en avant :-P

Alors ? Dîtes moi un peu ce que vous en dîtes... Il est bien mon (OSKOUR ! Non, pas « mon » !) Peter ?


	7. La répartition

_J'ai eu la flemme d'écrire une chanson pour le Choixpeau !!! Vous m'excusez ? Bon, là, on passe par nos six chérubins (Pfff !) et ce qu'il se dit de beau sous le Choixpeau. J'ai conservé une partie de la version de Brik à brak mais j'ai remasterisé, enfin, vous verrez bien. _

_Note : J'ai pris comme référence de naissance l'année 1960, donc, là (soyons logique, lol) nous sommes en 1971) _

_Vous m'excuserez certains anachronismes que j'ai pu faire. Je suis par exemple en train de me demander si Lucius Malefoy ne devrait pas être en cinquième année... Mais bon, j'en suis pas sûre. _

_Note 2 : J'ai oublié un truc assez important. Ce récit est également la genèse de mon autre récit (HP et le miroir de Parenze) alors pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas certains commentaires personnelles qui viendront dans les prochains chapitres, c'est normal ! lol_

**Milady2 **: lol, oui, c'est dur de mettre ses sentiments de côté, mais j'y arrive. (avec maintes difficultés ;-) )

_Bon, ben v'là la répartition, aucune surprise, on voit juste ce qui se passe sous le Choixpeau pour chacun de nos héros._

**Chapitre 7 : La répartition**

Un chapeau tout râpé et usé avait été posé sur un tabouret. Celui-ci se mit à chanter en expliquant comment seraient répartis les élèves.

Le courage et la curiosité du monde étaient ce qu'il fallait pour être accepté chez Gryffondor ; ceux choisis par Serdaigle possédaient avant tout la sagesse et l'envie de la connaissance ; chez Poufsouffle, le travail était de mise, on y aimait le labeur cérébral et nul n'avait plus de patience ; pour finir, à Serpentard, on était très débrouillards, l'ambition était leur mot d'ordre et rien ne pouvait les faire reculer quand ils avaient un objectif.

Alors que les élèves applaudissaient, Sirius se rapprocha de James.

- Ça doit être mortel pour les soirées.

- Sûr que, niveau ambiance, c'est pas vraiment ça.

Le professeur Achear commença à appeler les élèves.

- Ateran, Julie !

Elle coiffa le Choixpeau et, après quelques secondes, la fente se rouvrit.

- Poufsouffle !

Des acclamations fusèrent de l'avant dernière table vers la gauche.

- Black, Sirius !

Sirius eut un sourire à la fois amusé et dégoûté et s'avança d'un pas souple vers le tabouret. Et voilà, il allait se retrouver à Serpentard et il ne verrait sans doute plus James – car lui, s'il n'allait pas à Gryffondor après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, ce serait bien le diable !

« Allez, vas-y, sors le ton Serpentard puisque tu en meurs d'envie, songea Sirius avec amertume lorsque le professeur Achear déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. »

Un instant, il sembla que c'était ce qui allait se passer, car à peine ses cheveux effleurés, le juge de la répartition avait ouvert sa bouche... pour la refermer aussitôt. Un silence étrange suivi et Sirius demanda sarcastiquement au chapeau s'il s'était endormi et s'il comptait lui faire passer le réveillon sur ce tabouret inconfortable. C'est alors que se produisit la chose la plus impensable au monde : le Choixpeau éclata allégrement de rire.

Sirius se douta qu'il était le seul à l'entendre et il se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise. Se moquait-il de lui ? A cette pensée, la colère monta en lui. Personne ne se moquait de Sirius Black !

« Je ne me moque pas, remarqua soudain une voix alors que le fou rire s'était atténué, je constate avec une joie sans faille. »

« Vous constatez quoi pour rire autant ? Y'a des lapins roses dans ma tête ou quoi ? remarqua Sirius, de très mauvaise humeur. »

« Des lapins roses... répéta le Choixpeau. Non, M. Black, je dirai plutôt des roses sur un lopin de terre sèche... »

« Hein ? »

Le chapeau ricana.

« Ce que tes parents vont être déçu ! Qui aurait pu penser que la famille Black créerait non pas une mais deux étoiles aux couleurs de l'espoir. Noir comme leur âme et comme leur cœur, le tien sera celui de l'encre qui écrit une nouvelle page d'histoire et raye les précédentes. Surprenant, de la part d'un enfant de Nocera... A Serpentard tu pensais aller, à Serpentard tu n'iras jamais, jeune Black. Par ma foi, l'ambition ne te consume pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Il rigola de nouveau. Non, ce qui te consume, c'est l'envie de l'aventure et de la découverte. Tu aimes le danger, Sirius Black, aussi "brûlant" que la première étoile, ton prénom est déjà synonyme d'éveil et de lumière. Mon garçon, ta place est sans conteste à... »

- GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius mit deux secondes à réaliser, tellement il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais au final, un sourire rayonnant collé au visage, il s'élança vers la table Gryffondor avec fierté, lançant des regards de défis aux Serpentards, dont les plus âgés étaient stupéfaits.

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls. James se rendit compte avec étonnement que Proterio Achear hésitait. Il regarda le professeur Dumbledore qui avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et fixait Sirius d'une drôle de façon. Certains professeurs se lançaient, entre eux, des regards interloqués. Le directeur fit un signe discret et le professeur Achear reprit la liste. Son hésitation n'avait pas duré trois secondes et personne d'autre que James ne semblait avoir remarqué ce comportement étrange, à l'exception du garçon châtain qui semblait aussi intrigué que lui et passait son regard des professeurs à Sirius.

« Brecks, Harvey », fut envoyé à Serdaigle et « Distort, Fiona » à Gryffondor. D'autres élèves furent répartis jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle Lily Evans. La fillette s'avança avec inquiétude mais d'un pas pourtant assuré. Hors de question de montrer aux autres que ce chapeau l'angoissait. Il lui faisait étrangement penser à M. Ollivander, le marchand de baguette.

Avant que le Choixpeau ne lui cache la vue de la Grande Salle, elle aperçut une fille lui faire de grands signes surexcités alors que ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle la regardaient comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle s'appelait Tara, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

« Mmh, mmh. Tu as un esprit fascinant ma petite et... Oh ! Captivant même, je dirai. Se pourrait-il que tu l'intéresses ? Si tel est le cas, Poudlard va te réserver maintes surprises... Lily Evans, tu fais partie de ces personnes qu'on a du mal à placer car elles auraient bien leur place dans différentes maisons. Sûrement pas à Serpentard, tu es bien trop loyal pour ça. Poufsouffle ne serait pas mal mais le travail, même s'il ne te fait pas peur et que tu seras sans doute bonne élève, n'est pas de tes passions. Tu es bien trop vivante. Alors ? Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? Ah ! Serdaigle, voilà une bonne maison. Avec ta vivacité d'esprit, tu y aurais ta place... Et tu as tellement de talent. Tu l'ignores ? Tu le découvriras bientôt. Tu vas faire des étincelles, je te le garantis. Mais, petite Lily, ta plus grande vivacité est celle de ton audace et de ton caractère... »

- GRYFFONDOR !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor qui l'accueillait avec force d'applaudissement, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que venait de lui dire le Choixpeau. Qui donc pouvait bien s'intéresser à elle ?

Plusieurs élèves passèrent puis Achear appela « Lupin, Remus » et le garçon châtain s'avança d'un pas lent et fatigué, gagnant toute l'attention de James et de Tara – qui, décidément, était sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Aaah ! Et voici le premier louveteau de toute l'historie de Poudlard, remarqua aussitôt le Choixpeau. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Jamais personne n'avait eu l'idée de l'appeler "louveteau". Ce terme avait une connotation de tendresse et d'amour qui, décidément, ne cadrait pas avec un loup-garou. On avait plus tendance à l'appeler "monstre" ou "créature", ce qui était la réalité.

« Et un louveteau en doute, en plus, continua le chapeau. Tu es un enfant fascinant, le sais-tu ? Non, bien sûr, tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion que quelqu'un sonde ton esprit. »

Il se raidit à cette remarque. En effet, le chapeau devait entrer dans l'esprit des élèves pour les répartir et l'idée d'une intrusion aussi intime, énoncé aussi clairement, ne rassurait pas le garçon.

« Tu n'es pas double que par ta nature de loup-garou, ton esprit hurle à l'ambivalence – ou plutôt à l'ambiguïté, car je ne dénote aucun dédoublement de personnalité, se moqua gentiment l'objet magique. Apprendre à avoir confiance en toi et le premier pas à faire pour pouvoir faire confiance aux autres. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire confiance aux autres, j'ai assez donné... et reçu, songea amèrement Remus brisant sa propre promesse de ne rien dire au Choixpeau. »

« Tu en décideras quand bon te semblera. Pour le moment, j'avais songé t'envoyer à Poufsouffle, mais je découvre une facette intéressante de ton être. Quelle erreur j'aurai commise en t'envoyant dans la maison des justes mais des si respectueux des règlements Poufsouffle... »

- GRYFFONDOR !

« Celle-là ou une autre... pensa une nouvelle fois Remus en allant s'asseoir parmi les Gryffondor. »

James eut un discret mouvement de victoire, étant sûr qu'il irait là-bas, ils pourraient sûrement faire connaissance. La fille qui claquait des doigts répondit au nom de « Milten, Tara » d'une manière qui ne pouvait prêter à confusion.

- C'est moi ! Je suis là ! J'accoure !

Et en effet, elle se précipita vers le tabouret et sauta littéralement dessus en adressant un sourire des plus immenses au professeur Achear, qui la coiffa du Choixpeau en roulant des yeux.

« Bonjour Taranatès, je me languissais de te rencontrer après ce que j'ai entendu sur toi. »

« Pff ! Vous faîtes exprès de m'appeler par mon prénom entier, z'êtes pas sympa, remarqua Tara avec une fausse moue boudeuse. »

« Tu devrais en être fière pourtant. Foudre et éclair, pour une tornade telle que toi, il ne fait aucun doute que cela te va à merveille. »

« Vous oubliez la partie avec la garde des morts, lui rappela malicieusement Tara. Enfin bon, on n'est pas vraiment là pour discuter de mon si merveilleux nom. »

« En effet, mais je me demande si j'ai vraiment l'obligation de dire le nom de ta maison, elle est tellement évidente que c'en deviendrait inconvenant pour moi. »

« Je peux vous épargner cette lourde tâche, rigola Tara. »

« Avec plaisir. Miss Milten ? Il est dans votre esprit des zones d'ombre que je ne comprends que trop bien, dit-il en la vouvoyant d'une voix devenue subitement grave. Oserais-je vous demander des éclaircissements pour ma curiosité légendaire ? »

« L'avenir est si incertain, Gosaroel, nous l'avons entre nos mains, quoi qu'en dise notre esprit, ce sont nos actes qui le construisent. »

Le Choixpeau sourit en s'entendant appeler par ce surnom oublié depuis des siècles, dernier symbole de l'unité perdu des quatre maisons. Mais avec cette enfant... Oui, l'unité pourrait renaître en ces temps sombres. Grâce à elle et peut-être aussi d'autres jeunes gens, que le Choixpeau découvrait avec surprise et ravissement. Merlin savait combien, en ces jours incertains, ils avaient besoin d'unité.

« Alors va, petite perle, va bâtir l'avenir avec leur aide. »

- GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant brusquement sur ses pieds et en pirouettant vers la table Gryffondor.

- Mademoiselle ! la rappela le professeur Achear, totalement dépassé. Enfin, le Choixpeau n'a rien dit !

- C'est vrai, il a pas dit non, reconnut Tara en se laissant tomber à sa table.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit.

- En effet, il n'a émis aucune objection. Continuez donc professeur, les estomacs de vos confrères et futurs élèves commencent déjà à réclamer leur dû.

- T'es pas un peu foldingue, toi ? demanda Sirius en regardant Tara, un sourcil levé.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être observateur, flamme noire.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Ben quoi ? Ça te va bien, non ?

Sirius préféra ne pas répondre et reporta son attention sur la répartition alors que « Pettigrow, Peter » s'avançait d'un pas tremblant.

A ce moment, Remus tourna le regard vers Sirius, comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et contempla la table d'un air fatigué, il avait tellement sommeil...

« Peter Pettigrow... Encore une certitude qui s'envole, remarqua le Choixpeau d'une voix pensive. Tu sembles faible mais tu as les capacités en toi pour changer, si tu t'en donnes les possibilités... Il est certain que tu n'iras ni à Serdaigle, ni à Serpentard. Pour cette dernière, même si tu possèdes la ruse, il te manque l'ambition. A Poufsouffle avec ce que cela inclus de travail et de justice ? Non, tu ne t'y sentirais pas à ta place. Il y a des moments où tu deviens fort, et je sais dans quelle maison tu dois aller pour te permettre de l'être constamment... »

- GRYFFONDOR !

Peter sursauta en l'entendant crier le nom de cette maison et se dirigea d'un pas précipité et effrayé vers sa table, soulagé que ce soit fini.

- Il est bizarre ce chapeau, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante à l'oreille de Remus, sans remarquer l'air exaspéré qui passa un instant sur son visage. En tous cas, c'est super, on est dans la même maison, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais, c'est... super, répondit Remus d'une voix accablée.

« Ce Peter est même pas fichu de voir que l'autre a aucune envie de discuter, songea Sirius avec exaspération. Ça promet si on doit partager le même dortoir. »

- Potter, James !

Son nouvel ami s'avança avec un sourire radieux vers le professeur Achear, l'air plus confiant que jamais et la moitié de sa tête disparut sous le Choixpeau.

« Oh là ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour eu affaire à un jeune garçon aussi sûr de lui, remarqua le chapeau. Et que se passerait-il si je ne t'envoyais pas à Gryffondor ? »

« Balivernes, répondit James en haussant les épaules, je suis un Gryffondor jusqu'au cœur de ma moelle. Pour m'envoyer autre part, il faudrait que vous ayez besoin d'une bonne révision. »

« Et si je m'amusais et que je t'envoyais à Serpentard ? »

« Alors là, je porte plainte ! s'exclama James, soudain moins amusé. Au pire, je pars de Poudlard sur le champ... Au pire ? Au mieux devrais-je dire ! »

« Tu devrais éviter les jugements trop hâtifs, jeune présomptueux, dit le Choixpeau avec amusement. Je suis certain que, dans peu de temps, tu ne voudras quitter ce château pour rien au monde. Je plains les professeurs, je sens qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... »

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Ah ! Je l'avais bien dit ! s'écria James en réponse avant d'aller se jeter sur une place, à côté de Sirius.

Totalement désintéressés de la Répartition, ils se mirent à discuter.

- En tout cas, on les a bien eu, tous, déclara Sirius.

- Ils vont se souvenir de ça, y'a pas à réfléchir. Au fait, James se tourna vers Remus, merci d'avoir rien dit.

- C'était normal, répondit-il simplement.

Il semblait avoir envie qu'on l'oublie.

- T'es pas très bavard, toi, constata Sirius.

James fronça soudain les sourcils.

- Regarde, Sirius.

Le garçon aux cheveux gras venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard.

- Pff, ça m'étonne pas, dit James. Severus Rogue ? Il me plait pas ce type.

- Hé, vous deux. C'était un troisième année qui leur parlait. Justin Hilton, se présenta-t-il. Tout le monde sait déjà ce que vous avez fait, va falloir nous raconter ça. C'est la première fois, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, que des premières années osent un truc de ce genre.

- T'entends ça James ? On est déjà célèbre.

Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, se leva.

- Très chers élèves, nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter c'est de réussir à la passer le plus brillamment possible. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !

Des mets délicieux apparurent sur la table et le festin fut succulent. Lorsque les élèves se retirèrent, Sirius et James furent retenus par un autre professeur : Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

- Elle a l'air en colère, chuchota Sirius en souriant.

- Ouh ! J'ai peur.

Et ils rirent doucement.

Elle les amena jusque dans son bureau et les fit s'asseoir.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius et James racontèrent sans mentir, et sans honte, ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Vous commencez bien votre scolarité, messieurs, gronda la directrice de Gryffondor. Puisque l'année n'était pas encore commencée, Gryffondor n'aura pas de points en moins...

- Non ? murmura Sirius.

- Néanmoins, continua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère, vos parents seront informés de votre attitude et vous...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain et Remus entra. Sirius et James ouvrirent de grands yeux. Que faisait-il là ?

- Lupin ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir.

- Euh... oui, je sais, mais... Il y a eu une erreur.

- Une erreur ?

- Je sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont raconté, mais ils vous ont mentis. J'ai entendu un quatrième année leur dire qu'ils devaient prendre les diligences... mais je sais pas qui c'était.

Elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Eh bien, messieurs, est-ce vrai ?

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler puis James finit par hocher la tête.

- Bon, dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller dans votre dortoir, il n'y aura pas de sanction.

Sans demander leur reste, ils se retirèrent.

- Et évitez de raconter n'importe quoi, la prochaine fois, dit-elle alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, mais il leur fut impossible de déterminer à qui elle s'adressait.

- Même si elle avait prévenu mes parents, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé, déclara Sirius.

- Pour mon père, ça n'aurait pas été trop grave mais ma mère aurait piqué une crise, grimaça James. Merci Remus, c'est bien ton nom ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il commença par ne rien répondre puis, d'une voix faible, il dit :

- Tu m'avais proposé de venir.

- Et alors ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Alors rien, c'est juste que... laissez tomber.

Il chancela soudain et James le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je suis...juste...fatigué.

Il ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Sirius le regarda.

- Ah ben ça ! Il s'est endormi !

Le fantôme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête traversa le mur à ce moment.

- Oh ! mais voilà les héros du jour. J'espère que McGonagall n'a pas été trop... Eh bien, eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Il regarda Remus de plus prés. Ah oui, je me souviens. Il secoua la tête, ce qui la fit tomber de côté. Il aurait dû aller directement se coucher, dit-il en la remettant en place. Attendez.

Il disparut de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

McGonagall arriva peu après. Elle fit une drôle de moue en voyant Remus.

- Ah, là, là ! Quand est-ce que vous, les jeunes, vous vous déciderez à écouter les adultes ? Allons, Black, Potter, transportez-le. Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin tel qu'il est parti.

Ils suivirent le professeur à travers les couloirs.

- Professeur, que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander demain matin, Potter. S'il veut bien vous répondre...

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe de nuit rose.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mandragora virula, répondit McGonagall, et le portrait découvrit un passage.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune et le professeur leur fit signe de le mettre sur un des fauteuils, face à la cheminée.

- Laissez-le là, dit-elle, et allez vous coucher. Et, pendant que j'y pense, je vous serais gré de ne plus essayer de faire les malins.

Et elle se retira. Sirius regarda James.

- J'étais sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru.

- On le laisse vraiment là ? demanda James en désignant Remus.

- Puisqu'elle l'a dit. Il bâilla ouvertement. J'suis crevé, un p'ti somme serait pas de refus.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, le seul garçon s'y trouvant – Peter Pettigrow – se leva d'un bond. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre puis essaya de voir derrière eux.

- Remus n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il est dans la salle commune, endormi.

- Ah ? Oui, il semblait fatigué. C'est bizarre, nous suivions les autres quand il s'est soudain arrêté. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vous laisser, que vous alliez avoir des ennuis, et il est parti.

- Et il a dit pourquoi il voulait nous aider ?

- Euh... Pas vraiment, je l'ai juste entendu marmonner quelque chose du style : « Pour une fois que quelqu'un me propose de le suivre, je vais pas les laisser tomber. », puis il est parti sans se retourner quand je l'ai appelé.

- Il est bizarre, ce type, déclara Sirius. Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Il se coucha, bientôt imité par les deux autres. Au bout d'une demi heure, la respiration lente et profonde de Peter et le silence du côté de James indiquèrent à Sirius que ses deux compagnons de dortoir étaient endormis. Il s'assit sur son lit et murmura un faible _« Lumos ! »_ pour éclairer légèrement la boîte qu'il tenait.

Dans le train, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Sirius avait complètement oublié le cadeau de sa cousine et ne s'en était souvenu qu'en se déshabillant, lorsqu'il avait senti la boîte sous ses doigts. Avec précaution, il actionna le poussoir de l'écrin et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un mot et une chaîne en argent.

- Whow ! murmura Sirius. Andromeda...

Il prit la chaîne et la fit glisser dans ses mains en l'observant. Dans l'argent, ciselées avec finesse, on devinait des formes décoratives que Sirius ne connaissait absolument pas mais qu'il trouvait magnifiques. Après deux minutes de contemplation, il déplia le mot.

_Sirius, mon cousin, mon ami, mon frère, _

_Ces années qui commencent ne vont pas être simples pour toi, mais je te fais confiance pour résister aux assauts de la famille et ne pas te laisser pourrir par eux. _

_N'oublie jamais que, quelle que soit la distance qui nous sépare, mon cœur et mon esprit sont avec toi. Cette chaîne en est la garante. Porte la sur toi et, dans les moments de doutes, j'espère qu'elle te rappellera toutes les discussions que nous avons pu avoir. _

_Et, surtout, n'oublie jamais qu'on est toujours plus fort accompagné des gens que nous aimons._

_Bien à toi pour la vie et au-delà_

_Andromeda_

Sirius sourit et passa la chaîne autour de son coup.

- Que la vie te soit favorable, ma sœur, chuchota-t-il en pressant le mot contre son front.

Il observa encore la chaîne avec l'impression qu'elle pourrait agir à la manière d'un talisman dans tous ses coups dur et en fut soulagé.

- _Nox !_

(à suivre...)


	8. Ne venez pas aujourd'hui, vous fuirez de...

**Milady2 **: lol, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre alors je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. Oui, Tara et Sirius finiront par bien s'entendre (venez pas vous imaginez des choses ! lol), mais au début, les garçons et les filles n'auront pas grand-chose à voir ensemble pour être honnête. Mdr ! Ben il était fatigué Mumus, c pas sa faute ! lol En tout cas, the continuation is here ! ;-)

**Diony **: Ben oui, j'allais pas laisser « Les Maraudeurs » lol. Surtout que ça cause pas que d'eux, alors... Pff ! pas de menace ! Sinon, ta vraie suite à toi, ça mettra plus temps lol (et pis c moi le passant qui passe d'abord :-D)

**Chapitre 8 : Ne venez pas aujourd'hui, vous fuirez demain**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils descendirent tous les trois de leur dortoir, Remus dormait toujours dans le fauteuil. Prés de lui, devant la cheminée, Tara Milten exécutait des pas de danse sur une musique qu'elle seule semblait pouvoir entendre. Elle les vit et montra Remus du doigt.

- Il a le sommeil lourd, votre copain, déclara-t-elle.

- Tara ? Tu viens ? l'appela Fiona Distort, une autre première année.

- Yeeha ! J'arrive ! s'exclama Tara en brandissant un poing au ciel.

Elle fit une roue puis partit en courant, non sans adresser un signe de main aux trois garçons.

- A mon avis, il lui manque une case, dit Sirius après un instant de silence.

James se rapprocha de Remus et le secoua.

- Hé ! Réveille-toi, c'est le matin.

Remus s'agita sans se réveiller et James continua à le secouer. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux.

- Enferme-moi ! hurla-t-il avec une expression horrifiée.

- Pardon ?

Il regarda autour de lui puis secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Poudlard...

- Euh...Ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai un sommeil assez lourd.

- On s'en était rendu compte, remarqua Sirius avant de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent. Tu faisais quel genre de cauchemar pour crier « Enferme-moi » ? demanda-t-il.

Remus les regarda et rougit brusquement en détournant les yeux.

- Je...Je ne sais plus, répondit-il.

- On va manger ? proposa Peter.

On leur donna leur emploi du temps au petit déjeuner. Le jour même, ils avaient un cours de sorts et enchantements, puis histoire de la magie. L'après-midi était réservée à la métamorphose.

- A part histoire de la magie, je sens qu'on va pouvoir bien s'amuser, aujourd'hui, remarqua Sirius en souriant.

- Ça sera encore mieux demain, répondit James. Regarde, défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Génial ! Aucun de ces cours ne nous posera problème, en tout cas. Il se tourna vers Remus. Et toi ? T'as l'air plutôt bon en magie.

- Un peu... mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup de facilité. Le sort contre les furoncles, c'est le seul que je connaisse en médecine. Je m'y connais juste en défense... à peu prés.

- Moi je ne m'y connais pas du tout, gémit Peter. J'ai toujours été nul.

- Faut pas dire ça, lui dit James. L'école, c'est justement pour nous apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Si t'as assez confiance en toi, ça devrait aller.

- Bien parler ! Bon, si on allait découvrir ce professeur Flitwick ? proposa Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil à James.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que, pour ces deux-là, Poudlard ne représentait qu'un immense terrain de jeu. Ils comptaient bien transformer le temple de la connaissance en palais de l'amusement.

Pour le cours d'enchantement, ils se retrouvèrent en cours commun avec les Poufsouffle. Tous les élèves étaient en train de discuter tranquillement, certains s'inquiétant de ce premier cours. Tara Milten, toujours aussi détendue, avait cessé de danser pour discuter avec animation, le sourire aux lèvres, avec une Poufsouffle. Celle-ci était très pâle, apparemment peu rassurée, elle devait sans doute avoir des parents moldus. Ceux dont au moins un des parents était sorcier étaient rarement aussi nerveux.

- Remus n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Tara en les voyant arriver. Ça le fait pas d'arriver en retard à un premier cours, mais bon...

Elle se remit à parler avec le Poufsouffle tandis que James lançait des regards autour d'eux.

- Ben ça ! J'étais sûr qu'il nous suivait !

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Il est pas causant, à mon avis, c'est un solitaire, alors autant le laisser tranquille.

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Peter, soudain un peu inquiet.

- Mais non, il est juste intimidé, répliqua James avec un vague geste de la main. Tu verras, on lui parlera après le cours.

- S'il y assiste, constata judicieusement Sirius tandis que le professeur les faisait entrer dans sa classe, Remus n'étant toujours pas en vue.

Le professeur Flitwick était un petit sorcier souriant qui les accueillit joyeusement en leur expliquant en quoi consistait sa matière. Leur première leçon porta sur la lévitation. Après la démonstration du professeur, il demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant.

James se tourna vers Sirius.

- Tu as déjà essayé ce sort ? Comme son ami faisait non de la tête, il sourit. Moi non plus. Alors, tu te sens cap', pour un premier essai ?

Il désigna le professeur Flitwick, qui regardait de l'autre côté de la classe. Le sourire de Sirius s'illumina d'un seul coup.

- Je relève le défi. Attention, à trois. Un...deux...

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ lancèrent-ils ensemble en direction du professeur qui se retrouva soudain en train de flotter dans les airs.

Un grand rire partit de la classe. James et Sirius reposèrent le professeur avant de s'incliner comme s'ils venaient de donner un spectacle.

- Eh bien...euh...Bravo, oui, bravo messieurs Potter et Black, lança le professeur Flitwick. Très belle démonstration. Dix points pour Gryffondor !

A ce moment, on toqua à la porte, et Remus Lupin pénétra dans la salle. Il semblait encore plus pâle qu'au petit déjeuner. Après avoir donné un mot d'excuse à Flitwick, il alla s'asseoir à la même table que Pettigrow, seule place disponible, et s'installa le plus loin possible du jeune garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, grommela Sirius, il a un problème.

- Je me demande lequel, murmura James, pensif.

- C'est une habitude chez toi de te mêler des affaires des autres ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça doit être l'influence de ma mère, rigola James. Vu qu'elle bosse à la Gazette.

-

Cette idée était totalement aberrante, irréalisable et stupide ! Et si les murs de cette cabane ne tenaient pas ? Et si un villageois téméraire de Pré-au-Lard parvenait à entrer et se trouvait face à face avec lui ? Et si...

Remus secoua la tête. Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait... Mais le garçon ressassait sans cesse la conversation de ses parents. Que deviendrait-il s'il venait à mordre ou tuer quelqu'un ? Comment pourrait-il se le pardonner ? Il n'aurait plus qu'à mourir, plus qu'à laisser le monde sans sa présence, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples ainsi.

En sortant de la classe d'enchantements, il écouta vaguement ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Quand même, il aurait pu nous mettre plus de dix points, grognait le dénommé Sirius.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama James. Après tout, combien de premières années sont capables d'un tel exploit ? Hein ? Juste nous, c'est certain... Nous vivons dans un monde injuste, soupira-t-il.

« Tu viens de faire un pléonasme, songea amèrement Remus. »

- Pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard en cours ? demanda soudain Peter.

Remus se tendit légèrement.

- Le professeur McGonagall voulait me parler au sujet de... ma mère, lâcha-t-il en sortant la première excuse qui lui venait.

- Ta mère ? s'étonna James.

Mais Remus ne répondit pas et continua à avancer comme si de rien n'était, sentant les regards intrigués de James et Peter sur lui. Moins il leur parlerait, mieux ça vaudrait. Ils finiraient par abandonner l'idée de devenir ses amis et il aurait enfin la paix. Que lui avait-il pris, aussi, d'aller les défendre auprès de McGonagall ?

« Remus, va falloir que tu sois moins impulsif à l'avenir. »

- Que se passe-t-il encore là-bas ? dit soudain James.

Des rires narquois provenaient de l'extérieur du hall. En sortant, ils repérèrent le garde-chasse Hagrid, entouré de quatrièmes années de Serpentard. Il tentait de rattraper une bûche qu'il avait du faire tomber mais les élèves ne cessaient de se servir de la magie pour l'empêcher de l'attraper. Hagrid souriait d'un air gêné.

- Ecoutez, je suis pressé, alors...

- Vraiment ? _Accio bûche !_

Et la bûche s'éloigna de nouveau de Hagrid. Il semblait désemparé malgré sa grande taille.

- Hé ! Vous, là ! Vous allez le laisser tranquille, cria James en s'avançant et en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent les minus ? Une bonne correction ?

- C'est vous qui risquez d'avoir des ennuis si vous ne vous écartez pas, déclara Sirius en se mettant à côté de James.

Peter était resté en arrière, tremblant de tout son corps et lançant des regards dans tous les sens pour voir si un professeur n'arrivait pas. Remus sortit également sa baguette en soupirant mais la pointa vers la bûche.

-_ Estatum !_

Un des Serpentards leur lança un regard noir.

- De quoi je me mêle !

Lui et ses camarades voulurent diriger leurs baguettes sur eux mais, soudain, Peter fit de grands signes vers un couloir.

- Professeur McGonagall !

Sans demander leur reste, les Serpentard prirent leur jambe à leur cou. Peter adressa un immense sourire à ses amis.

- Elle n'est pas là, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils y aient cru.

Remus hocha la tête en enlevant le sort qui empêchait quiconque de faire bouger la bûche.

- Ouais, mais je me serais bien entraîné sur eux, grogna Sirius.

Remus donna sa bûche à Hagrid.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup à vous quatre.

- Vous êtes plus fort qu'eux, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? s'étonna James.

- Ils voulaient juste s'amuser, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Les garçons se lancèrent un regard de biais assez éloquent.

- On a un cours d'histoire de la magie, remarqua Remus.

Sirius fit un geste dédaigneux.

- Allez-y, moi et James, on va accompagner Hagrid.

- Mais... commença Peter.

- J'ai entendu parler du professeur Binns, on manquera rien, assura James.

Sans s'occuper d'eux, Remus se dirigea vers la salle d'histoire et, après un moment à sautiller sur place, Peter courut derrière lui.

- Attends-moi Remus ! Je viens avec toi !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de ne pas assister aux cours, remarqua Hagrid. Allez-y vite, je peux très bien me débrouiller.

- Mais on ne sèche pas, répondit Sirius. Après tout, lorsque le prof est absent, il n'y a pas cours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et le professeur Binns est un fantôme, ce qui veut dire que son corps s'est absenté, donc il est absent, et donc on n'a pas cours, logique, non ?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

- Il faut bien admettre que...

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! C'est votre maison ? demanda James en désignant la petite chaumière et en entraînant Hagrid dans cette direction.

Avant d'entrer, Sirius marqua une pause à l'extérieur, le regard fixé sur la Forêt interdite, les yeux brillants.

- Sirius, tu viens ? l'invita James.

- J'arrive.

D'emblée, James et Sirius adorèrent la cabane de Hagrid. En elle-même, l'unique pièce n'était pas spécialement grande, mais tout y était à la taille de Hagrid, bien trop grand pour eux.

- C'est super ici ! s'exclama James, enthousiaste.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Hagrid, ému. Vous voulez du thé ?

Ils passèrent tout le temps jusqu'au déjeuner à parler de Poudlard et, surtout, Sirius s'arrangea pour arracher le maximum d'informations au sujet de la Forêt interdite à Hagrid.

-

A midi, ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter dans la Grande Salle, en train de discuter – ou plutôt Peter en train de parler alors que Remus semblait complètement indifférent puisqu'il lisait la _Gazette des Sorciers._

- Alors, ce cours d'histoire ? demanda Sirius, qui semblait se ficher totalement de la réponse.

- Soporifique, répondit Peter. Et vous ?

- On a appris des choses...pour le moins intéressantes, dit James.

- Tu te soucies des nouvelles ? s'étonna Sirius en pointant du doigt le journal de Remus.

- Euh... oui, répondit-il, gêné pour une raison quelconque.

- Lui, c'est un méchant, déclara soudain Tara, à côté de lui.

Elle était en train de lire le journal de Remus sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Qui ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle désigna un article faisant référence à un homme retrouvé complètement fou. Selon des témoins, il s'était fait attaquer par un homme qu'ils n'avaient pu identifier.

- Ouais, il a pas l'air très sympa, dit Sirius après avoir lu l'article. Je me demande quel genre de sort peut faire cet effet...

- C'est un méchant, répéta Tara d'une façon un peu trop sérieuse avant de retourner à son assiette.

Les garçons la regardèrent mais elle ne se tourna plus vers eux et entama une discussion animée avec Suzie Pockad, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- Au fait Remus, joli coup tout à l'heure ! Le sortilège de blocage, il est pas donné à tous les premières années de le connaître !

Remus plissa légèrement des yeux et s'intéressa encore plus aux articles de son journal sans répondre. Déstabilisé, James tenta de trouver du renfort du côté de Sirius mais celui-ci fixait Tara avec un regard proche du dégoût alors qu'elle s'était mise à faire de grands gestes de ses bras pour expliquer quelque chose à Suzie.

- Et... euh... tu habites où Remus ? réessaya James.

- Moi, je viens de Dartford, intervint Peter, que Remus aurait bien embrassé pour avoir détourné l'attention de James.

Le jeune garçon se leva et rangea son journal dans son sac.

- Où tu vas ? s'étonna Peter.

- Faire un tour, répondit simplement Remus en s'éloignant aussi vite que possible.

- Et dans le rôle du mur imperturbable, voici Remus Lupin ! ricana Sirius. Tu laisses tomber James ?

- Certainement pas ! Il m'en faut plus !

- Et en plus il est têtu, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous croyez qu'il ne nous aime pas ? demanda Peter en prenant un air triste.

- Il doit sûrement te trouver trop collant, répliqua sarcastiquement Sirius.

James lui lança un regard noir et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Peter, qui avait pâli.

- Te prends pas la tête pour ça. Il doit simplement... pas avoir l'habitude des gens, proposa James.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ah, ça ! soupira-t-il.

- Ouais, ben moi, je vais pas me casser la tête cent cinquante ans, remarqua Sirius en se levant. Tu viens James, on a juste le temps d'aller chercher nos affaires avant le prochain cours.

-

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Remus évita ostensiblement les trois garçons et Sirius devait reconnaître à James un entêtement hors du commun, car celui-ci ne lâchait pas prise et sautait sur la moindre occasion de parler au jeune garçon solitaire. La situation en elle-même ne dérangeait pas Sirius mais il pestait d'avoir à se coltiner Peter Pettigrow. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre que Remus n'appréciait pas particulièrement la compagnie des autres, il les collait comme une sangsue.

Ce vendredi là, comme ils avaient une heure de trou avant d'aller en cours de potion, Peter avait demandé à James des explications sur le cours de métamorphose. Lassé d'entendre la leçon de son ami, il finit par sortir de la tour Gryffondor et décida d'aller un peu visiter le château. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient prévu, lui et James, partir en reconnaissance dans Poudlard, car tous deux savaient très bien que le château recelait de nombreux secrets.

Perdu dans ses pensées et les légendes qu'il avait entendu, il laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'aux cachots sans avoir de but précis. Il tournait à un angle lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Alors Sirius ? Comme ça, on nous fait des infidélités ? Traîner avec le fils Potter, tu descends bien bas pour un Black.

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reconnaître dans son agresseur Antonin Dolohov, un cinquième année de Serpentard qu'il avait vu deux ou trois fois chez lui en compagnie de ses parents. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas seul à s'attaquer à Sirius. Derrière lui, le jeune garçon distingua Lucius Malefoy et son ami du train, ainsi que sa cousine Narcissa et trois premières années, dont Severus Rogue.

- Ne l'amoche pas trop, Antonin, ricana Lucius, on veut juste lui parler.

- J'ai rien à vous dire ! cracha Sirius en se débattant pour faire lâcher prise à Dolohov.

- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, répliqua le cinquième année en resserrant encore plus sa prise.

- Ma tante et mon oncle n'ont pas dû beaucoup apprécier le fait que tu finisses à Gryffondor, constata Narcissa avec dédain.

- Si c'est le cas, ils ont préféré économiser du parchemin pour me le dire, remarqua sarcastiquement Sirius puisque ses parents ne lui avaient envoyé aucune lettre.

- Peu importe, nous, nous sommes là, dit calmement Malefoy, et n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit, nous devons refaire ton éducation. Leçon numéro un : Les Sang-De-Bourbe sont inférieurs aux sangs purs.

- Leçon numéro un : le sang des sorciers de génération est totalement dégénéré, répliqua Sirius.

- Mauvaise réponse, remarqua l'ami de Malefoy d'une voix mauvaise. _Tarentallegra !_

Les jambes de Sirius sortirent de tout contrôle et il entama une étrange danse frénétique sous les rires des Serpentard.

- _Finite Incantatem !_ Pour le moment, nous sommes gentils, remarqua calmement Lucius. Alors on recommence. Dis-moi un peu quelles sont les personnes les plus puissantes au monde ?

- Celles qui ne se laissent pas avoir par une éducation désuète et complètement débile, répondit Sirius en leur lançant un regard haineux.

- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça... Severus, à toi de t'en occuper, il faut que tu commences un peu. Montre ce que tu sais faire.

Severus Rogue s'avança, l'air pas très assuré, et leva sa baguette.

- _Fur..._

_- Rictusempra ! _

Lâchant sa baguette, Severus partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, se retrouvant à terre en se tenant les côtes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'intervenir et Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux en le reconnaissant.

- Lupin ?

- Laissez-le tranquille, dit le garçon en gardant sa baguette levé, ou je fais venir un professeur.

Antonin Dolohov éclata de rire.

- C'est qu'il me ferait presque peur ce gamin ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Le temps qu'un professeur arrive, on se sera déjà occupé de vous deux. Flavius, attrape ce sale môme, lança-t-il à l'ami de Malefoy.

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix. Faudra d'abord avoir affaire à moi.

- James ? Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, surpris.

Antonin le lâcha brusquement et il tomba rudement au sol, le torse endolori par la pression, tandis que le dénommé Flavius faisait cessé l'hilarité de Rogue – qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air.

- Voilà qui est intéressant. Trois première année de Gryffondor et trois de Serpentard, un duel est de mise.

- C'est quand vous voulez, répliqua James avec hargne alors que Sirius venait se placer à côté de lui, tout aussi déterminé.

- Attendez, intervint Remus, il est hors de question que...

- Severus, Evan, Leoden, ils sont à vous, le coupa Malefoy en s'écartant pour laisser la place aux trois première année.

Remus n'avait pas vraiment le choix et lança un regard inquiet aux deux autres. La même étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux des trois Gryffondor et, avant même que leurs adversaires aient eu le temps de lever leurs baguettes, ils lancèrent d'une seule voix le sortilège de lévitation.

Aussitôt, Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier et Leoden Nott furent projetés avec violence contre le plafond et retombèrent d'une seule masse gémissante et informe. Narcissa avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris mais les trois autres garçons ne semblaient pas inquiets ou fâchés. Un vague sourire se dessina même sur les lèvres de Dolohov.

- Impressionnant, très impressionnant. Nous nous reverrons pour une prochaine leçon, Black.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans se soucier des première année qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à se relever.

- On devrait pas rester là, remarqua Peter, faisant sursauter Sirius, qui ignorait sa présence en ces lieux.

Il les entraîna vers le hall et les regarda avec des yeux brillants.

- C'était... C'était impressionnant ! s'exclama Peter. Vous êtes vraiment doués tous les trois !

- Oh, ce n'était rien, répondit James avec un sourire satisfait.

Sirius inspira profondément, comme pour ravaler sa fierté, et se tourna vers Remus.

- Merci d'être intervenu.

- Je passais par là, je n'allai pas te laisser entre leurs mains, remarqua le jeune garçon d'un air agacé avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Eh ! Attends ! le rattrapa James en posant sa main sur son épaule. On a formé une belle équipe tous les trois, tu crois pas qu'on pourrait...

D'un mouvement brusque, Remus se dégagea de la main de James et tourna un visage furieux vers lui.

- Ne me touche pas ! T'as pas encore compris que je voulais rien avoir à faire avec vous ? Fous moi la paix ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de personne !

Il s'enfuit dans le parc en laissant un James stupéfait derrière lui.

- Bon, d'accord, je reconnais que son problème est plus grave que ce que je voulais croire, dit soudain Sirius.

James se tourna vers lui avec un demi-sourire.

- Alors tu marches avec moi ?

- Je marche avec toi, soupira Sirius, résigné.

- Et toi Peter ? Tu veux intégrer l'opération "faire céder Remus Lupin" ?

- Avec joie ! s'enthousiasma Peter. J'aime pas le voir comme ça.

- D'accord, alors notre objectif et d'amener Remus à se confier... et à le faire sourire aussi, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- Ça va pas être de la tarte, commenta Sirius.

- Au fait, ils te voulaient quoi ces Serpentard ?

- Euh... Ils me cherchaient des noises, c'est tout, répondit-il évasivement.

« Y'a pas que Remus qui a à se confier, ne put s'empêcher de penser James. »

(à suivre...)

_Chapitre 9 : Soit comme un loup blessé..._


	9. Soit comme un loup blessé

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! DESOLEE !! Ça a total buggé et, du coup, le chapitre ne s'est pas mis ! Et je m'en rends compte juste à l'instant. Encore pardon ! :-(_

**Milady2 **: Et oui, mais il va avoir du mal à sourire notre louloup, mais bon, on sait tous que ça va s'arranger ;-)

**Strawberry **: Pour répondre à ta question, je te renvoie à la fin de ce chapitre. En effet, il s'agit bien de cette citation, je la trouvais de circonstance (et en plus, même si c'est pas très gai, j'adore cette citation.) Et je continue... lol

**Chapitre 9 : Soit comme un loup blessé...**

Les cours de la semaine avaient démontrés aux professeurs et autres élèves que Sirius et James étaient aussi brillants qu'indisciplinés, et ce dans toutes les matières, sans exception. Des professeurs d'ailleurs moins conciliants que Flitwick avaient mis en garde les deux perturbateurs de sanctions terribles s'ils ne se calmaient pas, mais ces menaces volaient très hauts au-dessus de leur tête et le corps enseignant ignorait encore qu'il était au début d'une longue et pénible période de chasse vis-à-vis de ces futures têtes brûlées.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'une certaine jeune fille à la chevelure rougeoyante, qui observait les moindres faits et gestes de ses camarades sans en avoir l'air. Elle sentait en ses condisciples la flamme de la jeunesse, plus vive qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Elle savait que leur vivacité et leur culot n'avaient ou n'auraient pas de limite et que les braises dormant au fond d'un certain jeune garçon aux yeux mordorés ne demandaient qu'un souffle pour se raviver et ronfler comme les feux de l'enfer. (1)

- Incroyable Lily ! T'y es arrivée du premier coup ! s'exclama Tara avec ravissement.

En plein cours de métamorphose, le cri de Tara fit se retourner les têtes des Gryffondor et Serdaigle réunis et Lily rougit au point de faire de la concurrence aux cheveux de son amie.

- En effet mademoiselle Evans, votre transformation est très réussie, constata le professeur McGonagall en montrant au reste de la classe l'aiguille qu'elle avait obtenue à partir d'une allumette. Je donne dix points à Gryffondor.

- T'es trop douée, ma Lily, s'enthousiasma Tara lorsque McGonagall s'éloigna pour passer dans sa classe.

- Oh... Euh... Ce n'est pas si bien, souffla Lily, plus confuse que jamais. Et puis tu y arrives presque, toi aussi.

- Presque ! releva Tara. C'est toute la différence ! Ma chère Lily, laisse-moi te dire que tu es destinée à devenir une grande sorcière... même si tu l'es déjà, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- Arrête Tara, Lily va finir par fondre tellement tu la fais rougir, rigola Morine Jonhson, une Serdaigle.

- Bah ! Faut dire ce qui est ! T'en dis quoi Fiona ?

La jeune Gryffondor haussa timidement les épaules.

- C'est vrai que t'es douée Lily. Et moi, j'arrive qu'à lui faire prendre une couleur argentée, soupira la fillette en regardant son bout de bois.

- Fais voir comment tu t'y prends ? demanda Lily en perdant son air embarrassé, prête à l'aider.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, Lily aida ainsi ceux autour d'elle à mieux maîtriser ce sort sans que personne ne remarque l'air fière et attendrie de Tara, qui savait se faire très discrète.

En parlant de discrétion... Une brusque explosion retentit puis des rires fusèrent de l'autre côté de la classe. James Potter et Sirius Black, pliés en quatre, riaient comme des bossus alors qu'un Serdaigle était figé dans un geste pour prendre quelque chose, le visage noir de suie.

- Messieurs Black et Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Rien madame, on voulait tenter une expérience et Hargow (2) s'est un peu trop approché de nous, répondit James entre deux rires.

Tara se tourna vers Remus, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter de rire. Un court moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune garçon baissa aussitôt la tête, n'ayant plus du tout envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Remus Lupin ? songea Tara. Je sens que ça me saute aux yeux, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve pas ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

- Cinq points en moins chacun ! s'écria la voix de McGonagall. Monsieur Easton, veuillez conduire M. Hargow à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses brûlures.

- Oh non ! Les dix points que tu as gagnés s'envolent, soupira Millea Stimpson, une Gryffondor blonde (3) aux yeux gris clair.

A la fin du cours, les filles sortirent en discutant gaiement de ce premier cours de métamorphose, Tara dansant à côté d'elles sur une musique inaudible aux autres. Une seconde avant que ça n'arrive, une vague de grésillements traversa sa tête et tout disparut autour d'elle.

Elle flottait dans un espace vide et un chant étrange s'élevait. Une licorne apparut devant elle et s'ébroua avant de se mettre à ruer. La créature mirifique s'effilocha alors en des volutes de fumées qui ne tardèrent pas à s'enrouler les unes dans les autres puis formèrent cinq baguettes étincelantes qui se soudèrent en étoile et commencèrent à tournoyer. Elles allaient si vite que Tara n'aperçut bientôt plus qu'un disque flamboyant au centre duquel apparut le plus beau phénix qu'elle eut jamais vu. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cet oiseau légendaire, il était trouble, un peu comme si... il lui apparaissait dédoublé...

- Tara ! Tara ! Mais réponds-nous !

Elle secoua brusquement la tête et regarda avec innocence les quatre filles qui l'observaient, une inquiétude visible peignant leurs visages.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répéta Océane Runaway, une brune (4) aux yeux mauves, stupéfaite. C'est à nous de te demander ça ! Tu t'es arrêtée tout à coup et tu ne nous as pas répondu pendant près d'une minute !

- Oh ça ! dit Tara en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose, c'est tout. Waah ! Z'avez vu l'heure ? Si on va pas en cours, le professeur Fitevil va être furax !

Elle courut en avant tout en interpellant de ci de là certains élèves et Millea se frotta l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête.

- Je sens qu'on va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec elle, soupira-t-elle.

Lily, elle, ne répondit rien, la mine songeuse, elle suivait ses amies en regardant les reflets rouges qui ondoyaient devant elles et ne cessa d'observer Tara à la dérobée pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

« C'est qu'elle est maligne en plus, pensa Tara en souriant intérieurement, parfaitement consciente du regard que posait Lily sur elle. »

-

Cela faisait près d'un mois que les cours avaient commencé maintenant, un mois que Remus évitait autant que possible ses trois camarades de dortoir, et il avait pu se rendre compte que ce n'était pas chose facile, loin de là.

D'abord, il était évidemment forcé de les retrouver dans le dortoir, le soir, aussi s'arrangeait-il toujours pour s'y trouver avant les trois autres et faire ainsi semblant de dormir lorsqu'ils arrivaient, et comme il était toujours le premier levé, il ne les croisait pas jusqu'au petit déjeuner, mais dans la journée, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Si Remus avait dû résumer le comportement de ses condisciples par un unique mot, il aurait choisi "harcèlement". Où qu'il aille, à quelle heure que ce soit, il tombait systématiquement sur eux, même en dehors des cours. Remus était persuadé qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot et que James était l'instigateur de tout cela. Peter n'avait pas l'air d'un meneur et Sirius se s'était pas intéressé à lui dés le départ, donc seul James avait pu les entraîner dans cette combine.

« Et tout ça à cause, encore, de ma sale habitude à me fourrer dans les affaires des autres, songea amèrement Remus, assis dans la salle commune, en retrait. J'aurai pu passer mon chemin, mais non ! Il a encore fallu que je vienne aider ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a mis à Gryffondor. »

- Hey ! Remus ! Regarde un peu ça ! Un parfait sortilège de lévitation combiné à un petit sortilège d'ouverture et...

Sous l'influence de James, une boîte vola jusqu'au milieu d'un groupe de seconde année en pleine discussion et l'Alohomora de Sirius la fit s'ouvrir brusquement, déversant un liquide visqueux sur les jeunes gens, qui se retournèrent avec fureur vers les deux coupables.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de... commença une fille avant de pousser un cri et de se mettre à se frotter avec vigueur.

- Ça gèle ce truc ! s'exclama un garçon avant de se précipiter devant la cheminée en essuyant le plus rapidement possible le liquide, vite suivi par les autres.

- Un petit gel gelant, dit James en adressant un clin d'œil à Remus.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est une glue ce mec ! s'énerva Remus intérieurement. Va faire mumuse ailleurs, j'ai pas envie de te parler, tu le sais pourtant ! »

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda le brun en s'avançant vers lui.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus sur son devoir de potion. James y jeta un coup d'œil.

- De la bave de bigorneau, pas d'ormeau. Sinon, ta potion va devenir légèrement imbuvable.

Il le regarda un instant puis son parchemin, remarquant qu'il avait raison.

- Merci, grommela-t-il en corrigeant la faute.

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué que c'était pas ton fort, les potions, continua James alors que Sirius allait s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Remus.

- Moi non plus, remarqua Peter en faisant une moue.

- Oui, mais bon, toi, t'es mauvais partout, dit James en haussant les épaules.

Peter rougit et baissa la tête.

- C'est justement pour s'améliorer qu'on est ici, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Remus, trouvant la remarque de James assez déplacée.

Gardant les yeux baissés sur sa copie, il ne capta pas le regard victorieux de James, ni le sourire amusé de Sirius.

- Ben toi, ça va. Tu participes pas beaucoup en classe, mais t'as l'air doué quand même, d'après les notes que t'as eu.

- Surtout en défense contre les forces du Mal, on dirait que tu aimes bien cette manière, poursuivit Sirius.

- Je... C'est intéressant, murmura Remus, qui commençait à trembler.

Il se sentait nerveux, très nerveux. Dans deux jours, ce serait la pleine lune, et le loup prenait déjà de l'emprise sur lui, mais c'était autre chose... Il était moins présent, au fond de lui, la créature se terrait plus qu'à l'ordinaire, sans que le garçon en saisisse la raison. Non, en ce moment, le problème, c'est qu'il avait peur.

A force de le surprendre à tout bout de champ, de s'accrocher pour tenter de se lier avec lui, Remus ressentait un profond élan de sympathie vis-à-vis de ses trois camarades. Il avait envie de répondre à leurs appels, envie de discuter avec eux, de plaisanter et de rire de leurs blagues, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il en résulterait. Remus n'avait jamais été aussi perdu. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il se livrait un combat mental pour savoir s'il devait, ou non, devenir ami avec eux.

Juste pour une fois, se laisser entraîner dans l'insouciance, être comme un garçon de son âge, en avait-il le droit ? Lui, un monstre ? Pouvait-il avoir une vie normale ? Bien sûr que non, mais il pouvait s'en approcher. Cependant, il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne le voulait plus. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce que signifiait la confiance envers les autres.

- ... parce qu'on savait déjà le faire, alors on en a appris un peu plus.

Remus leva la tête vers James, il n'avait pas entendu un traître mot du début de sa phrase.

- Faut dire aussi qu'on s'ennuie un peu en cours, soupira Sirius. Heureusement qu'on se documente un peu sur des sorts plus complexes.

D'accord, ils s'avançaient sur le programme, comprit Remus.

- Et vous avez appris quel genre de sort ? demanda Remus en oubliant un temps sa décision de ne pas suivre la conversation.

- Un peu de tout, on n'est pas très sélectifs, avoua James avec un geste vague. Tu veux essayer avec nous ?

- Ce serait... commença Remus avant de s'interrompre. Euh... non... non merci, ça va... Excusez-moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Il rangea précipitamment ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- T'avais raison, James, on va finir par l'apprivoiser, notre mur ambulant, entendit-il Sirius dire à James, grâce à son ouïe plus développée du fait de la proximité de la pleine lune.

Il se mit en pyjama et s'assit sur son lit, les bras autour des genoux et sa tête reposant dessus. Ainsi, il avait vu juste, les trois autres Gryffondor avaient bel et bien élaboré un plan pour le faire céder. Il était la victime d'un véritable complot.

Il repensa aux lettres que ses parents lui avaient envoyés, comme quoi ils étaient fiers de son admission à Gryffondor, ils espéraient qu'il se sentait bien à Poudlard et qu'il s'était fait des amis, s'inquiétant de sa santé. Dans ses réponses, Remus n'avait fait que mentir : _« J'espérais bien aller à Gryffondor et je suis très heureux que ce soit le cas... Poudlard est magnifique, je m'y sens comme chez moi...Je m'entends très bien avec mes camarades de dortoir et nous rigolons bien ensemble...Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien... »_ Pour les rassurer, pour qu'ils sourient et qu'ils s'imaginent que leur fils vivait enfin comme ils souhaitaient qu'il vive, tout simplement dans la joie.

Apprivoiser... Remus frissonna : Sirius ne savait pas à quel point le terme était approprié pour la bête qu'il deviendrait bientôt. Déjà, on aurait presque pu croire que la pleine lune était arrivée tellement sa clarté était forte mais Remus savait que ce serait pour dans deux nuits. Après-demain, il passerait sa première transformation à Poudlard, et cette perspective le terrorisait.

Flap ! Flap !

- Aaaaah ! Remus eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter la forme sombre qui l'attaquait et tomba au bas de son lit.

James, Sirius et Peter entrèrent à se moment dans le dortoir et restèrent un instant surpris avant que James éclate de rire.

- Falke ! Laisse Remus tranquille petite peste ! lança-t-il affectueusement.

La roussette retourna vers son maître puis fit un virage serré et alla se pendre sur le baldaquin de Remus.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Peter.

- Elle s'appelle Falke, c'est ma chauve-souris. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je l'emmène, mais on dirait que je lui ai manqué. Elle est intelligente d'avoir trouvé le chemin toute seule, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de fierté.

- Une roussette, hein ? demanda Remus en se levant et en s'époussetant, mécontent de s'être ainsi effrayé.

- Ouais, et on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, Remus, ajouta James en gloussant.

En effet, Falke était descendue du baldaquin et s'agrippait maintenant au pyjama de Remus. Confortablement installée, elle commença à faire sa toilette.

- Tu pourrais pas la rappeler ? demanda Remus, de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh non ! rigola James. Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, un vrai petit couple.

Les larmes aux yeux, James était explosé de rire et Sirius n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Peter avait placé sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir, les yeux fixés sur la chauve-souris qui, maintenant sa toilette finie, donnait des petits coups de langue à la main de Remus, qui tentait désespérément de la décrocher.

Au final, Remus ne put s'en empêcher et rejoignit les trois autres dans leur fou rire. Pendant quelques minutes, le quatuor fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole tellement ils riaient et la roussette finit par aller se pendre au luminaire, énervée par tout ce bruit, lançant des regards offensés aux jeunes gens, qui ne firent qu'alimenter leur hilarité.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se calmer et James adressa un clin d'œil à Remus.

- Je savais bien que tu pouvais rire, remarqua-t-il malicieusement.

- Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, ajouta Peter, tout sourire.

La bouche à demi ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, Remus fixait les trois autres avec incrédulité. Décidément, ses compagnons de dortoir étaient de drôles de phénomènes.

- Oui, sans doute, répondit-il enfin en laissant son regard dérivé vers la lune qui apparaissait derrière la fenêtre.

Un silence s'installa puis il souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et ferma les rideaux de son lit. C'était la première fois, depuis plusieurs années, qu'il riait de la sorte, il en avait oublié les sensations. Sans prévenir, des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sanglotant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, mais lorsqu'il s'endormit, une heure plus tard, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-

- Tu manges pas ce soir ? s'étonna James en voyant Remus passer devant la Grande Salle sans y entrer.

- Non, je... je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais aller voir Mme Pick.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour pallier à toute question embarrassante. Depuis le soir où la roussette de James avait fait son apparition, Remus se montrait beaucoup moins froid avec ses camarades, tout en gardant néanmoins ses distances. Il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir fait rire comme ça, mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il était prêt à accepter leur amitié. Le terme lui semblait si utopique...

- Ah ! M. Lupin, vous voilà, l'accueillit l'infirmière. Ça va aller ? Pas de signes inquiétants, des différences ?

« Signes inquiétants : j'ai l'impression qu'une bête grogne dans ma tête ; différence : je suis un loup-garou. »

- Tout est normal, Mme Pick, répondit Remus en baissant les yeux.

- Bien.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et capta le timide sourire se l'infirmière, assez surprenant chez elle. Elle retira sa main et attrapa une cape.

- Venez, suivez-moi.

Elle l'entraîna au fond de l'infirmerie et ils sortirent par un passage secret qui les amena de l'autre côté du château, ils durent faire le tour pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée d'un tunnel, perdu au milieu de l'herbe.

- Le loup-garou pourrait sortir, remarqua Remus, la peur revenant dans ses entrailles.

- Il ne pourrait pas ouvrir la porte, lui assura Mme Pick.

- Le professeur Dumbledore aurait dû attendre que l'arbre soit livré, murmura l'enfant, au bord de la panique. C'est facile d'y entrer.

L'infirmière l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda sévèrement.

- M. Lupin, personne ne s'aventurera ici cette nuit, d'accord ? Quant au saule, il arrivera dans quelques jours, alors arrêtez de vous faire du mauvais sang !

- Oui, madame, répondit Remus, pourtant aucunement rassuré.

Il sentit la main de l'infirmière trembler et comprit pourquoi en remarquant que le soleil descendait de plus en plus.

- Allons, nous devons nous dépêcher, dit-elle en le pressant vers l'avant.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans un tunnel étroit puis débouchèrent à l'intérieur d'une cabane sommairement meublée.

- Le passage est bloqué magiquement, ainsi que les fenêtres et les portes. Je viendrais demain matin vous chercher.

Elle hésita un instant puis lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Bon courage, mon enfant.

Du courage ? En ce moment, Remus n'en avait pas une once dans les veines. Il était terrifié, terrorisé, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Remarquant un escalier, il monta à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre où se trouvaient juste un lit et un placard vide. Il referma la porte derrière lui en la refermant à double tour puis fit glisser la clé sous la porte. Malgré tout ce que Mme Pick avait pu lui dire, il préférait prendre toutes les précautions.

Puis il s'assit dans un recoin de la pièce et attendit, tremblant.

Les derniers rayons du soleil frappèrent les persiennes de la cabane, s'infiltrant entre les lattes apposées aux fenêtres pour venir zébrer d'or le mur de la chambre. Remus laissa son regard se perdre dans les lignes dorées qui apparaissaient à travers la poussière en suspension de la pièce. Dernier espoir avant la nuit, il aurait tout donné pour capturer ces ruisseaux de lumière et les garder auprès de lui pour l'éternité.

Par réflexe, il leva la main pour saisir la raie lumineuse mais ses mains ne se refermèrent que sur du vide et tout fut bientôt plongé dans la pénombre. L'enfant avait peur, plus que d'habitude. Le lieu avait changé, les règles aussi, mais le loup, lui, était toujours le même.

Un nouveau rayon perça la barrière de bois et Remus se recroquevilla, la respiration tremblante. Le loup était là, tout près de lui, cela faisait trois jours qu'il le sentait prendre son emprise et maintenant, son heure était venue.

Il ne vit pas l'intensité de l'argent augmenter alors que la lune entamait sa lente ascension ; déjà, ses sens se déboussolaient, ses yeux se brouillaient et la douleur ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

Son sang devint glace et se figea sans ses veines avant de se transformer en une lave ardente qui embrasait son être jusqu'à la moelle. Ses os se tordirent et fusionnèrent, s'allongèrent en des crissements insupportables, se brisèrent puis se soudèrent tandis que ses muscles s'étiraient jusqu'à l'écartèlement et qu'un essaim de guêpe s'attaquait à sa peau.

L'humain poussa un dernier cri d'agonie qui se transforma en grognement lorsque le loup prit entièrement possession de son corps. Douleur, le loup s'y était habitué, enfermement, ça ne changeait pas sauf... une différence.

L'odeur de la peur était plus présente que jamais, celle de l'humain, mais lui n'était pas là, où se cachait-il ? Réalisation, il n'était pas où il aurait dû se trouver, ce lieu lui était totalement inconnu, ses sons, ses odeurs. Comment était-ce possible ? On avait osé l'amener hors de son territoire.

L'odeur de la peur, l'odeur de l'inconnu et la rage emporta le loup-garou. Il se rua contre un pan du mur et le heurta avec fracas. Différence, la douleur, plus intense, plus vive, du sang qui coule dans sa gueule.

Sang, chasser, tuer. La créature avait envie de sang et de meurtre, elle avait besoin de chair. Le loup-garou se lança une nouvelle fois contre le mur, puis une autre, complètement fou et désorienté. On lui avait retiré son territoire, il ferait de celui-ci le sien, il le marquerait à la force de ses crocs et à la puissance de ses griffes.

Un craquement, le monstre se jeta une fois de plus contre la porte, brisure, la porte est intacte, les os sont en miettes. La souffrance est présente mais le loup-garou n'y prend pas garde, sa patte avant droite pendante, il poussa un hurlement terrifiant.

L'humain était là, il sentait son odeur, quelque part, tout près, sur lui... Alors, sans hésiter, la créature referma sa gueule sur sa patte blessée, arrachant une partie de sa chair. Ses griffes allèrent trouver son torse et creusèrent dix sillons formant une croix tandis que le loup rugissait de douleur.

Un mouvement brusque, il tourna sur lui-même à une vitesse folle avec colère puis attrapa sa cuisse entre ses crocs, griffa avec violence ses bras, son dos, faisant gicler le sang sur les murs de la cabane, il dégoulinait dans sa gueule, l'excitant de plus en plus dans sa violence et sa bestialité. Il cherchait l'humain sur lui, l'humain en lui, il voulait sentir sa chair, la lui arracher en s'en repaître.

Les hurlements et automutilations durèrent plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou s'écroule au sol, le souffle court et enragé, épuisé. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de sang séché et de chair mise à vif. La seule partie de son corps encore intacte était sa tête, seul endroit où l'humain n'était pas présent durant la nuit, ou alors si discret, si insignifiant, qu'il n'y prenait plus garde depuis longtemps.

Après quelques temps, le chant d'un oiseau traversa la brume matinale et une pâle lueur pénétra dans la chambre. Le processus de transformation s'inversa, toujours la même douleur, toujours la même souffrance, mais cette fois, c'était à l'humain d'y faire face.

Remus voulut crier mais tout son corps lui faisait mal et il n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche, alors il endura en silence le supplice, des larmes roulant sans retenue sur ses joues. Une différence, encore, lorsque la transformation fut finie. Plus de mal, plus de torture, le loup s'était tu mais ses mutilations avaient été pires que d'habitude. L'enfant ne pouvait pas le supporter, il sombra dans l'inconscience et même au-delà, la douleur se faisait ressentir, lui rappelant que jamais, il n'aurait de répit.

Il s'éveilla en sentant une brusque montée de la douleur et, cette fois, hurla, augmentant par la même la souffrance de ses côtes brisées. Une voix chuchota, non loin, mais il était incapable de l'entendre. Quelqu'un lui versa un liquide dans la bouche mais ça faisait trop mal d'avaler et il faillit s'étouffer. Finalement, quelques gorgées passèrent dans son corps et il ne sentit absolument plus rien, comme s'il n'avait plus de corps. La sensation était si agréable, il n'avait même plus le sentiment de respirer. Il se laissa délicieusement glisser dans cette demi-mort, il aurait voulu ne jamais s'en sortir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il avait l'impression que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient passées car la lueur qui traversait les fenêtres de la pièce était celle de l'aube. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, dans un lit entouré d'un rideau. Il cligna des yeux et voulut se redresser mais retomba immédiatement, vaincu par la douleur.

- Ne bougez pas M. Lupin. Vous avez beau avoir dormi toute la journée, cela ne suffit pas à réparer les blessures de votre corps.

Toute la journée ? Alors un jour était passé depuis son précédent réveil ?

- Combien voyez-vous de doigts, M. Lupin ?

Remus se força à se concentrer sur la main de l'infirmière.

- Trois, murmura-t-il, réveillant une douleur à ses côtes.

- Bien. Les cicatrices ont toutes disparu, mais certaines resteront, comme vous le savez. Vous avez eu plusieurs côtes brisées, elles sont en train de guérir et... Votre bras et votre cuisse redeviendront normaux d'ici demain.

Il tourna difficilement la tête vers le bras qui le lançait et aperçut le trou qui s'y trouvait sous la marque des crocs. Mme Pick lui détourna la tête.

- Je suis obligée de laisser votre peau à l'air libre pour que la potion agisse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça guérira. Mais je ne peux vous redonner une potion de blocage des sens, cela annulerait les effets de celle de régénération. M. Lupin... Toutes vos transformations sont-elles aussi... ?

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Remus ferma les yeux.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

Non, ça n'était pas aussi terrible d'habitude, mais le loup avait été déboussolé par son nouvel environnement et s'en était lui-même fait payer le prix. Il sentit la main de l'infirmière sur son front puis ses pas s'éloignèrent. Il pensa à ses parents, il espérait que le directeur ne les préviendrait pas de la violence de sa transformation, il espérait pouvoir leur faire croire que tout s'était passé comme d'habitude.

Il serra ses yeux encore plus fort pour pouvoir mieux supporter la douleur procurée par la potion de régénération. Tout cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

-

Le lendemain, il se rendit à son deuxième cours de la journée et évita les regards insistant des autres élèves en s'asseyant le plus loin possible d'eux, mais il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle.

Et en effet, dés que la cloche eut annoncé la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

- T'étais passé où ? Nom d'un crapaud ! Quelle mine tu as !

Ses yeux étaient soulignés par d'immenses cernes noirs et il tremblait légèrement de fatigue. Ils sortirent de la salle de cours et Remus leur sortit l'excuse à laquelle il avait pensé.

- Moi ça va, j'ai juste veillé pratiquement tout le week-end.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ma mère est très malade, les guérisseurs ne savent pas s'ils pourront faire quelque chose, et elle a fait une crise dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. J'ai dû aller la rejoindre.

« Pardon maman. »

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ta mère était malade.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai fait, répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Peut-être, mais nous, on s'est inquiété, remarqua James, et McGonagall a rien voulu nous dire quand on l'a questionnée.

- Vous... vous êtes aller vous renseigner à mon sujet ? balbutia Remus en stoppant net.

- Ben oui, puisqu'on te trouvait plus, répondit Peter.

- C'est si surprenant que ça qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, murmura Remus. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama James, ulcéré. Pourquoi tu le mériterais pas ? C'est pas parce que tu es un sacré solitaire idiot de première qui voit même pas le mal qu'on se donne pour lui arracher un sourire ou une parole qu'on t'apprécie pas.

- Bravo James, joli petit discours, commenta Sirius avec un demi sourire.

- Tu sais Remus, ajouta Peter, t'as pas à avoir peur de nous. On veut juste... on veut juste être tes amis.

Remus les regarda, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et...

- Wahow ! C'est les démons de minuit les mecs (5) ! s'écria une Tara Milten surexcitée en sautant sur Remus avant de se déhancher et tourner sur elle-même.

- Quoi ? demanda James en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Pff ! Aucune connaissance Moldue ! soupira Tara. Ça c'est de la musique, vous devriez essayer les gars !

- Moi j'adore ! confirma Lily. Ce groupe est excellent !

Les filles les entraînèrent dans leur conversation et Remus sourit intérieurement. Finalement, il avait bien le droit de se laisser aller. Il fallait juste qu'il soit prudent et fasse de son mieux pour que personne ne découvre son secret. Démon de minuit ? Sans doute cela le caractérisait-il, il faudrait qu'il demande à Tara de lui faire écouter.

(à suivre...)

(1) : Non, Tara n'a pas le pouvoir d'empathie, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser lorsque j'écris certains passages. Son pouvoir de voyance l'a juste dotée d'un sixième sens et le lien magique qui la relie aux quatre autres augmente sa perception vis-à-vis d'eux (bien que ce sixième sens puisse s'exercer sur les autres, elle est juste plus réceptive à Remus et Cie). Néanmoins, ce sixième sens est effectivement une sorte de genèse du pouvoir qu'aura Séléné (en fait, c'est la raison pour laquelle ce pouvoir disparu se réveille. Séléné n'héritera pas le don de voyance de sa mère mais juste les impressions qui y sont liés, les décuplant par la même et révélant le pouvoir d'empathie.) Voilà pour la petite info qui éclaire les lanternes ;-)

(2) : Souffre Gerald Hargow !!! lol, autant Peter, je me dois de rester impartiale vu que c'est pas mon perso, autant je peux faire vraiment ce que je veux de ce crétin première classe avec mention

(3) : Une blonde, une auburn, une acajou et une cheveux noirs. Vive Gryffondor ! La maison aux mille couleurs ! mdr !

(4) : Je complète et termine l'arc-en-ciel ;-)

(5) : Enorme parachronisme entièrement voulu !!! La chanson « Les Démons de minuit » du groupe « Image » date de 1986 ! Mais je trouvais qu'elle se prêtait bien à la situation rapport à ce qu'elle raconte et de la remarque que je fais faire à Remus à la fin lol, et puis j'ADORE cette chanson ;-) (quand je vous disais que vous deviez sans arrêt m'excuser ! lol)

« J'ai besoin

De trouver quelqu'un  
J'veux pas dormir  
Je cherche un peu de chaleur  
À mettre dans mon coeur  
  
Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit  
Les démons de minuit  
Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie  
Les fantômes de l'ennui »

**Le titre du chapitre** : « Soit comme un loup blessé qui se tait pour mourir, Et qui mord le couteau, de sa gueule qui saigne » Leconte de Lisle, _Poèmes barbares_.

Rien à voir avec des idées suicidaires !!! Mais Remus souffre en silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention et préfère la solitude pour songer à ce qui peut s'apparenter à une "demi-mort" (du moins tant qu'il restera seul ;-) )

_Chapitre 10 : le saule cogneur (ce chapitre ci sera court et le délai de parution des prochains chapitres risque de s'allonger considérablement car je n'avais en tout et pour tout que ces 10 chapitres de fait)_


	10. La saule cogneur

**Milady2 **: MDR ! Oui, très gentils Sirius et James, n'est-il pas ? Allez ! ça s'arrange pour Remus, promis ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant !

**Chapitre 10 : Le saule cogneur**

Dans une sombre forêt, un enfant avançait lentement, apeuré. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut des rires. Trois silhouettes se découpèrent au loin, courant les unes après les autres. L'enfant accéléra le pas, se rendant compte que de la lumière apparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les ombres se retournèrent et...

VLAM !

- Aouch ! Remus se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant un instant pourquoi il avait du mal à respirer.

- Je me suis levé avant toi ! Je me suis levé avant toi ! scandait James, allongé de tout son long sur Remus après avoir sauté sur son lit et riant à n'en plus finir.

- James ! Tu m'étouffes ! grogna Remus.

- Oups ! Excuse, ce serait bête de mourir de la sorte, reconnut James et faisant un savon à Remus.

Le jeune garçon attrapa les bras de son ami et l'éjecta littéralement hors de son lit.

- Mort par étouffement sous le poids d'une baleine au rire de macaque, marmonna la voix endormie de Sirius par-dessous les couvertures qui le recouvrait.

- C'est samedi James, râla Peter, que tout ce bruit avait également réveillé.

- Ben justement ! C'est le seul jour qui mérite qu'on ne fasse pas la grasse mâtiné, répondit James, très philosophe.

- Cause toujours, grogna Remus en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Oh ! Aurais-tu fait des projets pour ce week-end sans m'en parler ? demanda Sirius, mi vexé, mi intéressé mais parfaitement réveillé.

- Je voulais vous réserver la surprise, dit James en prenant un air mystérieux.

- Il se passe quelque chose ce week-end ? demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as tout compris Peter, approuva James sans se départir de son sourire malicieux.

Les secrets que faisait James eurent l'effet d'énerver Sirius. Sans crier gare, il sauta brusquement sur son ami mais James eut assez de réflexe pour l'éviter.

- Tu vas dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ? dit Sirius en lui courant après.

- La patience est une vertu, Sirius, chantonna James en sautant un peu partout dans la chambre pour éviter son meilleur-ami-et-possible-futur-assassin.

Sirius finit par le rattraper et le plaqua au sol, se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

- Maintenant, James Potter, vous allez parler ou je me livrerai à certaines expériences sur vous.

Tout en disant cela, il tendit la main vers Peter, qui lui donna sa baguette en souriant.

- Je me rends ! Doué comme tu es, tu vas m'envoyer un sort de démembrement au lieu de celui de chatouilles.

Le regard noir et narquois de Sirius eut pour effet de faire taire James, qui avala difficilement sa salive. C'est qu'il pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'y mettait !

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?

- Peux pas parler, tu me fais trop peur, murmura James en tremblant, mais le demi sourire qui apparut sur son visage gâcha un peu sa comédie.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et pointa sa baguette sur son meilleur-ami-et-future-victime-imminente.

- Aucun humour ! soupira James. Bon, j'ai entendu Carvi et Hagrid en parler avant-hier. Ils vont planter un saule cogneur dans le parc ce matin.

- Un saule cogneur ? répéta Sirius, surpris. C'est ça ton truc important ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, soupira James, tu manques cruellement d'imagination mon ami. Bon, j'avoue que, seul, j'aurai pas vu l'intérêt, mais je suis pas le seul à savoir pour l'arbre et j'ai entendu Justin en parler avec Léopold. Ils sont en train de mettre un jeu au point. Au premier qui arrivera à toucher le tronc du saule sans se faire cogner.

Une lueur d'aventure luisait dans les yeux de James et Sirius commençait déjà à esquisser un sourire lorsqu'un fracas fit tourner leur tête ainsi que celle de Peter vers la salle de bain. Remus se tenait sur le seuil, le visage très pâle, un flacon brisé à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Sirius en se décidant à libérer James.

Remus secoua la tête, plus blanc que jamais.

- R... rien, balbutia-t-il. Je me disais... C'est dangereux cette histoire de saule et...

- Justement ! s'exclama James, enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que la vie sans prise de risques ? Je vous le demande !

Sirius approuva vivement et Peter grimaça légèrement, amusé autant qu'impressionné du caractère téméraire de ses amis. Remus resta silencieux de tout le temps du petit déjeuner mais les trois autres ne s'en inquiétèrent pas. Même s'ils avaient réussis à percer la bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermé Remus, il restait peu causant et ils se doutaient qu'il faudrait du temps avant que Remus les accepte totalement.

- Vous semblez bien excités, les garçons, remarqua Océane en lançant un regard suspicieux à James et Sirius en s'installant pour déjeuner.

- Et surtout très matinaux, ajouta Lily avec un demi-sourire.

- Dis tout de suite qu'on est des loirs ! s'offensa James.

- Ben on n'osait pas, mais... dit Millea avant de rire.

- Vous aussi vous êtes réveillées, nota Peter.

- Nous sommes toujours réveillées avant vous le week-end, répondit Océane en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pourtant vrai, remarqua Remus en sortant de son mutisme, l'air intrigué. Comment ça se fait ? Aucune de vous ne fais jamais de grasse mat' ?

- Comme si on avait le choix, gémit Millea en mettant sa tête entre les mains alors que Océane avait un sourire d'excuse et que Lily rigolait.

- De quoi tu...

- Et une nouvelle journée qui commence ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Le hurlement intempestif fit sursauter les garçons alors que l'ouragan rouge de Gryffondor prenait place entre Lily et Océane.

- Non ? Tara, tu ne les réveilles pas quand même ? demanda James, incrédule.

- Ben quoi ? Ce serait une offense aux jours de repos que de ne pas en profiter !

- Un jour de repos, comme son nom le sous-entend, est fait pour se reposer, remarqua Peter.

- En effet, et le repos étant défini comme une détente, le sommeil ne peut en faire partie, vu qu'on n'a pas conscience de ce repos pendant qu'on dort.

Les sept autres la regardèrent d'un air niais tandis qu'elle tartinait un toast de confiture de coing. Fiona se laissa tomber à côté de Millea et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, les bras pendant.

- Tara, c'est inhumain ce que tu nous fais, bâilla-t-elle.

- Mais non, mais non, répondit Tara en souriant. Et puis regarde, c'est la première fois qu'on arrive à tous déjeuner ensemble, c'est y pas génial ?

Fiona releva la tête, surprise, et la rabaissa tout aussi vite, le rouge aux joues, en prenant une position plus convenable. La fillette était assez effacée et timide et elle semblait également très fragile. Elle aimait la compagnie des autres mais préférait écouter que participer. Pour son malheur cependant – ou sa chance – Tara ne la lâchait pas plus que les autres et elle se tournait systématiquement vers elle pour lui demander son avis, l'air de rien. A son contact, Fiona s'épanouissait peu à peu, enviant son naturel et sa fougue, mais elle restait encore mal à l'aise en présence des gens qu'elle fréquentait peu – c'est-à-dire tout le monde hormis ses quatre amies.

- En fait, nous partions, la corrigea James en se levant. Nous avons fini de manger.

- Et on n'a pas très envie d'être contaminés par ta folie, ajouta Sirius dans un grognement.

Lily lui lança un regard noir mais Tara éclata de rire.

- Trop tard, flamme noire, je crois que tu l'es depuis longtemps. Ah ! Voilà Steeve, pile au rendez-vous !

Elle se leva et fonça vers un Serpentard qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais elle m'énerve avec ce surnom ! s'exclama Sirius(1). Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire avec un Serpentard ? ajouta-t-il en regardant avec méfiance Tara et le dénommé Steeve s'éloigner dans le hall.

- Tara s'entend avec toutes les maisons, lui rappela Remus, Serpentard ou une autre, elle ne voit pas la différence.

- Moi, je la vois, grogna Sirius.

- Du moment qu'elle ne se lie pas avec un certain Serpentard, elle reste dans mon estime... quoi que je ne sais pas trop quelle place une folledingue dans son genre y tient.

Le "certain" Serpentard, comme il disait, n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Les sentiments de James vis-à-vis de ce garçon étaient assez étranges. Il n'avait eu affaire à lui que deux fois : le jour de la rentrée et la fois où les Serpentard s'en étaient pris à Sirius. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient dans le couloir, accompagné de ses amis et suivant souvent des grands de quatrième année, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de le critiquer et de dire qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils se retrouveraient face à face et qu'il lui ferait ravaler son shampoing à l'huile de ricin.

Remus ne doutait pas que cela se produirait un jour ou l'autre et n'avait jamais demandé d'explications à James quand à son aversion pour Rogue, il commençait à le connaître. Avec lui, c'était tout ou rien : il aimait ou il détestait, il entreprenait et arrivait à ses fins ou abandonnait dés le départ, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait.

Normalement, le jeune loup-garou aurait dû faire une remarque à son ami, soit sur Tara, soit sur Severus, mais comme ils sortaient dans le parc, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Quel était le crétin à avoir imaginé un jeu aussi débile et dangereux avec le saule cogneur ?

Ils purent se rendre compte que l'arbre avait déjà été planté et une petite foule d'élèves se trouvaient déjà devant lui, toutes maisons confondues. Paul Tredez, un Gryffondor de quatrième année, leur fit signe.

- Venez voir ça, ça va vous plaire !

Un Gryffondor de troisième année s'approcha avec prudence de l'arbre, la main tendue. Il était presque arrivé au tronc quand l'arbre s'agita soudain. Il fit claquer ses branches à la manière de fouets à quelques centimètres du garçon qui avait juste eu le temps de s'écarter. Il préféra ne pas insister et rejoignit les autres alors que l'arbre continuait à s'agiter.

- Le but du jeu, c'est de toucher le tronc, expliqua Paul. Pour le moment, personne n'y est arrivé.

- Vous êtes complètement fous, gémit Remus qui était devenu encore plus blanc qu'un linge. C'est interdit, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous pourriez vous blesser.

- Les professeurs disent rien, dit Justin Hilton en haussant les épaules.

- Quant aux blessures, c'est ça le risque, ajouta Sirius avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. J'ai bien envie de...

Remus voulut le retenir mais Justin fut plus rapide.

- Désolé, on a déjà établi des règles et seuls les élèves étant au moins en troisième année ont le droit d'essayer.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda James avec fougue.

- Laissez tomber, les calma Remus. Et si on rentrait au château ?

- Non, moi, je reste regarder. Si c'est pas interdit, dit James en lançant un regard noir à Justin.

Le troisième année lui sourit.

- Ça, vous avez le droit.

Sirius et Peter décidèrent de rester également mais Remus préféra retourner à la tour Gryffondor. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit de nouvelles exclamations, un autre élève tentait sa chance. Il se boucha alors les oreilles et courut, sans se retourner, jusque dans le hall. Il percuta quelque chose de mou et se retrouva à terre.

- Et bien ? Fais un peu attention où tu vas.

Le professeur Carvi, qui assurait la botanique, le fit se relever et le regarda un instant. Remus se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Quelqu'un t'a embêté ? Où sont les autres ?

Le jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête et s'essuya les yeux.

- Ça va bien. James, Sirius et Peter sont...prés du Saule cogneur. Avec d'autres élèves.

Il baissa la tête, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose.

- Oh ! Je vois...

Le professeur Carvi était l'un des rares professeurs à avoir déjà abordé le sujet de la lycanthropie avec Remus, plusieurs semaines auparavant. L'homme lui avait assuré être là pour lui s'il avait un problème et Remus avait senti qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien. Deux jours plus tôt, en le voyant rire avec James, Sirius et Peter à son cours, il lui avait même adressé un discret clin d'œil, pour lui indiquer qu'il était heureux de le voir ainsi.

Il s'agenouilla face à l'enfant et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Remus. Dis-toi bien que chacun est responsable de ses actes. Ce que font les autres ne regarde qu'eux et tu n'es en aucun cas fautif de leurs erreurs. Tu as compris ?

- Mais je...

- Tatatata ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête puis continua son chemin. Le professeur le regarda partir.

- Pauvre gosse, soupira-t-il.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit James, figé devant le hall, l'air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? gronda M. Carvi.

- Euh... Remus ne semblait pas aller bien alors... De quoi parliez-vous ?

- De choses qui ne te regardent absolument pas.

Il s'éloigna mais se retourna avant de sortir.

- Le saule cogneur est loin d'être un jeu, déclara-t-il sèchement, que j'en prenne un d'entre vous à tenter le défi et vous le regretterez amèrement.

-

Une semaine et des heures de colles évitées de justesse plus tard, ni James, ni Sirius n'avaient essayé de braver l'interdit. L'état dans lequel Remus s'était retrouvé après sa courte discussion avec Carvi avait suffi à calmer les ardeurs de James et il avait également retenu Sirius.

- Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas de sanction, remarqua Peter, alors qu'ils discutaient de leur dernière farce, à cause de laquelle un Serpentard s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, deux merveilleuses hélices de moulin à vent à la place des oreilles. Comment vous débrouillez-vous ?

- C'est là tout notre génie, répondit Sirius en prenant un air supérieur. Et encore, on ne fait que s'échauffer cette année !

- C'est la première année, on ne va pas trop les brusquer, tout de même. On leur donne juste un avant goût de ce que ça sera par la suite, assura James. Bien sûr, je doute qu'on réussisse à éviter les sanctions les prochaines années.

- C'est ça la prise de risque. L'aventure, voilà qui est beaucoup plus intéressant que tous leurs cours barbants. Et puis, faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu... beaucoup même.

- Je vous rappelle quand même qu'on n'est qu'au début de l'année. Il reste encore une année entière avant de passer au stade supérieur.

- Et les adultes diront qu'on ne sait pas faire de projets pour l'avenir ! s'indigna Sirius.

- D'ailleurs... James regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre et baissa la voix. Pour Halloween, on a prévu un truc trop dément. Tu veux en être ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard puis Sirius murmura à l'oreille de Peter, d'un ton sinistre :

- La Forêt interdite...

- Vous êtes fous ! Il avait pris garde de ne pas parler trop fort. C'est bien trop dangereux, même pour vous.

- Nous ? Rien ne nous fait peur, rien ne nous résiste.

- Allez Peter, l'encouragea Sirius. Avec nous, y'a rien à craindre. Et au moins, ça c'est une aventure digne de Halloween.

- Oui mais... euh... Et Remus ? Il est d'accord ? Vous lui en avez parlé ?

- Pas encore. Il doit être à la bibliothèque.

- Allons lui demander ce qu'il en pense.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et déboulèrent dans la bibliothèque sous l'œil réprobateur de mademoiselle Pince. Remus se trouvait bien là, un bouquin d'un côté, un parchemin de l'autre, il prenait des notes.

- Eh ! Remus !

Le livre que tenait leur ami claqua brusquement et Remus plia rapidement le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait.

- Un peu de silence ! C'est une bibliothèque ici ! les réprimanda mademoiselle Pince.

James, Sirius et Peter s'excusèrent sommairement et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Remus.

- Tu faisais quoi ? interrogea Peter.

- Quelques recherches pour le professeur Fitevil, répondit vaguement son ami.

- On avait un devoir en défense contre les forces du Mal ? s'inquiéta Peter.

- Rein du tout, dit Sirius pour clore le sujet. Parlons d'autre chose. On voulait te faire part d'un projet Remus.

Lui et James expliquèrent leur projet pour Halloween.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est pas une... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Remus les regardait d'un air horrifié.

- A... à Halloween ? Dans la forêt ?

- Ben oui, c'est plus amusant, avec l'ambiance générale. Mais si tu veux pas...

- Non !

- Pardon ?

- Euh... je veux dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée, même pour vous. Très, très mauvaise idée. Peut-être pourriez-vous... je sais pas moi, faire une farce effrayante aux professeurs. Ça serait beaucoup plus amusant, non ?

- Certainement pas, répondit Sirius. Mais on te l'a dit, si tu n'as pas envie, on ne t'oblige à rien.

- Oui, oui je sais, mais il ne s'agit pas de moi. De toute façon, je serais sans doute encore chez ma mère à Halloween, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Ça n'a rien à voir mais, je vous en supplie, n'allez pas dans la forêt à Halloween.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que... parce que... j'ai envie d'y aller, moi aussi ! Alors, forcément, comme je ne serai pas là, je ne pourrai pas venir. Vous pourriez attendre que je revienne.

- On ira deux fois, c'est tout. Une fois sans toi et une fois avec toi. Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? demanda James qui trouvait le comportement de son ami étrange.

- Dis-nous ce qui t'inquiètes, l'incita Sirius.

- Non, franchement, je serai plus tranquille si vous n'y alliez pas. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais faîtes-moi confiance.

Il y eut un silence. Remus semblait tellement terrifié et suppliant que James finit par hocher la tête.

- D'accord, on n'ira pas dans la Forêt interdite à Halloween.

- Vous le promettez ?

- Qu'un dragon me déchiquette si je mens, jura James.

A moitié rassuré, Remus hocha la tête et alla ranger son livre avant de sortir. Sirius retint James.

- C'est malin, maintenant on peut plus y aller.

- Qui te fais dire ça ? demanda James en souriant.

- Ah non ! Tu as promis. Et une promesse à un ami...

- Détends-toi, je ne manquerai jamais à ma parole mais j'ai dit qu'on n'irait pas à Halloween, rien ne nous empêche de partir à minuit, _après_ Halloween.

Sirius eut l'air surpris puis sourit à son tour.

- T'es un petit malin, toi.

- On ne se refait pas, et puis j'avoue que l'inquiétude de Remus me donne encore plus envie d'y aller. Il n'est pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien.

- Et donc notre petite balade s'avère plus intéressante que prévue...

Dans la bibliothèque, une fillette aux cheveux acajous attrapa le livre posé par Remus quelques secondes auparavant et regarda le titre, la mine pensive : _« Sur les traces des hybrides, des individus avant d'être des créatures »_, par Melissa Dibissa.

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Tara. Elle reposa son livre et s'éloigna en chantonnant.

- _Imagine no differences, I wonder if you can, No need for will or dreams, A hipocrisy of man, Imagine all the people, identical with others..._ The world would be so dull... (2)

(à suivre ...)

(1) Décidément, Sirius aime pas les pseudo dans mes histoires. Ce qu'il est difficile ! lol

(2) Tiré de la chanson _Imagine_ de John Lennon, en 1970 : D'après l'extrait : « Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can, No need for greed or hunger, A brotherhood of man, Imagine all the people, Sharing all the world... » ce qui nous donne « Imaginez aucunes possessions, Je me demande si vous le pouvez, Aucun besoin d'avidité ou de faim, Une fraternité humaine, Imaginez tous les gens, Partageant le monde... ». Les modifications de Tara (les miennes, lol) donnent : « Imagine aucunes différences, Je me demande si tu le peux, Aucun besoin de volonté ou de rêves, Une hypocrisie humaine, imagine tous les gens, identiques aux autres... » La dernière phrase, non chantée, signifie : « Le monde serait si terne... » (Soit dit en passant : Bravo à John Lennon pour cette merveilleuse chanson (ainsi que pour les autres !) )

_Chapitre 11 : La forêt interdite._


	11. La forêt interdite

**Milady2 **: lol oui, de vrais malades ! :-P Moi non plus je comprends pas pk personne me review :'( Mais bon, toi, t'es là, et je te lache pas ;-)

_Ce chapitre là, je l'aime pas trop, mais bon, c peut-être qu'une impression. _

**Chapitre 11 : La forêt interdite**

- Pour la prochaine fois, je vous demanderai trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de l'absinthe des marais. Ce sera tout. M. Lupin, restez, je vous prie.

Remus lança un regard surpris à son professeur et ses trois amis sortirent en lui lançant des regards intrigués.

- Miss Milten ? Vous avez une question à propos du cours ?

La fillette n'avait en effet pas bouger de sa place, le sac sur son épaule, elle s'était figée en entendant le professeur Carvi retenir Remus et le jeune garçon lui trouva un air étrange.

- Tout va bien professeur, déclara Tara avec son éternel sourire, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. Au prochain cours ! ajouta-t-elle en agitant vivement la main et en sortant de la serre.

L'attitude frisait la familiarité mais tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient désormais habitués à la merveilleuse humeur de Tara Milten.

- Quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon devoir, professeur ? demanda Remus alors que Carvi allait fermer la porte de la serre.

- Oh non ! Ton devoir était excellent, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler. Depuis quelques temps, je te trouve plus... ouvert, mieux dans ta peau, et tu sembles être de plus en plus souvent avec tes camarades de Gryffondor, dois-je en conclure que tu t'es enfin décidé à passer outre tes craintes ?

Remus prit un air embarrassé et changea son sac d'épaule. Lors de leur dernière – et seule – conversation sur la lycanthropie, le professeur ne lui avait pas vraiment donné de conseils. Il l'avait laissé parler pendant près d'une heure et, avant qu'il ne parte, lui avait juste dit ceci : « Tu sais Remus, affronter ses craintes, ce n'est pas seulement s'affronter soi-même, mais aussi les autres. Reste à savoir ce que, pour toi, affronter signifie... »

Il y avait longuement réfléchi et deux expressions lui étaient venues à l'esprit : surmonter et faire face. Mais depuis que les murs qu'il avait érigés entre lui et les autres s'effritaient, il avait plus tendance à songer à un adage de son père : « Fais toi partenaire de l'obstacle qui te gêne, il deviendra ton plus puissant allié. »

- J'essaie de les affronter, répondit Remus avec un faible sourire.

- C'est déjà un grand pas en avant...

Le professeur se tut un instant puis prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Selon toi, sur quoi doit se baser une véritable relation, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Remus se raidit, la réponse était trop évidente pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- La confiance, dit-il dans un murmure quasi inaudible sans regarder Carvi.

La confiance... Ce mot ne signifiait rien pour lui, il était inexistant. La confiance était trop abstraite, trop immatérielle pour réellement être. La confiance ? Une utopie de plus dans le cœur des hommes.

Le professeur se rapprocha de son élève et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

- Tout choix a une conséquence, tout comme chaque conséquence a un impact plus ou moins définitif sur une vie. Tu es intelligent, dans un sens de maturité, et sans doute trop pour ton âge, mais tu te bloques systématiquement lorsque _ce_ sujet est abordé.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Messieurs Potter et Black portent en eux un potentiel que je ne saisis que trop bien. A leur contact, tu apprendras, j'en suis certain. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu finiras par comprendre jusqu'où ton propre potentiel peut te mener.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers son professeur, pas certain d'avoir bien saisi ce que signifiaient ces paroles.

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps M. Lupin, vous devez avoir autre chose à faire.

Le retour au vouvoiement indiquait la fin de la conversation et Remus hocha la tête. Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Professeur, je...

- Rien du tout, M. Lupin, le coupa Carvi. Et n'oubliez pas que mon bureau vous est toujours ouvert.

Remus lui adressa un sourire et remonta l'allée des serres, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le professeur Carvi attendit que le bruit des pas de Remus sur les graviers s'estompent pour commencer à ranger ses plantes. Il s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant un parchemin à terre, à la place de Remus Lupin. Il le ramassa et lut les courtes lignes qui y étaient inscrites, visiblement tirées d'un bouquin.

_« Beaucoup s'accordent à dire que la frontière entre le loup est l'homme reste infiniment mince et peut céder à chaque instant, d'autres supposent que cette frontière n'existe pas et que le loup et l'homme sont sans cesse en communion, c'est l'esprit de l'homme qui permet de dissimuler à l'entourage sa véritable nature... » _

Un peu plus bas, écrit plus rapidement, le jeune Lupin avait mis ces simples mots : _« Et si l'humain ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Le loup peut-il gagner sur lui ? »_

Le professeur observa un instant le papier en fronçant les sourcils, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, puis un éclat apparut dans ses yeux et il jeta le parchemin avec un demi sourire avant d'attraper une plume et de s'installer pour écrire une lettre.

Dés que Remus retrouva ses amis, ceux-ci l'accueillirent à renfort de questions.

- Il te voulait quoi, Carvi ?

- T'as eu un problème avec lui ?

- Pourtant, c'est l'un des profs les plus sympas !

- Tout va bien, en fait, il... il voulait me féliciter pour mon devoir.

- Et il avait besoin de te parler seul à seul pour ça ? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

- Euh... Ben en fait... Il... s'embrouilla Remus.

- _Y'avait un p'tit lutin, qu'était pas très malin, il se croyait mutin, quand il était glinglin_, chantonna soudain une voix derrière eux.

Les garçons se retournèrent lentement et regardèrent la fille qui se tenait derrière eux avec une expression de parfaite horreur.

- Euh... C'est encore une de ces chansons Moldus ? s'inquiéta Peter.

- Nan ! C'est rien que de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement très fière. Haut les cœurs compagnons !

Elle agrippa le bras de Fiona, qui venait d'arriver, et le dressa haut vers le ciel.

- Soyons fiers de nous-mêmes et crions le haut et fort ! Vive la musique ! Oh ! C'est dingue ce que je peux avoir faim, on y va ! claironna-t-elle.

- C'est elle qui est dingue, commenta Sirius avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Elle met de l'ambiance, commenta Remus en cachant son soulagement suite à la diversion involontaire de Tara.

- Elle a au moins raison sur un point, il commence à faire faim, remarqua James alors que son estomac gargouillait.

Contrairement à ce qu'espérait Remus, James pensait encore à la gêne de son ami à leurs questions, mais mieux valait ne pas le brusquer, au risque de le voir définitivement se braquer.

-

Il oublia en partie le mystère de Remus au fur et à mesure qu'Halloween approchait. Lui et Sirius se retrouvaient seuls dans des endroits discrets afin de s'exercer à certains sorts qu'ils n'auraient normalement dû aborder qu'en seconde ou troisième année afin d'être prêts pour leur expédition dans la Forêt interdite.

Ils s'entraînaient le plus souvent les samedi et dimanche matin, lorsque Remus faisait ses devoirs pour la semaine et aidait Peter. Ils préféraient n'en reparler à Peter que le soir même de Halloween, pour éviter qu'il ne lâche le morceau devant Remus. Celui-ci leur aurait sans doute fait alors jurer de ne pas aller _du tout_ dans la forêt, et ni James, ni Sirius, n'aurait pu trahir cette promesse.

Comme prévu, Remus partit pour Halloween, ce qui, cette fois, lui faisait manquer deux journées entières de cours. Complètement focalisés sur leur projet, Sirius et James ne se posèrent aucune question, ce coup-ci.

Le soir même de Halloween, alors qu'ils étaient retournés dans leur dortoir, ils mirent Peter au courant. Leur ami les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais vous aviez dit à Remus...

- Que nous n'irions pas dans la forêt à Halloween, termina Sirius. Mais dans un peu moins de deux heures, maintenant, nous ne serons plus à Halloween.

- Mais nous avons cours demain, et... et...

- C'est pas grave Peter, t'es pas obligé de venir.

Peter baissa la tête en rougissant fortement.

- Je viendrais quand Remus sera là, dit-il d'une petite voix. Au fait, vous avez quand même l'intention de lui dire, non ?

- Bien sûr, assura James. Nous lui raconterons tout dés son retour.

Peter voulut veiller jusqu'au départ de ses camarades mais il s'endormit aux alentours de onze heures et James et Sirius allèrent attendre dans la salle commune que ce soit l'heure.

A minuit une précises, ils se faufilèrent hors de la tour de Gryffondor avec discrétion. Evidemment, le plus gros problème résidait en Rusard et sa chatte. Ils avaient vu Rusard dans sa loge mais étaient parvenus à passer sans se faire remarquer. Ils étaient presque arrivés au hall lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'ombre de miss Teigne. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent par un escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir en dressant l'oreille mais n'entendirent rien.

- Elle ne nous a pas vu, apparemment, remarqua James à voix basse.

- On aurait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher, en attendant, répondit Sirius en avançant dans le couloir. Allons voir par là.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Oh, oh ! Demi-tour ! souffla Sirius.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas mais la silhouette de la chatte apparut de nouveau sur le mur. Ils repartirent dans l'autre sens et stoppèrent au milieu du couloir.

- Ce coup-ci, on est fait comme des rats, dit James avec un soupir résigné.

- Regarde ! Sirius désigna une porte, devant eux. D'où...

- On s'en fiche !

James attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte, fort heureusement non fermée à clé. Lui et Sirius se faufilèrent dans la pièce juste avant que le concierge et son animal arrivent. Ils l'entendirent grommeler quelque chose de l'autre côté puis tout deux s'éloignèrent.

- C'est bizarre qu'il n'ait pas essayé d'entrer, dit James, surpris.

- Pas si sûr, peut-être n'a-t-il pas vu la porte. Je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et ils sortirent. Quand la porte fut refermée, elle se volatilisa.

- Je me demande comment on l'a fait apparaître.

- On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment, direction la Forêt interdite.

- Non attends.

- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Comment Rusard a-t-il pu arriver par ce côté alors que nous l'avons vu dans sa loge ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira soudain.

- Je sais ! Il parait qu'il existe une multitude de passages secrets à Poudlard, il a dû emprunter l'un d'eux. Viens, allons voir.

Le couloir par lequel était arrivé Rusard était un cul de sac, ce qui aurait pu leur faciliter la tâche pour trouver le passage secret si les murs n'avaient pas été entièrement nus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche pour trouver un signe quelconque, ils finirent par abandonner. Ils allaient faire demi-tour quand James se retourna.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Non, mais il y a peut être un indice sur la lampe, dit James en désignant le luminaire.

Il sortit sa baguette magique.

- _Accio lampe !_

La lampe s'approcha légèrement d'eux mais s'arrêta, comme retenue par quelque chose. Une partie du mur disparut dans le même temps, découvrant un escalier qui descendait.

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Sirius en imitant la voix du professeur Flitwick. Dix pour avoir découvert le passage et dix autres pour avoir aussi bien réussi un sort normalement abordé en quatrième année.

- Quand on est bon, on est bon, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Qui c'est les meilleurs ?

- Les invincibles James Potter et Sirius Black ! A toi l'honneur, mon prince, ajouta Sirius en faisant une révérence comique.

Le passage se referma juste derrière eux et ils commencèrent leur descente. L'escalier leur parut interminable du fait de sa pente très raide ; ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes en bas. Des broussailles bouchaient la sortie et Sirius sortit à son tour sa baguette.

- _Mobilis arbus !_

Le passage débouchait au pied du château, près d'une porte cochère que Rusard avait dû utiliser pour sortir et se rendre jusqu'à l'étage. Ils s'extirpèrent avec prudence de la trouée puis, après s'être concertés du regard, foncèrent jusqu'à la forêt, toute proche. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils furent sûrs de ne plus pouvoir être vus du château.

- Evasion réussie ! s'exclama Sirius sans prendre la peine de parler à voix basse.

- Même Azkaban ne nous retiendrait pas, affirma James en riant.(1) En tout cas, cette histoire de passages secrets est très intéressante, il faudra qu'on voie ça de plus près. _Lumos !_

Il pointa le doigt en direction des profondeurs de la forêt.

- Bon, allons voir ce qui inquiétait tant Remus.

Le fond de l'air était humide et glacé, ils se retrouvèrent vite totalement engourdis.

- Je vais essayer quelque chose, dit Sirius d'une voix grelottante. Fais moi confiance.

Il pointa sa baguette sur James.

- _Corpus calore !_

Aussitôt, une douce chaleur envahit le corps de James et il retira son manteau et son écharpe avant d'utiliser le même sort sur Sirius.

- Où as-tu appris ça ? lui demanda-t-il. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu.

- Mes parents et moi... ne nous entendons pas exactement bien, expliqua Sirius, et il est souvent arrivé que ma mère m'enferme dans la cave, où il ne fait pas spécialement chaud. A la fin, j'ai essayé plusieurs formules mais toutes étaient faites pour agir sur une autre personne... Au moins, ça aura quand même fini par servir.

- Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas ?

Sirius grogna.

- Ce sont tous des idiots, dans ma famille. Un jour, je te raconterai, mais pour le moment, continuons plutôt notre exploration.

Ils étaient déçus. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils marchaient sans rencontrer le moindre danger ou ne serait-ce qu'une créature, même inoffensive. Seuls quelques craquements et hululements laissaient deviner que la forêt était habitée.

- C'est bien la peine d'en faire tout un plat, remarqua James en s'asseyant sur un rocher pour souffler. Il n'y a absolument rien. Même les bois qui se trouvent derrière ma maison sont plus inquiétants. J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore nous a baratinés.

- J'avais entendu dire que des centaures vivaient ici, ainsi que des licornes, quelques loups-garous et hippogriffes, mais apparemment...

Il fut interrompu par des bruits de voix. Sirius et James se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la discussion. Les deux interlocuteurs se trouvaient en bas d'une pente, ils étaient placés de telle sorte que les deux jeunes Gryffondors ne pouvaient voir, d'où ils étaient, que l'un d'entre eux : un centaure.

- Les temps semblent venus, dit-il.

- Cela fait longtemps que tout a commencé, répondit une voix de fille jeune, à la fois calme et grave. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu tout cesser dés le départ mais on ne peut condamner quelqu'un pour un crime qu'il n'a pas encore commis.

- En cela, les lois de ton peuple sont mal faites. Mais il est vrai que, depuis Cassandra Trelawney, les sorciers n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'accueillir en leur sein une véritable voyante telle que toi.

- De toute manière, il est dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que le moins de personnes soient au courant. Avec cette nouvelle menace qui plane sur le monde des sorciers, mais aussi sur tous les autres, nous aurons besoin d'atouts contre Lord V...

La voix s'interrompit et le centaure leva les yeux vers eux. Ils serrèrent un peu plus fort leurs baguettes, il était de notoriété publique que les centaures n'étaient guère pacifiques et diplomates.

La créature bondit au sommet de la pente d'un seul saut. Son interlocutrice semblait avoir disparu. Il s'approcha d'eux et les observa. Il avait un visage assez doux qu'encadraient des cheveux noisette – de la même couleur que son pelage – et ses yeux étaient d'un marron parcouru de stries orangées. Même si les deux garçons n'avaient pas de points de comparaison, ils le trouvèrent extrêmement jeune.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, jeunes sorciers, leur dit-il d'une voix calme.

- On voulait visiter, répondit James.

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune nervosité. Ni lui, ni Sirius, ne semblait prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Cependant...

- Je me nomme Ronan, déclara le centaure. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi mais vous devez maintenant partir de la forêt. D'autres risqueraient d'être moins conciliants.

- On fait ce qu'il nous plait, répliqua Sirius avec fougue, sans se rendre compte que Ronan pouvait le tuer d'un simple coup de sabot. Avec qui parliez-vous ?

- Ceci ne vous regarde en aucun point. Voici quelqu'un qui vous fera sortir.

- J'ai bien l'impression que vous vous êtes perdus, jeunes gens, déclara une voix profonde.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à lui mais ce grand homme à la barbe blanche n'impressionnait pas outre mesure les deux garçons, mais tout de même, que faisait-il là ?

- Non professeur, nous nous baladions, répondit très poliment James.

- La nuit et dans la forêt interdite ? demanda le directeur avec une pointe de... malice ?

- Dans la journée, nous devons suivre les cours, remarqua très justement Sirius.

- Et je ne doute pas que cela représenterait une grande perte pour vous que de ne pas y assister, ajouta le professeur en les regardant avec des yeux pétillants.

-Oh ! Nous...

Un terrible rugissement retentit brusquement à travers la forêt, coupant James dans sa tentative de défense, et se perdit dans la nuit.

- Par les cornes d'un dragon à deux têtes ! s'exclama James. C'était quoi ça ?

- On aurait dit un loup, remarqua Sirius, ça venait de Pré-au-Lard je crois.

- T'as déjà entendu un loup pousser un tel...

- Il est plus que temps que vous retourniez dans votre tour, messieurs, les interrompit Dumbledore avec une étrange note de tristesse dans la voix. A l'avenir, évitez de remettre les pieds ici. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient effectivement avancé et James et Sirius ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt interdite. Ils regardèrent avec incrédulité leur directeur pénétrer dans le hall et disparaître.

- Ça alors, il ne nous a même pas mis de sanction, s'étonna Sirius.

- Il a l'air assez... euh... particulier, non ? commenta James en grimaçant. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire dans la forêt ?

Ils prirent le même chemin que pour l'allée pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor et se laissèrent tomber sur leurs lits en évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller Peter.

- Cette balade n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur de nos espérances mais elle était assez instructive malgré tout, chuchota James. La personne avec qui discutait ce Ronan ne peut qu'être une élève de Poudlard, d'après la voix.

- Donc une de nos camarades est une voyante, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut nous faire puisqu'on n'a pas vu de qui il s'agissait.

- C'est vrai, mais ce que j'ai retenu, c'est qu'ils parlaient d'une menace que représenterait un certain Lord V... Mais il doit exister des tonnes de personnes dont le nom commence par V.

- Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, Remus nous le dira, lui qui lit tous les jours la Gazette. Mais c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Ne trouvant pas dans ses souvenirs, Sirius finit par se coucher, ainsi que James, et ils s'endormirent en songeant qu'une prochaine excursion dans la forêt ne serait peut-être pas inutile.

Lorsqu'ils racontèrent toute l'affaire à Remus, à son retour, celui-ci sembla à la fois soulagé et en colère qu'ils aient ainsi joué sur les mots.

- Bon, on avoue, on ne le fera plus, mais admets que ça valait le coup.

- Peut-être, mais c'est très dangereux, les réprimanda Remus.

- Il n'empêche, la prochaine fois, tu viendras avec nous, pas vrai ? remarqua James en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Remus eut un sourire coupable.

- Ça... pourrait être intéressant, admit-il.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire victorieux et se tourna vers Peter.

- Tu viendras cette fois ci ?

- Oui, je pense, répondit vaguement le garçon.

Il observait Remus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle avec inquiétude.

- Tu te sens bien, Remus ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu es pâle et... tu as l'air très fatigué.

Remus se tendit à cette remarque.

- Ça va, répondit-il. Ma mère a fait une crise dans la nuit, c'est pour ça.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de suspicion.

- Elle est atteinte de quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Je... euh... les guérisseurs ne savent pas vraiment. Une maladie inconnue sans doute...

Il commençait à se tortiller dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. James ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque mais, à ce moment, un hibou grand duc lâcha une lettre sur la tête de Sirius et repartit à tire d'aile.

- Du courrier à midi ? s'étonna James.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il prit l'enveloppe en fronçant les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Son regard se posa sur Narcissa qui le regardait sournoisement. Evidemment, elle avait reconnu Arès, le hibou de Nocera Black. Deux mois avaient passé depuis la rentrée et elle ne lui envoyait que maintenant une lettre. Sirius avait pensé qu'elle l'ignorerait, tout simplement, et pourtant...

Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir l'enveloppe dans la Grande Salle, aussi se contenta-t-il de la glisser dans sa poche sans l'ouvrir et répondit à la question muette de James par un simple hochement de tête signifiant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, son ami n'insista pas.

Sirius attendit jusqu'au soir puis s'installa près du feu, dans la salle commune. Les autres élèves étaient dispersés dans la salle et seul Remus se trouvait également dans un des fauteuils. Sirius hésita un instant mais son ami semblait plongé dans son bouquin et il savait que James était en train d'aider Peter à s'exercer au sortilège de lévitation dans le dortoir – il valait mieux éviter de le faire dans la salle commune, un accident était vite arrivé avec Peter.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à l'opposé de celui de Remus et fit tourner la lettre dans sa main plusieurs fois avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

_Sirius_

_Dire que nous sommes déçus ne servirait à rien puisque tu es une véritable déception à toi seul, en conséquence, nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu fasses des éclats en allant à Serpentard. Nous préférons ne pas imaginer ce qu'a pu te dire le Choixpeau lors de la répartition mais passons cela._

_Que tu sois à Gryffondor ne change rien au sang qui coule dans tes veines et, un jour ou l'autre, tu devras te reconnaître comme étant notre fils (bien que cela ne nous réjouisse aucunement). Une lettre de Narcissa nous a indiqué que tu traînais constamment avec le fils Potter à Poudlard..._

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ses parents connaissaient James et sa famille ?

..._avec le fils Potter à Poudlard. Les Potter ne sont pas dignes de l'intérêt d'un Black et je te conseille d'arrêter de fréquenter cette vermine traîtresse au sang sorcier ou tu risquerais d'amèrement le regretter lorsque tu rentreras aux vacances de Pâques._

_Tu lis bien, Sirius, il est hors de question que tu rentres pour les vacances de Noël. Nous avons certains préparatifs à terminer et ta présence nous gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Je compte néanmoins sur Narcissa, Lucius Malefoy et leurs amis pour te ramener sur le droit chemin. _

_Que ton pouvoir soit le témoin de ton sang pur _

_Nocera Black_

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de relire la lettre. Il la remit dans son enveloppe et la jeta au feu sans plus de façon. Remus avait levé un instant les yeux de son livre mais y retourna vite en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Sirius.

Le jeune garçon fixa le feu d'un air songeur en faisant glisser sa chaîne argentée entre ses doigts, ses pensées se tournant automatiquement vers sa cousine Andromeda. Un sourire narquois apparut alors sur son visage et il alla chercher un parchemin et une plume.

Il y retranscrit tout ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau en ajoutant qu'il fréquentait qui il désirait et que ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui pourrait y changer quelque chose. En cachetant l'enveloppe, Sirius savait qu'il s'exposait à de rudes remontrances, mais Pâques était loin et il se sentait libre de tout, ici, à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il revint de la volière, il se rassit dans le même fauteuil, l'air satisfait de lui-même, un sourire collé sur ses lèvres. Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux, mais il sentait le regard en biais que lui lançait Remus et finit par s'en énerver.

- Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, fais le !

- L'homme qui t'a jeté à terre, sur le quai, c'était ton père ? se risqua Remus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Dans le même temps, Sirius s'était douté que, un jour ou l'autre, Remus aborderait le sujet. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, au départ, il avait préféré ne pas trop se lier avec Remus, il ignorait ce qu'il avait entendu de sa conversation avec Procyon Black.

- Tu vas réellement voir ta mère quand tu disparais ? lui demanda finalement Sirius pour toute réponse.

Les joues de Remus s'empourprèrent et il baissa la tête.

- Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas, murmura-t-il.

« Tiens donc, voilà qui est intéressant. Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de me répondre pour que j'en fasse de même ? Va falloir que j'en parle à James. »

(1) Si James aussi se met à avoir des prémonitions... ptdr !

(à suivre...)

Z'en pensez quoi du professeur Carvi ?


	12. Des griffons dans les cachots

**Milady2 **: Tu es fidèle au poste et j'en suis très heureuse ! Quand bien même tu serais seule à reviewer, je les enverrai rien que pour toi ;-) J'aime aussi cette dernière scène. Au départ, elle n'existait pas et elle a subitement surgi sans crier gare de mon esprit tortueux lol.

**Diony **: C que tu commences à me connaître ma tite Di adorée :-D Mais la conclusion est fausse, il n'a SURTOUT PAS l'intention de le plomber d'argent... euh... enfin, on se comprend lol. PTDR ! Serais-tu en train de me faire un appel pour que j'incluse Tara dans le groupe des Maraudeurs ? Eh ben non, dsl mais les filles et les garçons vont mettre un certain temps avant de réellement chercher à se connaître. A onze ans, on reste préférablement avec ceux du même sexe que soi en ne faisant que parler de l'autre ;-) Je me tâte encore pour la découverte de la lycanthropie... Mais bon, y'a le temps vu que ce sera en seconde année. Les muses ne me lâchent pas d'une semelles ! (d'ailleurs, elles ont tendance à me harceler sur les bords des bordures, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... MDR !)

**Kikou224 **: Le plus grand mystère de ce site ! Comment mon génie littéraire peut-il être aussi peu reconnu !?! Quoi ? Trop prétentieuse, c pour ça ? Naaan ! Je suis la modestie incarnée ! lol Qd j'aurai le temps, j'irai faire un saut du côté de chez Swann... Euh... non, de chez toi (je m'égare Edgard :-P) pour voir un peu tes fics. Merci pour ta review !

**Strawberry **: Pour le moment, tout ceci est à l'état de schémas et ressemble à une immense toile d'araignée et je construis réellement le récit au fur et à mesure que j'avance avec des points de repères dans le « futur ». Je pense mettre la pré-apothéose de ces relations (l'apothéose étant forcément le moment où Sirius partira de chez lui, à seize ans) vers la fin de la quatrième année, mais j'en dis pas plus...

**Louloute **: Alors là ! Tu es celle qu'il me faut !!! Ça fait un moment, en sautillant de fic en fic, que je vois parler de « Marie Sue » alors j'ai une question : Quézaco une Marie Sue ? Sans me vanter, le développement, c'est ma spécialité, même pour des projets sans prétention comme celui-ci. Je me contente de raconter une histoire, mais je la raconte par rapport aux persos, et non par rapport au récit même. C'est ce qui fait que certains aiment, et d'autres non. Apparemment, tu es de la première catégorie et j'espère bien pouvoir continuer de te satisfaire. En attendant, je t'évite d'arriver à une fièvre trop importante en envoyant la suite ;-) Biz !

**Black Leeloo **: Une fan de Sirius et de Milla Jovovitch ? A moins que je me trompe lol. Merci pour ta review et je comble maintenant ton impatience.

_**Rqe **: Un grand merci à Lola qui m'a retrouvé un passage du livre qui m'intéressait où sont cités les "amis" de Rogue à Poudlard (p.560 du tome 4 format poche pour ceux que ça intéresse). Malheureusement, il s'avère que j'ai commis une grave erreur chronologique puisque cette bande était composée de Rosier, Wilkes, Avery et les Lestrange. Hors, dans mon récit, les Lestrange ne sont plus à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de changer, ça m'obligerait à inclure ces persos dans tous les chapitres déjà écrit et, sincèrement, j'ai la flemme de le faire lol. Dc, on va rester avec cet anachronisme et vous devez encore m'en excuser (décidément !)_

**Chapitre 12 : Des "griffons" dans les cachots** _(Bon ! Si on allait voir un peu du côté des filles ? Mais si, mais si lol)_

Millea, Fiona et Océane étaient installées sur le lit de cette dernière, en train de discuter, tandis que Lily lisait une lettre qu'elle avait reçue le matin même et que Tara, égale à elle-même, virevoltait à droite à gauche, dodelinant la tête au rythme d'une musique inaudible aux autres.

- Elle est bizarre ta lettre, remarqua Millea, qui s'était approchée de Lily. Quel genre de plume peut donner cette écriture ?

Lily la regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis, comprenant soudain ce que racontait son amie, éclata de rire. Fiona se retenait d'en faire autant mais Océane ne comprenait pas plus que Millea.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas... pas une plume, parvint à dire Lily entre deux rires.

Elle reprit sa respiration et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

- C'est Marie, une amie moldue, qui m'a écrit cette lettre, et elle a écrit avec un stylo bic, expliqua-t-elle enfin.

- Quoi ? Tu corresponds avec une Moldue ? demanda Océane, perplexe.

Lily la regarda avec étonnement.

- C'est gênant ?

- Non, mais... je croyais que les Moldus n'avaient pas le droit de connaître l'existence de notre monde.

- Ben c'est forcé, remarqua Fiona en haussant un sourcil. Comment les parents moldus feraient sinon ?

- Océane veut dire en dehors du cercle familial, précisa Millea.

- C'est-à-dire que... ça m'a semblé naturel d'en parler à Marie et... je lui avais dit que je lui écrirai une fois à l'école, alors j'ai emprunté un hibou de l'école... Je n'aurai pas dû vous croyez ?

- Si c'était le cas, le hibou n'aurait tout simplement pas transmis la lettre, remarqua Tara en souriant, arrêtant de danser. Y'a pas de mal Lily, je crois pas que ton amie ira raconter à tout va qu'elle connaît une sorcière, rigola-t-elle.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Lily avec soulagement.

- Et c'est quoi un style oblique ? demanda Millea en haussant un sourcil.

- Stylo bic, rectifia Fiona en souriant. En gros, c'est comme un crayon, sauf qu'il y a de l'encre à l'intérieur. Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien au monde des Moldus ?

- Ben tu sais, on vient d'une famille de sorcier depuis plusieurs générations, alors forcément... Pas vrai cousine ? ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Océane.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'est jamais vraiment intéressées, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. Mais vous allez pouvoir nous initier.

- C'est l'avantage d'avoir un père sorcier et une mère moldue, remarqua Fiona, je suis au courant de ce qui se passe des deux côtés.

- Et toi Tara ? Tu nous as jamais rien dit sur tes parents, nota Océane en lançant un regard curieux à sa camarade.

- Ben y'a pas grand-chose à en dire, répondit Tara en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément. Ma mère tient une boutique d'apothicaire et fait elle-même ses potions. Mon père, je sais pas, ils sont divorcés et il est parti aux Etats-Unis y'a un certain temps. Avant, il travaillait au ministère mais, à part récemment, j'ai jamais eu de nouvelles... mais j'adore les Moldus ! ajouta-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- La musique, soufflèrent Lily et Fiona en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire.

- La musique ! s'écria Tara en faisant un saut incroyable en l'air. Quand j'étais toute petite, ma mère m'a amenée à Londres, côté Moldu, et on est entré chez un disquaire. Depuis, je m'intéresse à la musique moldue mais aussi au reste.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'enfants sang-mêlé et d'origine moldue, dit Millea. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui en discutait avec Achear, et ça semblait beaucoup les réjouir.

- Personnellement, ça m'inquiète plutôt, murmura Fiona, soudain plus pâle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna Lily.

- C'est à cause des événements actuels, expliqua-t-elle. Mon père travaille pour un organisme de contrôle de diffusion des informations dépendant en partie seulement du ministère. Il y a beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment, une montée des préjugés et...une rumeur encore incertaine...

- Tu parles de ce mage noir ? demanda Océane en frissonnant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Lily regardait ses trois amies – Tara ne semblait plus suivre la conversation – avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait.

- Nous aussi on en a entendu parlé lors de réunions de famille, expliqua Millea. Tu sais Lily, certaines personnes ont des préjugés vis-à-vis de ceux qui ne sont pas issus d'une longue lignée de mages, ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de la véritable race des sorciers, ceux au sang pur... je ne fais que dire ce que j'ai entendu, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant l'air choqué de Lily.

- Depuis quelques temps, certains sorciers hésitent moins à marquer leurs positions et il y a eu certaines attaques clairement menées contre les sang-mêlés, continua Océane. Et, plus précisément, un mage fait parler de lui depuis quelques temps. On ignore son nom mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi, on dirait qu'il fait peur aux gens. En tout cas, mon oncle – le père de Millea – est très inquiet.

- Il est Auror, tout comme une autre de mes tantes, et je sais qu'ils travaillent beaucoup plus ces derniers temps.

- Auror ? répéta Lily sans comprendre.

- Chasseur de mage noir, expliqua Fiona, ce sont des sortes de policiers ou d'agents spéciaux qui luttent contre les mauvais sorciers. C'est un métier extrêmement bien vu dans le monde de la sorcellerie, mais également très dangereux.

- Beaucoup d'Aurors sont morts lors de la guerre contre le mage Grindelwald... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est super d'avoir Dumbledore comme directeur ! s'enthousiasma Océane.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Va falloir qu'on fasse un échange d'informations, dit Millea en adressant un clin d'œil à Lily. Tout le monde sait ça dans le monde de la magie : c'est Dumbledore qui a vaincu Grindelwald en 1945 et pourtant, de ce que j'en sais, il était puissant. On va sûrement l'apprendre en histoire.

- Que ce soit au programme, j'en doute pas, mais avec Binns comme prof, je me demande si on se rendra compte qu'il aborde le sujet, grimaça Fiona.

- Jamais vu un prof aussi soporifique, reconnut Millea. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se transforme en fantôme ? Vous croyez qu'il était aussi ennuyeux de son vivant ?

- Dans ce cas, la cause de sa mort doit être l'auto ennui, pouffa Océane.

Les quatre autres approuvèrent en levant les yeux au ciel et en rigolant.

- Tiens, on va rajouter ça sur la liste des profs, dit Tara en tirant un parchemin des affaires de Millea.

Dessus, les cinq filles avaient marqué ce qu'elles pensaient respectivement de chacun de leurs professeurs et avaient décidé de le mettre à jour à chaque fin de mois. Dans l'ensemble, elles ne se plaignaient pas, à part Binns, elles avaient de bons profs. Certes, McGonagall et Achear étaient sévères et le professeur Novae, qui leur enseignait l'astronomie, semblait plus souvent dans la lune que dans sa classe, mais leurs cours étaient néanmoins bien structurés et il s'agissait de très bons professeurs.

- Rajoute aussi Wilhelm pour le professeur Carvi, c'est son prénom, gloussa Océane, je l'ai entendu parler avec Fitevil.

La plume au-dessus du parchemin, Tara se figea un instant et une ride apparut sur son front mais, très vite, elle retrouva son air bon enfant et personne ne se rendit compte de rien.

- Le professeur Carvi est vraiment génial, remarqua Lily. Il est compréhensif et...

- Très beau garçon, ajouta Millea en se mordant la lèvre.

Le professeur Carvi avait vingt cinq ans, ce qui le rapprochait beaucoup de ses élèves et, sa nature amicale et enjouée aidant, il était aimé de tous et ne laissait pas indifférent la gente féminine de Poudlard, des plus jeunes élèves aux plus âgées.

- Voilà, c'est noté ! annonça Tara en donnant un dernier coup de plume sur le parchemin. Faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un, on se voit à midi !

Elle sortit en trombe du dortoir et les filles l'entendirent entonner une chanson à pleins poumons en dévalant l'escalier. Elles se remirent ensuite à parler, habituées, depuis ces deux mois, à la nature enflammée de leur amie.

Tara descendit jusqu'au hall en courant, virevoltant, dansant et sautant, faisant s'écarter les gens sur son passage, qui avaient appris à éviter de se trouver dans la trajectoire de la tornade rouge – certains ayant fait les frais, par le passé, d'une percussion assez brutale avec elle.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et se calma lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne risquait plus de croiser grand monde. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs puis s'assit au pied d'une statue et attendit en écoutant de la musique. Quelques personnes passèrent devant elle sans la voir et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle enleva son sort d'écoute et se releva. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et un garçon plongé dans ses pensées apparut au bout du couloir. Sans crier gare, Tara se précipita sur lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Salut Steeve ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le garçon la repoussa et la regarda avec étonnement avant de la reconnaître.

- Tara ? Arrête de surgir comme ça, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

- A treize ans, on a le cœur bien accroché, répondit Tara en haussant les épaules avec un immense sourire.

Steeve Wiovar frotta les ailes de son nez en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, les yeux fermés. Le jeune garçon était en troisième année à Serpentard et avait fait la connaissance de Tara tout à fait par hasard, autrement dit, comme la quasi totalité de l'école, un jour où elle lui était rentrée dedans au détour d'un couloir. Ils avaient discuté un peu puis Steeve en avait eu assez de cette gamine turbulente et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se retrouver encore sur son chemin.

Au final, ils s'étaient revus une dizaine de fois sans que Steeve lui fasse le moindre mal. Elle avait beau être une gosse hyperactive à tendances démentielles aggravées, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle dégageait un magnétisme incroyable qui ne laissait personne indifférent, de sorte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à subir les conséquences de ses fréquents harcèlements vis-à-vis de certains élèves normalement peu sociables.

Steeve faisait d'ailleurs parti de ces collégiens asociaux et s'était toujours complu dans sa solitude jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tara. Le garçon était différent de ses condisciples de Serpentard. Il ne cherchait jamais querelle aux autres maisons et n'avait que faire des préjugés intempestifs de ses camarades. Sa place à Serpentard, il la devait à son sens commun des choses, son astuce et sa volonté d'arriver au bout de ses projets.

C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qualité qui valait au Serpentard et à la Gryffondor de se retrouver dans les cachots, non loin des dortoirs de la maison de Salazar. Steeve commençait singulièrement à en avoir assez de ses camarades de dortoir qui ne cessaient de lui expliquer leurs idéaux sur les sorciers de sang pur, de même qu'il se demandait depuis peu si sa place était vraiment à Poudlard.

Il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui dans l'école, pas plus que dans sa "maison" d'ailleurs, chez ses parents qui épousaient parfaitement les idéaux racistes, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il doutait encore beaucoup et, à treize ans, peu de portes s'ouvraient à lui. Or Tara avait la possibilité de lui offrir beaucoup plus d'opportunités. Comment ? Tel était le sujet de cette rencontre.

Le Serpentard laissa retomber sa main et regarda Tara.

- Et donc ? demanda-t-il. Tu avais quelque chose à me proposer ?

- Tout à fait ! répondit Tara en battant dans ses mains. La solution est évidente : une sphère révélatrice !

- Une sphère révélatrice ? répéta Steeve en haussant un sourcil. Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Attends, je réfléchis... Peut-être parce qu'il est quasiment impossible d'en trouver une, lança-t-il avec un regard noir. Tu m'excuseras, mais si c'est pour entendre ces âneries, j'ai mieux à faire.

Il passa devant elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard et avança de quelques pas.

- Qui parle de trouver quand on peut fabriquer ?

Steeve stoppa net et se retourna. Le ton de sa voix était... différent. D'habitude, elle était assez haut perchée et on avait toujours l'impression qu'elle s'exclamait à la fin de chaque phrase mais là... La voix était basse et mystérieuse, beaucoup plus mature, comme son regard. Il n'y avait plus trace de malice ou d'enfantillage mais de ruse et de raison ; étrange, chez une fille comme elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- La pierre dont est issue la sphère est très répandue, si la sphère en elle-même est si rare c'est parce qu'il existe moins d'une dizaine de personne dans le monde à connaître les procédés de traitement et les potions utiles au raffinement du globe, or je connais une de ces personnes...

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Steeve observa Tara sous un autre œil.

- C'est toi cette personne ? demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je n'ai que onze ans, n'exagérons rien.

Une sphère révélatrice... Avec les nombreuses recherches qu'il avait effectué, Steeve savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait alors que ce type de magie était du niveau des études supérieures – il était donc déjà surprenant que Tara sache de quoi il s'agissait. Ces globes de la taille d'une grosse bille avaient la propriété exceptionnelle de permettre à la personne qui s'en servait de trier les différents problèmes qui se posaient à elle et de lui montrer ce que ses capacités et aptitudes lui permettaient de faire pour les résoudre.

- Tu es différente, remarqua Steeve au lieu de donner son avis sur l'idée de la fillette.

- Tu le savais déjà, sinon, tu ne serais pas là.

Oui, elle était différente. Pas seulement différente de ce qu'elle montrait au monde mais différente des autres. Trop mature pour son âge, trop mystérieuse pour une collégienne.

- Ok ! dit-il enfin. Je veux bien tenter le coup. Tu me préviendras.

Il fit volte face et s'en alla pour de bon. Il doutait que Tara puisse vraiment faire ce qu'elle prétendait, mais il verrait bien.

Au lieu de rentrer immédiatement à la tour Gryffondor, Tara se cala de nouveau au pied de la statue et se mit à réfléchir. Sa mère n'aurait pas de soucis pour créer cette sphère, pas plus qu'elle n'en aurait pour se fournir la cryolite – élément de base à la fabrication du globe –, et elle ne poserait certainement pas trop de questions à sa fille sur l'utilité d'une sphère révélatrice, mais...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la raison pour laquelle elle aidait Steeve. Une nuit, elle avait eu une nouvelle vision dans laquelle elle avait vu ce garçon de Serpentard agenouillé au sol, le regard complètement vide. Il avait étendu ses bras de part et d'autres de son corps puis avait grimacé alors que ses membres semblaient tirés par des forces invisibles et opposés. Il avait hurlé de douleur puis s'était écroulé au sol, mort.

C'était la première fois que Tara voyait quelqu'un dans une de ses visions. D'habitude, ces images étaient allégoriques, associant une personne ou plusieurs à un objet ou à un animal, et c'était à elle de décrypter de quoi il retournait. Par ailleurs, il était tout aussi inédit qu'elle voit quelque chose d'aussi personnel. En temps ordinaires, jamais ses prémonitions ne concernaient une seule et unique personne, elles étaient plus vagues, plus générales.

Tara devait donc reconnaître que son pouvoir avait évolué, et elle ne doutait pas que son arrivée à Poudlard – et surtout l'attribution des baguettes – n'y était pas étrangère.

En songeant aux baguettes, un demi sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ça avait été sa première vision et, contradictoirement, la plus complexe : la licorne qui s'évaporait pour créer cinq baguettes. Par la suite, elle avait eu de nombreuses prémonitions mais celle-ci était la seule qu'elle refaisait plusieurs fois avec des éléments en plus. Elle en avait eu trois en tout : celle-ci, une autre qui durait jusqu'à la formation de l'étoile et celle qu'elle avait eue à Poudlard, avec le phénix. Sept ans pour que les morceaux d'une même vision se trouvent, sept ans à noter dans un carnet magique tout ce qu'elle comprenait ou non, tout ce qu'elle voyait.

_« Vous n'avez jamais eu de voyants dans la famille ? »_

_« Pas à ma connaissance, et il en est de même du côté de son père. »_

_« Mmmh...Dans ce cas, cela n'ira sans doute pas loin. Je doute que votre fille ait un quelconque don pour la véritable voyance... »_

Cet homme se prétendait spécialiste en la matière, mais maintenant, Tara savait ce que tous ignoraient, même sa mère. Quelques personnes étaient au courant que son don de voyance était très développé mais elle seule savait qu'un jour viendrait où son pouvoir dépasserait ceux des plus grands voyants de cette époque et des autres. Aucune prétention, juste une constatation et un savoir.

Une voix familière et tremblante la tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un avait un problème...

-

Ne voyant pas revenir Tara, Fiona laissa ses amies discuter et sortit à son tour du dortoir. Elles devaient faire des recherches pour le professeur Achear sur la potion de modification des couleurs mais Fiona n'était pas certaine que son amie s'en souviendrait. Elle semblait parfois si tête en l'air !

Elle ne la trouva ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la Grande Salle mais une seconde année de Poufsouffle lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait vue descendre vers les cachots. Fiona hésita un instant. Elle n'aimait pas les cachots, sombres et froids, et n'y était jamais descendue seule, et puis elle risquait de tomber sur des Serpentard, ce qu'elle préférait éviter.

« Mais Tara est bien descendue, songea-t-elle, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire autant ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-elle allée dans les cachots ? Elle déteste rester enfermée, elle aime trop l'air libre... »

Fiona déglutit et se secoua un peu. Il ne fallait pas dramatiser non plus, ce n'était qu'une école ! Elle déambula un long moment dans les couloirs en appelant timidement son amie lorsque, à un embranchement, elle percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre.

- Oh ! Je... Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, confuse. Je cherchais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, la Gryffondor ? demanda une voix désagréable.

La fillette releva la tête et découvrit deux garçons de son âge portant l'uniforme de Serpentard. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre sous les regards haineux des deux premières années. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et leur adressa un sourire craintif et hésitant.

- Je ne reste pas, je dois aller...

L'un des deux garçons, aux cheveux blé foncés et à la peau cuivrée l'attrapa soudain par le bras en l'observant d'un regard perçant.

- Attends un instant... Ton nom, c'est bien Distort, c'est ça ?

- Euh... oui... Fiona Distort.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres minces de son ami aux cheveux noirs.

- Intéressant... Ta mère est bien une Moldue, non ?

- Co... Comment savez-vous...

- C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre lorsqu'on est à Serpentard, la coupa le blond. En revanche, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'apprend pas aux jeunes Gryffondors qu'il est vivement recommandé de ne pas se promener dans les cachots sans être accompagné.

- Je... Je m'en souviendrai, mais maintenant, je dois y aller.

Elle tira sur son bras pour faire lâcher prise au garçon mais celui-ci resserra au contraire sa prise.

- Alors Severus ? T'en dis quoi ? demanda-t-il à son camarade sans quitter Fiona des yeux.

- Trop facile, répondit l'autre d'une voix lente et mauvaise. Tu parles d'un amusement...

- Parle pour toi, grommela son ami avant d'avoir un sourire inquiétant. Et si tu me montrais tout ton talent ?

- Si ça peut t'amuser, soupira Severus en sortant sa baguette.

- Lâche-moi ! gémit Fiona en se débattant, commençant sérieusement à avoir peur. Laissez-moi partir !

- On va rigoler avant, murmura Severus, le regard brillant.

Il leva sa baguette et...

- _Tar..._

- Hé ! Salut tout le monde ! Vous faîtes quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Tara, souriant de toutes ses dents. Sans lâcher Fiona, le blond ricana.

- Tiens ! On dirait que les griffons aiment se jeter dans la gueule du serpent ! T'en dis quoi Severus ?

Mais Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Tara. Il était l'un des rares élèves que la fillette n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'approcher réellement. Leur seule véritable rencontre remontait à la boutique d'Ollivander, trois mois plus tôt.

Pourtant, Tara n'avait pas oublié l'étrange impression qui l'avait assaillie quand elle avait regardé son père, la même qui la tenaillait maintenant qu'elle voyait Severus Rogue devant elle et, vu le manque de réaction de ce dernier, quelque chose l'intriguait lui aussi.

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien Chris, rien du tout. Tara Milten, hein ? Dur de pas entendre parler de toi, mais tu sais quoi ? Moi et mon copain, on n'aime pas les Gryffondor qui font trop de bruits alors...

- Du persil.

Severus et Chris la regardèrent en levant les sourcils et Fiona oublia un instant la situation pour fixer son ami avec incompréhension.

- Du persil ? répéta Chris.

- Pour le bruit, expliqua Tara en souriant. Enfin, il vaut mieux du coton, parce que le persil dans les oreilles, c'est pas très élégant.

- Tu es en train de te ficher de nous, grogna Chris d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer des Serp...

SPLASH !

-AAAAH ! C'est froid !

Un caquètement ridicule se fit entendre et une ombre orange apparut devant eux. Fier de son méfait, l'esprit frappeur observait les quatre enfants dégoulinant d'eau glacée avec un sourire satisfait et moqueur.

- Peeves ! rugit Severus. Tu vas voir si...

- Si quoi, petit morveux ? ricana Peeves. Rien de tel pour rafraîchir les idées, une douche froide !

Tara éclata brusquement de rire et pointa le pouce en l'air.

- Bravo Peeves ! Celle la, on l'a pas vu venir !

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda l'esprit frappeur, sa mâchoire semblant se décrocher alors qu'il observait la fille hilare trempée de la tête au pied et frissonnant légèrement.

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que le baron sanglant appréciera autant, ajouta-t-elle en fixant un point derrière le fantôme.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir... un couloir vide, et le rire de Tara redoubla.

- Hé ! C'est moi qui fais des farces ici ! s'indigna l'esprit frappeur, l'air vexé.

- Alors on ouvre un concours ! déclara Tara en battant dans ses mains.

- Oh ! Un défi ? Et pourquoi accepterai-je avec un élève incapable ?

- C'est votre choix, moi, ça m'amuse, remarqua Tara en haussant les épaules sans cesser de sourire.

Peeves l'observa un instant comme personne n'aurait pu pensé qu'il puisse fixer qui que ce soit puis hocha la tête.

- Tope la ! annonça-t-il en tendant sa main.

Au lieu de taper dans la main immatériel, elle plongea sa main dans le torse du fantôme et la referma à l'emplacement habituel du cœur puis la ramena en maintenant le poing fermé.

- Promesse tenu, esprit ! s'écria-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il la regarda encore un moment puis dit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dîtes et ne redirait jamais.

- Je sens que tu vas me plaire, petite.

Le fantôme disparut dans le plafond et Tara remarqua les airs ébahis des deux Serpentard.

- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-elle de son air innocent.

Severus Rogue fut le premier à retrouver la parole et fronça les sourcils.

- La coupe est pleine ! Peut-être que les Gryffondor aiment se faire humilier mais ce n'est pas notre cas, et encore moins qu'on se moque de nous !

Cette fois, Chris sortit également sa baguette et Fiona poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'ils les pointèrent vers son amie pour lui faire regretter de se trouver là.

_- Furoncula !_ lança Chris.

_- Tarentallegra !_ s'écria Severus.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Un rayon rouge percuta celui envoyé par Severus, déviant également celui de Chris et les trois sorts se perdirent dans le couloir.

_- Expelliarmus !_ répéta le garçon qui venait d'apparaître, désarmant d'un coup les deux Serpentard.

Il attrapa les baguettes d'un geste vif et s'avança d'un pas rageur vers eux. Arrivé face aux deux garçons, il les empoigna par le col et les plaqua au mur sans ménagement.

- Sales petits lâches ! grogna-t-il avec hargne. Comment osez-vous vous attaquer à elles ? Christopher Wilkes et Severus Rogue, c'est ça ? Le professeur Fitevil sera prévenu de votre comportement. Maintenant, dégagez de ma vue avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Il les relâcha et ils partirent en courant après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes. D'abord inquiète après cette démonstration de force, Fiona fut rassurée de voir le garçon se tourner vers elles avec un sourire doux et surprise de se rendre compte qu'il devait être leur aîné de tout au plus deux ans.

- Vous allez bien ? Mais vous êtes trempées ! Ce sont eux qui...

- Non, c'est Peeves, répondit Tara en rigolant. Merci d'être intervenu Carl.

Il hocha la tête et sécha d'un mouvement de baguette les deux filles. Il regarda ensuite Fiona.

- Tu es pâle, s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je vous conduis à l'infirmerie.

- N... non ! Ce n'est p... pas la peine... bégaya Fiona, vaincue par sa timidité. Vous... vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Tara.

Le dénommé Carl eut un sourire amusé.

- Tara connaît tout le monde, remarqua-t-il avec justesse. Je m'appelle Carl Graster, et je suis en troisième année à Poufsouffle, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

- Fiona Distort, marmonna la fillette en serrant maladroitement la main du garçon.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'au hall puisque vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie. Ce serait idiot qu'il vous arrive encore une bricole, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

A la lumière du jour, Fiona put mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux blond foncés tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux d'un vert clair kaki, il était plutôt grand pour son âge et on lui devinait une carrure sportive sous sa robe. Il les salua et entra dans la Grande Salle après leur avoir recommandé d'être plus prudentes à l'avenir.

- Il a même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'on faisait en bas, s'étonna Fiona. Mais il était quand même... inquiétant quand il s'en est pris aux deux autres, frissonna-t-elle.

- Carl est un type super ! assura Tara avec ferveur. Il est très fort mais aussi très gentil et puis, tu as vu, il a un instinct protecteur développé.

- Oui, j'ai cru un instant que c'était un sixième ou un septième année, mais en fait non...

Son regard se posa vers l'escalier menant au cachot et elle baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je leur ai rien fait...

- Ce sont des crétins, répondit Tara d'un air docte. Pas plus compliqué que ça ! Mais la prochaine fois, évite de descendre seule dans les cachots.

- Quoi ? Et toi alors, tu...

- Les filles ! Mais où vous étiez ? On vous a cherché partout.

Lily courrait vers elle, suivie de près par Millea et Océane et le sourire réapparut sur le visage de Fiona en se sentant entourée de toutes ses amies. Tara la laissa raconter ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'elles allaient manger.

« Ce que tu m'as fait peur Fiona, songea Tara en l'observant, prenant bien garde de ne pas relâcher son masque. Qu'aurai-je pu faire pour t'aider si Carl n'était pas intervenu ? Moi, ce n'est pas grave, je peux supporter ces épreuves, mais toi, tu es encore si fragile... Nous t'apprendrons à être forte. Tant pis si c'est égoïste mais, comme ça, je ne m'inquièterai plus autant pour toi et tu sauras te défendre. »

A la table des Gryffondor, les quatre garçons étaient déjà là, en train de déjeuner tout en discutant avec enthousiasme du match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Ils n'entendirent ainsi pas le récit de Fiona, James occupé à critiquer les joueurs et à certifier qu'il aurait pu mieux faire, Sirius se moquant de lui, Peter buvant ses paroles et Remus les observant avec amusement.

Remus avait encore des cernes sous les yeux, la dernière pleine lune avait dû être éprouvante pour lui pour qu'il en subisse encore les répercussions. Automatiquement, les pensées de Tara dévièrent vers sa mère. C'était la deuxième pleine lune qu'elle passait sans que sa fille ne se trouve à proximité et Tara regrettait de ne pas pouvoir non plus la soutenir pour la prochaine, mais au moins, la quatrième aurait lieu durant les vacances et elle pourrait être là. Quand bien même elle avait confiance en M. Stealthily, elle préférait être aux côtés de sa mère pour l'aider à surmonter l'avant et l'après pleine lune.

(à suivre... pour dans un moment.... Lol)

En attendant, des reviews seraient pas de refus. Soyez pas timide, même si c juste pour en mettre une seule sur tout le récit. Sincèrement, ça fait plaisir de faire plaisir, alors si vous aimez (ou détestez aussi d'ailleurs lol) reviewez sans hésitation !


	13. Ma famille bien aimée

**Chut **: Merci pour la review Chut. C triste de pas avoir de nom... Chut, c'est joli ;-)

**Milady2 **: Les Maraudeurs reviennent ! Je les oublie pas qd même lol Et puis t'inkièt, t'es toujours ma revieweuse de la première heure pour le miroir (là, tu t'es fait détrôner par Chut ;-) )

**Benichoukos **: Cool de te voir ici ! :-D Les blagues, c'est pas encore, mais les Maraudeurs vont bientôt se défouler sur les Serpentard, promis lol.

**Ilys **: Je t'adooooooooore ! Rien que pour ce que tu dis sur Queudver ! lol Et pis peut-être aussi pour la review... Sûrement en fait ;-) La suite est là !

**Chapitre 13 : Ma famille bien aimée**

Eleanor Tarkey, en première année à Serdaigle, était en train de discuter d'un cours de métamorphose lorsque Tara Milten surgit de sous la table. Eleanor faillit tomber à la renverse.

- Salut tout le monde ! Tu vas bien El ?

- Tu as bien failli me faire mourir de peur, Tara, lui reprocha son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tara ? lui demanda Julia Kidam, la préfète de Serdaigle. Tu devrais être à ta table.

- Bah, et lui alors ?

Elle désigna un Poufsouffle de quatrième année, à côté de sa petite amie.

- Franck peut venir puisque lui et Lucie sont ensemble.

- El est ma copine, dit Tara avec un grand sourire. Ainsi que Gwen et Harvey.

Julia poussa un soupir exaspéré et abandonna. La vérité, c'était que Tara était amie avec tout le monde, de quelque maison qu'ils soient et quel que soit leur âge. Tout le monde la connaissait du fait de son attitude assez excentrique et de son éternel sourire. Elle souriait d'ailleurs tellement que beaucoup se demandaient quand ses joues allaient finir par exploser.

- Alors El, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Très bien, je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes parents où ils m'annoncent que ma tante viendra chez nous aux vacances de noël.

- C'est super ça. Noël en famille, c'est l'idéal ! Moi je passe les fêtes avec ma mère et mon grand-père. Enfin, peut-être pas grand-père, je sais pas si papa va l'inviter ou non.

Elle avait dit cela d'un air songeur, sans que cela semble l'attrister. Cela faisait cinq ans que ses parents étaient divorcés et c'était tout ce qu'Eleanor savait, elle préféra parler d'autre chose.

- Et tes cours, ça se passe bien ?

- Ça se passe toujours bien, pour moi, répondit Tara en exécutant une pirouette. En fait...

- Toujours trop bien, remarqua une voix acide. Toute personne normale ne serait pas heureuse à l'idée de passer Noël juste avec un de ses parents quand l'autre se fiche complètement de soi.

- Gerald ! s'exclama Eleanor, choquée par ses paroles.

Gerald Hargow lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit baisser la tête.

- Oh ! Je ne m'en fais pas pour papa. Moi et maman, on s'en sort très bien seules, assura négligemment Tara.

Pourtant, imperceptiblement, sa main s'était contractée et elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas gifler sur le champ cet horrible Gerald Hargow. Il existait dans tout Poudlard huit personnes devant lesquelles Tara avait du mal à maintenir son rôle du fait de l'aversion qu'elle ressentait à leur égard et Hargow en faisait partie.

- Seules, c'est le mot juste, ricana Hargow, tu ne...

- Laisse la tranquille !

Le garçon se retourna pour découvrir deux yeux émeraude lui lancer des éclairs.

- Sinon quoi Evans ? On a le droit de dire ce qu'on pense ici, non ?

- Je te préviens Hargow, que si tu t'amuses à encore ennuyer une de mes amies, tu le regretteras.

La si douce Lily Evans s'était métamorphosée en une tigresse très en colère. Sa main frémissait, proche de sa baguette et Hargow évalua qu'il ne valait mieux pas la provoquer. Après tout, la Gryffondor était une excellente élève et les professeurs n'avaient de cesse de s'émerveiller de son talent. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à son assiette.

- La prochaine fois, Tara, hésite pas à le gifler s'il dit encore des idioties comme ça, remarqua Lily sans cesser de fixer Hargow.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est vrai ce qu'il disait ! rigola Tara. Et puis tu es là pour me protéger on dirait, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Vois ça ! La meilleure élève de tout Poudlard comme garde du corps ! Je suis flattée.

Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent aussitôt d'embarras.

- Oh non, je... la meilleure, il ne faut pas...

- C'est la vérité. Oh ! Voilà Steeve, je te laisse Lily, à plus tard. Steeeeeeeve ! cria-t-elle en fonçant vers un type de Serpentard qui plaça ses mains vers l'avant comme pour se protéger.

Julia secoua la tête de droite à gauche et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Faudrait l'enfermer, faudrait l'enfermer, murmura-t-elle d'un ton sanglotant alors que Lily, Eleanor, Harvey et Gwen, tous quatre en première année, rigolaient.

En voyant arriver Tara avec Steeve Wiovar, la plupart des Serpentard firent une grimace. De mémoire, jamais aucun Gryffondor ne s'était installé à la table de Serpentard depuis Tara. Sans prendre garde au mauvais accueil silencieux des élèves attablés, Tara s'assit à côté de Steeve.

Elle sortit de sa poche une boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une grosse bille noire. Steeve ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu as réussi à en avoir une ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je t'avais dit que je t'en ramènerai, non ?

- Pour être tout à fait franc, je n'y croyais pas. Elles sont tellement rares. Où l'as-tu eue ? Et en si peu de temps !

- Trois semaines, ce n'est pas rien, rigola Tara sans répondre à la première question.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dorie Létanaut, une amie de Steeve.

- C'est une...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, cette Gryffondor ? demanda une voix hargneuse, derrière eux.

- Tiens, salut Severus, lui répondit Tara avec un grand sourire. Tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'as rien à faire à cette table.

- Calme-toi Severus, répliqua Steeve. Tara me donnait juste quelque chose. Et, que je sache, il n'existe aucune règle qui interdise un élève à s'asseoir où il veut.

- Tu sais très bien que cette règle existe à Serpentard.

- Severus a raison, répliqua Avery, un autre première année. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'ont rien à voir ensemble.

D'autres Serpentards s'étaient levés pour soutenir Severus Rogue. Tara haussa les épaules.

- Si y'a que ça qui vous gêne... Elle se leva et se tourna vers Steeve en souriant. J'espère que ça marchera, je t'ai mis une note dans la boîte. A plus...

- Ne bouge pas Tara.

Elle se retourna, c'était James qui avait parlé. Lui et Sirius faisaient face aux Serpentards mécontents. Derrière eux, Remus fronçait les sourcils et Peter se mordait les doigts en lançant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés.

- Elle s'assoit où elle veut, déclara James à Severus. Tu n'as aucun ordre à lui donner.

Depuis le début de l'année, où James avait manifesté son aversion pour Severus Rogue à voix haute, aucun incident n'avait eu lieu. Pendant les cours communs, c'était à peine si Sirius et James lui lançaient des regards noirs mais, de toute évidence, ils attendaient une bonne occasion pour le provoquer.

- Ceci ne vous concerne pas, grogna Severus. C'est à elle que je m'adresse.

- Tara est à Gryffondor, donc ses problèmes sont nos problèmes, répondit James en serrant les poings.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda soudain une voix adulte.

Proterio Achear, directeur adjoint et professeur des potions, s'avançait vers eux d'un pas rapide.

- C'est Potter et Black qui cherchent la bagarre, dit Rogue.

- Tu veux voir comme je la cherche !

- Black ! Je vous prierai de vous contrôler. Maintenant, chacun va de son côté et je ne veux plus de tumulte, sinon j'enlève cinquante points à chaque maison, et peu m'importe qui aura commencé.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Tara s'éloignèrent de la table de Serpentard sous les regards des autres élèves.

- Ce Rogue... grogna Sirius en serrant le poing.

- La prochaine fois que vous voudrez provoquer une bagarre avec lui, évitez de me prendre pour excuse, dit Tara en leur souriant.

- Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies de...

- C'est ça, c'est ça, le coupa-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour leur faire face. Désolée mais j'ai des trucs à faire. Et merci, preux chevaliers, de m'avoir sauver des griffes de Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton dramatique avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux et de partir en courant pour rejoindre un groupe de Poufsouffle.

- C'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe, dit James d'un air scandalisé.

Remus lui sourit.

- La gratitude ? Arrêtez, même vous, vous savez que c'est la vérité.

Vérité ou pas, la "guerre" avec Severus Rogue venait d'être déclarée.

-

Noël arrivait à grands pas et tous les élèves n'avaient plus que les vacances à la bouche. Pourtant James, Remus et Peter eurent une surprise lorsque le professeur Achear vint à leur cours de métamorphose muni d'un parchemin.

- Votre attention, je vous prie. Je viens prendre les noms des élèves restant à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Venez donc vous inscrire sur la liste.

Au grand étonnement de James, Sirius se leva et alla rejoindre les quatre autres élèves qui avaient déjà rejoint le bureau du professeur. Severus Rogue se trouvait parmi eux et lui et Sirius marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, l'un devant l'autre, avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa place.

Lorsque Sirius revint s'asseoir près de lui, James lui agrippa le bras.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi restes-tu aux vacances ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas particulièrement ma famille.

- Mais ce sont les vacances de Noël ! Tu ne peux pas rester seul pendant cette période.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas me débrouiller ? Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais.

James le fixa un instant d'un air grave puis fronça les sourcils.

- Hors de question ! Tu ne passeras pas les fêtes de Noël seul, je peux te l'assurer.

Sirius le regarda avec étonnement mais James n'en dit pas plus et s'intéressa – pour une fois ! – à ce que disait McGonagall. Il semblait presque furieux.

A la sortie du cours, Remus et Peter s'étonnèrent également de ce que Sirius restait pour les vacances à Poudlard. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, visiblement contrarié que la conversation s'aiguille sur ce sujet, puis hocha la tête.

- Ok, ok ! Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je mette les choses au point. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Allons dans notre dortoir, nous y serons tranquilles. J'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le monde connaisse ma _si merveilleuse_ famille.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit sous le regard intrigué de ses amis. Il fit une grimace.

- Ma... _famille_ est composée de personnes peu fréquentables. Aussi bien mes parents que mes oncles, tantes et autres membres.

Il ouvrit sa malle et fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à en sortir une médaille en or attachée à une chaîne.

- Ma mère me l'a mise dans mes affaires avant que je parte. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de la sortir, dit-il d'un ton méprisant en la lançant à James.

Remus et Peter se rapprochèrent pour examiner la médaille. Dessus, il y avait des armoiries et, sur les bords, on pouvait lire : _La noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Toujours Pure._

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux et levèrent lentement la tête vers Sirius. Il eut un rire sardonique.

- Ça donne déjà une idée générale, pas vrai ? Ma famille fait partie de celles qui s'imaginent être au-dessus des autres car elles sont issues uniquement de sorciers. Si vous entendiez les discours auxquels j'ai eu droit, durant toute mon enfance, surtout de la part de ma mère. Toujours à parler avec arrogance du sang quasi royal qui coulerait dans nos veines, à pester contre les enfants de moldus admis à Poudlard et contre les sorciers s'unissant à eux. Et moi j'étais là, à écouter ces paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde. Un rictus de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Au départ, je serrai les dents sans rien dire, et puis, un jour, j'en ai eu assez et je leur ai dit en face ce que je pensais d'eux. A partir de ce jour, je suis devenu la honte de la maison. Mes parents ne cessaient de dire que j'avais du être souillés d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ils croient toujours qu'ils me changeront.

Il se leva et regarda dehors en serrant les poings.

- Mais jamais ils ne pourront faire ça. Il releva la tête et éclata d'un rire sonore, un peu inquiétant. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme je les déteste, comme je les hais. Tous ceux de ma famille, tous ces imbéciles qui s'imaginent supérieurs au commun des mortels, comme ils le disent eux-mêmes.

Il y eut un silence puis James se tapa brusquement le front du plat de sa main.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il. Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ton nom quelque part ! Ce sont mes parents qui ont parlé de ta famille un jour. Papa et elle était tous deux sur une même enquête concernant l'implication des Black dans les nouveaux problèmes de notre monde.

- Une enquête ? répéta Sirius, surpris.

- Oui, mon père est Auror et ma mère tient une chronique politique, alors ils bossent parfois ensemble. Si je me souviens bien, du fait des... antécédents de ta famille, ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'entamer cette enquête, mais je ne sais pas par qui.

- Sûrement pas le ministère, remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, ils sont à la botte de notre richesse. Tu arrives à te souvenir des discussions de tes parents alors que t'écoutes même pas en cours ? ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Ce que racontent mes parents est cent fois plus intéressant ! se justifia James. Surtout qu'ils évitent de parler de leurs travails en ma présence. Alors, tu penses, quant ils ont discuté des possibilités que certaines personnes soient mêlées à...

Il se tut brusquement, réalisant qu'il parlait tout de même de la famille de Sirius.

- Tu peux le dire, James, reprit Sirius avec un rire sarcastique. Mêlées à des abominations idéales sans nom d'une réelle imbécillité accablante.

- Bonjour la famille, commenta Peter. Tu es plutôt méritant de ne pas avoir été embarqué là-dedans.

- C'est pour ça que les professeurs semblaient surpris quand tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor, au début de l'année ? demanda Remus.

- Tu as remarqué ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Je me rappelle, moi aussi, confirma James, le professeur Achear semblait perdu après ton passage.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais en effet, ça devait être à cause de ça. La réputation de ma famille me précède toujours. Achear m'a même posé la question, au début de l'année.

- Ça me fait froid dans le dos, cette histoire, dit Peter. James a raison, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas devenir comme eux. Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu un frère ou une sœur, tu aurais...

Sirius rigola de nouveau.

- Mais j'ai un frère ! Il s'appelle Regulus. Je peux t'assurer qu'il fait très honneur à la famille Black. Il boit les paroles de nos parents comme s'il s'agissait de la sagesse absolue. C'est un crétin intégral, trop faible d'esprit pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Huit ans, nous avons trois ans d'écart.

- Ça veut dire que, dans trois ans, il sera lui aussi à Poudlard.

- Quelle perspicacité ! J'aurai bien voulu me passer de sa présence. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il n'ira jamais à Gryffondor. C'est un parfait petit Black !

- C'est pour ça que ton père t'a... envoyé cette lettre ?

Remus avait changé ce qu'il souhaitait demander au dernier moment, réalisant que Sirius n'avait certainement pas envie que les autres connaissent cet épisode de sa vie.

- Ouais, répondit Sirius en lui lançant un regard perçant. Mes parents ont été _désespérés_ d'apprendre que j'étais à Gryffondor et que...

Il se tourna vers James en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'y pense, dans la lettre, ils me recommandaient vivement de ne pas te fréquenter. Comment mes parents peuvent-ils connaître les tiens ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient sur ma famille ? s'étonna James.

- Un truc du genre : « Traîtres au sang sorcier ».

- Logique dans ce cas.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Remus, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui est logique ?

- Qu'ils ne veuillent pas que Sirius fréquente James. James, tes parents sont bien des sorciers de lignée ancienne ?

- Euh... oui.

- Et pourtant, d'après ce que tu nous dis et ta manière de penser, je suppose qu'ils sont tout, sauf racistes. Leurs idéaux sont totalement à l'opposée de ceux de ta famille, Sirius, ceux-ci considèrent donc qu'ils ont reniés leurs origines et que ce sont des "traîtres".

- C'est sûrement ça, remarqua Sirius en prenant une mine pensive. Ce serait un peu comme les Weasley, je pense.

- Exactement, confirma Remus. Et ça veut aussi dire...

Il marqua une pause.

- ... que tu seras toi aussi bientôt considéré comme un traître, lâcha-t-il.

- Je suis déjà considéré comme tel ! s'esclaffa Sirius, qui s'attendait à ce que Remus annonce une catastrophe.

- Et fréquenter un Potter et un sang-mêlé n'arrangera rien, poursuivit Remus en souriant.

- Je savais pas que t'étais sang-mêlé, Remus, s'horrifia brusquement James en tendant théâtralement un bras entre eux deux. Quelle nouvelle désastreuse ! poursuivit-il en tombant à genou, les mains levées vers le ciel. Quelle infamie ! J'ai osé t'adresser la parole.

- Cette honte se reporte sur tout notre dortoir ! s'exclama Sirius en tombant à genou devant James, entrant dans son jeu.

Il lui agrippa les épaules, comme pour le soutenir dans une épreuve, arborant une expression tragique.

- Nous devrons faire face au déshonneur ensemble, réunis.

Il tendit alors le bras vers Peter qui sourit et prit une profonde inspiration avec un air affligé.

- Jamais nous ne pourrons laver cet affront, soupira-t-il d'un air digne.

Une lueur de malice apparut dans les yeux de Remus et il effaça très vite le sourire sadique qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Je... Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne pensais pas que...

Remus se recula de quelques pas, sanglotant, l'air totalement terrorisé et tremblant.

James, Sirius et Peter cessèrent aussitôt leur comédie et le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Eh ! C'est pour rire, Remus ! s'exclama James.

- Non, je... je sais bien que vous... Pardon ! Je ne vous embêterai plus.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte en comptant mentalement dans sa tête. 3... 2... 1...

- Attends un peu !

Sirius l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit se retourner.

- On faisait les cons, expliqua-t-il, désarmé par les yeux brillants de larmes de son ami. Désolé que tu l'aies pris au sérieux.

- Je... Je ne suis pas digne de vous, balbutia Remus en baissant les yeux.

Une fraction de seconde, il ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Une seconde de trop...

- J'y crois pas ! s'écria Sirius en le repoussant. Tu te fiches de nous !

N'en pouvant plus, Remus éclata de rire et laissa couler les larmes d'hilarité qu'il retenait devant un James et un Peter stupéfait et un Sirius mi-énervé, mi-amusé.

- Tu vas voir !

Sirius se jeta sur Remus et ils roulèrent au sol, se chatouillant l'un l'autre sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à faire reculer son adversaire. James et Peter se joignirent à eux et le tout se termina en une joyeuse mêlée, enchevêtrement de bras, jambes, pieds et mains de laquelle s'échappaient des cris de joie, supplication et des rires sans aucune retenue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les quatre garçons se calmèrent enfin et se dégagèrent les uns des autres, essayant de retrouver leur respiration entre deux gloussements.

- J'ai failli croire que t'étais sérieux, souffla finalement Sirius en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de Remus.

- Je suis l'oscar 1971 du meilleur acteur, rigola Remus.

- Qui c'est Oscar ? demanda James en le regardant de travers.

- Laissez tomber, un truc moldu.

- En tous cas, il t'en aura fallu du temps, Sirius, pour nous raconter ça, remarqua James en boudant un peu.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, j'ai tellement eu l'habitude qu'on me colle une étiquette dés que je donne mon nom que je n'avais pas très envie que vous en connaissiez la raison mais... enfin, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez de véritables amis et que ce n'était pas une histoire de nom qui y changerait quelque chose.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant Remus de biais et celui-ci fit mine de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

- Sûr ! s'écria James. Moi, je jure que jamais rien ne viendra gâcher notre amitié !

Peter hocha la tête.

- Entre amis, on peut tout se dire, de quoi qu'il puisse s'agir, un ami, ça soutient dans le bonheur et dans les peines. Rien ne peut nous séparer quand on se dit tout. (1)

Remus se sentait singulièrement mal à l'aise mais la conversation dévia ensuite sur d'autres sujets et il écouta à peine, méditant les paroles de ses amis. Vraiment rien ne pourrait les séparer ? C'était faux. Il était un loup-garou, une bête sanguinaire et dangereuse. Tout être normal le fuirait. Et il ne pouvait en vouloir à ses amis d'être humains, tout simplement.

-

Le soir même, alors que les autres dormaient, James écrivit une lettre à ses parents. Il préférait ne rien dire à Sirius tant qu'il n'aurait pas leur réponse.

_Bonjour à tous les deux_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il ne fait pas trop froid chez nous. Fais attention papa, ou tu tomberas malade comme l'an dernier, à force de rester dehors._

_Je vous écris à cause d'un "problème" concernant un de mes amis. Celui-ci se trouve être en froid avec sa famille et devra passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, seul, car nos deux autres amis rentrent également chez eux. Je me demandai s'il n'y aurait pas possibilité pour qu'il vienne passer les fêtes avec nous._

_Bien sûr, je me rend compte qu'une personne en plus, ça n'est pas rien, et je comprendrai parfaitement si vous n'acceptiez pas. Cependant, vous comprendrez également que je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul pour Noël, et, dans le cas où il ne pourrait venir à la maison, je resterai à Poudlard avec lui. Après tout, papa, c'est toi qui m'as appris à être fidèle à mes amis et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé en Sirius le meilleur que j'ai jamais connu._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience et je vous embrasse_

_James _

Il relut sa lettre puis la plia et la glissa sous son oreiller. Demain, il irait à la volière et, si tout allait bien, il aurait la réponse, au pire, le surlendemain.

La réponse lui arriva bien le surlendemain matin. Lorsqu'il aperçut le hibou, il lui arracha quasiment la lettre, l'ouvrit fébrilement et la parcourut rapidement.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-il avec joie, faisant sursauter Remus, qui renversa du jus de citrouille sur lui.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Sirius.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Hier, j'ai écris à mes parents pour leur demander si tu pouvais venir à la maison pour les vacances, et ils sont d'accord !

Sirius resta muet une seconde.

- Venir chez toi ? répéta-t-il lentement, complètement abasourdi.

Les épaules de James s'affaissèrent.

- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, remarqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Excuse-moi, ça me fait très plaisir mais tu m'as un peu pris par surprise. Il fronça les sourcils. C'est sympa mais je doute que les professeurs acceptent sans l'autorisation de ma famille.

James ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en se rendant compte que Sirius avait raison mais son air résolu revint vite.

- La lettre de mes parents leur suffira sûrement. Viens, allons en parler à McGonagall.

Ils trouvèrent le professeur dans sa salle de classe et lui exposèrent le problème. La directrice de Gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air sévère.

- Je suis désolée messieurs, mais c'est impossible. Sans l'autorisation des parents, vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter le château aux vacances, monsieur Black.

Ils tentèrent de la convaincre mais elle resta intraitable et finit par les jeter dehors.

- Tant pis, c'était sympa de ta part, remarqua Sirius. Tu remercieras tes parents aussi.

- Je reste pour les vacances, déclara James. Je l'avais écrit à mes parents, si tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, alors c'est moi qui reste.

Sirius voulut répliquer quand quelqu'un rigola. Ils se retournèrent en sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

- On dirait que ça va pas fort, remarqua Tara Milten.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, lui répondit Sirius.

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, mais vous êtes à Gryffondor, donc vos problèmes sont mes problèmes, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante.

- Ouais, bon, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Vous aidez, assura Tara en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez, tout à l'heure, quand tu as reçu ta lettre, James.

- Et comment pourrais-tu nous aider, mademoiselle « je-me-mêle-de-tout » ?

- On va faire un marché. Moi, j'obtiens ton autorisation pour aller chez James.

- Et en retour ?

- D'abord, vous ne me posez aucune question sur la façon dont je vais m'y prendre, ensuite vous m'autorisez à venir avec vous la prochaine fois que vous irez dans la Forêt interdite.

- Hein ? Comment sais-tu que...

- J'étais dans la salle commune, lorsque vous êtes rentrés, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Vous ne m'avez pas vue, j'étais dans un des fauteuils. En revanche, moi, je vous ai entendu parler.

- Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous ! Et puis, de toute manière, tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas faire changer d'avis les professeurs.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il vous en coûte d'accepter le marché ? Mais si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûre que vous passerez d'excellentes fêtes à Poudlard...

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux tandis que Tara les regardait avec un sourire innocent.

- D'accord, finit pas accepter Sirius. Si tu parviens à faire ce que tu as dit, tu viendras avec nous.

- Parfait ! Je vais m'en occuper.

Elle se mit soudain à sauter sur place en faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Sygmor ! cria-t-elle en direction d'un Serdaigle de quatrième année avant de s'élancer vers lui.

James se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je me demande comment on a pu passer un accord avec cette folle. Faudra éviter que ça se sache. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà oublié ce qu'elle vient de nous dire... Je vais tout de même attendre avant d'écrire à mes parents, on ne sait jamais.

Et bien lui en prit car trois jours plus tard, le professeur McGonagall les retint à la fin de son cours pour leur dire que tout était arrangé et que plus rien ne s'opposait au départ de Sirius pour les vacances.

Tara Milten les attendait dehors, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Mais comment...

Tara leva la main devant le nez de Sirius.

- Hin, hin ! Pas de question, c'était notre accord. On se verra après les vacances. Passez de bonnes fêtes !

Et elle s'éloigna en gambadant.

Sirius et James relatèrent à Remus et Peter ce qu'il s'était passé. D'abord contrariés que Tara doive les accompagner, ils s'interrogèrent également.

- On l'a sous-estimée, remarqua Peter. Mais comment peut-elle avoir de l'influence sur ce genre de décisions ?

- Après tout, nous ignorons tout d'elle. Peut-être est-elle apparentée à un des professeurs ou à quelqu'un du conseil d'administration, supposa Remus.

- C'est sans doute ça, dit James d'un air pensif. L'essentiel, c'est le résultat. Elle a réussi à faire en sorte que tu viennes chez moi, Sirius, et c'est le plus important.

(1) : en effet ! et ce cher Peter ne semble pas encore avoir dit ce qu'il en était de sa propre famille... Question à 10 000 Gallions : à votre avis, il va le dire ? lol, la réponse est évidente ;-)

(à suivre...)

Reviews ? Regard plus que suppliant non mais comment vous faîtes pour résister à ça vous ! Z'avez pas de cœurs ! lol ;-)


	14. Noel blanc

**Benichoukos **: Cool ! On va mener une enquête approfondie : opération Marie Sue ! lol TARAAAAAAA ! C mon perso à moi, rien qu'à moi d'abord ! Je l'aiiiiime ! lol, je deviens folle et je vais virer bi si je continue comme ça, mdr ! Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une autre fanfic ou alors pas avant très longtemps, et pourtant j'ai de l'idée ! Paske si JKR ne se prend pas dans Starwars, moi si, lol, et je sais déjà quelle progéniture engendrera toutes ces aventures ptdr ! Voilà la suite, plus vite que prévue !

**Milady2 **: T'es excusée ! (je fais que t'excuser moi, en ce moment ! lol) Bon, voyons si ce chapitre te plaira tout autant

**Ilys **: Des lecteurs aveugles ? Bah, pk pas, mais faut l'ordi adapté lol. C la question que tt le monde se pose ! Mais comment Pettigrow a-t-il atterri à Gryffondor !?! (moi, je te parie que le Choixpeau avait fait la fiesta la veille et qu'il était encore plein de Whisky pur feu lol.) T'as pas à t'excuser, Qui aime Peter ? Franchement ! Rqe, dans ce chapitre, comme dans le premier que j'ai fait sur lui, il me fait de la peine lol.

_Sortez les violons ! lol, ça va être un peu ça sur la fin du chapitre, mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que je change un peu de style d'écriture sur la fin, après, ça revient normal. (Noël, c'est une fête spéciale, ça méritait une écriture spéciale ;-) )_

**Chapitre 14 : Noël sous la neige**

Dans un sifflement strident, le Poudlard Express freina devant le quai 9 ¾, bondé de parents impatients. Les élèves de première année furent les premiers à sortir en hâte du train pour se jeter dans les bras de leurs parents tout en babillant sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur la joie des retrouvailles.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étaient quant à eux restés assis dans leur compartiment en attendant que tout le monde soit descendu.

- C'est étrange de quitter le collège, remarqua Sirius.

Depuis qu'il savait qu'il passerait les fêtes de Noël chez les Potter, le jeune garçon était extrêmement nerveux. Il avait appris que James n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser qui était cet ami qui viendrait chez eux, aussi craignait-il la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils apprendraient son nom.

- Oui, un peu, mais nous y revenons dans deux semaines, je ne pense pas qu'on verra le temps passer, répondit Remus. On y va ?

Remus fut le premier à descendre du train et il avait à peine posé le pied sur le quai que quelqu'un le serra à l'en étouffer, de longs cheveux châtain frôlant ses joues.

- Remus ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air d'avoir une excellente mine ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, dit sa mère d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Maman ? s'étonna Remus, abasourdi. Mais comment ça se fait que tu es là ?

- J'ai eu de nouveaux horaires, je te raconterai ça à la maison.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis s'écarta pour laisser son père l'enlacer à son tour.

- C'est vrai que tu as bonne mine, dis-moi.

Son regard dévia vers Sirius, James et Peter, qui regardaient la scène en souriant.

- Ah oui, pardon ! s'exclama soudain Remus. Maman, papa, je vous présente James, Sirius et Peter, ils sont à Gryffondor avec moi.

- Ce sont tes amis ? demanda sa mère en regardant tour à tour Remus et les trois garçons.

- Euh... oui, répondit assez difficilement Remus.

La manière de répondre de Remus n'échappa pas à James, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Le visage de Théia Lupin s'illumina d'un seul coup et, à la surprise des trois garçons, elle les enlaça les uns après les autres avec vigueur.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! s'anima-t-elle.

Encore un peu hébétés de cette réaction inattendue, aucun des trois ne vit l'air gêné de Remus et inquisiteur de son père. Il observait les "amis" de son fils fixement et finit par comprendre que Remus ne leur avait pas vraiment dit la vérité : il restait encore une épreuve à passer avant d'être sûr que ces enfants étaient de véritables amis.

- Nous devons y aller, intervint-il d'une voix lasse alors que sa femme bombardait les trois enfants de questions. Heureux de vous avoir connu les enfants.

- Bon, ben on se voit dans deux semaines alors ! lança James à Remus en regardant son père de biais.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, John Lupin se tourna vers son fils avec une expression grave mais il se résigna au dernier moment et ils rentrèrent chez eux sous la bonne humeur de Mme Lupin.

Pendant ce temps, restés sur la voie 9 ¾, Sirius, James et Peter commentaient cette rencontre.

- Mme Lupin semble être une femme très gentille, remarqua Peter.

- Ouais, mais... vous les avez pas trouvé un peu bizarres ? demanda James. La manière dont M. Lupin nous a regardé, à la fin, ça m'a fait froid dans le dos.

- Remus est un type bizarre, normal que ses parents le soient, non ? dit simplement Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Je dois y aller moi aussi, annonça Peter. On m'attend de l'autre côté de la barrière. Passez un bon Noël.

- Toi aussi Peter.

- Bonnes fêtes !

- Tes parents ne sont pas encore là ? demanda Sirius une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Ils travaillent encore à cette heure-là. C'est une amie à mes parents qui doit... Anémone ! Anémone, je suis là !

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tourna vers eux avec une mine agacée.

- James ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais où traînais-tu encore ?

- On discutait un peu, c'est tout. Bah ? Mondingus est pas là ?

- Il est descendu dans les premiers et comme vous ne vous décidiez pas à arriver, lui et son père sont partis en avant.

- Sirius, je te présente Anémone Fletcher, et voici Sirius Black, tantine.

- Tantine ! s'exclama la femme en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est quoi encore ça ? James, mon garçon, il doit te manquer une bonne partie de ton cerveau, soupira-t-elle. Allez, venez.

- Pas autant qu'en ce qui te concerne, grommela James sans qu'elle l'entende.

- Euh... Vous ne vous entendez pas ? lui chuchota Sirius.

- Oh si ! On s'adore ! rigola James. Mais quand Anémone est de mauvaise humeur, vaut mieux être prudent.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de connaître ma famille, elle n'a fait aucun commentaire.

- Tu sais, Anémone a tendance à se ficher un peu des autres. Pour elle, du moment qu'ils ne l'embêtent pas, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent.

- Vous avez fini de jacasser ? grogna la voix de Mme Fletcher. Attrapez plutôt ça, qu'on y aille.

Elle les avait conduit jusqu'au fond du quai, toujours côté sorcier, et tenait dans sa main un chapeau haut de forme.

- On s'y rend en Portoloin ? s'étonna Sirius.

- C'est le plus rapide, lui fit remarquer Anémone. Dépêchez-vous ou vous allez le manquer.

Sirius et James posèrent chacun une main sur le chapeau et restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes avant que l'heure de départ n'arrive et qu'ils soient entraînés dans un tourbillon.

Pour Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport et il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air à l'arriver, sous l'hilarité non contenue de son ami.

- Tu... verras... On... s'y fait, lui dit James entre deux rires.

Il l'aida à se redresser puis fit un vague geste devant eux.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Sirius. Je te présente « La Sérénité ».

Il leva la tête pour tomber sur des lettres arrondies fixées à un mur qui annonçaient effectivement : "La Sérénité ". Il porta son regard un peu plus haut et resta bouche bée. La demeure en elle-même s'élevait sur trois étages et ses murs étaient d'un blanc cassé entrecoupé de poutres en pin verni. Le rez-de-chaussée était très ouvert du fait des immenses portes-fenêtres. Mais le plus impressionnant était le jardin qui entourait la maison et que Sirius avait du mal à ne pas appeler parc. Une grande allée de gravier menait jusqu'à la maison puis faisait son tour et, sur à peu près cent mètres autour de la demeure, une étendue herbeuse – jaune du fait de l'hiver – s'étendait, slalomant entre les saules, chênes et autres arbres qui peuplaient ce petit parc et les fontaines disséminées un peu partout.

Jamais lieu ne porta aussi bien son nom, car tout n'était que quiétude ici.

- Forcément, mes parents ont dû faire attention avec les Moldus comme voisins, commenta calmement James, donc la maison a un style d'époque... En tous cas, c'est ce que dit ma mère.

- C'est... grand, remarqua Sirius sans trouver d'autres qualificatifs.

- Ta maison doit être encore plus grande, non ? s'étonna James.

- Pas vraiment, non. On habite au centre de Londres, alors forcément, on n'a pas de jardin et je peux pas beaucoup sortir. C'est vrai qu'on a un manoir dans le Yorkshire mais ça fait un moment que je n'y suis plus allé maintenant... J'aime beaucoup ta maison.

- Attends de voir l'intérieur, répliqua James, heureux que son chez-soi plaise à son ami. C'est sympa d'être venue nous chercher Anémone, on se revoit quand ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais vous laisser seuls ? s'exclama la femme. Ton père m'a bien dit de rester avec vous jusqu'à son retour et je le comprends, James Potter.

L'enfant lui fit un sourire innocent puis conduisit Sirius à l'intérieur. Celui-ci n'eut pas vraiment de surprise à découvrir une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale à l'intérieur. Mélange de simplicité et de raffinement, la demeure avait un effet apaisant et cela ne choqua pas Sirius de voir des tableaux parfaitement immobiles d'origine Moldu côtoyer des peintures on ne peut plus sorcières.

- C'est ta mère qui s'occupe de la maison ?

- C'est elle qui a fait toute la déco, il y a longtemps maintenant, mais nous avons deux femmes de ménage et un jardinier parce que mes parents travaillent beaucoup tous les deux. La maison n'a pas changé d'état depuis une dizaine d'année, mais bon, comme ça plait aux gens et à nous aussi... Seule ma chambre est en constante métamorphose, rigola-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il poussa la porte de la dite chambre et poussa un cri d'horreur en regardant à l'intérieur. Passant la tête dans l'embrasure, Sirius chercha ce qui avait pu ainsi terrorisé son ami. Il découvrit une chambre assez grande dans laquelle on trouvait un lit en bois de chêne collé contre le mur, un bureau sur lequel étaient parfaitement rangées deux piles de feuilles et des plumes et sur lequel reposait une lampe à l'abat-jour rouge, un porte manteau en forme de jets d'eau et trois immenses armoires. La majorité de la chambre était vide, un grand espace ayant été aménagé autour d'un tapis rouge et or.

- C'EST CATASTROPHIQUE ! s'exclama James.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu ne le vois pas ? s'horrifia James en regardant son ami avec de grands yeux. Quelqu'un a osé ranger ma chambre !

Sirius éclata de rire en songeant au coin qu'occupait James dans leur dortoir à Poudlard, où régnait constamment un bazar pas possible. Le garçon sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses armoires en grommelant une formule. Aussitôt, des objets de tous genres en sortirent et vinrent s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Ah ! C'est déjà mieux, souffla James.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers son "rangement" pour accéder à la dernière armoire qu'il n'avait pas ouverte. En le suivant, Sirius découvrit le nombre impressionnant d'affiches de Quidditch qui ornaient les murs de la chambre. La majorité d'entre elles concernaient l'équipe des faucons de Matlock et les autres étaient consacrées à des figures aériennes plutôt impressionnantes.

- Te voilà, amour de ma vie ! s'écria soudain James.

Il se tourna vers Sirius, tenant à la main un magnifique balai d'un bois doré aux nuances ocre.

- C'est mon Vif éclair, dit-il avec un enthousiasme débordant. Je l'ai eu pendant les dernières vacances d'été, pour mon anniversaire, en juin. Il est beau hein ?

- Splendide ! C'est le dernier sorti, non ? Wahow ! Il a dû coûter une fortune !

- A qui le dis-tu ! On va attendre que mes parents soient rentrés pour aller en faire. Ils sont assez portés sur le sujet en ce moment. Demain, je te montrerai enfin de quoi je suis capable.

- J'ai déjà vu ça dans les cours de Mme Flyvel, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

James eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Les balais de l'école valent rien, je peux te le dire. Je te montrerai demain, répéta-t-il.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien et en étaient revenus au sujet de Remus lorsque James se leva d'un bond en voyant une lumière clignoter deux fois par la fenêtre de sa chambre – il faisait nuit.

Suivi de près par Sirius, il dévala l'escalier pour voir ses parents souhaiter bonne nuit à Anémone puis se précipita vers son père.

- 'lut Pa' ! Ça a été le travail ?

- Un peu fatiguant, mais oui.

- Bonsoir mon chéri.

Sa mère l'embrassa et l'observa un instant alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents avant de pousser un faux soupir de résignation.

- Je crains, Henry, que Poudlard n'ait pas calmé notre James.

- Rien ne peut m'épuiser, malheureusement pour vous, rigola James.

- Et tu dois être Sirius, ajouta M. Potter en adressant un sourire chaleureux à l'ami de son fils. Henry Potter, et voici ma femme, Jenny.

- Sirius Black, répondit Sirius.

Le mouvement que faisait M. Potter pour tendre sa main se figea aussi vite que l'expression de son visage. Sa femme, qui s'était accroupie pour embrasser son fils, se redressa lentement en lançant un regard perplexe à Sirius.

L'espace sembla se figer un temps infini durant lequel James passait son regard de ses parents, intrigués et méfiants, à Sirius, inquiet et défiant, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Sirius Black, répéta finalement Henry Potter. Tu es le fils de Nocera et Procyon Black ?

- ... oui, c'est ça, répondit-il avec un temps de retard, se sentant brusquement ridiculement petit sous le regard perçant de M. Potter.

Un nouveau silence puis Jenny Potter s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues en lui souriant aimablement.

- Sois le bienvenue chez nous, Sirius. Tu peux considérer cette maison comme la tienne, n'est-ce pas Henry ?

Son mari hocha la tête, retrouvant lui aussi son sourire chaleureux.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il en tendant franchement sa main. James agit peut-être inconsidérément, il ne choisit pas n'importe qui comme ami.

- Hé ! rétorqua d'un ton indigné le dit James. J'ai jamais agi inconsidérément !

- Mais bien sûr James, tu as raison, rigola son père.

- Cuizto ? appela Mme Potter.

Dans un POP, un elfe de maison au nez retroussé apparut avec un immense sourire.

- Monsieur et madame sont rentrés, Cuizto ne les avait pas entendu et...

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Oh ! Le jeune maître aussi ! Comment Cuizto a pu ne pas d'en rendre compte ? Cuizto mérite...

- Cuizto, quels ordres t'avons-nous donner ce matin ? le coupa calmement M. Potter.

- De préparer un bon repas pour ce soir, monsieur.

- Le repas est-il prêt ?

- Bien sûr monsieur ! s'écria l'elfe.

- Donc tu as exécuté nos ordres, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit d'accueillir James.

L'elfe sembla réfléchir un long moment.

- En effet monsieur, dit-il enfin.

- Bien, donc, tout est parfait. Prépare donc la table, nous mangeons dans un quart d'heure.

- Bien monsieur ! dit l'elfe en s'inclinant, de nouveau heureux, avant de disparaître.

- Ce qu'il peut être fatiguant quand il s'y met, grommela M. Potter en se frottant les ailes du nez.

Sirius regardait l'homme avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un sorcier puisse ainsi traiter un elfe de maison, l'empêchant de se punir. Il était tellement habitué au sort que subissait Kreattur, le jeune elfe de ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse montrer du respect envers ces êtres.

- Allez donc vous laver les mains et rejoignez-nous au salon, commanda Mme Potter en souriant aux deux enfants. Je suis sûre que vous avez une faim de loup.

Ils commencèrent à grimper les escaliers mais dés que ses parents eurent refermés derrière eux la porte du petit salon, James agrippa le bras de Sirius et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte en lui faisant signe d'être silencieux. Ils collèrent leur oreille au panneau de la porte et James chuchota un sortilège de fluidité pour mieux entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? demandait M. Potter.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit sa femme d'une voix pensive. Après tout, Black n'est rien qu'un nom, rien ne nous dit qu'il soit comme le reste de sa famille.

- Tout de même, le fils de Nocera et Procyon Black...

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Henry, et un enfant qui a été envoyé à Gryffondor.

- Je le sais bien, mais il a baigné pendant onze ans dans les influences de sa famille et avec tout ce qui se trame... Tu comprends que je sois inquiet pour James.

- Moi aussi je le suis, mais souviens-toi que la seule autre Black à avoir été envoyée dans une autre maison que Serpentard a aujourd'hui renié sa famille. Et puis tu l'as vu comme moi, il ne semble pas bien méchant ce garçon.

- Tu as vu son expression après l'intervention de Cuizto ?

- Evidemment Henry ! Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de garder certaines influences de son éducation. Tu vois juste les effets qu'il pourrait avoir sur James, mais essaie d'imaginer le contraire. Tu connais notre fils, tu sais comme il est. J'ai le sentiment que Sirius n'est pas comme le reste de sa famille, même si je l'ai juste vu quelques minutes, à l'instant, et James pourrait l'aider à s'y retrouver. Tu te souviens de la lettre de James, non ? Il ne s'entend pas avec ses parents.

Henry Potter poussa un profond soupir.

- Je sais bien que je suis injuste de ne pas vouloir lui accorder de chance mais... J'ai peur, Jenny, murmura-t-il. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver.

Des bruits de pas indiquèrent que la femme s'était rapproché de lui.

- Des jours sombres, c'est bien ce que tout le monde dit ? Alors laisse une chance à la lumière de se frayer un chemin dans l'avenir. Je ne te demande pas d'aimer ce gamin, mais d'essayer de le connaître.

La conversation se termina et les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent. Sirius réfléchissait à la discussion des deux adultes et décida que Mme Potter était une femme très bien. Il n'en voulait pas à M. Potter pour ses doutes, après tout, c'était normal, ce serait à lui de lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille. Il se tourna vers James pour le découvrir plus pâle qu'un mort.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je... je n'imaginai pas qu'un jour, mon père puisse dire qu'il avait... peur...

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- C'est idiot, je veux dire, c'est normal d'avoir peur mais... venant de mon père... et la manière dont il l'a dit...

- Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

James le regarda en se mordant la lèvre.

- Qu'on a des raisons d'avoir peur, dit-il enfin.

Les jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les meilleurs que Sirius n'ait jamais vécus. Mme Potter semblait presque le considérer comme un fils et son mari faisait tout pour réduire la distance qui le séparait de l'enfant. Entre courses de balais, batailles de cartes explosives et les multiples moments de franche rigolade, Sirius et James se rapprochaient de plus en plus, se découvrant plus de points communs qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Durant ces vacances, la complicité entre les deux garçons atteint un degré tel qu'ils comprirent vite que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. (1)

_Remus_

Assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans la main, Remus regardait ses parents, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est... C'est vrai ?

- Comme si on allait te mentir ! rigola sa mère. Allan Herbert (2) et son ministère a décidé d'alléger certains services pour avoir plus de fonds à offrir aux Aurors et au département des Mystères.

- Mais... ça veut dire que tu gagnes encore moins qu'avant ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, répondit malicieusement Mme Lupin. N'est ce pas John ?

- Absolument aucun. Remus, mon fils, tu as devant toi un auteur qui s'est trouvé un éditeur.

L'enfant poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Depuis quand ?

- Le mois dernier, nous voulions te l'annoncer de vive voix. Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Remus regarda ses parents tour à tour en s'attendant à voir leurs sourires s'effacer et s'excuser de lui avoir donner une fausse joie mais cela n'arriva pas.

- C'est fantastique ! Papa ! C'est vraiment génial ! Je suis si content pour toi !

Il lui sauta dans les bras et le serra de toutes ses forces alors que son père rigolait. Cela faisait si longtemps que de bonnes nouvelles n'étaient pas arrivées, si longtemps que de simples moments de bonheurs où ils pouvaient rire ensemble n'avaient pas existé, c'était comme si tout redevenait subitement normal et Remus rejeta pour une fois la vague de désillusion qui lui rappelait sa situation de loup-garou.

- Pour fêter ce Noël, nous allons faire un véritable festin, annonça sa mère alors que Remus était maintenant dans ses bras, et nous aurons des invités.

- Des invités ? répéta Remus avec surprise.

- Arthur et Molly Weasley vont passer les fêtes avec nous, je t'avais déjà parlé d'eux, non ?

- Oui, mais.... Il hésita un instant. Enfin, est-ce qu'ils savent pour moi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Ils le savent, et cela ne va pas les empêcher de venir, lui assura sa mère en lui relevant la tête, un doigt sous son menton. Tu verras, je suis certaine que tu vas les adorer.

La veille de Noël, Remus se réveilla au son d'une chanson que sa mère entonnait tout en préparant le repas. Toute la journée se passa dans une bonne humeur générale, entre les baisers volés de John Lupin à sa femme et les sourires doux qu'ils adressaient à Remus.

A sept heures sonnantes, on toqua à la porte et Remus accompagna son père pour aller ouvrir.

- Tu as intérêt à te tenir, Arthur, menaçait une femme rousse comme la porte tournait sur ses gonds. Bonsoir, M. Lupin je présume ?

- Lui-même, répondit John en souriant. Mais entrez donc, il fait froid dehors.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! s'exclama l'homme qui accompagnait la femme, le regard brillant.

M. Lupin eut un sourire amusé.

- Théia m'a dit que vous vous intéressiez beaucoup au Moldu, Arthur – vous permettez que je vous appelle Arthur ? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Arthur Weasley resta un instant interdit alors que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exaspération puis éclata de rire.

- Pris en faute ! admit-il.

Remus n'avait pas dit un mot, surpris de découvrir que leurs invités avaient à peine une vingtaine d'année. Il s'était imaginé que ces gens seraient du même âge que ses parents mais il les découvrait dix ans plus jeunes.

- Molly !

- Théia !

Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre riant et se saluant dans un flot de paroles joyeuses.

- Ça faisait si longtemps !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu es resplendissante !

- Bonjour Arthur ! Tu vas bien ? Vous avez déjà vu mon mari, et voici Remus, notre fils.

- Alors c'est toi Remus ? dit la femme en s'accroupissant devant lui, tout sourire. Depuis le temps qu'on me parle de toi, j'avais hâte de te revoir.

- Me revoir ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oh ! Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, rigola doucement sa mère, tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Remus découvrit que les Weasley étaient des personnes très sympathiques, simples et chaleureuses. Arthur Weasley bombardait son père de questions sur les Moldus avec un enthousiasme proche de l'hystérie et Molly et Théia discutaient en riant de leur enfance. Il apprit ainsi que ses grands-parents maternels connaissaient très bien les parents de Molly et c'était ce qui avait rapproché les deux femmes. A l'époque, Théia avait souvent été sollicitée pour garder Molly et, malgré leur différence d'âge, elles étaient devenues très complices, presque comme des sœurs.

- Tu étais tout de même une sacrée peste têtue à cet âge, soupira la mère de Remus à un moment.

- Et toi tu traversais ta crise d'adolescence si je me souviens bien, répliqua malicieusement Molly Weasley.

- Pour ce que ça a changé ! s'exclamèrent ensemble leurs maris.

Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement et éclatèrent de rire.

- Dis-moi Remus, connaîtrais-tu une élève de première année qui se nomme Lily Evans ? demanda M. Weasley.

- Oui, elle est à Gryffondor également. Vous la connaissez ?

- C'est moi qui ai été chargée d'être son guide, au chemin de Traverse, expliqua-t-il. Ses parents étaient des gens très bien et j'ai été impressionné par son père. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un parent Moldu se sent aussi concerné par le monde de la magie.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous nous sommes revus en novembre et il m'a demandé si je pouvais le mener au ministère. Evidemment, ce n'est pas possible, mais il y tenait tellement que je lui ai recommandé de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore.

- Il l'a fait ? demanda John Lupin, amusé.

- Oh oui ! Et je crois même qu'il compte faire une demande pour entrer dans le conseil d'administration de l'école.

Théia Lupin grimaça tristement.

- Il n'y arrivera pas, soupira-t-elle. Le conseil d'administration reste assez fermé et Dumbledore ne peut pas y changer grand-chose.

- Sincèrement, je crois que M. Evans a toute la volonté et les qualités pour y parvenir, mais nous verrons bien.

Alors que les adultes discutaient, Remus se leva de table et monta à l'étage pour se reposer un peu. Les conversations avaient dévié vers le politique et le sujet ne passionnait pas vraiment le garçon. Il allait allumer la lumière lorsque son regard se porta sur sa fenêtre. Les sourcils froncés, il s'avança dans la pénombre et avança la main pour tourner la poignée.

- On dirait que...

_James et Sirius._

Le repas concocté à l'occasion de la veille de Noël avait était des plus festifs et James et Sirius s'étaient écroulés sur le lit du premier sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, morts de fatigue. James rêvait déjà aux cadeaux qu'il aurait le lendemain matin. Le rêve dégénéra cependant lorsqu'un des cadeaux se retrouva muni de minuscules griffes et qu'il se mit à l'attaquer. Il courut pour s'échapper et...

BAM !

- Kékéçé ? demanda Sirius en se redressant brusquement sur le lit.

Il tourna ses yeux ensommeillés vers l'endroit où aurait normalement dû se trouver James et, ne le voyant pas, son cerveau engourdi lui dit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- FALKE ! Saleté de bestiole ! Attends que je t'attrape et tu verras ce que c'est qu'être vraiment chauve !

Ah ! C'était bien la voix de James, mais où était-il ? Sirius se traîna jusqu'au bord du lit et découvrit James, affalé au sol, empêtré dans les draps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! s'indigna James en se relevant. C'est cette satanée chauve-souris qui m'a attaquée dans mon sommeil. Mais arrête !

La roussette continuait de foncer de son maître à la fenêtre en lui tirant les cheveux au passage.

- Tu crois pas qu'elle veut te montrer quelque chose ? demanda Sirius en se retenant de rire.

James grommela et s'avança vers la fenêtre.

- Je vois pas ce que...

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler en regardant dehors avec étonnement puis sourit franchement.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Il fonça au portemanteau et lança son blouson à Sirius.

- Mets tes chaussures et viens.

Sirius s'exécuta sans poser de question et se laissa traîner silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée.

- J'espère quand même que t'as une bonne raison de nous faire lever à presque minuit. Tu veux juste me souhaiter un joyeux Noël ?

- Mieux que ça, regarde.

Il l'entraîna dehors et Sirius remarqua les énormes flocons qui tombaient du ciel.

- Pas trop tôt, répéta-t-il en souriant. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'aurait pas de neige cette année.

_Lily._

Ses parents, oncles, tantes et cousins riaient d'une blague quelconque et Lily, à la recherche d'un peu de calme, sortit sur le pas de la porte, un sourire de bonheur aux lèvres dû à l'ambiance de la fête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et elle tendit la main pour recevoir un gros flocon de neige qui fondit dans sa paume.

- La première neige, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'avança dans la courte allée et présenta son visage aux flocons glacés qui se déposaient délicatement sur ses joues et ses cheveux.

- Il neige fort, remarqua une voix douce. Demain, tout sera recouvert.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit alors qu'elle regardait son amie s'avancer vers elle.

- Salut Marie, t'es pas avec tes parents ?

- Moi aussi je suis sortie prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle avec un vague geste de la main en direction d'une maison, un peu plus loin. Et je t'ai vue.

Elles s'assirent sur les marches de l'entrée et tandis que Marie laissait son regard se perdre dans l'allée, Lily leva les yeux vers le ciel et découvrit une trouée dans les nuages dans laquelle scintillaient cinq étoiles.

_Tara_

Tara laissa ses yeux noirs se perdre dans la constellation sans tenir compte du froid qui lui mordait la peau. La neige commençait déjà à recouvrir d'un fin manteau le sol gelé et, peu à peu, les arbres de la forêt avoisinante devenaient blancs.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors comme ça ? dit sa mère en sortant, une veste dans ses mains.

- Je n'ai pas froid, sourit Tara tandis que sa mère passait la veste autour de ses épaules. Je me sens bien en fait. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

- C'est un très bon Noël que nous passons là, acquiesça Elroa Lawill.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que M. Stealthily s'est bien occupé de toi, soupira Tara en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère. C'est un homme bien.

- Oui, mais je sais me débrouiller de moi, rit Elroa. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Un espoir qui illumine les ténèbres, murmura sa fille avec un demi sourire doux.

_Remus._

- Alors Remus ? Tu nous abandonnes ? demanda son père en entrant dans sa chambre, taquin.

- Je regardais les premières neiges.

- Ah bon ?

Il s'approcha de son fils.

- Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Finalement, nous aurons peut-être un Noël blanc s'il neige toute la nuit. Tu as vu ? Il y a un éclaircissement.

- J'ai vu, répondit son fils en souriant, qui fixait justement les étoiles.

- C'est la constellation du cygne, lui dit son père en posant une main sur son épaule, mais on ne la voit pas entièrement.

- Le cygne ? répéta Remus d'une voix pensive.

Son père hocha la tête.

- La légende raconte qu'Orphée fut transporté au ciel sous la forme d'un cygne pour reposer auprès de sa lyre, dont il jouait merveilleusement bien. Orphée était un grand poète mais il est surtout le symbole d'un amour qui défit la mort dans la mythologie. (3)

- Un symbole d'amour pour une nuit de Noël, quoi de plus normal ? sourit Remus

_James et Sirius._

- On va pouvoir se faire de sacrés batailles de boules de neige s'il neige comme ça toute la nuit, remarqua Sirius qui, comme James, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des quelques étoiles encore visibles.

- Sûr ! Tiens, ça me fait penser... Tu trouves pas qu'on a été plutôt calme ces derniers temps, au collège ?

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas trop martyrisé les professeurs, c'est mauvais pour notre réputation, grimaça Sirius.

- Exact et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de remettre ces satanés Serpentard à leur place, non ?

James regardait maintenant Sirius avec un sourire en coin et celui-ci hocha la tête en lui rendant le même sourire.

- C'est pour ce genre d'idées que j'adore être ton ami.

Ils regardèrent de nouveau les étoiles.

- En tous cas, souffla James, c'est...

- ... vraiment...

_Remus._

- ... un...

_Lily._

- ... merveilleux...

_Tara._

- ...Noël.

_Peter._

Assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses genoux, Peter pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à l'indifférence sans cesse grandissante de sa mère, à la haine de sa famille et à lui-même. S'il avait levé la tête, il aurait vu, à travers les vitres givrées, les flocons qui tombaient en masse en cette nuit de Noël, il aurait vu ces étoiles qui scintillaient au lointain de mille feux.

Mais, recroquevillé dans sa peine, sa douleur et sa peur, sa tête resta baissée et il s'endormit les yeux rougis et gonflés par les pleurs.

(1) : j'ai failli rajouter _« si ce n'est la mort »_, mais ils ont onze ans, la mort est bien abstraite dans leur esprit. Remus remarque dans le tome 3 qu'ils avaient une confiance éperdue dans leur talent et leur jeunesse. Evidemment, ils sont plus vieux quand il parle de ça (ils ont aux alentours de seize ans) mais à onze ans, on est bien insouciant et "invincible".

(2) : je ne sais plus si, à un moment, on donne le nom du ministre de la magie à l'époque de la première guerre. Il me semble que oui mais impossible de trouver ! Si qq'un sait de qui il s'agissait, merci de me le dire ainsi que les références (pour savoir où il est cité).

(3) **Orphée**, dans la mythologie grecque, poète et musicien, fils de la muse Calliope et d'Apollon, dieu de la Musique, ou d'Œagre, roi de Thrace. Apollon lui donna la lyre et il devint un si bon musicien qu'il n'avait pas de rival parmi les mortels. Quand Orphée jouait et chantait, il envoûtait les êtres et les choses.

Orphée est surtout connu pour son mariage malheureux avec la jolie nymphe Eurydice. Peu après le mariage, son épouse, mordue par une vipère, mourut. Accablé de chagrin, Orphée décida de descendre aux enfers et de la ramener, ce qu'aucun mortel n'avait jamais fait. Hadès, le maître des enfers, fut si ému par sa musique qu'il accepta de rendre Eurydice à Orphée à la condition qu'il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remonté sur la terre. Mais Orphée, voyant la lumière du jour, se retourna un instant trop tôt et Eurydice disparut. Désespéré, Orphée erra dans les bois, jouant pour les rochers, les arbres et les rivières. Enfin, une bande de femmes de Thrace, qui accompagnaient le dieu Dionysos, croisèrent le musicien et le tuèrent. Après qu'elles eurent jeté sa tête dans le fleuve Hébros, celle-ci continua à appeler Eurydice et arriva sur les côtes de Lesbos où les muses l'enterrèrent. Après la mort d'Orphée, sa lyre devint la constellation de la Lyre. (d'après l'encyclopédie Microsoft Encarta)

**OPERATION MARIE SUE : MAIS EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA SE DECIDER A ME DIRE CE QU'EST UNE MARIE SUE !!! Je déséspééééére !**


	15. RAR

Je mets les RAR ici pour pas prendre de place sur la chapitre lol

**Milady2 **: J'ai changé exprès de style pour écrire ce chapitre, alors j'avais des doutes sur les réactions des lecteurs même si, personnellement, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire. De voir que ça a plu à ce point, ça le fait extrêmement plaisir parce que c'est vrai que c'est quand même un passage émouvant. Pour ce qui est de la réflexion de James par rapport à la peur de son père, c'est pour bien montré que la guerre commence à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Henry Potter n'est pas un homme a exprimé sa peur pour un rien !!

**Malice **: Merci pour ta définition d'une Marie Sue ! Je me coucherai moins bête ce soir lol. Et surtout merci pour ta review ! A cet époque, je doute que Peter était très... euh... mauvais dirons-nous, et vu la manière dont il fait croire à sa mort à la fin de la première guerre, ça m'étonnerait qu'il était crétin ! J'essaie tjs de donner de la profondeur à mes personnages et je crois y arriver dans une certaine mesure. J'espère juste y arriver encore.

**Jo Lupin **: D'après les autres définition qu'on m'a donné de Marie Sue, c'est effectivement ça, merci. T ds le même club de haïsseurs de Peter que moi alors lol, mais à cet époque, c'était différent ;-) pour la suite, c'est en dessous que ça se passe.

**Marya Lupin **: Oooh ! Merci infiniment 1milliard de puissance à l'extrême sud de l'univers pour ta review, d'autant plus que tu n'en mets pas souvent ! :-D Pas spécialiste, mais c'est bien ça, une Marie Sue, d'après les autres réponses que j'ai eues. Elle gardera cette illusion de folie jusqu'à la septième année (en tout cas c ce que je dis dans mon autre fic) donc, t'as le temps lol, elle restera comme ça un bon moment ! Tu t'éloignes pas du sujet, lol. En fait, mon perso préféré est aussi Remus. Je l'adoooooooooore ! lol Si tu as été triste pour Peter, c'est que j'ai bien réussi ce chapitre ;-) Je ne t'en veux pas si tu reviews pas puiske je sais que T là lol. Tu es ma lectrice de l'ombre (et j'espère vraiment qu'il y en a d'autres... quoi ? on peut rêver non ? lol)

**Ilys **: On va écrire une lettre de réclamation contre le Choixpeau ;-) J'y peux rien pour Peter ! faut bien que je respecte ce que je me suis fixée au départ ! pourtant, il m'en coûte d'écrire ce genre de choses à son sujet puisque ça inspire la pitié et que ce sale rat ne mérite même pas le mépris ! bon, comme je disais, c un gamin, l'est pô encore ce qu'il sera. Merci pour la comédie de Remus ! Je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant mais c pas pour ça que ça aurait forcément plu mais tu viens de me prouver que oui :-) merci aussi pour la réponse à Marie Sue, d'après les autres définitions que j'en ai eu, c bien ça. Mais comment une longue review pourrait me saouler ???? J'ADORE les longues reviews ! :-D

**LOLA **: MA LOLA N'A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! bon, sauf lorsque tu me rappelles les horaires que tu m'as refilé sans mon accord (vive les syndicats !!! :'( sauf que le mien conforte parfaitement cette injustice... lol) La suite viendra quand elle viendra non mais ! pff ! Et pis là, j'ai mes rollers à dérouiller encore un peu, alors ! (Gniark ! bien fait ! lol)

**Théalie **: Pour Marie Sue, je te renvoie à la définition qui se trouve plus bas et qu'on m'a donnée ;-) Je continue et persévère !

**Louloute **: je risque pas de m'arrêter vu que c'est l'image que je compte en donner pendant un moment lol, pas d'inquiétude ;-)

**Popoyo2706 **: MDR !!!! Et oui, si JKR ne se sent pas l'âme Star Wars, moi, SI ! Et puis j'adore les Maraudeurs ! (ou plutôt l'idée qu'on peut s'en faire par rapport aux info des bouquins... là, je parle surtout du 3ème tome, paske ds le 5 :-S Pfff ! crétins ! lol)

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas clair ce chapitre et ça m'énerve ! Ce qu'il y a, c'est que, normalement, là où y'a (cgt) devrait juste y avoir un espace (un saut de paragraphe) mais lorsque je fais mon « document Manager » ça me bouffe toute ma mise en page !!! et c très énervant ! Merci pour Marie Sue, je vais mettre cette définition à la fin, pour ceux que ça intéresserait. Ça a éclairé ma lanterne, en effet ;-)

**Benichoukos **: Oui, rien que pour toi, les blagues vont pas tarder ;-) Pour Marie Sue, même si t'avais pas lu, je mets la définition à la fin lol.

**Superzori **: La suite est lààààà ! enfin, après lol Merci pour Marie Sue et merci pour Tara, en effet, je crois pas que Tara en soit une. En tout cas, j'espère que c pas l'impression qu'on en a :-S

**Myhahou **: Trop contente !!! C vrai de vrai que ça t'a plu le loup-garou ? Youpi !!! C que j'y tiens à ce passage aussi ! Je l'ai bichonné ;-) Un recoin très reculé que j'ai du mal à connaître moi-même MDR ! lol, merci pour le cours :-D Très instructif et je te rassure, Tara ne deviendra pas une Marie Sue (en tout cas, pas volontairement :-S)

Au sujet de Marie Sue ! Merci d'avoir répondu ! lol Tu vois Benichoukos, quand on demande, on trouve des réponses ;-) intense réflexion C'est drôle paske, au final, sans le savoir, j'ai créé une « Marie Sue de Troie » pour "Le Miroir de Parenze" PTDR !

Pour ceux qui, comme moi, ignorait ce qu'était une Marie Sue, je met la définition :

**Une Marie Sue**, c'est un personnage femme qui est splendide, intelligente, drôle, amie avec les Gryffondor et ennemie avec les Serpentards, amie des animaux, très talentueuse en tout, dont les seuls défauts sont du genre "trop généreuse", etc, la plupart du temps Auror si c'est une adulte, qui tombe amoureuse d'un autre personnage (et ce personnage comme par hasard va aussi tomber amoureux d'elle)... Bref, la perfection même. En général, on sent très vite que ce sont les auteurs qui s'impliquent eux-mêmes dans l'histoire pour vivre leurs fantasmes à travers le personnage qu'ils créent. Un "Gary Stu", c'est la même chose mais pour un personnage homme. _(définition prise sur le forum PWO écrit par miaou)_


	16. Débuts prometteurs

_Au départ, je devais mettre la scène des cadeaux dans le chapitre 14, mais cela serait revenu à mettre l'alternance entre les enfants aux trois-quarts du chapitre et ce passage se terminant avec Peter n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact : je tenais absolument à ce qu'il se trouve à la fin du chapitre ! Du coup, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup, je mets la scène des cadeaux en Flash-back._

**Chapitre 15 : Débuts prometteurs**

- Et alors là, s'esclaffa James, Sirius est rentré en plein dans l'arbre et s'est retrouvé à terre sous une avalanche de neige !

- Oui, bon, grommela Sirius tandis que Peter rejoignait le fou rire de James et que Remus se retenait de ne pas en faire autant. On confondait avec le sol, avec toute la neige, se justifia-t-il.

- Moi, je l'avais vu, ricana James.

- Mais toi tu deviens surhumain sur un balais, s'énerva Sirius.

- Oh ! Merci du compliment, s'inclina James. Et vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?

- Avec ma famille, répondit vaguement Peter. Un Noël plutôt banal.

- Personnellement, c'était un excellent Noël, dit Remus, pensif. Mon père a réussi à se trouver un éditeur et ma mère travaille moins, alors ça ne pouvait qu'aller.

- Eh ! Mais c'est génial ça ! Les bonnes nouvelles, y'a rien de mieux pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

- En parlant de ça, vous avez eu quoi comme cadeaux ? demanda Peter.

Sirius et James échangèrent un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

- C'est marrant que tu demandes, souffla James, parce que c'est la première fois que je reçois un cadeau qui pourrait s'avérer aussi utile.

Sous les regards intrigués de Remus et Peter, James ouvrit sa valise et farfouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir une longue étoffe soyeuse. Alors qu'il la déployait sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres, le visage de Sirius s'illumina au souvenir du jour de Noël.

_Après une partie de la nuit passée dehors, James et Sirius s'étaient tous deux réveillés très tard et M. et Mme Potter se trouvaient déjà dans le salon. En face de la cheminée, un petit tas de paquets attendait patiemment qu'on vienne les ouvrir. _

_- Joyeux Noël ! lança joyeusement James en embrassant ses parents et en leur tendant un paquet chacun. _

_- Joyeux Noël James, et toi aussi Sirius._

_- Merci M. Potter, lui sourit le garçon. _

_- Je parie que ça, ça vient d'Hortense, lança James en désignant à Sirius un petit paquet. Chaque année, ma tante m'achète un nouveau Rapeltout, mais c'est plutôt elle qui en aurait besoin, soupira-t-il._

_- Un peu de respect pour ma sœur, rigola sa mère. Sirius, tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?_

_- Mes... ?_

_Sirius se rendit soudain compte que plusieurs paquets se trouvaient à l'écart du tas de James. Il regarda les Potter avec étonnement._

_- Le professeur Dumbledore a fait suivre ce que ta famille t'a envoyé jusqu'ici, expliqua le père de James. _

_Avec appréhension, Sirius entreprit de défaire les emballages. Il tomba sur diverses potions, une dague et quelques livres traitant de magie noire sans dissimuler son mépris à la découverte des présents. Lorsqu'il arriva au cadeau de ses parents, il découvrit un énorme grimoire avec une couverture en bois épais dans laquelle était incrustée une fiole en forme de serpent contenant un liquide noir. _

Sirius,

Ce livre te permettra d'approfondir ta connaissance de la magie noire et t'inculquera les véritables valeurs de l'honneur des sorciers.

Nous verrons si tu auras retenu l'enseignement constructif de ce grimoire aux vacances de Pâques.

M. et Mme Black

_Le garçon ne marqua aucune surprise au fait que ses parents signent ainsi leur lettre mais ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus alors qu'il regardait de nouveau le bouquin. _

_- Ta famille a des goûts... particuliers, remarqua M. Potter en lançant un regard significatif aux objets plus ou moins dangereux qui entouraient l'enfant._

_- Si vous voulez en profiter, répondit Sirius, vous gênez pas. De toute façon, ça va finir aux oubliettes. _

_Il observa un instant l'ami de son fils et hocha la tête. _

_- Pour être franc, je ne pense pas que je t'aurai laissé repartir à Poudlard avec tout ça sachant que mon fils se trouve dans le même dortoir que toi, remarqua-t-il d'un ton clairement amusé._

_Sirius eut un sourire en coin et le regarda._

_- Oh ! mais je ne pense pas que tout cela puisse être aussi dangereux que James._

_- Eh ! s'exclama son ami en lui lançant à la figure une écharpe envoyée par sa grand-mère. _

_Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que James s'emparait d'un autre paquet. Le regard de son père se fit brusquement malicieux et sa mère se mordit la lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête. _

_- C'est la tenue des faucons de Matlock ? demanda-t-il, surexcité, en palpant le paquet mou._

_- Bien mieux que ça, répondit son père d'un ait mystérieux._

_Impatient, James déchira le papier et sentit un tissu léger glisser entre ses mains._

_- Qu'est-ce que... s'étonna-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux._

_Incrédule, il fixa son père puis sa mère avec des yeux ronds._

_- Ce... C'est... Comment..._

_- Une cape d'invisibilité ! s'écria Sirius, s'exprimant ainsi pour James. Ben ça alors ! J'aurai jamais cru en voir une un jour ! Le bol que t'as !_

_- C'est un héritage en fait, expliqua M. Potter, ravi de l'enthousiasme des deux garçons. La première à l'avoir possédée était ton arrière grand-mère, puis ton grand-père, moi et maintenant toi. _

_- Wahow ! Vous l'avez bien entretenue, commenta Sirius en tâtant l'étoffe._

_- N'est-ce pas ? sourit l'homme._

_- Mais c'est pas des blagues ? questionna James, se remettant de sa stupeur. Elle est pour moi ?_

_- Non, elle est pour ta sœur cachée que j'ai eue à l'époque où ta mère et moi traversions une dure crise et où j'ai dû aller trouver du réconfort dans les tendres bras de notre voisine, répondit-il très sérieusement._

_- Rude période, confirma sa femme avec une tristesse feinte. Je me souviens que Cornelius m'a été d'un grand secours à l'époque. (1)_

_- Fudge ? s'écoeura James. Oh non ! Je vais faire des cauchemars pas possibles ! Et puis ça se fait pas de se moquer de son fils, bougonna-t-il alors que ses parents repartaient à rire. _

_Sirius, lui, était trop occupé à examiner la cape pour en tenir compte et James cessa sa bouderie lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment puis le même sourire narquois naquit sur leurs lèvres en même temps._

_Jenny Potter, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, poussa un soupir dramatique._

_- Ce sourire ne présage rien de bon pour l'avenir des professeurs de Poudlard. Henry, j'espère que tu es conscient de ta responsabilité._

_- Pas de soucis mon amour, j'en ai, malheureusement, pleinement conscience._

_Ils rigolèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que la mère de James fasse remarquer à Sirius qu'il lui restait encore deux cadeaux. Il haussa un sourcil, certain d'avoir ouvert tous les paquets de sa famille. _

_- C'est de notre part, expliqua M. Potter. Et vu ce que tu as reçu d'autre, nous avons eu raison._

_Sirius les regarda, stupéfait._

_- Je ne peux pas accepter ! s'exclama-t-il. Je... je ne vous ai même rien offert et puis..._

_- Rien offert ? Allons donc ! Comment James aurait-il pu commencer à mettre Poudlard sans dessus dessous sans ton aide ? _

_- De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta James, soudain rouge._

_- Tu crois vraiment que ton comportement est passé inaperçu auprès des professeurs ? Ils nous en ont avertis. _

_James rougit encore plus et baissa la tête._

_- Je dois dire que tu me déçois un peu, remarqua sa mère, songeuse, j'aurai cru que tu mettrais plus de bazar que ça. _

_Cette fois, son fils releva la tête, bouche bée._

_- Mais bon, votre arrivée théâtrale compense, rigola-t-elle._

_- Comment es-tu au courant ? le professeur McGonagall nous a dit..._

_- Minerva m'a écrit quand même, expliqua sa mère, en fait, ça la faisait rire, mais ne lui répétez pas que je vous l'ai dit, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_- Vous connaissez le professeur McGonagall ? s'étonna Sirius._

_- Oh oui ! Depuis un moment déjà, Minerva n'a pas toujours été professeur vous savez...Enfin bref, il faut croire qu'elle n'aura pas à subir ce que j'ai fait endurer à mes professeurs du temps de ma scolarité._

_Henri Potter roula des yeux à ses paroles et James ne trouva rien à redire, choqué d'apprendre que sa mère ait pu être une collégienne dissipée. _

_Encore incertain, Sirius se décida à ouvrir les cadeaux des Potter. Ceux-ci lui avaient offert un coffret de correspondance secrète – sous l'influence d'un sortilège, les plumes, parchemins et encre qu'il contenait ne deviendraient visibles qu'à lui et son correspondant – et un miroir._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les miroirs ? s'étonna James, en désignant celui, identique, qu'ils lui avaient également offert._

_- Ah, ça, ce sera à vous de le découvrir, répondit son père avec un clin d'œil._

Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé en quoi ces miroirs pouvaient avoir un autre intérêt que se peigner devant, Sirius estimait qu'il avait passé le meilleur Noël de toute son existence et cela le rendait quasiment euphorique.

- Vous imaginez un peu toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous ? s'exclama James, les yeux pétillant. Etre invisible ! Invisible ! Plus aucune porte ne nous sera fermé et Rusard n'y verra que du feu !

- Il n'y verra rien en fait, remarqua Remus en souriant. Ça pourrait être... intéressant.

- Mieux qu'intéressant ! Tenez, au fait, voici vos cadeaux, ajouta-t-il en lançant des paquets aux trois autres, les prenant par surprise.

- On dirait qu'on a tous eu la même idée, sourit Peter alors que lui, Remus et Sirius sortaient également des cadeaux pour les autres.

- Il faudrait qu'on...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille blonde à l'air furieux.

- Alors c'était vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle en fixant Sirius.

Le sourire de ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il reconnut Narcissa et une vague intense d'inquiétude le traversa. Normalement, personne, hormis ses trois amis, n'aurait dû le voir dans le train. Les précautions avaient été prises pour qu'ils soient les premiers dans la Poudlard Express et les derniers à en descendre afin d'éviter d'être remarqué dans la mesure où Sirius n'aurait pas dû quitter Poudlard. Mais, visiblement, les Serpentard avaient tout compris.

- Où étais-tu pendant ces vacances ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix glaciale.

- Ça te regarde peut-être, répliqua Sirius sur le même ton.

- Tu ne feras pas tant le fier devant Nocera, ricana-t-elle. Je vais de ce pas lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire que tu ne te trouvais pas à Poudlard pour les vacances.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

La totalité du compartiment tourna vers Remus des regards surpris alors que son visage exprimait un calme sans faille.

- Sirius se trouve dans le Poudlard Express, rétorqua Narcissa avec dédain.

- En effet, mais qui te dit qu'il se trouvait en dehors du château hormis aujourd'hui ?

- Tu dérailles, Lupin, remarqua la voix lente de Malefoy, qui venait d'apparaître derrière Narcissa.

- Que ferait-il dans ce train s'il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard ?

Remus ouvrir la bouche pour répondre avec sérénité mais son mouvement se transforma en grimace à un son strident.

- SIRIUUUUUUUUUUS !

Une cascade de cheveux rouges s'abattit sur le compartiment et sauta sur le garçon brun.

- Vraiment désolée ! T'es trop sympa ! s'écria Tara en lui adressant un immense sourire sans lâcher son cou.

Sirius voulut répliquer mais Tara lui adressa un discret et rapide clin d'œil qui le fit dévier de son but initial.

- Je le sais bien Tara, répondit-il avec suffisance, je suis le plus sympathique des mecs de Poudlard.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? s'énerva Narcissa.

- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Tara. Ah là là ! T'aurais pu dire à ta cousine, franchement !

- Le fait qu'elle soit justement ma cousine m'en a ôté l'envie, répliqua Sirius du tac au tac en lançant un regard noir à Narcissa.

- En fait, j'me suis un peu trompée en faisant un exercice de sortilège, expliqua Tara, tout sourire, et Sirius en a fait les frais la veille du départ. Alors il a dû aller faire un tour à Ste Mangouste parce que voilà, quoi. Alors forcément, moi, j'étais un peu inquiète, mais Sirius m'a assuré qu'il m'excusait alors du coup...

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius pour le serrer encore plus fort.

- SIRIUUUUUUUUUUS ! T'ES TROP SYMPA !

- Hey ! Pas la peine de m'exploser les tympans, grimaça Sirius.

Narcissa et Lucius semblaient sceptique mais ils finirent visiblement par conclure qu'une folle comme Tara était incapable de mentir et partir avec un dernier regard méprisant.

- Alors là ! Chapeau bas ! dit James en fixant Tara avec des yeux ronds. Mais comment...

- En fait, je me suis rendue compte qu'un Serpentard était là quand vous êtes arrivés, alors je me suis doutée d'un truc dans le genre, expliqua Tara sans se départir de son éternel sourire. Tout à l'heure, j'ai attrapé Remus dans le couloir pour lui expliquer ça, au cas où.

- C'est pour ça que t'étais pensif quand tu es revenu, comprit Peter.

Remus ne répondit pas, essayant de digérer l'horrible fait qu'il s'était allié à Tara Milten, la dingo de Gryffondor.

- En tous cas, ils commencent sérieusement à m'énerver ces Serpentard, grogna James. Va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose.

- Vous avez eu une idée ? demanda Remus en reportant son attention sur James et Sirius.

- Oh oui ! Ils vont en baver !

- Qui va en baver ? s'étonna une voix.

- Ah ! Tara ! Tu es là !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Fiona regardait avec incrédulité les garçons et Lily souriait à Tara.

- Je croyais que ce compartiment devait être isolé, grommela Sirius.

- Ben c'est plus la peine maintenant, remarqua très justement Tara.

- Vous vouliez faire une farce à quelqu'un ? demanda Lily, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi on te... commença James.

- Aux Serpentard ! répondit Tara avec enthousiasme.

- De quoi je me... s'écria Sirius.

- Vous allez faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, les réprimanda Lily.

- Ce n'est pas comme si... tenta Peter.

- Peut-être, mais les Serpentard ne se privent pas de nous embêter, soupira Fiona.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Des Serpentard vous ont ennuyées ?

- Oh ! euh... non, ce n'est pas... balbutia Fiona, rouge comme une tomate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? insista Sirius.

Fiona tourna les yeux vers Lily dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide et celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ils ont tenté de s'en prendre à Fiona puis à Tara, mais un troisième année les a arrêtés avant que ça aille trop loin, expliqua-t-elle.

- QUOI ?

Le cri des quatre garçons se répercuta dans le compartiment, faisant violemment sursauter Fiona.

- Vous auriez dû nous en parler ! s'indigna James.

- Et pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait puisque Carl s'est chargé du problème ? demanda calmement Lily, les bras croisés. Vous vous prenez vraiment pour des chevaliers servants ou quoi ?

- Mais c'est ce que nous sommes, répondirent à l'unisson James et Sirius en souriant.

- Toujours est-il que devant un acte pareil, nous allons devoir redoubler d'effort pour faire payer aux Serpentard, ajouta Sirius avec colère.

- Bon, on vous laisse à vos amusements ! s'exclama Tara en poussant Fiona et Lily vers la sortie. Et on se voit plus tard, chuchota-t-elle d'un air malicieux aux garçons.

- J'avais complètement oublié le prix à payer pour que tu passes Noël à La Sérénité, gémit James. On pourra jamais la supporter dans la forêt interdite.

- J'en reviens pas qu'ils se soient attaqués à Tara et Fiona, murmura Remus. C'est... répugnant.

- C'est Serpentard, rectifia Sirius. Alors ! On va devoir améliorer notre idée pour frapper plus fort.

James et Sirius exposèrent leur projet à Remus et Peter et, lorsqu'ils eurent finis, les deux arboraient le même sourire complice que leurs amis.

- Je crois, dit Remus, que j'ai une idée pour rendre tout cela beaucoup plus attrayant...

-

C'est ainsi que, trois jours plus tard, alors que minuit sonnait au loin, les quatre garçons se déplaçaient d'un pas souple et rapide dans les couloirs, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Ton père est un saint homme, décida Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall sans avoir rencontré d'ennui après que Rusard soit passé à quelques centimètres d'eux.

- T'as eu une bonne idée, Peter, de proposer qu'on se jette un sort d'insonorisation, parce qu'avec cette pie déplumée, on se serait déjà fait repérer, soupira James.

- Hey ! protesta la dite pie. Qui c'est qui a lancé ce sortilège parce qu'une certaine autre personne en est encore incapable ?

- Oui, bon, ça va, grommela James sous le regard victorieux de Sirius et le sourire amusé de Remus.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle puis retirèrent la cape.

- Au travail, murmura James. Sirius et Remus, à vous l'honneur.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table des Serpentard et Sirius leva sa baguette.

- _Trinicare ! _souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, une coupure verticale apparut sur le banc des Serpentard. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois afin que les deux bancs soient coupés en plusieurs morceaux où auraient pu s'asseoir cinq élèves. Remus prit ensuite la relève pour lancer un sortilège de blocage sur la totalité des bancs puis Sirius réitéra le sortilège de tranchage pour couper les pieds des bancs.

Avec précaution, Remus testa son _Estatum_ et constata que les bancs restaient stables. James s'avança à son tour, souriant, et pointa sa baguette sur la première scission du banc.

- _Lurduslevis !_

Il recommença une fois sur deux puis passa ses bras de part et d'autres d'un des banc, comme pour le soutenir.

- Remus, enlève le sort un instant.

Son ami s'exécuta aussitôt et James souleva sa portion de banc comme si elle avait été en carton. Satisfaits, ils bloquèrent de nouveau la partie. Peter s'avança enfin, deux seaux à la main et à l'aide d'un sortilège de badigeonnage, appliqua l'une des potions sur les bancs qui avaient subis le sortilège de légèreté et l'autre sur le reste.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, on aurait dit que rien n'avait changé dans la salle et les quatre garçons se retinrent de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient retournés dans leur dortoir, où ils explosèrent littéralement.

-

Le lendemain matin, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les élèves chahutaient et ce jeudi se présentait comme tous les autres, aussi monotone qu'à l'accoutumée, sauf peut-être... Chose étrange, à la table des Gryffondor, les quatre garçons de première année étaient présents depuis le début du petit déjeuner, ce qui était étrange vu que, d'habitude, ils mangeaient en coup de vent avant de foncer pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur cours.

A la table des Serpentard, la quasi-totalité de la maison était réunie, discutant apparemment d'un sujet sérieux vu leurs regards.

- Vous savez pas la nouvelle ! s'exclama Justin Hilton en s'asseyant à côté de ses amis de troisième année. Steeve Wiovar, ce type bizarre de Serpentard, il a quitté l'école !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Léopold Fraister, son ami.

- C'est pas des blagues, j'ai entendu les Serpentard. Il n'est même pas rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Parait qu'il a laissé une lettre où il disait qu'il voulait quitter le monde de la magie.

- Ben ça alors ! Il...

- AAAAH !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard, où une élève de cinquième année venait de se lever en se grattant frénétiquement les fesses. Bientôt, d'autres élèves eurent la même réaction et personne ne remarqua Remus qui agitait discrètement sa baguette sous la table.

Aussitôt, les bancs des Serpentard s'écroulèrent, renversant la totalité des élèves à terre. La moitié d'entre eux s'étaient mis à se frotter vivement le postérieur mais l'autre moitié semblait avoir un autre problème. Par groupe de quatre ou cinq, les Serpentard étaient collés par leur arrière-train à leur portion de banc et semblaient incapables de se détacher.

Les élèves des autres maisons étaient écroulés de rire sur leurs tables et les professeurs finirent par intervenir. Les élèves victimes de démangeaisons furent envoyés à l'infirmerie mais aucun professeur ne parvint à décoller les autres de leurs bancs.

Le professeur Achear finit par déclarer qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de glue temporaire qui n'aurait plus d'effets d'ici le lendemain mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'ici-là. Ainsi, toute la journée, on vit des groupes de Serpentard avancer en crabe dans le collège, scotchés à leur banc, rouges de honte.

Les professeurs eurent beau soumettre l'école à un interrogatoire sévère, ils ne découvrirent pas les coupables et seules trois filles de Gryffondor savaient ce qu'il en était exactement.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter claquèrent dans leur main en signe de victoire.

-Mes amis, déclara James, une longue carrière commence !

(1) Comment traumatiser un enfant à vie en une leçon (PTDR !)

(à suivre...)


	17. Dans les pinces de l'araignée

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai précisé à aucun moment, alors pour ceux qui ont lu « Le Miroir de Parenze », ça peut paraître étrange. En fait, Marie (l'amie moldue de Lily) a trois ans de plus qu'elle (oui, paske si elles avaient eu le même âge, ça aurait voulu dire qu'elle a eu Nora à l'âge de 13 ans et, quand même, ça fait un peu jeune lol) J'ai l'intention de le dire explicitement pendant les vacances entre la première et la seconde année, mais c pour pallier à toute question en attendant._

**Myhahou **:Mince alors ! Une revieweuse accroc, ah ben flûte ! ... Bon, je crois que je pourrais m'y faire :-D Ben comment veux-tu que Sirius ramène qqch alors qu'ils sortent pas de Poudlard et que ses parents lui ont pas donné d'argent pour aller à l'école ? lol Ben en fait, pour les cado des maraudeurs, j'ai même pas cherché (sinon, j'aurai bien fini par trouver qqch) mais de mettre que 1 à acheter ça à 2, ci à 3 et cela à 4 et que 2 a offert, etc... enfin, tu vois, on n'en fini plus lol. Pour ce noël, y'avait pas trop d'intérêt ;-)

**Milady2 **: Tu as saisi le but du chapitre ! C cool ! ;-) Ben j'aime bien travailler sur plusieurs styles, si j'y arrive, ça, c'est une autre histoire ! lol, mais je fais de mon mieux :-)

**Ilys **: Nan ! son visage a pas été atteint, mais il a eu bobo qd même MDR ! pour les frissons de dégoûts, CT le but recherché ! looool Imagine un peu James ! Et oui : les Maraudeurs : « Quand on arrive à Poudlard, tout le monde change de classe, on a pas l'air dang'reux mais on est des farceeeeuuuurs ! » ;-) Ah oui, Queudver ! Ben en fait, à partir du moment où tu le vois comme un gamin et que t'oublies ce qu'il fera, ça vient tout seul, mais j'ai dû réécrire des passages paske je lui faisais du mal lol (recrudescence de souvenirs !)

**Diony **: La valà ta suite ! Je me suis pas mangé en roller ! lol Et je sais patiner à reculons maintenant ! Youpi ! Ben pour Peter... disons que comme il est nul en cours, il va lui arriver des soucis, mais pas plus que nécessaire, j'essaie de conserver le passé tel que je l'imagine et non tel que je le voudrais lol. Désolée pour toi, ma 'tite Di !

_Vous allez hurler au scandale !! Pourquoi ? Ben vous verrez lors de la scène du canavis (faut lire pour comprendre lol)_

**Chapitre 16 : Dans les pinces de l'araignée**

- Cape ?

- C'est bon !

- Baguettes ?

- C'est bon !

- Bombabouses ?

- C'est bon !

- Les devoirs pour demain ?

- C'est... Remus !

- Réflexe, rigola le jeune garçon devant l'air offusqué de Sirius et James.

- C'est quand même risqué avec Tara, grimaça Peter. Elle est pas vraiment du genre discrète.

Les trois autres firent une moue.

- A qui le dis-tu ! soupira Sirius. Malheureusement...

- ... on lui a promis, alors on n'a pas trop le choix, termina James.

- De toute manière, il faut déjà qu'elle arrive à sortir, leur fit remarquer Remus. Nous, avec la cape et le passage que vous avez trouvé, ça va être du tout cuit, mais comment va-t-elle faire pour ne pas se faire prendre, elle ?

- Alors là, c'est son problème, dit James en haussant les épaules. J'avais pas l'intention de lui montrer ma cape et ça m'arrange plutôt qu'elle nous ai donné rendez-vous derrière chez Hagrid.

- En parlant de ça, on devrait y aller, remarqua Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. Non pas que ça m'embête de faire poireauter la tarée mais on aura moins de temps si on n'y va pas de suite.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en moins de deux, les quatre Gryffondor se retrouvèrent derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le passage secret et débouchèrent à l'air libre.

- Je vais laisser la cape ici, annonça James en dissimulant l'étoffe sous des broussailles. On la récupérera au retour.

- Prêts pour le sprint ? demanda Sirius avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux tout en prenant la position du départ.

Lorsque Peter rejoignit ses amis, ceux-ci l'avaient distancé d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètre, Sirius lui donna une claque dans le dos, l'étouffant encore plus alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

- Va falloir qu'on te mette au sport, plaisanta-t-il. Bon, où est donc cette satanée...

- WHAHIIII ! Bonsoir les gars ! Z'avez la pêche j'espère !

- Tu ne t'arrêteras de sauter sur le dos des gens que le jour où quelqu'un se démettra une vertèbre ? grommela James en décrochant les bras de la fille de son cou.

- Ça vous ferait une excuse valable pour pas vous rendre en cours, pour une fois, rigola Tara.

- Comment es-tu sortie ? s'étonna Peter.

- Comment êtes-vous sortis ? répliqua Tara de manière espiègle.

- C'est nous qui n'en serons pas sortis si on commence comme ça, soupira Remus. A chacun sa méthode ! Si on allait plutôt continuer votre précédente expédition ?

- Ben en espérant qu'elle sera plus foisonnante alors, remarqua James en se mettant en route. Parce que la dernière fois, c'était plutôt...

- ... d'un ennui mortel, grimaça Sirius. Mais toi, Remus, t'es un super boss en créatures magiques, non ? Avec ta mère qui travaille dans ce département.

- Disons que je m'y intéresse, répondit vaguement son ami.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, faisant stopper le groupe.

- De vrais aventuriers ! rigola Tara, mais à mon avis, vous vous faîtes une montagne de rien !

Sans tenir compte d'elle, Remus scruta les alentours et observa au sol les diverses pistes à moitié effacées qui sortaient du sentier.

- Je serai d'avis qu'on aille par là, dit-il enfin.

- Je serai d'avis qu'on aille par là ! claironna Tara.

Ils se regardèrent alors que leurs index pointaient vers la même direction sous le regard ébahis de leurs amis puis Remus claqua son front avec désespoir tandis que Tara battait dans ses mains.

- C'est super ça, c'est comme si on était connecté ! Alors on y va !

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

- Avoir un lien avec Tara Milten ? Tu me comprendras que, s'il s'avère que c'est le cas, je ne pourrai rien pour toi et que devrais me préserver avant toute chose, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Remus lui lança un regard effaré en hochant la tête.

- Ta sécurité et ton bien-être mental avant tout, approuva-t-il alors que James et Peter éclataient de rire.

- Vous venez oui ou non ? s'écria la voix de Tara au loin.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'avec elle à nos côtés, nous sommes en sécurité, plaisanta Peter. Elle doit faire fuir toutes les créatures à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- C'est qu'elles sont pas folles les bestioles ! grimaça Sirius.

- euh... Tara ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'un sourire éclatant en se tournant vers James.

- Tu pourrais peut-être, comme ça en passant, songer à faire un peu moins de bruit, à moins que ton but soit de faire simplement une balade en forêt.

- Ah ! Tu as raison, ce serait idiot de pas pouvoir faire connaissance avec les petites bêtes du coin !

Elle remua sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose puis avança de nouveau en dansant comme un beau diable. James se frotta les joues en s'interrogeant sérieusement sur les effets de la musique moldue sur les sorciers.

Peter ne lâchait pas ses amis d'une semelle alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de la forêt. A vrai dire, les trois autres étaient extrêmement sur leurs gardes. Cette partie de la forêt était plus sombre et broussailleuse que celle où James et Sirius avaient été la première fois, et des bruits inconnus se faisaient de plus en plus présents autour d'eux. Seule Tara, insouciance incarnée, avançait allégrement devant les quatre garçons en exécutant des pas de danses artistiques.

A un moment, cependant, James l'agrippa par le col de sa robe pour la faire s'arrêter et elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu...

- Chhht ! Vous n'entendez pas ?

Ses quatre camarades tendirent l'oreille au silence de la forêt. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Remus, ce manque de bruits était anormal mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce qu'avait remarqué James. Il se tourna vers lui en ouvrant la bouche mais la referma aussitôt au son d'un cliquetis beaucoup trop proche d'eux qui cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Peter d'une voix tremblante.

- C'était le signe d'un peu d'action, répondit Sirius, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, en sortant sa baguette.

L'état de James était identique au sien mais Remus semblait beaucoup plus modéré. Les yeux plissés, les doigts resserrés sur sa baguette, il cherchait dans ses souvenirs quelle créature pouvait produire ce genre de bruit, il était sûr de le savoir.

- Les garçons ! soupira Tara en levant les yeux au ciel. A croire que vous ne savez rien faire d'autre que...

- ATTENTION !

Sans que les autres comprennent ce qui se passait, Tara tomba brusquement au sol et un boulet noir passa pile à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Un canavis ! s'écria Remus. Couchez-vous !

Lui, James et Sirius se jetèrent à terre pour se retrouver dans la même position que Tara et Peter.

- Joli réflexe, rigola la fille. Ça aurait fait un peu mal de le recevoir, je crois, ajouta-t-elle songeuse.

- Oh... euh... je regardais dans la bonne direction, dit Peter en détournant les yeux, rougissant.

Lorsqu'il avait vu cette masse sombre foncer sur la fillette, Peter n'avait pas réfléchis et l'avait plaqué au sol, et il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il lui avait évité d'être gravement blessée, voir pire. Les canavis – des oiseaux noirs aussi ronds que des cognards – pouvaient atteindre une vitesse telle qu'ils pouvaient assommer un éléphant d'un seul coup, alors une fille de onze ans, Peter préférait ne pas imaginer.

- Il revient à la charge ! s'écria James.

Remus pointa sa baguette vers l'oiseau, un pli de concentration sur son front.

- _Traversus murum !_

Des plumes volèrent soudain autour d'eux et la créature s'éloigna en zigzag, se cognant contre les troncs des arbres, visiblement sonnée.

- Faudra que je pense à remercier ma mère de m'avoir offert ce bouquin, souffla Remus en se relevant.

- Tu lui joins mes remerciements alors, assura James. Chapeau bas Remus, heureusement que tu étais là.

- Belle performance, mais je crois pas qu'on soit tiré d'affaire pour autant, s'exclama gaiement Tara, en désignant du pouce une broussaille, non loin d'eux.

C'est seulement à ce moment que les garçons remarquèrent l'intensification progressive des cliquetis. Désormais, il en venait de tous côtés et les Gryffondor semblaient bel et bien encerclés.

- On est mal, là, non ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil en direction de Remus.

- Oh, oh ! déglutit son ami en se souvenant brusquement de quelle créature il s'agissait. Acromantula...

Ses trois amis le regardèrent à la recherche d'une explication mais Tara grimaça.

- Ah ouais, on est vraiment mal, commenta-t-elle.

- De quoi vous...

La réponse à la question inachevée de Peter se matérialisa lentement dans l'ombre qui les entourait. Un œil brillant apparut, puis deux, trois, quatre et ils furent bientôt entourés d'yeux rouges inquiétant.

- Ça en fait un peu trop, là, marmonna James.

- _Lumos !_

Sirius et Remus avaient lancé ensemble le sortilège de lumière et les créatures reculèrent légèrement sous le flux lumineux.

- Eûrk ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est pas censé être si gros des araignées ! Quelle horreur !

- Sirius, ce ne sont pas des araignées, ce sont des...

- Faim... nourriture...

- Peter, dis-moi que c'est toi qui viens de parler ? supplia James.

- Je... je n'ai rien dit, balbutia Peter d'une voix tremblante.

- Les acromantula sont dotées de la faculté de parler, indiqua Tara d'un air docte sans sembler s'émouvoir de la présence d'une cinquantaine d'araignée de près de deux mètres de long non loin d'eux. Accessoirement, elles sont carnivores.

- Accessoirement ? répéta Sirius en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Ben oui, c'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse.

Sirius s'étrangla presque à cette remarque et James dut lui taper dans le dos pour le calmer.

- Et vous croyez qu'elles font quoi les araignées, pendant que vous discutez ? s'énerva Remus.

- _Et elles pendant c'temps là, tournaient la manivelle_, chantonna Tara d'un air pensif. (1)

Les garçons préférèrent éviter tout commentaire, d'autant plus que les acromantula se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Elles ne supportent pas vraiment la lumière, expliqua rapidement Remus dans un murmure. Quand je vous le dis, lancez le Lumos de ce côté pour qu'on ouvre une brèche. Attention... Maintenant !

Les cinq enfants lancèrent le sortilège sur leur droite, faisant s'écarter brusquement les créatures. Profitant de la faille, il coururent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient pour échapper aux mandibules de leurs attaquants. Malheureusement, les araignées ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et les prirent en chasse.

- On... n'arrivera... jamais... à les semer, constata Remus sans ralentir sa course.

Lui et James avaient attrapé chacun Peter par une main pour l'aider à courir plus vite tandis que Tara et Sirius continuaient de lancer des Lumos sans faire attention où ils atterrissaient. Soudain, Sirius se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long dans le sentier. Les autres stoppèrent aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever.

- Courez, espèces de crétins ! s'énerva Sirius. Elles sont derrière nous !

Sans tenir compte de son énervement, ils tentèrent de le dégager mais la racine s'était enroulée autour de sa cheville et il était coincé. Grommelant, il pointa sa baguette sur ses liens pour les défaire. Les yeux de Peter allaient vivement de Sirius vers les acromantula qui s'approchaient, paniquant de plus en plus.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

- L'un de nous doit...

James ne put terminer sa phrase car Tara venait de l'agripper par le bras et l'entraînait en courant droit sur les araignées.

- T'es malade ! s'écria James en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ben faut faire quelque chose, Peter a raison, lui cria joyeusement Tara. Allez, aide moi !

Elle dressa sa baguette haut au-dessus de sa tête.

- _Lumos intenso !_

Un flash éblouissant aveugla les araignées, qui durent ralentir leur course et Tara entraîna James dans une autre direction, alors qu'il lançait à son tour le sortilège, tout en hurlant en direction des araignées et en tapant fortement des pieds pour les attirer.

- Eh oh ! Les estomacs sur patte ! On est ici !

- Regardez comme on est appétissants ! surenchérit James en réalisant que les acromentula se désintéressaient de leurs amis – Sirius ayant presque fini de se dépêtrer de sa racine.

La totalité des araignées, déboussolées par les récents éclairs, oublièrent totalement les autres et partirent à la poursuite de James et Tara.

- C'est quoi la suite du plan ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils couraient plus vite qu'ils ne s'en croyaient capables.

- Quel plan ? s'étonna Tara avec un sourire innocent.

Quelque part, James admira Tara pour rester aussi naturelle dans un moment pareil, au milieu d'une course effrénée contre la mort, mais il ne s'en inquiéta guère.

- Hein ? Mais ces bestioles vont nous bouffer !

- Tu devrais arrêter le café, James, je te trouve nerveux, lui répondit Tara, sa respiration commençant à se saccader de l'effort. T'as une bonne détente ?

- Quoi ?

- Saute !

Tout en parlant, Tara avait dépassé James avant de prendre appuie sur ses jambes pour se propulser sur une épaisse branche. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, James bondit à son tour et Tara le rattrapa juste à temps par le poignée pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Ces monstres ne vont pas être arrêté par... commença James.

Tara plaqua sa main gauche contre la bouche du garçon sans faire attention à lui et agita légèrement sa baguette en marmonnant une formule, crispant légèrement la mâchoire, comme elle faisait quand elle se concentrait en cours.

James voyait les araignées et sa dernière heure arriver mais les créatures hésitèrent à un mètre de l'arbre et partirent plus profondément dans la forêt, là où des cris retentissaient. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux de terreur mais Tara ne lâchait pas prise pour l'empêcher de parler. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les cliquetis furent inaudibles qu'elle le libéra.

- C'était Sirius et les autres ! s'écria-t-il. On doit aller...

- Calme ! C'était pas eux, juste une illusion.

- Mais nous... hein ? Une illusion ? répéta James, abasourdi.

Tara sauta au pied de l'arbre.

- Oui, mais allons retrouver les autres, rien ne dit qu'ils sont tirés d'affaire.

Cette simple phrase fit oublier à James tout le reste et, faisant fi de la fatigue, ils firent demi-tour aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Retrouver les trois autres ne fut pas difficile car ils remarquèrent bientôt des vagues de lumière rouge avant que des cris leur parviennent. Redoublant sa vitesse de course, James dépassa Tara pour découvrir ses trois amis aux prises avec trois énormes acromantula. Sirius lançait des sorts comme un beau diable et Remus et Peter tentaient de l'imiter, mais ceux-ci maîtrisaient bien moins de sorts que lui.

- Sirius ! Désarmement ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers l'araignée la plus proche de lui. _Expelliarmus !_

Les mandibules de la créature furent arrachées et elle poussa un cri de rage mais, n'y prenant pas garde, il relança le sortilège avec plus de puissance et le monstre se retrouva sur le ventre, à agiter désespérément ses pattes dans le vide.

_- EXPELLIARMUS !_

Cette fois, Sirius et James avaient lancé le sort en même temps et même Remus s'y était mis, bien que les deux autres ne lui aient fait découvrir le maléfice que deux jours plus tôt. Les deux araignées restantes furent éjectées sur quelques mètres et les trois créatures finirent par battre en retraite sous les ultimes Lumos des quatre garçons.

Ils s'écroulèrent au sol pour reprendre leur souffle mais, entre deux inspirations, Peter remarqua que rester là n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, aussi se relevèrent-ils pour au moins sortir de la forêt. Les lumières qui perçaient aux fenêtres du château semblaient brusquement extrêmement rassurantes aux cinq sorciers mais, s'ils devaient être francs, aucun d'entre eux ne regrettaient cette aventure.

- Cette fois, on peut dire que ça valait le coup ! s'exclama Sirius avec enthousiasme. Mais vous nous avez fait peur, ajouta-t-il en regardant James et Tara.

- Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda Remus. Comment avez-vous échappé aux acromantula après avoir fait diversion ?

- En fait, tout le mérite en revient à Tara, avoua James. Est-ce que tu vas me dire comment tu as pu lancer un sortilège d'illusion auditive aussi vaste ? C'est du niveau des ASPIC ça !

- Tout comme vous êtes incapables de le lancer, je ne sais pas utiliser celui de désarmement ou celui contre les canavis, je pourrais m'étonner que vous sachiez faire cela, remarqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Les garçons la regardèrent bouche bée puis Sirius eut un sourire méprisant.

- D'accord, on dit rien, tu dis rien, normal. Bon, cette ballade était très enrichissante mais...

- ... on a tenu notre promesse, continua James, alors on peut se dire bonne nuit et on est quitte.

- C'est ainsi que nous l'avions convenu, accepta Tara avec une révérence comique. Bonne nuit !

Comme si elle se fichait qu'on la surprenne, elle gambada jusqu'à la grande porte et disparut dans le hall.

- Si demain on n'apprend pas qu'elle s'est fait prendre, je rajoute une ligne sur le mystère de la folledingue de Gryffondor, soupira Remus d'un ton las.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on lui doit la vie ? grimaça Sirius.

- Même pas ! rigola James. Grâce à Peter, elle s'est simplement acquittée d'une dette.

Peter eut un demi sourire et tous les quatre retournèrent jusqu'au passage secret.

- En fin de compte, on n'aura pas eu besoin des bombabouses, soupira James.

- Oh ! Ça peut s'arranger, chuchota Sirius en entraînant les autres dans un couloir.

Ils déverrouillèrent la porte de la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du Mal et Sirius pointa sa baguette sur les bombabouses.

- _Retardare !_

Ils dissimulèrent ensuite les boules puantes un peu partout dans la salle de classe.

- Qui a cours en premier, au fait ? demanda Remus.

- Les Serpentard, bien sûr ! rigolèrent James et Sirius.

-

Tara s'apprêtait à passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand elle se figea brusquement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Une plume d'une blancheur immaculée survolait les côtes d'un pays – vu le paysage, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'Angleterre – elle s'avança dans les terres et, au fil de son avancée, elle paraissait plus lourde et elle se desséchait, se recroquevillait sur elle-même alors que des nuages noirs plombaient le ciel. Elle finit par tomber sur les ruines d'une maison loin d'être déserte.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se tenaient immobiles sur les décombres, le regard totalement indifférents tournés chacun dans des directions opposées.

Le sol se mit à trembler sans qu'ils y fassent attention et, à l'endroit où la plume était tombée, un rayon noir prit naissance et fusa vers le ciel, allant à la rencontre d'un éclair. Au contact, des lances fusèrent vers le sol et tracèrent entre les enfants des frontières nettes.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils se décidèrent à se retourner pour se regarder. Ils tombèrent à genou, leurs yeux exprimant la même terreur, le souffle rauque, puis une des lances transperça le corps de Peter qui s'écroula au sol, une seconde vint se planter dans la poitrine de James, qui n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

Les frontières qui existaient entre les corps morts et les deux autres se lièrent pour former un mur épais entre les deux rescapés qui s'étaient recroquevillés. Le ciel commença lentement à s'éclaircir et une autre plume apparut sur le corps de James. Emportée sur le mur, une fissure se créa à l'endroit où elle s'était déposée. D'un même mouvement, Remus et Sirius se levèrent et se mirent à frapper comme des déments contre la frontière qui les séparait.

Alors que la vision s'évanouissait, Tara se rendit compte que si le corps de James était resté à sa place, celui de Peter avait disparu.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, la fillette fut heureuse que personne ne se trouve prés d'elle car sa vision avait été si intense qu'elle avait désormais du mal à respirer. Elle entra dans la salle commune et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Que pouvait bien signifier tout cela ?

(à suivre...)

(1) L'auteur tient à s'excuser bien bas mais elle se trouve dans une période de fatigue du fait d'une activité intense de roller et patinage, ce qui explique cette remarque de Tara.

Wha ! j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là... entre autre à cause d'une certaine personne... lol, non, je blague


	18. Par delà la douleur

_Les miracles existent !!! J'ai trouvé le moyen de faire la mise en page de mes chapitres (et j'en ai profité pour corriger deux-trois trucs) alors j'ai mis à jour tous mes précédents chapitres ! (pour ceux, hypothétiques, que ça intéresserait lol)_

**Milady 2 **: eh oui ce sont des malades ! Mais qui ne le savait pas ? lol Ma 'tite Tara ! N'est-ce pas qu'elle est super ? (je sais que ça fait vantard mais je peux pas m'empêcher avec ce perso mdr !)

**Lola **: Meuh je t'ai pas citée !! par contre, tu viens de te vendre... MDR ! bon, grâce aux « pubs » t'auras de quoi faire maintenant, pas vrai ? Et attention ou je te refais THE yeux ! Non mais ! euh... serait-ce du fayotage ? ça va pas plaire à Kid ça. Je serai toi, je ferai attention à mes arrières ! :-D

**Johannapotter **: merci pour ta review mais si tu veux savoir quand je poste, tu devrais mettre en Author Alert, non pas que ça me dérange de te prévenir mais je risque d'oublier.

**Diony **: lol, la raison, c'est que Peter jeune n'est pas Peter adulte, tout simplement, mais j'avoue qu'il m'en a coûté d'écrire ça :-S C TRES dur de rester objective avec Peter ! Voici le service ma p'tite dame !

**Myhahou **: Je suis tordue de naissance, effectivement, comment t'as deviné ? lol Ah ! les canavis, j'avoue que j'ai pas pensé à un descriptif... en fait, il s'agit de "boules" de plumes à l'apparence totalement lisse (comme un boulet de canon) et ils ont des ailes minuscules mais très puissantes qui les propulsent à plusieurs kilomètres/heure. (le nom vient de « canon » et « avis » pour oiseau) Valà ! (totale invention de mon esprit tordu lol)

**Superzori **: ah ! comme t'as vu, c'était plus long, dsl. Merci pour la review ! le chapitre n'est pas tant cool que ses protagonistes, pas vrai ? lol

**Ilys **: OOC, ça veut dire que ça correspond pas à la « réalité » des bouquins, c'est ça ?? Non, je ne trouve pas ça OOC, car le Peter de l'époque n'est pas le Peter qu'on connaît et je vais lui donner une raison pour que les efforts des autres pour le faire devenir plus courageux soient réduits à néant. De l'action, ça fait jamais de mal à personne ! Biz à toi.

**Lyly-potter **: voici le chapitre 17 mais les autres auront plus de mal à venir parce que je n'aurai pas accès à Internet en semaine à partir du 12, donc... Tara fait l'unanimité et j'en suis heureuse ! je tiens bcp à ce perso.

**Chapitre 17 : Par delà la douleur**

_L'île d'éternité vogue parmi les étoiles_

Le professeur Novae était en train de leur exposer de sa voix rêveuse les caractéristiques d'Uranus et Remus avait le plus grand mal à rester concentré sur ses explications avec les constants ricanements de James et Sirius, assis juste derrière lui.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux garçons mettaient au point une nouvelle farce dont serait prochainement victime un Serpentard ou un professeur. Une part de lui aurait voulu laisser totalement tomber le cours pour comploter avec eux mais son sérieux et sa peur toujours présente du rejet l'en dissuadaient. Peter, en revanche, s'était carrément retourné pour pouvoir participer à la conversation.

- Et si on utilisait le sortilège du caméléon ? chuchota James à un moment donné – Remus aurait juré qu'il avait légèrement élevé la voix.

- Je sais qu'on est doué, mais quand même, grommela Sirius. Garde ton idée en réserve pour les années qui viendront, ça pourrait servir. Non, moi, je suis d'avis qu'on se serve de la potion d'attirance. Ça, c'est à notre portée.

- Pas idiot du tout, ça, remarqua James d'un ton songeur. Mais quel critère choisir ? D'humain à humain, on en est incapables... pour le moment du moins.

- Fitevil a bien dit qu'elle allait nous montrer des Hirudens, non ? Vous imaginez s'ils avaient des... affinités avec les Serpentard, proposa Peter.

Remus dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les Hirudens étaient des créatures magiques pas plus grosses qu'un pouce, qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux spasmes mais possédaient deux énormes yeux et une ventouse sous le corps. Lorsqu'elle s'attaquait à une proie, la créature lui injectait un produit qui était sensé tuer ses victimes mais avait un effet assez étrange sur des proies plus grosses, comme par exemple les êtres humains. En plus de provoquer une éruption cutanée pour le moins disgracieuse, le poison provoquait une chute de cheveux instantanée avant que ne pousse un pelage de couleur variée suivant la personne atteinte sur tout son corps qui perdurait au moins pendant une semaine. La vision fugitive d'un Severus Rogue chauve, boutonneux et affublé d'un pelage jaune mit un terme à ses efforts pour conserver son sérieux.

- J'ignorais que l'influence des anneaux d'Uranus sur la magie pouvait être aussi amusante, M. Lupin.

Il releva la tête pour découvrir le professeur Novae juste devant lui. La femme avait gardé son visage rêveur qu'accentuaient ses fins cheveux cendrés mais ses yeux olivâtres ne l'avaient jamais fixé avec tant d'intensité.

- Excusez-moi madame, je pensais à autre chose, murmura-t-il d'un ton coupable.

- Sauriez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- Des quinze satellites recensés à ce jour, les plus importants sont Obéron et Titania, récita Remus, mais l'influence de Miranda, Néréide et Umbriel sur la magie est bien plus importante selon les observations du mage allemand Johann Bode.

La femme le regarda un instant et il lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent.

- M. Potter ? Quelle est la caractéristique unique d'Uranus ?

- La particularité d'Uranus est de rouler sur son axe. L'axe des pôles étant incliné de 98° par rapport au plan de l'orbite, Uranus tourne sur elle-même dans une position quasi « couchée » sur le plan de sa trajectoire autour du Soleil. Elle présente donc ses pôles tour à tour face au soleil, répondit James avec un calme déconcertant.

- Seule Pluton possède également cette caractéristique, poursuivit Sirius avec un demi-sourire, son axe de rotation étant de 118°, mais Uranus est beaucoup plus intéressante à un niveau magique du fait des flux magiques qu'elle entraîne par sa particularité, son état de planète gazeuse et sa proximité avec Saturne, les anneaux des deux planètes étant constamment en échange d'énergie.

Un long silence suivit cet exposé sans fausse note et le professeur finit par pousser un profond soupir avant de s'en retourner à son cours. Peter s'autorisa seulement à respirer, s'il avait été interrogé, il n'aurait jamais su quoi répondre.

- Vous désespérez les professeurs, murmura Remus en souriant à James et Sirius.

- Ils ont qu'à nous coller sur des sujets plus compliqués, rigola Sirius.

- Devons-nous interpréter ton rire incontrôlable comme une approbation de notre petite farce ? demanda malicieusement James.

- James ou l'art de poser des questions inutiles, se contenta de répondre Remus.

_Et la terre chante l'eau de cristal sur des tambours d'irréalité_

Deux jours plus tard, il n'était pas rare de croiser des Serpentard recouverts de la tête au pied d'un magnifique pelage bleu, jaune, rouge, vert ou violet.

- Ils semblent de mauvais poil, remarqua très sérieusement James en cours de potion.

- Ils finiront par reprendre du poil de la bête, répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez le regretter, persifla Christopher Wilkes, installé devant eux avec Severus Rogue.

- Aïe ! Ils vont nous tomber sur le poil, grimaça Peter.

- Je vous préviens que... grogna Severus Rogue.

- Vous devriez les prendre dans le sens du poil, ils se hérissent pour un rien, ajouta Remus.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Severus Rogue, Christopher Wilkes et Evan Rosier se jetèrent sur les Gryffondor.

- Que se passe-t-il ? hurla le professeur en allant vers eux. _Separare !_

Wilkes, Rosier et Rogue furent aussitôt écartés de leurs camarades de classe.

- Ils nous ont provoqué ! rugit Evan Rosier.

- Ce sont eux qui ont fait le coup ! renchérit Rogue.

- Avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez M. Rogue ? demanda froidement le professeur Achear.

- Non, mais...

- Je vous serai gré, à l'avenir, de ne pas porter des accusations sans raison valable. Maintenant, retournez à votre potion et je retire cinq points chacun pour agression envers des camarades.

- Monsieur, c'est injuste ! s'indigna Nelly Dinissier, une Serpentard. Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des remarques sur... sur notre état.

- Nous compatissons ! se défendit Sirius.

- C'est vrai ça ! confirma James. Et puis il faut des gens de tout poil pour faire un monde, on n'oserait pas se moquer.

Le professeur lui lança un regard noir.

- Retournez à vos potions et garder votre compassions pour vous.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Remus se pencha vers ses amis.

- En tous cas, Achear est arrivé au poil, murmura-t-il.

Devant eux, Severus Rogue fut pris d'un tremblement de rage et versa tout le contenu d'une fiole dans son chaudron, faisant exploser le mélange. Le pelage orange de Severus et vert de Wilkes roussirent par endroit alors que les Gryffondor éclataient de rire.

-

Le fou rire des garçons ne s'était toujours pas atténué lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ! s'écria quelqu'un.

James et Sirius ouvrirent difficilement les paupières pour découvrir Lily Evans à travers les larmes qui perlaient de leurs yeux alors que Peter s'était tu instantanément devant l'air furieux de la fille et que Remus retrouvait son calme.

- Avoue que leur expression valait le détour, ricana Sirius.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que des blagues aussi stupides ? s'exaspéra Lily. Vous tournez ces pauvres Serpentard en ridicule !

- Hey ! Qui a dit que c'était nous les responsables ? s'insurgea James. Ce n'est pas notre faute si les Hirudens les trouvent attrayant.

- Et puis quelle idée de considérer les Serpentard comme « pauvres », grimaça Sirius. Ils méritent bien tout ça ! Quant au ridicule, ce serait bien le but de la manoeuvre.

- Ah ! Je savais bien que...

- Tu sais Lily, que ce soit eux ou non, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent, risqua Océane.

- Les Serpentard méritent bien ce qui leur arrive, confirma sa cousine. Ils ne se gênent pas, eux, pour tourner les autres en ridicule.

- Il faut avouer que l'idée est originale en plus d'être amusante, dit Tara d'un air songeur.

- Et puis tu as dit toi-même que le jaune allait parfaitement au teint d'Elise Ray, ajouta Fiona.

Lily les regarda les unes après les autres sans trouver quoi répondre.

- Bon, d'accord, finit-elle par dire, ils le méritaient, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Vous pouvez faire perdre des points à Gryffondor avec vos bêtises et ça aurait pu être dangereux. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient chacun été attaqué que par un Hirudens, car la morsure d'au moins trois de ces bestioles peut être fatale. Réfléchissez y la prochaine fois.

Elle monta vers son dortoir d'un air digne, suivie des autres filles, sauf Tara qui s'approcha du fauteuil où était James et tambourina sur l'accoudoir avant de claquer dans ses mains.

- C'était la minute de vérité, par Lily Evans, s'exclama-t-elle. N'empêche, elle n'a pas tort, mais c'était drôle quand même. Vous êtes pas très prudents hein ?

Elle sauta brusquement en arrière avec un cri de sioux et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amies.

- C'est une impression ou il s'est passé quelque chose entre le moment où Evans nous a laissé et maintenant ? demanda James après un instant de silence.

- Une impression, assura négligemment Sirius. Elle s'est énervée la Evans, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Elle ferait une bonne préfète.

- Parle pas de malheur, s'horrifia James. On l'aurait constamment dans les pattes.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle puisse prouver ce qu'elle avance, remarqua justement Peter.

- On a été irresponsable, intervint la voix blanche de Remus. C'est vrai que les conséquences auraient pu être graves.

Le jeune garçon avait perdu toute trace de sa bonne humeur. Il n'y avait plus sur son visage que de la honte et de la peur. Lily avait raison : ils ne savaient pas contrôler les effets de la potion d'attirance, et si elle avait été plus puissante...

- On a onze ans, bien sûr qu'on est irresponsable, rigola Sirius. De toute façon...

- ... rien de ce qu'elle a dit n'est arrivé, remarqua James, donc, ça sert à rien d'en faire un plat. Ça s'est bien passé.

- Comme sur des roulettes, dit Peter en souriant. Maintenant, il faudrait savoir ce qu'on fera après...

Il se tut juste à temps mais Sirius comprit qu'il voulait parler des vacances de Pâques. James détourna la conversation sur le Quidditch et Sirius y participa de bon cœur, cachant sa crainte de devoir bientôt affronter ses parents. Remus, quant à lui, ne disait plus rien, prenant de plus en plus conscience des paroles de Lily. Conscience qui, le lendemain, se retrouverait effacée par les élans de la jeunesse et du profit de la vie.

_Noirs désirs, rive sèche_

Sirius était rentré depuis une heure. C'était un majordome qui était venu le chercher à la gare, son père étant à son travail et sa mère à une quelconque réunion avec ses amies pour discuter politique, où elle avait amené Regulus.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le plafond, il serrait dans son poing la chaîne offerte par Andromeda pour y puiser la force qui lui manquait encore. Bientôt, ses parents rentreraient, ils mangeraient, puis ils le feraient mander dans le salon pour qu'il leur montre ce qu'il avait retenu du livre de magie noire offert à Noël, ce grimoire qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert et qui, aujourd'hui, devait sans aucun doute avoir été détruit par M. Potter.

Des bruits dans le hall lui indiquèrent que sa mère et son frère étaient rentrés, il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour aller les accueillir mais remit sa chaîne sous son pull. Il ferma les yeux et entendit Kreattur répondre quelque chose à sa maîtresse puis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Son frère, autant qu'il pouvait en juger.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il passe sans s'arrêter devant sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne mais les pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement et un cliquetis indiqua qu'on venait d'ouvrir la porte. Sirius n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais il pouvait s'imaginer son frère se balançant d'avant en arrière sur le pas de sa chambre sans oser entrer.

- Sirius ? Nous sommes rentrés.

- Avec une missive, je l'aurai certainement mieux réalisé, ironisa Sirius sans faire le moindre mouvement.

- Hein ? Ah... euh... oui.

« Crétin dégénéré, songea Sirius. »

- C'est bien Poudlard ? Les parents n'étaient pas très contents après la seule lettre que tu leur as envoyée.

- Tu m'en vois navré, ricana Sirius. Et tout endroit est "bien" en comparaison avec ici.

- J'aime bien notre maison, moi, s'étonna Regulus.

- Un mouton se sent toujours bien dans sa bergerie, répliqua son frère avec acidité.

- Je vais dire à maman que tu es méchant avec moi, le menaça sans succès Regulus.

- Va pleurer dans ses robes, cracha Sirius. Pour une fois qu'elles verront un sentiment humain puisqu'elles ne peuvent en demander tant de leur propriétaire.

- Tu... tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter maman, bégaya son frère. Maman sait toujours tout et elle a toujours raison et...

Tout en parlant, il avait avancé de quelques pas dans la chambre, ce que ne manqua pas d'entendre Sirius, qui se redressa brusquement sur son lit, un regard glacial posé sur son frère.

- Puis-je savoir qui t'a autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement sourd.

Réalisant brusquement son erreur, loin de reculer, Regulus se retrouva paralysé.

- Je ne... Ce n'est pas... Tu...

Mais Sirius attrapa sa baguette et fit un mouvement brusque en direction de son frère qui fut littéralement éjecté en dehors de la pièce. Sirius se leva et attrapa sa porte d'une main en regardant son frère qui gémissait dans le couloir.

- Ose encore mettre tes sales pattes de fiston bien obéissant dans ma chambre et tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de gémir, déclara-t-il sèchement avant de claquer la porte.

Il s'adossa ensuite à elle et se laissa glisser au sol en soufflant comme un buffle pour calmer sa rage. Pouvait-on réellement salir ce qui était déjà pourri ? Toute la maison suintait de l'influence de ses parents et de leurs idées. Même sa chambre empestait de cette soi-disant pureté et de l'indifférence maladive des Black, tout criait aux actes intéressés, à la corruption et au mal.

Sirius aurait voulu tout brûler, tout faire disparaître dans les flammes de sa colère et de sa haine, anéantir la moindre trace de sa famille sans espoir de résurrection.

Il leva les yeux sur les murs vides et gris de sa chambre, sur les meubles sombres et le lit froid qu'était le sien. Tout n'était qu'aridité. Le monde des Black était stérile, un désert de mort et de mensonge sans aucune oasis. Un monde qui le rongeait de plus en plus, qui l'étouffait et tentait de l'emprisonner.

Ses poings crispés remontèrent une fois de plus vers sa chaîne en argent et il se calma lentement. Quels que soient les verrous que ses parents avaient prévus pour lui, il en possédait déjà la clef.

_Un serpent tisse la voie lactée sur un support de croyance._

Nocera et Procyon Black faisaient face à leur fils dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. La table et les chaises avaient disparu de la pièce, de sorte qu'un grand espace vide était offert à ses occupants.

Sirius gardait la tête haute et regardait ses parents dans les yeux, jamais il n'abaisserait la tête, il se refusait à leur montrer une quelconque marque de respect ou de faiblesse. Pourtant, intérieurement, l'enfant tremblait et aurait voulu s'enfuir de cette pièce, mais quelque chose le retenait. Sirius était fier et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'incliner devant ces deux êtres qui lui avaient donné la vie. Tout son courage, il le réunissait dans un seul but : ne pas leur montrer sa peur, et après plusieurs années d'entraînement, il était devenu maître en la matière.

- D'après les résultats que nous avons réussis à obtenir, déclara Procyon Black, tu es reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs éléments de Poudlard, si ce n'est le meilleur. Ainsi donc tu as retenu notre enseignement et tu nous en vois ravis. Pour une fois, tu n'es pas décevant.

La lettre renvoyée au début de l'année scolaire n'était certainement pas tombée aux oubliettes et Sirius s'abstint donc de tout commentaire cinglant.

- Néanmoins, il ne s'agit là que d'un niveau scolaire... Tu sembles toujours aussi proche du fils Potter, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante, ainsi que d'un sang mêlé.

- Narcissa a bien fait son rapport on dirait, répliqua Sirius, ne pouvant tenir sa langue.

- En effet, elle a été très claire à ce sujet, répondit son père en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce n'était cependant pas lui qui inquiétait son fils. Comme Procyon parlait, Sirius était bien obligé de reporter son attention sur lui mais des coups d'œil vers sa mère lui faisaient craindre le pire. Une lueur dangereuse dansait de plus en plus furieusement dans les yeux de Nocera Black.

- Il semblerait que tu ne te sois pas décidé à suivre nos conseils.

- Je ne suis pas les conseils imbéciles.

Sirius anticipa la gifle avant même que son père ne lève la main mais il ne l'esquiva pas. Sous l'impact, sa tête fit un quart de tour et il respira fortement pour contenir sa rage et retenir sa main d'aller frotter sa joue. Il contenait sa peur, également, car Procyon Black aurait été capable de le projeter à terre par cette seule claque, qu'il ait retenu sa force ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Passons à des choses plus importantes, dit son père comme si de rien n'était. Qu'as-tu retenu du livre que nous t'avons envoyé à Noël ?

- Que le papier et le bois étaient d'excellents combustibles, répondit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Ce fut la réponse qui changea la tournure de l'entretien. Sa mère poussa brusquement un hurlement inhumain et se jeta sur son fils en le faisant tomber au sol, abattant ses poings partout où elle pouvait le toucher.

- Sale petit ingrat ! Traître à notre famille ! Monstre dégénéré !

Ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux injectés de sang sortaient de leurs orbites et les veines saillaient sur son cou et son visage constellés de plaques rouges. Il ne restait rien de la beauté aristocratique de Nocera Black en cet instant, elle n'était plus qu'une folle furieuse consumée par la démence.

Roulé en boule, Sirius serrait les dents pour ne pas crier et les yeux pour ne pas pleurer alors que sa mère le frappait, le giflait, le griffait en l'insultant d'une voix aigue de forcenée. Les coups pleuvaient sans jamais atteindre son visage, car Nocera Black n'aurait abîmé une telle beauté, témoin de la sienne, pour rien au monde, mais ses ongles déchiraient le dos et les bras du garçons, ses mains rougissaient et bleuissaient la moindre parcelle de peau de son fils sans aucune retenue.

Au bout d'un moment, son mari s'avança enfin vers elle et l'écarta tranquillement de l'enfant. Elle se calma instantanément et réarrangea sa toilette en retrouvant son attitude gracieuse et digne. Sirius restait prostré au sol, terrorisé, mais lorsque son père lui ordonna de se lever, il le fit lentement, conservant encore le contact visuel avec ses parents.

Mais quelque chose avait changé et les trois protagonistes le savaient pertinemment. M. et Mme Black lui demandèrent d'exécuter plusieurs sorts, ce qu'il fit sans contester car la moindre parole de travers pouvait engendrer une nouvelle crise de sa mère et celle-ci serait plus terrible que la première. Pour le dernier sort, Procyon Black posa un crapaud au centre de la pièce et regarda son fils avec froideur.

- Fais-le.

Une vague de rébellion le submergea et dans sa tête, le même mot résonnait avec puissance : « NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! » Mais cette réaction resta intérieure lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa mère. Une boule dans la gorge, il leva sa baguette.

- _Cinerem ! _prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

En un instant, l'animal ne fut plus qu'un petit tas de cendre sur le tapis luxueux et son père eut l'air satisfait.

- Tu peux te retirer.

_L'envie et l'infini valsent dans les rues d'opales_

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sirius lança un sortilège d'insonorisation sur les murs et hurla. Il hurla sa douleur, sa rage, sa haine, sa peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus ni souffle, ni voix. Alors il abattit son poing sur le mur, puis l'autre et martela ainsi le ciment jusqu'à le faire s'effriter et que des traînées de sang s'écoulent au sol.

Il tomba à genou, le souffle court, la mâchoire crispé, les yeux fermés pour ne plus rien voir du lieu où il se trouvait, pour s'évader de cette pièce.

Il s'envola loin au-dessus de Londres, traversa le pays, les mers, les océans, mais son corps lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas bougé et qu'à jamais il était lié à cette maison et à ses occupants.

Sa respiration se calma et il se sentit vide, complètement anéanti.

Il aurait voulu sortir dans la rue, il aurait voulu courir, encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter, courir à s'en brûler les muscles et à s'évanouir.

Quel rêve merveilleux ! Tomber dans un coma sans fin, dans ce monde de ténèbre et de néant, il ne verrait plus sa famille, il ne les entendrait plus et il ne pourrait plus rien faire...

Non, il n'était pas comme ça, Sirius ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il avait besoin de contrôler ce qu'il se passait, de savoir où il allait, mais le savait-il en cet instant ? Il était perdu dans un monde qui ne pouvait être le sien et qui se refermait sur lui sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Ce sentiment d'incapacité était si frustrant, si enrageant.

Lentement, un sillon humide glissa sur sa joue et une goutte vint s'écraser sur un des plaies de son bras, vite rejointe par une autre. Larmes de rage, larmes de haine et de désespoir.

_Rêves lents, gestes bleus_

Sa vue s'embrouillait en même temps que son esprit et il se fit violence pour retenir ses pleurs. Cela ferait trop plaisir à ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devait résister.

Appuyant son front contre le mur pour se calmer, son pull lui colla au torse et un frisson parcourut son dos en sentant une vague fraîcheur. Contre sa peau, le froid de l'argent l'apaisait en même temps que le souvenir de sa cousine.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, après tout, il n'était pas seul. Les mots d'Andromeda résonnèrent dans son esprit et il se dirigea lentement vers sa malle pour en sortir le coffret de correspondance offert par les Potter.

Il ne s'en était pas encore servi mais le sortilège le liait à James. L'image de son ami se superposa à celle de sa cousine alors qu'il faisait glisser le papier à lettre entre ses doigts. Souriant, un brin moqueur, brillant, James semblait lui faire de grands signes, puis arriva le visage timide et secret de Remus, ses yeux d'automne lui renvoyant un regard confiant, avant qu'il ne cède sa place à un Peter à la mine craintive mais dont les yeux reflétaient la grande imagination.

Ils étaient là sans qu'il ne s'en soit douté, ils étaient tous apparus devant lui sans qu'il les ait vraiment appelé.

_Sur la toile une larme_

James reprit sa place, semblant l'inviter à le suivre, à rire et à se moquer du reste du monde, à envoyer balader sa famille, ce que fit Sirius au fond de son cœur et de son esprit.

La moindre trace de colère avait laissé de la place à de la sérénité et à un profond bien-être.

Il n'était pas seul, il ne l'était plus. Quelque part, quelqu'un pensait à lui sans songer à en tirer un quelconque intérêt.

Brusquement, le monde entier s'ouvrait à lui, le ciel se dégageait et éclairait le chemin qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva avec le miroir dont James avait le jumeau. Ils n'avaient toujours pas découvert son utilité mais ne désespérait pas de la trouver.

Une nouvelle larme se fraya un chemin et alla embrasser le miroir, mais elle n'était plus douloureuse. Elle était pure, calme, une eau de cristal dans une demeure de mortier.

_Le plus précieux des diamants :_

Sirius s'endormit à même le sol, une main tenant le miroir, l'autre resserrée sur sa chaîne. Il n'avait jamais eu un visage aussi serein et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était né, alors que ses rêves le menaient dans des aventures plus délirantes les unes que les autres avec ses nouveaux amis, il brisa tous les cadenas du monde.

Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression d'être libre.

_La perle de l'amitié._

(à suivre...)

Wahow ! je l'ai écrit ! miracle ! lol

_A une amie :_

_L'île d'éternité vogue parmi les étoiles_

_Et la terre chante l'eau de cristal sur des tambours d'irréalité_

_Noirs désirs, rive sèche_

_Un serpent tisse la voie lactée sur un support de croyance_

_L'envie et l'infini valsent dans les rues d'opale_

_Rêves lents, gestes bleus_

_Sur la toile une larme_

_Le plus précieux des diamants : la perle de l'amitié._


	19. Un coup de cognard dans le ministère

Comme on m'a posé la question, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas été très claire pour le poème du précédent chapitre. J'en suis effectivement l'auteur et je l'ai écris en juin 2003 à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies.

**Milady2 **: Tu peux pas savoir le mal que j'ai eu à commencer ce chapitre ! Au départ, je ne savais même pas quoi écrire lol, et puis je me suis souvenue ce poème et là FLASH ! J'ai tout écrit d'une seule traite. Tant mieux si ça t'a amusé la réponse de Sirius, CT le but et je vois avec plaisir que ce n'est pas passé inaperçu. Je suis également satisfaite d'avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments dans ce chapitre. Grâce à toi, je sais que j'y suis arrivée, merci.

**Diony **: Bon, bah voilà, tu sais de qui est le poème lol. C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très claire là-dessus, dsl. J'en ai d'autres si tu veux mais je les aime beaucoup moins que celui-là (alors qu'il a été le premier de la lignée surréaliste lol). Ca fait un moment que je l'ai acheté ma crème anti-rougissement et si tu me voyais en ce moment : j'en suis badigeonnée ! Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de te dire : Mais arrête-euh ! encore une fois ;-)

**Lyly-potter **: Donc oui, pour le poème, et merci. Ouh là ! Vont mettre du temps à piger à quoi ils servent, les miroirs. Pas cette année, ni la seconde, après... Bon, là, j'écris la réponse dés que j'ai eu la review, alors j'espère t'avoir pas trop fait attendre :-S

**Diablotine **: Merci pour le compliment :-D Et oui, notre Sirius n'a pas bcp de chance, mais ça va changer, et puis maintenant, il a ses amis avec lui.

**Lola **: Elle est là ! Elle est là ! Elle est là ! Wééééééééééééééééé ! Bon, je me calme... lol Hein ? quoi ? Ah oui, ta review, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier. Donc... euh... t'as écris quoi déjà ? Je vais aller lire, ce serait pas plus bête... Bon, donc, bonne nouvelle, j'ai évité les poteaux (preuve en est ce chapitre ;-) ) et c'est la forme. Tu me crois pas ? Il fait 12 pages word ce chapitre Madâme ! Et oui, madame ! Qd je fais un dernier chapitre, je lésine pô ! Eh ! le smiley clin d'œil, c'est ;-) Pas plus compliqué très chère ! Bon, maintenant, je sais pas si ce chapitre tient les promesses du précédent, tu me diras, hein ? Hein dis ? Hein dis ? :-P

**Myhahou **: Ben en fait, c'est pour ça que je te recommande de toujours lire les avant propos des chapitres, paske après, pas facile de tout piger lol. Je vais les mettre en italique à partir de maintenant, comme ça, vous les louperez pas. Je me suis bien inspiré du tome 5 pour la mère de Sirius (logique, tu me diras lol) mais aussi de Bellatrix. La noblesse dans la folie, ou le contraire peut-être :-S

_Voici le dernier chapitre de la première année ! Il fait 12 pages Word mais vous emballez pas, c'est exceptionnel, lol. C'est juste parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le couper, alors je vous le sers comme ça. Bon, ben... Bon appétit bien sûr !_

**Chapitre 18 : Un coup de cognard dans le ministère**

Le château était tranquille ce jour-là, très tranquille. On n'entendait pas le moindre bruit et si quelqu'un s'était promené dans les couloirs à ce moment, il aurait sûrement paniqué de le découvrir désert.

Mais il se trouvait justement que personne n'aurait eu l'idée de se balader dans le château aujourd'hui car la finale du tournoi de Quidditch, opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor, n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Même les moins intéressés au sport étaient présents pour l'événement et une effervescence sans commune mesure agitait les gradins noirs de monde – ou plutôt multicolores, les différentes maisons tenant absolument à montrer leurs couleurs.

- GOOOOOOOOD MORNING POUDLARD ! s'égosilla Philippe Mograf, élève de troisième année à Serdaigle, dans le micro magique. Nous voici réunis pour assister à la grande finale de cette année 1971 qui opposera l'équipe de Serpentard à celle de Gryffondor !

Les bannières argent et vert s'agitèrent avec violence, défiant les rouge et or dans des claquements assourdissants. Il y avait autant de supporters de Gryffondor que de Serpentard. La maison de Salazar n'avait effectivement jamais eu une aussi bonne équipe et même leurs adversaires dorés devaient le reconnaître, en bons joueurs de Quidditch. Pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'était surtout la popularité qui jouait – et l'impopularité des vert et argent –, les joueurs étaient certes bons mais très inégaux dans leur jeu, à l'exception de quelques particularités, dont une de taille.

- Un excellent cru pour l'équipe de Serpentard, poursuivit Philippe. Aux postes de batteurs, nous retrouvons Flavius Ronerrin et Gaétan Goyle, Firmin Flint dans les buts, Kreg Barcan, Mattew Pucey et Antonin Dolohov répondent présents aux postes des poursuiveurs, et enfin Escamillo Bullstrode, l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe !

Les hourras et les trépignements des Serpentard emplissaient le stade d'un vacarme assourdissant qui couvrait sans problème les huées véhémentes des Gryffondor.

- Et voici maintenant les Gryffondor ! Suzie Pockad, capitaine, encadrée des deux autres poursuiveurs, Assar Brown et George Spinnet, le gardien Kyle Hightlaw, accompagné de l'attrapeur Xander Bell, la batteuse Elijah Whisk eeeeeet Ludovic Verpey ! (1)

L'explosion qui suivit l'annonce du dernier joueur dut s'entendre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard alors que les Gryffondor ne cessaient de scander le prénom de leur camarade et batteur. Ludovic Verpey, élève en sixième année, était de loin le meilleur joueur que Poudlard ait un jour accueilli, et il était la fierté des Gryffondor. Heureusement, les autres joueurs ne tenaient pas grief à leur coéquipier de leur ravir la vedette à chaque match car ils savaient très bien qu'il leur permettait de réduire considérablement les écarts de score – seuls Suzie Pockad et Xander Bell pouvaient en effet se vanter d'arriver à tenir le niveau du batteur.

- Mme Flyvel libère les cognards et le Vif d'or ! Attention... Et ça commence !

Kreg Barcan récupéra aussitôt le souafle et fonça vers les buts de Gryffondor, épaulé de Mattew Pucey alors que Dolohov restait en arrière. Suzie Pockad et George Spinnet partirent à leur rencontre tandis qu'Assar Brown avançait plus lentement afin de se retrouver en dessous d'eux.

- Spinnet fonce sur Barcan qui l'évite par une feinte impeccable et continue sur sa lancée. C'est au tour de Pockad d'attaquer et... Barcan préfère passer le souafle. Spinnet tente de le récupérer mais Pucey est plus rapide. Les buts se rapprochent. Nouvelle tentative de Pockad et un cognard envoyé par Ronerrin qui la déstabilise. Passe à Barcan qui arme son tir et... JOLI COUP DE VERPEY ! Le souafle est récupéré par Brown qui passe immédiatement à l'offensive.

Les Gryffondor ne gardèrent cependant pas l'avantage longtemps. Gaétan Goyle parvint à empêcher George Spinnet de reprendre une passe et Antonin Dolohov fonça immédiatement vers les buts. Il allait tellement vite que seul Verpey aurait pu l'arrêter mais les batteurs de Serpentard le gardaient constamment sous l'œil et Dolohov marqua le premier point de la partie.

- La flèche humaine a encore frappé ! s'exclama Mograf. Dix points pour Serpentard et le souafle aux Gryffondor.

- C'est pas une flèche, c'est un boulet de canon, grommela James dans les gradins.

Lui et les trois autres étaient installés au premier rang et James s'était tout bonnement avachi sur la rambarde, au comble du désespoir.

- Comment tu veux gagner avec une équipe pareille ? gémit-il.

- Verpey est plutôt bon, remarqua Remus.

- Oui, mais ça ne suffit pas, s'énerva James. Dans l'équipe, on a Pockad, Bell et Verpey qui sont excellents, Hightlaw, ça va aussi, Spinnet et Whisk qui se débrouillent mais ça dépend de leur humeur et Assar Brown qui est moyen.

- Et bien sûr, le grand James sait comment y remédier, ricana Sirius.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Bell est un bon attrapeur mais il ferait des ravages en poursuiveur, expliqua-t-il en connaisseur, Assar Brown pourrait tout aussi bien lui céder sa place.

- Brown en attrapeur ? s'étouffa Justin Hilton, qui était aussi fan de Quidditch que James. T'es complètement malade ! On pourrait tout aussi bien déclarer vainqueur d'office les équipes adverses !

- J'ai jamais dis que Brown devait être attrapeur, répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh... Qui alors ?

A ce moment, une nouvelle ovation accueillit le second but des Serpentard et les garçons pestèrent de ne pas avoir suivi.

- Il faut que Verpey se débarrasse de ces lourdauds, s'énerva Justin.

S'étant rendus compte que Spinnet et Whisk étaient dans un "mauvais jour" les batteurs de Serpentard ne lâchaient pas d'une semelle le batteur vedette de leur adversaire. Ce qui privait les or et rouge d'un sacré atout, ne pouvant pas récupérer le souafle autant de fois qu'ils l'auraient dû.

Les Serpentard avaient eu pas moins de quinze occasions de marquer contre zéro et les Gryffondor ne devaient leur écart de soixante points qu'à Hightlaw, qui commençait malheureusement à fatiguer avec toutes ces attaques à répétition aussi rapprochées.

Au septième but, Pockad demanda un temps mort et réunit ses joueurs. A leur mine et aux éclats de voix, le capitaine passait un savon à ses équipiers. Elle finit par se calmer et sembla donner des instructions à Brown, Spinnet et Verpey.

Escamillo Bullstrode regardait tout cela d'un œil attentif et inquiet. Suzie Pockad était une excellente tacticienne, nul doute que si elle avait eu de meilleurs joueurs sous sa coupe, l'équipe de Gryffondor aurait largement surpassé celle de Serpentard. Il demanda donc à ses batteurs de se méfier des poursuiveurs adverses et le match reprit.

D'entrée de jeu, le rythme du match se modifia. Suzie Pockad quitta instantanément son poste et laissa Brown et Spinnet se débrouiller. Un court moment, les Serpentard furent déstabilisés par cet abandon, ce dont profita largement George Spinnet pour leur piquer le souafle et partir à l'assaut en compagnie d'Assar Brown.

Néanmoins, les Serpentard n'étant pas du genre à se laisser surprendre très longtemps, ils partirent avec une seconde de retard pour leur faire la chasse. Antonin Dolohov rattrapait Spinnet lorsqu'un cognard envoyé par Whisk l'obligea à faire une embardée. Croyant le champ libre, Kreg Barcan s'avança à son tour mais reçut un second cognard en plein dans le ventre et tomba au sol. Assommé, le souffle coupé, il leva un regard perplexe vers le ciel et repéra Ludovic Verpey, libre de tout mouvement, s'occupant de Pucey.

Plus loin, du côté des Gryffondor, un étrange ballet aérien avait lieu. Suzie Pockad n'arrêtait pas de foncer sur les batteurs de Serpentard pour les empêcher d'avancer, évitant avec une dextérité hors norme le cognard avec lequel Ronerrin et Goyle souhaitaient la faire tomber. Ainsi donc, Pockad avait préféré abandonner le match en lui-même pour permettre à Verpey d'exercer son talent ?

Dans les gradins de Gryffondor, on acclamait la décision du capitaine. Peu de joueurs, en effet, se mettaient volontairement en arrière, même lorsque le résultat du match était en jeu. Suzie était la seule à pouvoir tenir tête aux deux batteurs, tout le monde le savait. George Spinnet n'était pas assez tête brûlée et Assar Brown manquait de réflexes. Elle les avait donc laissé à deux poursuiveurs, mais avec Verpey de retour, cela changeait tout. Le premier but marqué par George Spinnet en fut d'ailleurs la preuve.

Par la suite, il sembla que Bullstrode hésitait à envoyer un de ses poursuiveurs à la pourchasse de Pockad, afin de libérer ses batteurs, mais il calcula qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de léser le terrain d'un seul de ses équipiers et les batteurs de Serpentard durent se débrouiller. L'absence de Suzie se faisait tout de même sentir sur le terrain et, au bout d'une heure de jeu, le score était de deux cents à soixante-dix en faveur de Serpentard.

Les spectateurs commençaient à s'occuper de ce qui se passait du côté des attrapeurs alors que les Serpentard partaient pour une nouvelle attaque. Le gardien Hightlaw était en mauvais état après que Flavius Ronerrin soit parvenu à échapper à Suzie Pockad et lui ait envoyé un cognard qui l'avait touché au bras et au ventre. Vu sa manière de se tenir, il devait être mal en point et Barcan avait toutes les chances de marquer.

Il arma son tir mais reçut un cognard sur l'épaule qui lui arracha un cri et le souafle tomba. Mattew Pucey voulut le récupérer mais un autre cognard le fit partir en vrille et ce fut Antonin qui se chargea d'armer le tir et... de louper puisque le premier cognard venait d'être renvoyé vers lui et qu'il le vit arriver droit sur lui au moment de lancer.

Il fit une impressionnante descente à l'horizontale, évitant de justesse que la balle furieuse ne s'écrase sur son nez, et Assar Brown profita de son état de choc pour lui reprendre le souafle.

- Un triplet extraordinaire ! s'écria Philippe. Il n'y a vraiment que Ludo Verpey pour nous offrir un spectacle pareil !

Les supporters de Gryffondor s'étaient levés d'un seul homme en brandissant le poing comme s'ils y tenaient une batte.

- LUDO ! LUDO ! LUDO !

Le diminutif résonnait dans tout le stade et l'attrapeur était devenu aussi rouge que sa robe, un sourire immense s'étalant sur son visage.

- Le Vif d'or a été repéré !

Cette simple exclamation de Mograf apporta un silence impressionnant et soudain sur le stade alors que les yeux quittaient Ludo Verpey pour fixer Escamillo Bullstrode et Xander Bell foncer vers un point au pied des tribunes de Poufsouffle.

- Ils auraient pu le remarquer il y a une demi heure, grogna James. On a perdu maintenant.

- Mais Bell pourra peut-être sauver l'honneur, grimaça Peter, ses yeux exorbités fixant Xander avec espoir.

Tous les Gryffondor retenaient leur souffle et envoyaient leurs pensées vers leur attrapeur.

Les deux joueurs se percutèrent brusquement et tombèrent de leurs balais en plein sur le Vif d'or. Dans un enchevêtrement de capes, ils roulèrent au sol et restèrent étendus un instant, l'un sur l'autre. Tout le monde s'était levé dans les tribunes et Xander écarta Bullstrode d'un coup de pied avant de lever d'un air fatigué le Vif qu'il tenait dans la main.

- LE MATCH EST TERMINE ! Deux cents quarante à deux cent cinquante en faveur de Serpentard ! Serpentard est vainqueur et remporte la coupe !

Les vert et argent laissèrent s'exprimer leur joie sans retenue alors que les Gryffondor se laissaient mollement tomber sur leurs sièges, désappointés.

- On est troisième, remarqua amèrement Sirius. Si encore les Serpentard étaient derniers, mais non... Rogue et les autres vont en être insupportable de prétention.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Bell, intervint Remus qui fixait toujours le terrain.

Ils purent en effet se rendre compte que Xander était soutenu par Elijah et George, tandis que Ludo et Assar s'occupaient de Kyle et Suzie – elle n'était pas sortie indemne de ses manœuvres d'intimidation.

- Descendons voir, lança James en se levant et en se frayant un chemin à travers les élèves.

Tandis que les Serpentard recevaient leur récompense pour leur victoire, l'infirmière s'occupait déjà des Gryffondor blessés et était occupée à poser une attelle à la jambe de Suzie lorsque les garçons de première année suivis de quelques autres arrivèrent.

- Kyle, ça va aller ?

Une Serdaigle de quatrième année s'approcha du gardien avec inquiétude, imitée par deux autres garçons de Poufsouffle.

- Mme Pick va m'arranger tout ça, répondit-il, confiant. Par contre, Xander...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais regarda l'attrapeur d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente mais des cernes soulignaient ses yeux qu'il semblait avoir du mal à garder ouvert.

- T'as pas dormi cette nuit ? s'étonna Paul Tredez.

- Bien sûr que si, grommela-t-il. Je suis certain que c'est Dolohov qui m'a lancé un sortilège de sommeil, c'est pour ça qu'il est resté en arrière au début.

- Mais c'est de la triche, ça ! s'insurgea Peter.

- C'est pour ça que tu as hésité à te lancer sur le Vif, à un moment ? demanda James.

Xander fit un effort méritoire pour lancer un regard surpris à James.

- J'avais la vue un peu brouillée, je n'étais pas certain. Tu l'avais aussi repéré ?

- Là n'est pas la question, si c'est comme ça, il faut poser des réclamations, remarqua Assar Brown.

- Ça sert à rien. De toute façon, même au moment où j'aurai pu l'avoir, ils avaient aussi cent soixante points d'avance. Tout ce qu'on aurait gagné, c'est de finir le match plus tôt.

Il étouffa un bâillement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Suzie Pockad qui poussa un soupir de résignation.

- Ils ont peut-être triché mais après tout, ce sont des Serpentard, que leur demander de plus ? Même si c'est dur de l'admettre, ils ont incontestablement une meilleure équipe, alors autant partir la tête haute.

Les autres hésitèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Si Suzie était une tête brûlée, elle savait quand il fallait se reconnaître perdant et personne n'aurait l'idée d'émettre des objections.

- Il faudrait vraiment trouver un nouvel attrapeur, remarqua Xander à Suzie alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du stade.

Remus haussa un sourcil et James eut un sourire « Je vous l'avais bien dit », avant de leur emboîter le pas. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie mais une voix résonna à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils atteignaient les marches du hall.

- Alors les perdants ? On rentre la mine basse à la niche ?

D'un seul mouvement, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Malefoy, qui venait de parler, et à cinq autres Serpentard qui affichaient des sourires narquois. Au loin, on entendait encore les autres Serpentard célébrer leur victoire et l'infirmière était déjà entrée dans le château avec Suzie, Xander et quelques autres.

Face aux Serpentard, il ne restait que les quatre garçons de première année, Kyle, blessé, et ses trois amis, Paul Tredez et Justin Hilton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? lança sèchement l'un des amis de Kyle.

- A toi rien, Podmore, c'est aux Gryffondor que je parle.

- Ça tombe mal parce qu'on n'a pas envie de vous parler, alors dégagez ! prévint Paul d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu crois me faire peur, Tredez ?

Malefoy sortit prestement sa baguette, imité de ses condisciples, mais leurs adversaires furent aussi rapides et ils se retrouvèrent à six baguettes contre sept – Kyle n'étant pas en état de l'attraper et Peter n'ayant pas été assez rapide.

- Vous devriez passer votre chemin, nous sommes supérieurs en nombre, remarqua Remus avec un calme déconcertant.

- Supérieurs en nombre ? répéta Lucius Malefoy en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux première année. Parce que les demi portions comptent, maintenant.

- Vaut mieux être demi portion que complet cake ! répliqua Sirius avec hargne, des étincelles jaillissant de sa baguette.

- Comment oses-tu insulter un Malefoy ? rugit Lucius.

- De la même façon que tu insultes un Black.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Sirius de ricaner mais un des garçons qui accompagnaient Lucius intervint soudain.

- Hey ! Mais c'est nos trouble-fêtes du début d'année !

En les observant un peu mieux, Remus reconnut en effet les élèves qui avaient ennuyé Hagrid lors de leur premier jour de cours, il y avait également des cinquième année avec eux.

- On va pouvoir régler nos comptes.

- Je ne crois pas, non, intervint un des Poufsouffle en pointant sa baguette sur eux plus en évidence. Vous allez passer votre chemin et tout ira pour le mieux. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez tomber assez bas pour vous attaquer à des première année.

Justin Hilton eut un hoquet et cacha mal un sourire.

- Franck, de un, ce sont des Serpentard, de deux, je crois que nos lionceaux savent se défendre...

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de fierté mais le dénommé Franck ne tint pas compte des paroles de Justin.

- Tu m'as entendu Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard sembla cogiter un bon moment puis il eut un reniflement de dédain et rangea sa baguette, automatiquement les autres firent de même.

- Des Poufsouffle pour défendre des Gryffondor, on aura tout vu.

Paul voulut lui faire ravaler sa réplique mais Podmore retint son bras en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Sur le sentier, les élèves commençaient à revenir du stade, la masse des Serpentard en premier et ceux qui faisaient face au groupe avancèrent sous l'injonction de Malefoy. Avant de rentrer dans le château, il se tourna vers le Poufsouffle qui les forçait à battre en retraite.

- Tu ferais bien de surveiller tes arrières Londubat, ce n'est que partie remise.

- L'affaire est close Malefoy, si tu as des réclamations, je te conseille d'aller voir à Ste Mangouste, ils sauront sûrement s'occuper de ton cas.

- Prend garde à ne pas t'y retrouver toi-même, répliqua Malefoy en lui lançant un regard glacial, un étrange sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Il tourna un instant la tête vers Sirius, son sourire devenant franchement ironique et rejoignit ses camarades. Le groupe n'attendit pas pour enfin se rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Mais enfin que faisiez-vous ? Ah, ces jeunes, soupira Mme Pick en accaparant Kyle.

Dans un des lits, Xander Bell dormait à poing fermé, tandis que Suzie Pockad tambourinait du bout de ses doigts son propre matelas, visiblement mécontente de devoir rester allongée.

- Vous étiez juste derrière nous, remarqua George Spinnet, que s'est-il passé ?

- Les Serpentard nous ont cherché des noises, expliqua Paul Tredez en s'asseyant sur le lit du capitaine pour lui prendre la main.

- Encore Malefoy, je présume ? grimaça Assar.

- En plein dans le mille, soupira la Serdaigle. Tout de même, je les trouve inquiétants ces garçons, pas vous ?

- Tu sais Lucie, y'a pas que les garçons, remarqua Kyle alors que l'infirmière était partie chercher une potion. Depuis quelques temps, les Serpentard deviennent plus agressifs.

- Y'en a pas beaucoup pour les faire reculer, reconnut Justin Hilton. Heureusement que tu en fais parti Franck. Non pas que ça m'aurait dérangé de me battre avec ces abrutis mais force est de constater que... eh ben qu'ils sont sacrément doués, ajouta-t-il douloureusement.

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient peur de toi ? s'étonna Remus en fixant Franck Londubat.

Celui-ci passa une main sur sa nuque, embarrassé.

- Peur, c'est peut-être exagéré, disons qu'ils sont prudents...

- Aussi prudents qu'un pantophobe (2) dans un repère d'Epouvantards, l'interrompit Lucie en levant les yeux au ciel. Franck est l'un des élèves les plus doués de l'école, surtout en sortilège et métamorphose, alors forcément, on y réfléchit à deux fois avant de le provoquer.

A ces paroles, Remus et Peter tournèrent instinctivement la tête vers leurs amis et virent ce à quoi ils s'attendaient : de grands sourires moqueurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, tous les deux ? demanda Podmore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais rien, voyons, ricana James.

- On pensait juste à l'état de Malefoy s'il avait continué à nous provoquer.

Le Poufsouffle les regardait encore avec suspicion et Justin Hilton éclata franchement de rire.

- Vous dîtes ça par rapport à Franck ou par rapport à vous ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Franck, Sturgis, Lucie, laissez-moi vous présenter James Potter et Sirius Black, les petits génies de Gryffondor, annonça Kyle, voyant que Justin ne pourrait s'expliquer.

- Hé ! se révolta Sirius, outré. Qui tu traites de petits génies ?

- Je me le demande aussi, remarqua Lucie Verina en regardant les deux garçons d'un air hautain.

Sturgis Podmore semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose et Franck Londubat les observait avec intérêt.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais nous devons justement réfléchir à une manière de mettre notre génie en œuvre, déclara James. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Ils allaient sortir lorsque Franck les appela.

- Vous êtes vraiment doués ?

- Malheureusement oui, soupira Remus à la place de James et Sirius, s'attirant leurs regards offusqués.

- Si jamais vous voulez des conseils ou des renseignements, hésitez pas à me demander.

James haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête.

- On y pensera.

- Comme si on avait besoin de lui, renifla dédaigneusement Sirius alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rigola James.

Resté en arrière, Remus tendit l'oreille pour écouter dans l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de leur proposer ça ? s'étonnait Lucie Verina.

- Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, soupira Franck. Avec tout ce qui se passe... Crois-moi, mieux vaut être en mesure d'utiliser la magie au plus tôt, et s'ils sont doués, ils pourront peut-être aider les autres.

- Vous avez assez discuté, dit la voix de l'infirmière. Maintenant, ils doivent se reposer, vous pourrez venir les voir ce soir si vous voulez.

Sans demander son reste, Remus alla rejoindre ses amis en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de surprendre.

-

Un mois plus tard, au petit déjeuner, les élèves n'avaient plus en bouche que leurs examens de fin d'année, ce qui avait le don de provoquer des migraines atroces à James et Sirius.

- Examens de fin d'année ! grommela Sirius en réduisant une tartine en miette à force d'appuyer sur le couteau pour y étaler du beurre. Vous pourriez pas parler d'autre chose ?

- C'est quand même important, remarqua Remus, amusé. Je ne vous ai pas encore vu réviser d'ailleurs.

James, qui avait posé la tête sur la table, ses mains sur ses oreilles, releva le menton, effaré.

- Quel mot infâme et sacrilège tes lèvres ont-elles osé proférer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dramatique. Réviser ? Non mais ça veut dire quoi, tu m'expliques ?

- Réviser, c'est quand on ne sait pas, renchérit Sirius, mais nous, on sait tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on réviserait hein ? Et toi aussi, Remus, tu sais tout d'ailleurs.

- Je suis loin de tout savoir et ça m'amuserait bien de vous voir répondre à des questions d'histoire, soupira Remus.

- Ben vas-y, dis en une pour voir.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et porta tranquillement sa tasse à ses lèvres. Peter fronça les sourcils et se décida à poser une première question.

- La révolte des gobelins à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je t'en prie, soupira James, ne soit pas offensant, tout le monde sait que c'est en 1612, mais ce n'était pas juste à Pré-au-Lard, leur quartier général s'y trouvait.

Peter sortit son livre d'histoire pour le feuilleter, Remus continuant tranquillement à manger.

- Gogan Stump ?

- Ministre de la magie à partir de 1811, il crée les trois services du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques : celui des animaux, celui des êtres et celui des esprits, répondit Sirius en se préparant une autre tartine.

- En 1289, quel... ?

- La Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, le coupa James en se regardant les ongles avec intérêt.

- Quel sorcier eut l'initiative de créer l'ordre des Memoster (3), précurseurs des Oubliators dans la Rome Antique, et après quel événement ? intervint Lily, qui avait écouté et semblait agacée.

- Amos Nézius, déclara Sirius en ricanant, responsable des relations avec les Moldus.

- Il fut bien obligé de faire appel à d'autres personnes lorsque le Colisée se retrouva multicolore suite à une dispute entre une femme et son mari pour changer la décoration de leur atrium. Par la suite, il jugea nécessaire de créer une brigade spéciale au cas où il serait à nouveau utile d'utiliser en masse des sortilèges d'Oubliette.

Lily, ainsi que les autres filles, clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux et Remus reposa lentement sa tasse, les sourcils froncés.

- Une question Remus ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Son ami le regarda en plissant des yeux, puis se tourna vers James et s'éclaircit enfin la gorge.

- La logique voudrait qu'à ce moment je pose la question suivante : « comment pouvez-vous connaître le programme alors que vous ne suivez pas les cours, ne prenez aucune note et ne révisez pas les quelques leçons que j'ai la grâce de vous passez ? » Néanmoins, dans la mesure où il résultera invariablement de cette question une réponse tarabiscotée qui donnera lieu à des explications énergiques durant l'heure, et si la chance est avec nous, la demi heure prochaine, qui entraîneront à leur tour des cas de méningites aggravées, de délires post-traumatiques et des insomnies ô combien assassines dans la mesure où notre prochain cours est justement histoire, je me contenterais de tenir pour acquis que vous connaissez vos cours et, à l'avenir, je m'abstiendrais de tout commentaire.

Maintenant, c'était Remus que tout le monde fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de billards alors qu'il se servait des tranches de bacon comme si de rien n'était.

L'arrivée des hiboux ramena à la réalité les élèves les plus proches de l'échange et les discussions reprirent dans les bruits de déchirure des enveloppe ou des paquets reçus. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de courrier pour les garçons, juste la Gazette des Sorciers que vint déposer une hulotte devant Remus. Il paya le volatile et déplia le journal en portant son verre de citrouille à ses lèvres... avant de recracher brusquement la gorgée qu'il avait avalée sur Peter, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

James et Sirius eurent un petit rire mais celui-ci mourut lorsqu'ils virent le visage blanc de Remus passer au vert alors qu'il lisait la Une, ses traits se décomposant de plus en plus.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il releva le visage mais ne s'attarda pas sur ses amis, son regard balaya la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant par endroit. James, Sirius et Peter suivirent son regard et ne remarquèrent rien au départ jusqu'à ce que, par endroit et par petits groupes, des élèves s'inquiètent de l'état de leur voisin. Ils étaient rares et tous ceux à sembler mal tenaient dans leur main la Gazette. Un élève de Serdaigle se leva brusquement et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, une main devant sa bouche, le teint plus vert que jamais.

Cette sortie particulière et le bruit de régurgitation qui suivit le martèlement des pas descendant l'escalier du hall amena une effervescence incroyable dans la Grande Salle, chacun cherchant à attraper le journal que tenait le plus proche lecteur d'eux.

Remus ne réagit pas lorsque James lui arracha la Gazette des mains, de la sueur froide perlait sur son front et il s'était mis à trembler. Chez quelqu'un d'aussi calme que Remus, ça avait de quoi inquiéter. Les Gryffondor les plus proches se serrèrent autant qu'ils purent pour pouvoir lire par-dessus l'épaule de James alors que Sirius et Peter se trouvaient de part et d'autre.

_LE MONDE DE LA MAGIE EN DEUIL_

_LE DEBUT DE LA TERREUR ?_

_La nuit dernière a été le témoin d'une horreur sans commune mesure dans la banlieue de Londres. A l'occasion du gala annuel de la chambre des Ambassadeurs, de nombreuses personnalités et leur famille s'étaient réunies dans le palais des Diplomages, réputé pour ses fastueuses réceptions. La soirée a tourné au drame lorsque, au beau milieu d'un discours du secrétaire d'état attaché à la politique sorcière intérieure, le bâtiment s'est effondré sur l'assemblée, entraînant une hécatombe à nulle autre pareil pour un événement de ce genre._

_Suivant les dernières estimations, 456 personnes dont 27 Moldus ont trouvé la mort dans cet attentat. _

_Car c'est bien un sorcier qui a utilisé un sortilège puissant pour entraîner la destruction du palais des Diplomages. En sont témoin la marque laissée à la manière d'une signature au dessus des ruines et une missive reçue par le ministère quelques minutes après le drame, revendiquant le massacre au nom de Lord Voldemort._

Si l'article en première page était court, c'est parce qu'une photo prenait plus de la moitié de la place. On y voyait les ruines encore fumantes d'un bâtiment imposant au-dessus desquelles s'affairaient précipitamment des Médicomages, des Aurors ou tout simplement des volontaires. Sur les côtés, on pouvait voir une partie de l'endroit aménagé pour accueillir les blessés, l'air hagard, dont certains présentaient des blessures repoussantes comme des membres écrasés ou une partie du visage quasiment arrachés. Sous les décombres, on devinait parfois des cadavres, entre autre lorsque des volontaires s'arrêtaient brusquement de chercher pour se détourner et rendre leur repas.

Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention, ce qui semblait éclairer d'une lumière blafarde la scène macabre, c'était une immense illusion embrasant le ciel qui soulevait le cœur : Une tête de mort et un serpent qui sortait lentement de sa bouche.

- Quatre cents cinquante sept morts ? murmura d'une voix éteinte Fiona Distort.

Tous les élèves alentours avaient pris la même teinte verdâtre que Remus mais à la remarque de Fiona, celui-ci redressa la tête.

- Quatre cent cinquante et un, tu veux dire, répliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se leva difficilement pour rattraper son journal et regarda le bilan, qui était entre temps passé à _458_. Avec fascination, ils virent le chiffre augmenter et plusieurs élèves coururent rejoindre le Serdaigle dehors lorsque le journal atteignit les_ 467_.

- Il étaient cinq cent trente à ce gala, trembla Justin Hilton en fixant les pages que tournait machinalement James.

- Oh, quelle horreur ! gémit Elijah Whisk lorsque, dans un encadré, apparut les détails du bilan.

Parmi les morts, pas moins de soixante neuf enfants avaient été découverts. C'en fut trop pour certains qui s'évanouirent sur leur table sans que les autres eussent la présence d'esprit de les retenir.

Ils étaient tous bien trop accaparés par les nouvelles horreurs que dévoilaient la Gazette. Le pire arriva à partir de la page 4. Le journal avait en effet listé le nom des morts sur toutes les dernières pages et de voir des noms succéder à d'autres sans qu'il sembla y avoir de fin fut sans doute la pire des découvertes des collégiens.

Un cri étouffé retentit brusquement du côté des Serdaigle, puis des pleurs, des cris plus prononcés, plus aigus. La terreur et la détresse envahit aussitôt les cœurs des autres élèves alors que leurs camarades découvraient avec horreur le nom de proches, mais avant qu'une réelle panique ne déferle sur la Grande Salle, les professeurs réagirent enfin.

_- Accio journaux !_

_- Quiescens !_

L'instant d'après, les professeurs Achear, McGonagall et Carvi tenaient dans leurs mains la totalité des journaux et les élèves qui avaient commencé à paniquer s'étaient rassis, le regard dans le vide, sous les effets des sorts de Flitwick, Fitevil et de Mme Pick.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que James et les autres remarquèrent l'absence de Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, et d'après le retard important de la réaction des autres professeurs, ceux-ci avaient été mis au courant de l'affaire en même temps que leurs élèves.

- Je veux que vous retourniez tous dans vos salles communes, dans le calme, déclara le professeur Achear. Les préfets en chef et un des préfets de chaque maison doivent rester ici.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi chaque maison à deux préfets cette année, remarqua Justin Hilton pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère sans y parvenir.

- Où est Tara ? s'inquiéta Fiona alors que les Gryffondor remontaient dans leur tour, suivant Assar Brown, l'un des préfets.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily d'une voix lointaine et inquiète. Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir quand je me suis réveillée.

Arrivés dans leur salle commune, certains Gryffondor s'assirent sur les fauteuils, au sol ou restèrent debout mais aucun n'osa parler. C'est dans ce silence désagréable que le portrait de la grosse dame laissa passer Johan Dropway, le second préfet. L'air plus pâle qu'un mort, il appela cinq élèves, deux de seconde année, une de quatrième et deux de septième à le suivre et ils ressortirent.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que les conversations reprirent, entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir été appelé et la tristesse pour ceux qui venaient de sortir.

- C'est horrible, gémit Fiona en serrant les bras autour de sa poitrine. Comment... Comment peut-on faire ça ? C'est inhumain.

- Ce Voldemort est un timbré, remarqua sombrement James.

Il voulait paraître assuré mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Pendant un long moment, il avait craint que sa mère n'ait été envoyée couvrir ce gala par la Gazette, mais visiblement, soit elle n'y était pas, soit elle n'avait pas été touchée.

- Un timbré très stratégique, dit Remus en laissant son regard se perdre dans le feu.

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement et il se tourna vers Millea et Océane.

- Vous avez bien des Aurors dans la famille ? Vous devriez savoir de quoi je parle...

- Alors ce serait ce... Voldemort – elle grimaça en prononçant ce nom et à ce qu'il représentait – qui serait à l'origine des événements actuels ?

- Ça ne peut pas être un hasard, reconnut Justin Hilton en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ça, c'est trop organisé, trop synchronisé pour que ça n'ait pas la même source.

- Il a juste décidé d'enfin se montrer, ajouta Remus. Et il a frappé juste. Ce gala, c'est le symbole de la collaboration Moldus–Sorciers, il marque sa position avec ce... ce...

Il ne trouva pas de mot et laissa sa tête tomber contre le fauteuil au pied duquel il était accroupi.

- Surtout que c'est vraiment inattendu, le ministère a dû se trouver totalement dépassé, remarqua George Spinnet.

- Un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, en somme, frissonna Lily.

- Je dirai plutôt un coup de cognard, remarqua James, c'est pas énervés qu'ils vont être, au ministère, c'est assommés... D'après ce que j'ai entendu de certaines conversations entre mes parents, Allan Herbert est un ministre sympathique et concerné mais pas vraiment rapide.

- Espérons qu'ils attraperont rapidement ce mage noir, conclut Peter en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, aussi inquiet que les autres.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils apprirent que le bilan définitif comptabilisait quatre cent quatre-vingt huit morts dont soixante-neuf enfants et trente-trois Moldus. Pendant un long moment, dans Poudlard, on n'entendit plus les rires et les conversations enjoués des élèves mais la vie reprit vite ses droits et les collégiens redevinrent les enfants insouciants qu'ils se devaient d'être. Après tout, Poudlard était protégé, ce n'était pas le monde extérieur ; ici, ils pouvaient vivre en toute tranquillité.

-

Peu avant les vacances, les résultats des examens furent affichés dans le hall. Sirius et James se dirigèrent directement vers la première liste et regardèrent en haut du parchemin, Sirius s'accouda sur l'épaule de James d'une façon nonchalante.

- Premiers, déclara calmement Sirius.

- Ouais, répondit James d'un ton tout aussi neutre.

- Avec des félicitations exceptionnelles pour avoir obtenu la note maximale dans toutes les matières, continua Sirius.

- Ouais.

- Remarque, c'est normal puisqu'on est les meilleurs.

- Ouais.

- Cachez votre joie d'avoir obtenu les meilleurs résultats de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, leur dit Remus en faisant une drôle de grimace.

- Bah, c'était trop facile, répondit James en souriant.

- Et modestes avec ça.

- C'est juste la vérité, se défendit Sirius. Et toi ?

Remus désigna son nom, au milieu de la première moitié des listes.

- Moyenne honorable, considéra-t-il. Heureusement que j'ai eu la note maximale en défense contre les forces du Mal, ma note en potion est pour le moins pitoyable, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Si c'est que les potions... Où tu te trouves Peter ?

Le garçon fit une moue et montra l'un des derniers noms de la liste.

- Je passe tout juste. Et encore, c'est grâce à vous.

- Du moment que tu passes, c'est l'essentiel.

- C'est un signe ! C'est un signe ! s'exclama soudain Tara Milten en tapant dans ses mains.

- De quoi ? demanda Peter.

Elle montra son nom, juste en dessous de celui de Remus.

- On a eu la même note !

- Et alors ? répliqua Remus sans comprendre. On est six à avoir eu cette moyenne.

- Oui, mais nos noms sont l'un en dessous de l'autre.

- Normal puisque c'est classé par ordre alphabétique, lui fit remarquer James.

- Ahah ! lança-t-elle en pointant son index sous le menton de James. Beaucoup de coïncidences, je trouve...

- Et c'est le signe de quoi, selon toi ? lui demanda Remus.

Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant puis haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien, c'est un signe, tout simplement. Oooh ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant de nouveau la liste.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens puis agita le bras dans une direction.

- Lily ! Lily ! Viens voir ça ! T'as vu un peu ta note ? T'es juste après James et Sirius !

Elle avait complètement oublié les garçons et ils s'éloignèrent en secouant la tête.

- Un de ces jours, faudra vraiment songer à la faire interner à Ste Mangouste, commenta Peter alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc.

- Ça lui ferait pas de mal, confirma Remus. Alors ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ces vacances ?

- Justement, répondit James en stoppant net et en regardant ses amis avec un grand sourire. Ça vous dirait de venir passer quelques jours à la maison ?

- Quoi ? Nous trois ? s'étonna Peter. Ça va faire du monde pour tes parents.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ils seront ravis de vous voir. Ils adorent quand il y a du monde.

- Dans ce cas, moi je veux bien, répondit Peter.

- Ça serait vers quelle date ? demanda Remus avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

- Je vous dirai ça par hibou, mais sans doute fin juillet.

- Je ne peux pas te dire maintenant. Dés que tu sauras de quand à quand tes parents acceptent que nous venions, je te répondrai.

- Pas de problème. Sirius ?

- Et en plus, tu me poses la question, s'indigna Sirius. Bien sûr que je viens, mon pote... Faudra juste que je trouve un moyen de partir de chez moi sous un autre prétexte que celui d'aller chez toi. Mes parents n'accepteront jamais.

- On trouvera bien un moyen, le rassura James avec un clin d'œil.

Près du panneau d'affichage, les filles commentaient avec enthousiasme leurs moyennes.

- On passe toutes avec des moyennes honorables, commenta Océane avec un sourire satisfait.

- Pour Lily, c'est plus qu'honorable, rigola Fiona.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Lily balbutia que ce n'était vraiment rien et qu'elles avaient également eu d'excellentes notes.

Tara ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation, du coin de l'œil, elle regardait un couple de septième année penché sur leurs résultats. D'après le doigt pointé du garçon, ils étaient tous deux en excellente position pour leurs études à venir, mais la fille se contenta de se pelotonner contre le torse du garçon en frémissant et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

- Peut-être qu'on peut quand même demander à rester encore une année, murmura la fille dans un tremblement.

- Au final, on devra quand même sortir, lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je serai toujours là et il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce que tous les sorciers qui le soutiennent ont fait.

- J'ai peur, Edgar, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer.

- Je suis là, je suis là, répéta le garçon, et ces simples mots apaisèrent quelque peu la jeune fille.

Tout le monde était occupé à regarder ses notes et Tara profita de cette inattention générale pour se concentrer uniquement sur le couple qui s'éloignait. Peut-être que si elle appelait à elle leur énergie magique, elle pourrait...

Tel un flash, la marque des ténèbres apparut dans son esprit, menaçante et macabre, comme un avertissement pour l'avenir.

La vision avait été brutale et Tara chancela un instant avant de reprendre contenance. Elle s'approcha du panneau d'affichage et regarda le nom de la fille, Eleanor Kind, puis celui du garçon, Edgar Bones.

Elle hésita un moment puis retourna vers ses amies en remettant son masque. La veille du massacre qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait eu une vision si métaphorique, tellement incompréhensible, qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qui se profilait. Elle en ressentait une profonde culpabilité, même si elle savait ne pas être responsable.

Elle tiendrait au courant Dumbledore, pour ce couple, mais combien d'avertissements de ce genre devait-elle s'attendre à recevoir par la suite ? Beaucoup trop, elle le savait.

Mais pour le moment, l'été et les vacances commençaient. Suivant ses amies au bord du lac en exécutant quelques virevoltes, elle aperçut les quatre garçons un peu plus loin, en train de rigoler à gorge déployée. Pour le moment, il fallait songer à profiter de ces moments de quiétude.

-

(1) Raaaaaaaaaaah ! Le casse-tête pour trouver les noms et prénoms !!! Bon, comme Ludo Verpey est dit jeune lors de son procès (vers 1981), je trouvais logique qu'il ait fait une partie de ses études avec nos chers protagonistes principaux.

(2) pantophobie : la peur de tout. (n'oublions pas que c'est une Serdaigle qui parle ! lol)

(3) Memoria : mémoire ; oster : ôter (latin)

-

FINIIIIIIIIIIII ! La première année est finie ! OUAIS ! Danse de la victoire et chants tribaux se succèdent en ce moment même dans mon esprit mais... Bon, je sais, faut passer à la seconde année. Lol Alors à très bientôt !!

(Je mettrais des RAR après ce chapitre, que vous pensiez pas que je vous oublie qd même ;-) )


	20. RAR

Voili ! La suite sera sous « Il y a un début à tout 2 » (Wahow ! ce que je peux me montrer originale quand je le veux !) et l'id est le suivant : **2089376**.

**Milady2 **: Ben la première année est finie non ? lol Tu trouves ce chapitre plus drôle que le précédent ? Oo Euh... pourquoi pas. Remarque, oui, pour les réactions par rapport aux notes ou aux exams, je me suis marrée en écrivant ;-) Argh ! cruelle réalité ! Et oui, même Peter est cool, mais comment arrive-je (très français --) à faire cela ! Le deux sera pour... pas tout de suite :-S Mais le week end prochain, ça devrait être bon. :-D

**Diony **: oui, tu as raison pour le défaut, j'ai du mal à les faire paraître leur âge :-S Pourtant je m'y octroie, promis juré ! Enfin, j'espère qu'on me pardonnera ce petit écart ;-) Ben ouais, faudrait pas oublier que c la gue-guerre dehors, alors ça va barder de plus en plus mais n'oublions pas que nous nous trouvons face à de futurs maraudeurs en puissance, alors la déconnade, y'en aura encore. Ouiiiii ! Tara est géniale :-D et forcément que le papounet de Neville est sympa (mais attention, faut pas trop s'y frotter lol) Une histoire sans fin ? C à tester, on en reparlera dans la review que tu me feras le 5 octobre 1023 (MDR !)

**Myhahou **: Ben pour changer de sujet, je voulais dire que j'allais créer un nouveau lien en fait, paske si je mets les 7 années dans le même, ça va faire un ch'ti peu bcp :-S Oui, ça peut paraître exagéré les réactions, mais pas tant que ça. D'abord, la réaction des élèves est essentiellement due à la photographie qui accompagne l'article, et aussi au décompte des morts qui n'arrête pas de changer. Et puis, ils sont ds le monde de la magie, ils ne sont pas très au courant de l'actualité Moldue. Pour eux, un attentat n'est pas chose courante (enfin, depuis Grindelwald lol). Ensuite, c'est la liste des noms et le fait de découvrir des gens connus qui « achève » les réactions. En plus, ça fait un moment que la tension monte dans leur monde (ils parlent tous de tensions sans savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement) alors que tout explose tout à coup, ça leur fait un choc. Va falloir être encore un peu patient pour la suite, mais elle viendra, promis.

**Superzori **: j'espère aussi réussir à faire une seconde partie à la hauteur de vos attentes de lecteurs ;-) Oui, on me dit souvent que mes chapitres sont trop courts, mais bon, ça dépend de mon humeur en fait. Maintenant que je suis assez plongée dedans, peut-être (j'ai bien dit p-ê) que ça continuera comme ça pour les chapitres. Ca ne sera pas aussi régulier (enfin, régulier, si, mais pas aussi souvent) vu que je reprends les cours et que je n'ai pas accès à Internet à Nice, dsl. Pas sympa pour les notes ?? Pk tu dis ça ? enfin, ils sont bien blasés des leurs mais ils enfoncent pas leur amis. Sinon, pour être vantards, ils le sont, mais faut dire qu'ils se donnent les moyens de l'être (en fait, c pire que ça parce qu'ils font même pas d'efforts pour pouvoir l'être, désespérant ! lol). Je mets en place le caractère qu'ils auront en cinquième année, pour le moment, ils sont vantards-gentils. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils se mettent en avant mais ils répondent simplement aux « provocations ». Ensuite... ben ça changera lol.

**Ilys **: Excusée pour la non-review ;-) lol, oui, je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le « discours » de Remus, surtout qu'il est de dernière minute, au départ, il est venu quand j'ai tapé le chapitre mdr ! Moi ? honte ? Jamais ! surtout quand ça embête les lecteurs, j'ai un titre de Sadik à honorer :-D La suite vite ? :-S ça va être dur. Promis, je ferais tout pour qu'elle vienne le week-end prochain.

**Diablotine **: (une lectrice des portes ? lol) Heureusement que tu m'y as fait penser !! sinon, je n'aurai pas mis l'id. :-S Merci pour la review. Biz ! (Avada ??? euh... C toi ? Trollprod ? lol, si c pas ça, excuse, c le pseudo de qq'un que je connais sur un autre site ;-) )

**Lola **: Ouais ! C impardonnable de pas avoir mis de commentaires ! Pas bien !... Ah ben si, c'en est un lol. Oh ! ma tite schyzo ! t'inkièt, la suite dans une semaine (passe le bjr à Kid quand elle t'avada kedavrera ;-))

**Fly Away Phoenix **: Je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas une obligation de lire lol. J'espère que tu mettras bientôt ta propre fic sur le site car j'adore lire le temps des maraudeurs et je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas tant que ça de récits (disons changeant du contexte James/Lily, même si j'adore ce couple) Comme tu vois, il y a bien une suite. Si je me tiens à ce que je compte faire, il y en aura sept jusqu'à la dernière année puis une dernière au-delà de Poudlard. Bye !

**Avadaaaaaaa !!! **lol, c'était juste pour dire que c'était cool de te retrouver là ;-)


End file.
